Dans vos rêves
by lste
Summary: Lillian Spencer's entire life was a lie, even her name. When she comes home to find her father murdered, his last dying words are to get the box hidden in the floor of his bedroom. All it reveals is an address, photo, and birth certificate. Now she must discover who -and what- she really is. [Season 3]
1. Chapter 1: Red Door

**Chapter One: Red door.**

"Moving like the speed of sound  
Feet can't keep on the ground  
Can't stay in one place  
Keep moving like a bullet train"

_**Bullet Train** ~ Stephen Swartz featuring Joni Fatora_

* * *

I was told I would be safe. That I had family there. If I sought them out they would help me. Somehow they knew who I was even if I had no idea they existed.

So I ran.

Maybe I should have stayed to figure things out... because everything was such a mess. My entire existence shattered in a split second, not a single clue what fucked up situation my father had gotten us into. Now he was... he was _dead_. And I had not even the slightest idea of what I was supposed to do. Other than run, "_Run... fast and-and don't look back, princess._"

"Why?" My voice croaked. I let my head fall on the fogged glass window of the train. Tucking my legs to my chest, I rested my head on my knees tiredly. Clenching my eyes tightly, I sucked in a sharp breath. There was so much blood. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing it. The smell so coppery and pungent, I tasted the vomit on my breath. Blearily, I looked out the window watching the rain drops trickle down. I couldn't make out the shapes in the darkness, but I knew we were close. I'd be on this stupid train for hours, we _had_ to be close.

Smoothing out the tear spotted paper in my hand, I read the scribbles. Or, what I could make out of them. Some of Dad's last struggled breaths were telling me there was a box under the floorboard in his bedroom, underneath his dresser. He said to look for it and inside it would tell me where I needed to go, who I had to ask for. There was also money in the rusted box. A lot of money. More money than I had ever seen in my entire life. And here I thought we were broke. Living off scraps and sometimes having one meal a day. To think we had all this money under our floorboards. Not to mention, the box held some information about a few bank accounts that were in my name. _A few_? To my knowledge we hardly were able to manage one, let alone _a few_.

I restrained myself from crumpling up the parchment, again. "What the hell Dad?" None of this made sense.

The train started to slow. Greedily, I reached for the two medium sized luggage bags and backpack I had managed to stuff with my belongings. Dad said to pack light, but he also said I could never come back. So I packed everything I could think of. My favorite clothes, the numerous amount of shoes I owned, laptop, books, makeup, pictures, favorite pillow, the feather down blanket I couldn't sleep without, and maybe a lot of unnecessary stuff I didn't need.

Like, I might not have needed the entire series of Supernatural, but those were expensive and I wasn't going to leave that behind. Especially when I worked so hard to buy those damn things at the stupid theatre job I had.I hadn't even had time to give a two weeks notice. Not like it mattered, but it is sad to think I might not be able to use them as a reliable reference on a resume. Although, at this point I wasn't even sure I'd be able to use my own name anymore. How does one even change their identity?

As soon as the train jolted to a stop I sprinted off. This damn thing was nauseating. However, the action reminded me that my back was stiff and my neck tense from the long journey. Cracking my neck I sighed at the release, but it didn't last long before the pain crept back. My eyes scanned the darkened train station warily. It was cold, dark, and I was alone. And I had just seen my father die less than twenty-four hours ago. My hands shook at the thought. God, so much blood... I didn't know anyone could bleed so much.

Luckily there was a taxi parked outside. I darted over to it, shoving the luggage behind me sloppily. The cab driver stepped out and helped me load them in the trunk before he held the door for me to slip in the backseat.

Handing him the tattered piece of paper with the address, he glanced back at me oddly after taking a moment to read it over. "You sure this is where you wanna go ma'am?"

"Yeah," I muttered, my hands shaking as I reached for the crumpled paper. As if that wasn't reassuring to wherever the hell my father sent me. "That is where I was told to go."

He raised a bushy blonde brow skeptically. "Well, okay then. Buckle up."

I squirmed in the torn seats awkwardly. The cab driver hummed along to some oldies song as we passed through a forested trail. The trees were denser and the only form of light was coming from the brightness of the moon. An eery feeling crawled up my spine making me shiver. Was he going to kill me? Where was this place anyway?

"Umm... how much farther?" I asked as we dug even deeper into the forest. The road he turned onto hardly fit the cab.

"Just a few more turns. It'll actually be a bit of a walk for you. The road ends before you can actually reach the house," he responded, his eyebrows raising in the rearview mirror.

I frowned. "Oh, okay."

A few moments later the taxi pulled to the side of the road. Once more, he assisted in helping me in getting my bags out of the trunk. All the while, I had my eyes trained on the small trail that was almost overgrown.

The man pointed in the direction my eyes were already focused on. "Just head straight up this trail and you'll reach the house."

"Thanks. Um, here-" I pulled out the wad of cash and handed him the fair with a tip hastily. Anything to get rid of him. "I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well." The man waved his hand around, clearly confused by why I wanted to go to this creepy trail of all places well after midnight. I was asking myself the same thing. "Good luck."

With a sigh, I secured the straps on my backpack and gripped the hands of my luggage tightly. I could already feel my palms sweating in anticipation. Back straight, I shuffled on through the trail as the taxi pulled off. No turning back now. Not that there was anywhere to turn back to.

My foot stumbled on the wet ground, I slipped grazing my knee. Cursing, I pushed myself back on my feet and carried on down the pathway. Really? Who lives out in the middle of nowhere like this? I fell once more with a hiss. Well, I hoped these people have band-aides because I was going to need to cover my entire body with them by the end of this journey.

I could tell I was reaching the end of the trail because the overgrowth lessened. Picking up my speed; much to the dissatisfaction in my back, neck, and now knees. I made it to out into an open area. My eyes widened. The house...

A crazed laugh built in my chest and I gripped the locks of my hazelnut waves angrily. "Are you freaking kidding me Dad?"

Dropping the luggage, I stomped closer to the house for closer inspection. Just to make sure maybe, just maybe, I was going out of my damn mind and not seeing things correctly. Yep. The house was burnt down. Gaps were in the walls where the wood had decayed, almost the entire house was a coal color where the fire licked it's way up the panelling. Most of the windows had the glass completely busted, excluding a few that were magically still intact with a single crack. And the only thing that stood out worse than the tarnished building was the oddly painted bright red door.

I twirled before the house looking for any sign of life. "Is anybody home? Anyone? Any-fucking-one? No. What a surprise? Hah. And to think I traveled miles to an abandoned haunted house. Great, awesome. This is fan-freaking-tastic. Love you too, Dad."

Now what? Throwing up my hands, I sought for something to punch. I had nowhere to go. No living family that I was aware of. And I traveled miles away from home to this place called Beacon Hills, which apparently was "supposed" to have all the answers.

Grabbing my bags I tugged them up the porch. Cautiously opening the red front door, I peeked my head in just incase there was some strange animal or whatever living inside. The bottom floor looked worse inside than the outside. Hardly anything was left. But the stairs didn't look half bad. I carefully put some pressure on the first step to make sure it didn't collapse under my weight. It seemed safe. I continued up the stairs and into the first room. There was nothing in it other than the busted out windows and dust on the floor. It didn't look like the fire caught too much in this room, but there was some marks from the flames on the walls.

I shut the door behind me. Not that it appeared I had to worry about privacy, but mostly to keep any creepy ghost or whatever out. This house was definitely haunted.

I reached into one of the bags and tugged out the pillow and blanket I had packed. My eyes frowned at the dirty floor. It was either here, outside, or going to the police. The police didn't seem like a good idea. Especially since I high-tailed it out of my house leaving my father's mangled body behind.

Curling up in a ball, I clutched my backpack to my chest comfortingly. Tears pricked at my eyes and I felt the ball forming in my throat. But I couldn't close my eyes, if I did I would see it. All that blood...

"Dad, what were you hiding from me?"

After struggling to hold back my tears a ferocious sob escaped. That got the ball rolling and before I knew it I was gasping for breath, clutching the backpack so tightly, if it were a person I would have strangled it to death. I wanted to scream and hit someone. I wanted to hit my dad. I wanted... I wanted him to tell me everything would be okay and this was all some sick twisted joke. I wanted him to hold me, say one of his stupid jokes that made me so unbelievably irritated. Because why would you tell your daughters friends knock-knock jokes while we are trying to discuss homework? How embarrassing. But I would take back how embarrassed I felt if I could show myself how I felt now.

Somehow I managed to exhaust myself into falling asleep. It was restless. I woke up sweating and screaming, throat raw. I'd lay my head down and gaze out the busted window. The stars were shining brightly through the tops of the trees. Then, I would drift off into another painful sleep. Mind wandering in the darkness of my dreams. Blood, there was so much damn blood...

The sound of screaming woke me from my latest and longest rest. This time it wasn't my own. Fear clenched my gut as I carefully pushed myself on my feet. Glancing at my bags and the door I cursed myself. I didn't want to leave my things, I kind of understood what my dad meant about packing light. My backpack was so heavy I wouldn't be able to bust out of here without getting caught. I pressed my ear to the door. Maybe who ever it was wouldn't come up here?

A male's voice echoed up the stairs, "You painted the door. Why did you paint the door?" At least I'm not the only one thrown off by the bright red door. It just appeared so out of place in this run down home.

"Go home, Scott." Another voice threatened, his tone was deeper and demanding.

"Why only one side?"

"Scott!"

There was the sound of scratching. Curiously, I opened the door to peek out. From what I could make out there were three male's. They actually didn't appear as threatening as I figured random men in a burnt down abandoned house would look. Two appeared to be teenagers around my age and the other was a scruffy looking guy in his early twenties at most.

"The birds at the school, the deer last night- just like the deer when I get bit by the Alpha. How many are there?"

There was an irritated sigh from the elder of the group. "A pack of 'em. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?"

"I hear there's some king of leader. He's called Deucalion."

What in the heck? I didn't even want to know. But... maybe these were the people my father wanted me to see? Maybe he hadn't actually led me astray. Hopefully Dad wasn't in some kind of cult because whatever they were talking about made zero sense.

They started to move away from the door downstairs. I didn't want to do this. Nope, no, not even slightly. But I needed answers. With a shaky breath I shoved the door open causing the three of them to stare up at me as it pounded against the back of the wall. All looked shocked by my sudden appearance and I was definitely rethinking my entry.

"Um... hi," I started and any effort of sounding confident was lost with how squeaky my voice came out. Like a scared little mouse. "I'm... I'm looking for the owner of this house?"

The elder man crossed his arms over his chest. An inquisitive thick black brow was raised as his eyes took in my appearance. And I realized I looked terrible, actually worse. I probably appeared homeless. I wore washed out skinny jeans, a maroon teeshirt, my dads leather jacket that smelt so much like him I had to bring it, and everything from my feet to my hair was covered in the dust and grime from the floors.

"This house is owned by the county," the man informed.

"Oh." I tugged at my matted hair nervously. "Do... do you know who previously owned this house by any chance? I'm, ugh, looking for them."

He glowered impatiently. "Why?"

"It's a long personal story that I really don't want to, um, get into... so... if you know where they might be that would be perfect... if not, I guess I can just leave. I just, I don't know who I'm looking for, all I know is that my dad told me to come here."

The two younger boys looked on skeptically as their gazes flickered from me to the man. I fidgeted, I had obviously interrupted an important conversation.

"Who is your farther?"

"David Spencer," I whispered. Just hearing his name caused my stomach to squirm. "He _was_ my father."

"Never heard of him."

"Well, maybe the previous owner's of this house has." My tone was a lot snippier than I intended, but dammit I was exhausted. All I wanted was to have a nice warm bath, eat a home cooked meal, and sleep. Not that I could sleep if I tried, but I wanted to.

"I am the previous owner."

My brows raised irritably. He could have just said that to begin with. "I have something to show you then. I was hoping you might be able to help me out. Um, one-second! Let me get it."

I darted back into the room and rustled open the luggage bag with the box. Tugging it out with a groan I made it out the door. Standing at the end of the stairs I stared down at the three, my gut churning once more. I didn't want to get any closer, but I obviously had to show this guy what was in the box for him to be able to see it. The only way to do that, unfortunately, was getting closer. Tip toeing down the stairs I kept my eyes on them, wide and fearful. If they made any sudden movements I would hit them. I probably wouldn't get far; the man and the shorter boy were pretty muscular.

With shaking hands I opened the box and pulled out the picture and paper that were tucked inside. Handing him the picture he grabbed it with a scowl, his pale green eyes widened evidently shocked as soon as his eyes glazed over the tattered item. When I had looked at the picture earlier it had my name scribbled on the back, but that was the only indication that I knew it was of me. Other than the fact the baby did look like me in comparison to other baby photos Dad had of me around the house. There was a woman with long hair and bright beautiful eyes, she cradled a four-month-old me to her chest. I assumed she was my mother, but I couldn't be positive. Dad never really told me about my mom and he never kept any pictures of family members around the house. Maybe that should have been a hint that something was off, but I had grown up like that... I never had to question anything before.

"Where did you get this?"

I bit my lip. "My dad, he had this box under the floor in the house. There's also this-" I pulled out my birth certificate. "Apparently my last name isn't really Spencer."

"Lillian Hale," his voice was softer than before. His eyes fell on me curiously. The two teens gaped at me in shock.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" The taller, lankier boy hushed to the shorter, muscular teen.

"I don't know why he kept this from me... but he was murdered and-and he told me to come here. Said I would be able to get answers. And I- I don't have any place to go. I don't..." My eyes watered and I willed myself not to break down, but it was so hard not to. "I just want answers and to take a bath."

The man handed me back the items and I carefully placed them back in the box. His eyes traced my face and I knew I looked dirty, but his eyes bore through me. Like he was picking apart every feature and flaw. "Get your things together and meet me outside on the porch. We-" he motioned to the two teens. "Have a few things to discuss. But, I know someone that should be able to provide answers for you."

I narrowed my eyes. This guy just expected me to get in a car with him? And drive to who knows where? "Who are you?"

"My name is Derek Hale," he pursed his lips. I nodded tiredly. Honestly, I wasn't going to argue with anyone at this point. And whoever he was he was claiming to help and hopefully he was family. I didn't have anywhere else to go anyway.

* * *

A/N: YOU can also read this story on wwatpad under the username: lovesavetheempty.

WARNING: Future chapters contain mature content. This is a StilesXoc story, but I shall advise that there will be some girlxgirl scenes. I won't explain at this current time, but it does relate to Lilly's character and shall make sense if you choose to continue reading! Thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2: Claws

**Chapter Two: Claws.**

"Leave the past behind.

Just walk away.

When it's over and my heart breaks.  
And the cracks begin to show."

_**Cracks** \- Freestylers_

* * *

A random teenager was shoved in the backseat while Derek put my bags in the trunk of the onyx Camaro. The kid wasn't one of the original teenagers, those two dipped as soon as possible. This one had curly dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I slid into the passenger side reluctantly. Why in the world was this random teenager down in the basement with Derek? And why was this "Derek Hale" offering random teenagers rides?

"Hi," the teen greeted me with a sheepish grin. His hazy sky eyes scanned my face analytically. "Who are you?"

Pursing my lips, I almost didn't want to answer. These people were getting on my nerves with all their questions. I had questions that I needed answers too, and nobody has been able to answer a single one. Why should I answer theirs? "Lilly... what's your name?"

A wicked smile replaced the meek grin. "Isaac."

"Nice to meet you Isaac."

"The pleasure is all mine Lilly."

"Shut your mouth Isaac," Derek grunted as he buckled himself into the leather interior of the drivers seat. He glanced at me momentarily. "Pretend he's not here."

"Um all right." I briefly looked at Isaac, who in turn winked from the backseat. With a frown I let my eyes fall on Derek. He bore an unamused scowl as he started the vehicle.

"Lillian," Derek peered at me cautiously, his eyes the palest shade of green I had ever seen. Even paler than mine, and my eyes were pretty light, but more of an olive color in comparison.

"Call me Lilly please."

He nodded. "Your father has passed?"

My stomach clenched tightly. "Yeah..." I exhaled sharply. "Yesterday."

He raised a dark brow. "Yesterday?"

"I came home from school... and he..." Gripping the seatbelt, I shook my head. I didn't want to discuss it. There was so much... so much of everything I didn't want to remember. "He was dying. I-I tried to call for an ambulance, but he told me not to. He said I needed to leave. That they were coming for me."

"Who was coming for you?"

Unsurely, I shrugged. "I didn't get an answer. He told me to pack bags and find this box. By the time I managed he was..." my fists clenched tightly. "He was gone."

Derek's eyes were unwavering as he continued to stare at the road ahead. Voice placate as he muttered, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too," I sighed. "Who is this person that might be able to help?"

"My uncle."

Isaac hissed, "Peter, really?"

"We need him for other things too," Derek snipped. His knuckles tightened on the steering wheel. "He's already on his way."

All the boy did was grunt in return. Derek eyed me once more. His eyes scanning my profile, full on staring. Not ogling, thank goodness. That might have been creepy because I'm pretty sure we were related. It was more curious.

"Lilly..." The way he pronounced my name was as if it was stuck on his tongue. "Where were you living?"

"Oregon."

"Just you and your dad?"

"I never met my mom, no siblings."

Derek nodded slowly, his eyes trailing my face once more. The car ride was silent from then on. I toyed with the hem of my dirty shirt while Derek focused more on asking Isaac if he remembered anything about the Alpha's.

We pulled up to a warehouse type of building and I really thought maybe this guy was going to kill me. I was stupid to trust someone so easily right after my dad had been murdered in my own home.

Gulping, I peeled myself out of the seat of the fancy vehicle. My heartbeat thumped wildly in my chest. This was it, I was going to die before I got any answers. A hand gripped my shoulder gently and a squeal escaped me. Whipping to my side, Derek gazed down at me trying to give what I assumed was a gentle smile, but it came off more of a grimace.

"Calm down. This is where I live." He nudged his chin at the building. "It doesn't look like much from the outside, but I own the entire building."

I averted my gaze to glance at Isaac, who was now leaning against the Camaro with a look of interest. "Are you guys going to rape and murder me?"

Isaac scoffed, "Does it look like I'm going to rape and murder you?"

"Well... you did bring me to a weird building... far from civilization."

"We are in the middle of a city," Isaac motioned to the towering buildings that surrounded Derek's home.

"Isaac grab her things. And no, I am not going to rape and murder you. I promise," Derek said, his tone slightly amused. I followed closely behind Derek into the "house." We waited for Isaac on an elevator patiently, well Derek seemed pretty impatient. Isaac shot me another wink and whistled happily all the way up.

Thankfully Derek had been telling somewhat of the truth. The interior was slightly furnished and rather comfortable looking compared to the outside. However, there was dust all over and the floors were cemented and cold. There was also a busted out brick wall in the corner of the room. Totally normal and not creepy in the slightest bit.

Derek led me upstairs to an empty bedroom, Isaac and him set my things on the floor. His eyes darted around the room warily. It was more furnished then the downstairs. With printed bedsheets and random girly things around the room. "This is Erica's room. You can stay in here until she comes back. We will deal with getting you situated in your own room then."

"Where is she?" I asked, because there is no way I felt comfortable just invading someones space.

His shoulders tensed. "She is around. Let me show you where the shower is."

I think that was a nice way of him telling me I looked like shit.

Derek guided me to the bathroom and provided me a towel. Much to my relief, he left me alone, letting me know that Isaac and him would be in the kitchen waiting. I let my eyes linger on the wide mirror, a scowl resting on my lips. The girl looking back at me was unrecognizable... broken. There were purple bags under my eyes, which were in all puffier and pink from all the crying. My usually olive orbs were empty and bloodshot. There was a dusty hue in my hazelnut locks from the floor of the house. I looked absolutely terrible. Pink lips chapped, hints of blood on them from biting on them so damn much. No wonder Derek kept staring at me.

Stripping off my dirty clothes I stepped into the shower. Turning the knob, I squeaked when a burst of hard cold water jutted down on my exhausted body. Definitely woke my ass up. After playing around with the knob I was able to get it to an almost boiling temperature. It felt heavenly. I braced my palms against the wall angling my back so the water cascading down my spine, it took some of the tension off my sore muscles.

I closed my eyes letting my mind close up, just focusing on the sound of the water bouncing off my skin. And then it hit me all over again, like last night. I flipped around so that my back was braced against the tiled wall, but my legs were weak with exhaustion. Sliding down to the floor, I choked down my sobs. Everything was fine. Yeah, we were struggling with money, but we were happy. Dad would go to work and I would go to school. He would pick me up if I didn't work at my stupid dead end job and we would spend all night cooking. We would dance around to oldies songs and complain about all the people that pissed us off that day. So what! Our jobs sucked. Who the hell wanted to work at a movie theater when they could be hanging out with their friends? Going to parties! Having a normal teenage life instead of trying to pick up more shifts at their shitty job and do homework? Was all the money and bank accounts some sort of illegal thing? Drug smuggling? Not that my dad went anywhere to smuggle drugs. I just didn't understand why and what happened. Why would anyone want to kill my dad? He was the sweetest most genuine man in the world. He loved me and he... he was dead.

Forcing myself to calm down, I wobbly got to my feet. There was some peach shampoo and body wash that I scrubbed myself down with multiple times. I felt so grimy. Grabbing the towel, I wrapped myself securely and tip toed out of the bathroom. From the top floor I could hear a few voices as I sprinted to the bedroom.

Derek's voice float upstairs before I closed the bedroom door. "We don't like you. Now shut up and help us."

If it were any other time I would probably laugh, but everything was so awkward and uncomfortable. I hurriedly tugged on a fresh set of gray panties and a bra, fitted skinny jeans (which I had to roll at the bottoms because I was so unbelievably short), and a plain black tee. I made sure I put on deodorant and brushed out my tangled hair before I started my journey downstairs.

The first thing I saw was a handsome older gentleman. Older than Derek by years, but he had a persona about him that was slightly condescending. I hadn't even heard the man speak and that's the vibe he radiated. Assuming this is the "uncle" Derek was referring to, I could understand why Isaac might not have wanted him here. But his eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue that sparkled in the dark.

Next thing I noticed was Isaac sitting in a chair, the new man standing behind him grinning brightly. Which, okay everything so far had been absolutely bizarre since my fathers murder, but this was the strangest thing I had seen so far. The hand not holding his neck... his nails were claws. And not just oddly long nails either. They were claws, animal claws. I backed up into the railing of the stairs as my eyes narrowed in on his fingers.

The man cocked his head to the side, a dazzling smirk played on his lips. "Ah, hello there Lillian. Nice to see you again." And then he wrapped an arm around Isaac's throat and dug his nails into the base of his neck.

Then I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Werewhat?

**Chapter Three: Werewhat?**

"Nothing to save you now.

Not when you're crashing down.

Somebody break me out.

There's nothing to run for, baby we're done for.

If you don't let me go."

**_Let Me Go - _**_Young London_

* * *

Pounding, my head was _throbbing_, my skull literally ached like nothing I had ever felt before. It felt ready to explode. A groan escaped me as I tried to blink open my eyes. They were crusted shut, probably from the tears that were leaking out.

"Stop the pain!" I cringed. Shakily, I reached my hands out to my head and pulled at my hair, tugging at the hazelnut strands harshly.

"You hit your head pretty hard."

Peeking open an eye I saw Isaac hovering over me, his bright sky blue eyes glinting with amusement. A wide grin split across his face. I scowled and accusatorially asked, "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"No, I mean-" I sat up with a wince. My eyes found Derek and that guy who _clawed_ Isaac's neck standing nearby. They watched me with curious gazes. As if_ I_ were the real threat in the room. "What in the _fuck_ happened?"

Isaac leaned back. My breathing started to pick up. Curling my arms around my chest I squirmed farther away from Isaac so that my back was dug deep into the leather couch I was resting on. Here this kid was in my face like that creep didn't just stick his claws into the back of his neck! Screw rape and murder, these people were_ something_ else.

"Well!" The older man smirked at Derek, the grin unnerving in a way that sent chills up my spine. "It appears she didn't inherit our families werewolf genetics."

"Were_what_? Did you just say werewolf? You didn't just say that."

"Lilly, I need you to calm down," Derek said. He held out his hands in an offer of peace and I shook my head aggressively. Like hell I was calming down. This complex murder just got a billion times weirder. "Peter here knows some stuff about you. He's going to answer your questions, okay?"

"Werewolves?" My lower lip wobbled, they were breaching on sensitive territory. I was two-seconds away from having an even bigger mental break down. "I don't believe you."

"Believe this," the man, Peter, snickered. His already beautiful blue orbs began to glow an exotic ocean color and the nails on his fingers extended into dreadful claws. I yelped.

My hand touched my forehead. "I must have hit my head pretty hard because _werewolves_ aren't real."

"Lillian-"

"_Lilly,_" I cut Peter off with a growl.

He smiled. "_Lilly_ it is time to let you in on a little family secret."

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, there is _more_? I'm still trying to process werewolves!"

"I guess I should start to the beginning, your birth." My eyes followed Peter as he strolled closer to the couch. He gracefully sat down in the seat alongside me, giving me enough room for me to not to attack him, and he crossed his legs. An ever present smirk was on his face. He motioned for Derek to grab the chair Isaac had been clawed in earlier. "You are going to want to sit down for this as well. We are about to have a family reunion, that I quite frankly, never thought would happen."

Derek exhaled irritably, glowering at his uncle. He pulled up the chair and sat down, arms crossed. A brooding expression on his perfectly chiseled face. Isaac moved so that he was leaning against the wall an interested stare as his eyes traveled from the three of us.

"Sixteen years ago my older sister Talia stumbled across a man that went by the name of _Franklin Smith._ Not his real name, of course, but it was the one he had chosen at the time. Any who, turns out Franklin Smith wasn't actually human. He is what you would call an Incubus-"

"That's a sexual demon?" I asked. This was already starting to get confusing. What did Franklin Smith have _anything_ to do with my birth?

"Yes," Peter responded, a proud smile was on his lips. "Very smart girl. Franklin seduced Talia and she became pregnant. It was a one night stand and he seemingly disappeared after that. Now, the thing about Incubus is that they will seduce women to impregnate them to create demonic offspring."

I sighed. "I am somewhat following."

"My sister gave birth to a girl who she named _Lillian Hale_. At four months Franklin appeared and kidnapped her daughter. Neither were heard from again." Peter pointed at me expectantly. "Until you showed up."

"So... you are saying that my _father_, the man who raised me, is a sexual demon that seduced my birth mother to create _demonic offspring_?" My voice became shrill, I was on the edge of the couch now, fingers digging into the cushion.

He chuckled, like this whole damn thing was funny. "Precisely."

"That means..." I ran a hand through my hair. "You're saying that I, _me_, am a demon? I will have you know that I haven't seduced anyone, _ever_."

"That's lovely to know, but for a succubus, which is what I'm presuming you are, doesn't take effect until early adulthood. Based on the fact you are sixteen, I'd say that your powers should be coming _very_ soon."

"I am _not_ a sexual demon."

Peter shrugged uncaring to my opinion.

I glanced at Derek, who stared at me with wide uncertain eyes. My mouth gaped to process what was happening. First, my father is _murdered._ And now I'm apparently a freaking sex demon. Great, unbelievable. They were all nuts. But what other answers were there? I mean, why would they kill my father?

"So this Talia woman is my mother?" My eyes flickered back to Peter's. "That means you are my uncle?" He nodded. I met Derek's gaze once more. "You said he was your uncle? What does that make you to me?"

Derek looked floored. His brows furrowed and his expression softened. I didn't know what emotion was shining in his eyes, but it reminded me of someone who lost something that they never thought they would get back. "Your brother."

"Brother..." I repeated in a whisper. I'd never had a sibling before. At least, I thought I didn't. Maybe I still didn't. Maybe they were all crazy and were feeding me lies. But Dad said to go to that house and I would find answers. These were the answers they were giving me. I wanted to believe them, but it was so... crazy.

Peter clapped his hands together loudly causing me to jump. "What a lovely family reunion? Now, Derek, don't Isaac and you have someplace to be? Erica and Boyd are counting on you."

"Yes." Derek stood from the chair, his eyes still on me. They averted to Isaac and he narrowed his eyes. "Scott and Stiles are waiting for us at the clinic." The tall boy roughed his dirty blonde curls nervously. "Lilly..." he paused seemingly forgetting what he said when our eyes met for the hundredth time that night. "You will stay here with Peter. Listen to him, but don't trust him."

A scoff came from _our_ uncle.

"We will be back soon. Isaac, let's go."

Watching them leave from my spot on the couch, I glared at the man who sat next to me. For some reason I trusted Derek a lot more than him. Not only because of the warning and how clearly Isaac and Derek weren't too fond of Peter, but because he just gave off this chilling vibe. Like a psychopathic narcissist.

"Don't be so scared sweetheart, I can hear your heartbeat."

"Well, that's not the creepiest thing anyone has ever said to me."

He laughed, the sound was quite endearing actually. If he wasn't so odd, his charming good looks and suave voice might persuade me to enjoy his company. At least he didn't give off the pedophiliac uncle vibe.

"If-if my dad really was an incubus... do you think that is why they killed him?"

"Most likely, yes. There are hunters who go after _our_ kind." Peter waved his hand. "The supernatural."

"What do succubus _do_ exactly? You said I might be changing? _If_ that's even what I really am."

"It depends mostly on you and how strong you are. Succubus have the ability, for lack of better words, to control men and women with their seductive powers. You will radiate a level of seductiveness that even if you aren't trying will have others be highly allured by you. In all, you'd be able to have anyone do anything you please. Generally, you'll develop heightened strength and speed. Some succubus have the power to create illusions and can enter dreams. I've never heard of it being one hundred percent true, as you are actually the first succubus I have encountered, but myth states that their can be physical changes such as fangs, claws, tail, and even wings."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. All of this was so ridiculous. "Wings? Really?"

"Like I said, never seen it. Just a myth."

"Great."

"Also, your emotions will control your judgment. For example, if someone upsets you there is a huge chance the succubus will take over and you will drain their soul. Mind you, succubus require draining souls to keep them alive."

"What? What? _WHAT_?"

He pressed a hand to his temple. "Please, dear, I have heightened hearing."

"You just said I need to drain souls?"

"I did say that."

"Oh my God," I groaned. "Okay, this is a really bad dream. And I'm sick of it. Wake me up right now."

"This isn't a dream," Peter drawled, evidently getting bored with my insistence on _not_ being in this weird supernatural alternate universe I woke up in. "I am quite hungry and you look starved. How about we cook up something while we wait for Derek and Isaac to return?"

The both of us headed into the kitchen. One of the first things I noted is that it Derek appeared to have a strong love for red meat. The entire freezer was just _red_ meat.

Scrunching my nose, I peered at Peter skeptically. "That's not human is it?"

He rolled his eyes and he sarcastically verified, "No, that is cow."

"Don't be so condescending! The only thing I know about werewolves is that they turn on the full moon and have an urge to maim and kill!"

"That is true. Our bloodlust can be quite unpredictable for younger and new werewolves. However, Derek and myself have control so we don't randomly go killing humans." Peter picked out a few packages of meat and set it in lukewarm water to defrost. "Although, I did go on a killing spree that your precious brother killed me over, but I only murdered those who deserved it."

I gaped. "You _murdered_ people?"

"They murdered our family first. Here-" Placing a sack of potatoes on the counter, he dug through a cabinet and held out a peeler. "Start peeling those." Then he took out a medium sized pot and filled it with water, setting it on the stove he flicked the switch to high. His eyes aquatic eyes trained on the flames in somewhat of a daze.

I followed his request and started with the peeling. "What happened to them? Our... our family?"

"A group of hunters burned them alive."

"Oh."

Peter grabbed a cutting board and started to chop up onions. "I was the only survivor, but oh no, I'm the _bad_ guy because I was seeking revenge for my family. It's okay, I got what I was after. Every single one of them paid for their sins."

"And Derek killed you?" He looked pretty alive to me. He actually looked more alive than me, and I was positive I wasn't dead yet.

"Yes, made himself the Alpha in the process. All in the past, every family has their drama, right?"

"Not sure killing me would be something I'd get over so easily. If he killed you how are you alive?"

"I had this sweet girl help bring me back to life, Lydia Martin."

I sighed. "Right, okay."

"I can't wait to see what becomes of you," Peter beamed. "Succubus are said to be powerful beings."

My back stiffened. "So, my mother... is she alive?"

"Sadly, no."

"Is it just Derek and you?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe I have a brother."

"I'm sure you'll be running screaming when he starts getting overprotective."

"How do you know all this? About my father and what he is?"

Peter grinned at me in a way that made my stomach churn. "I see everything."

Derek and Isaac returned a couple hours later, just when the food finished. My eyes bugged when I saw Isaac soaked to the bone shivering. He shot me a warm smile before darting upstairs. Tossing off a leather jacket, Derek crossed his arms when his eyes met Peter's.

"And?" Peter raised a brow.

"Isaac said he saw them in a bank cellar." He stared down at the ground. "That there was a dead body in the room where they kept him. He said it was Erica's." Great, I was going to be sleeping in a dead girls room. "Scott and Stiles are going to be coming over tomorrow around five. We are going to work out a plan to break into the bank."

"You're going to break into a bank?" My entire family had issues.

Derek snapped his pale eyes at me, realizing for the first time I was there. "Not an active bank. Has been closed down for a few years. A group of Alpha's kidnapped two of my Beta's."

I nodded even if I had no idea what a Beta was. "I'm sorry about Erica."

"She's not dead," he replied immediately, his tone forceful. Like if he said it that meant it was true.

"In the mean time, your _sister_ and I made the Beta and you some dinner," Peter informed. He motioned to the table that I had set earlier. There was steak, roasted potatoes, and Cobb salad. At the sound of _dinner_ Isaac sprinted down the stairs. He plopped down in the seat with a wide grin as he closed his eyes inhaling the aroma of a home cooked meal. "At least someone appreciates our hard work Lilly."

Derek sat at the head with Isaac on his right and I took his left side so that Isaac was directly across from me. A smirking Peter took the other end of the table so he was sitting across from Derek. I looked between them and I could sense some sort of rivalry. Probably to do with the Alpha thing? Who knows? I filled my plate quietly and started to dig in. The three of them didn't exactly seem like the praying type.

That night I reluctantly went into Erica's bedroom. I felt like I was in sacred territory. That nothing should be touched, that if I moved anything it would ruin any memories the other had of her. Even sitting down on her bed was proving to be a difficult task. I stopped at the edge and stared at the cheetah print blanket; quite off compared to Derek's undecorated home. I wondered what she looked like.

"It's okay."

I jumped, facing the door I met Derek. His arms were crossed and his eyes watched me carefully.

"What is okay?"

"To sleep in her bed. You've been staring at it for fifteen minutes."

"I just... I don't want to touch anything," I muttered, my eyes scanning the room. Erica didn't have much, but what she had was definitely girly.

Derek moved into the room. His stare was cautious as if here were approaching a rabid dog. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm freaking out. I'm scared, I feel so..." I hugged my waist. "I feel alone and lied to and betrayed."

"Understandable."

Meeting his gaze I sniffled. Oh no, here came the waterworks. Somethings tells me Derek isn't one for typically handling crying teenagers all too well. But I couldn't help it. My dad was dead, I found out I had a brother, apparently the rest of my family was dead, also said family were a bunch of werewolves, and I'm a demon offspring who use their powers to _seduce _people. And the icing on the cake? I'm going to drain souls for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Derek seemed to realize the time bomb he was approaching because he stopped a few feet away from me. "You should sleep."

Shaking my head I took one of my hands and wiped at my eyes. "No, every time I close my eyes... I see him. I see him... and he's dying and there's so much blood."

And I launched myself at Derek's chest. My sobs wracked my body and all I wanted so much more than anything was someone to tell me everything would be okay. That they would protect me. I clutched his shirt in my fist and I cried and cried until my legs gave out and Derek was holding me up so I didn't fall. His arms wrapped around me and he led me to the bed where I curled into his side. He didn't push me away, but he didn't say anything either. His large hand rubbed my back and I started to think of how much pain Derek must be in. Thinking that Peter was his last known relative. That everyone was dead. That he was alone in this world, too.

* * *

**Happy New Years! Just wanted to say one of my favorite things to do is writing. Therefore, what better way to start the year than updating a chapter? Love you guys! Thanks again so much for the reviews and favorites. Special thanks to: xXbriannaXx (love you! twinning on all that teen wolf stuff!), winchesterxgirl, , clara, and guest :) appreciate everything. Hope you had a safe and happy night!**


	4. Chapter 4: B&E's

**Chapter Four: B&amp;E's**

"Dream till I'm dead then set me on fire

Flames and the smoke keep taking me higher.

Love and pretend, we'll soon be expired.

(And we were not made for this)

We would be not made for this world."

**_Not Made For This World _\- **Tove Lo

* * *

I awoke the next day tucked under the animal print blanket. The scent of peaches surrounded me. It must be what Erica smelt like. Crawling out of bed I dug through my luggage bag and pulled out a set of clean clothes. I decided to just exchange my dirty undergarments for clean ones, but slipped the used jeans back on. Then I tossed on a gray tank and maroon cardigan. Making my way into the bathroom I brushed my teeth, I made sure to leave it on the edge of the sink this time instead of putting it back in my bag; that would save me a trip from rushing back and forth.

Derek was downstairs at the table reading a book. Isaac and Peter were nowhere, thankfully. Not that Isaac bothered me, but he was _always_ winking those pretty sky blue eyes. And no matter how "pretty" I thought they were, I still thought it was weird.

I watched as Derek's head lifted at my footsteps. My mind wandered back to the night before how I had broke down in front of Derek. Feeling embarrassed I almost ran back into Erica's bedroom, but I really didn't want to be in there either. Plus, he clearly heard me.

"Morning Lilly," Derek greeted. He put a bookmark in the crease and shut the book before turning to watch me finish my journey down the stairs. "You look much better."

And I did. The purple bags under my eyes weren't as deep and I had decided it would be a good idea to apply some makeup to make me look somewhat human. Since apparently I'm not. And my hair looked silky without all the dust and grime in it.

I decided on curling up on the couch. There was a small pillow that matched the exterior and I brought it against my chest in a death grip. "Do you mind explaining what an Alpha is? And Beta's?"

"We have the basic structure of an actual wolf pack." He scratched at the scruff on his jaw, eyes lingering over my face. "There is an Alpha, the leader. Beta's are more so your average wolf and then there are Omega's, who are the lowest of the group. These can be the weaker in the group or potentially a wolf that attempted to battle the Alpha and lost."

I cocked a brow processing his explanation. "A group of Alpha's kidnapped your Beta's? How does that work?"

"Apparently there is some form of a leader."

"How does that work if they are all leaders?"

He shrugged. "All I know is someone is the leader."

"I don't get it." He sighed, but I carried on. "And you are Isaac's Alpha?"

He nodded. "Yes. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd."

"How about those other two?"

"Scott and Stiles? No."

"Huh," I frowned. "What about humans and such?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are only wolves allowed in packs? Or what about humans? Or other beings?"

"A pack is not only made up of wolves. They are whomever we share close bonds with."

"So, that means you are my Alpha then?"

Derek raised his brows. Tilting his head to the side he stared at me silently for a long moment. His expression reminded me of a puppy. Like, when you try and talk to a dog and they just cock their head to the side as if they are trying to comprehend what you're saying, but they don't speak human so they are thoroughly confused.

"I'm not a very good Alpha," Derek grumbled eventually. I shrugged. That didn't answer my question, but I wasn't going to press it. "We need to discuss what we are going to do with you."

I stuck out my lower lip. "Oh, okay."

"We need to enroll you into school. You won't be able to use your father's last name. But since we have your birth certificate we will be able to enroll you as Lillian Hale."

School had been the last thing on my mind. "Shouldn't I be on the D.L. I did kinda flee the state."

"I figure your farther had papers made for you under Lillian Spencer. Therefore, they would have you listed under those records. No one was able to trace you from Beacon Hills when you were... kidnapped. So he had given you a false identity. And the fact he had a backup plan to send you here if anything happened to you gives me the impression you wouldn't be easily traced."

"Do I _have_ to go back to high school? What about transcripts and things like that?"

Derek nodded. "Easily forgeable."

"Cool, a family full of criminals and false identities. It's a teenagers dream come true."

He rolled his eyes. "If you are going to be staying under my care you are going to school. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd do as well."

I huffed childishly. Was it so much that I hoped I'd never have to go back to school again? All the stress I was currently under and then _homework?_

"You should make a list of anything you need. School supplies, personal items, and any food requests. We will go into town when we have time to pick everything up."

"Fine." I stuck out my tongue.

Derek stood from the table and headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he rummaged through the contents noisily. "What do you want for breakfast? We have bacon."

I snorted, "I guess bacon."

"We also have eggs."

"Make me scrambled eggs and bacon then."

"Make you..." Derek repeated the words slowly. As if it had been the first time in his life he had ever been ordered something.

"Yeah,_ make me!_ Do it for me, please."

He opened his mouth as if he was going to argue, but just pulled out the carton of eggs and bacon. I smiled triumphantly as he started cooking my breakfast. A sleepy Isaac appeared on the foot of the stairs, blue eyes droopy with exhaustion.

"What are you cooking?" He asked, stretching his arms high over his head. I pretended not to notice the sliver of skin that exposed his abdomen.

"Bacon and eggs for that monster."

"Monster?" Isaac glanced at me with a smirk. "She doesn't look like a monster. Actually looks the opposite of a monster."

Derek paused his cooking to shoot the teenager a stern glare. Isaac's hands were held up sheepishly and he shot me a wink when Derek returned to making my breakfast. I tried to ignore the blush that tinted my cheeks. I didn't really get a chance to socialize with boys much growing up. I actually had been going to an all girls school since as long as I can remember. And work, well I was too busy working to really think of _boys_. All my free time was spent with Dad; the only man in my life that had mattered. Now he was... gone.

There was a steaming plate of bacon and eggs held out for me, I sprinted from the couch to the table hungrily. I_ loved_ B&amp;E's. Derek sat down in his original seat and picked up the book, flipping to the page he left off on.

Isaac pouted from behind me at Derek. "What about me?"

"Make yourself something." He received a pointed look from his Alpha.

"You made Lilly food."

"And I'm telling you to make your own." Derek rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Isaac, I'm a princess."

"Princess?" He snickered. "Is that so?"

"Yep!" I took a bite from my bacon. "That's what Dad called me."

And the piece of bacon stilled in my hand. My hunger slowly faded at the sorrow that filled me to the core. Dad would call me his _little princess_. I'd always been spoiled with attention from him, being the only child. But I didn't want to cry anymore. I didn't want to think about him anymore. I shoved the bacon in my mouth in an effort to avoid my growing emotions.

"What time are Scott and Stiles coming over?" Isaac asked as he started to cook himself breakfast.

Derek sighed. "A couple hours. Aren't you supposed to be at school, Isaac?"

He smirked with a shrug. "Overslept?"

I pictured the two brunettes from yesterday morning. "Are Scott and Stiles the two guys that were at your old house?"

"Yes."

"You hang out with a lot of teenagers," I pointed out. Derek scowled while Isaac broke into a fit of giggles. "Just an observation."

"Teenagers are easier to turn."

I raised a brow. "Turn?"

"The bite," Derek set down the book once more. "Only a bite from an Alpha can turn someone into a werewolf. However, the bite can kill if a human's body can't handle the transformation. Teenagers have less chance dying. And I needed a pack."

My eyes scanned Isaac warily. "Did you give them a choice?"

"Yeah he did," Isaac spoke up. The tone was one of someone defending another. It kind of surprised me how instantly he backed Derek up. "All of us had a choice."

Hours later the two teens known as Scott and Stiles showed up. One had shorter espresso colored hair with a gentle, yet serious, expression on his face. The later was a tad taller, a bit lankier, with wide whiskey colored eyes that darted around and messy chocolate locks. I wasn't entirely sure which one was who. Their eyes roamed Derek's lair, ahem "home," until their eyes fell on me. I waved from where I sat on the couch. The taller one returned the gesture, a quirky smile falling on his lips.

"Stiles, Scott," Derek said lowly, providing the one who waved at me an irritated stare. "What's the plan?"

The two walked over to the table and spread out a map. I stayed on the couch not wanting to get involved with the B&amp;E they were intending on doing. When I said I loved B&amp;E's it was only related to bacon and eggs. Honestly, I wouldn't be much help anyway. I would probably just cause more problems. Probably drop to the ground in a fetal position and cry while a werewolf ate me alive.

I propped the book on my knees Peter had given me after breakfast. He said I should read it to learn about my "heritage." In all, it was a book on incubi and succubi; very detailed mythology based upon them. They actually didn't seem as _awful,_ being demons and all that jazz. Most of what Peter had said was in the book; including the wings.

A succubus in "true form" will have two horns atop their head that are supposedly hard as steel. Adorned with a black tail and black wings, but these are only founded on the highest levels. I guess having wings might be fun...

The most terrifying part is that the _draining souls_ thing was true too. It states that when the powers emerge the first people a succubus will attack is someone who has emotionally hurt them. Typically a succubus first attack will not kill the victim, instead it will transform them into a being similar to a succubus (or incubus if they are male). However, the succubus will feel such a deep pain from how terrible this person has hurt them in the past that it will stop them from completely eating the victim. This leaves the victim with a corrupt soul, which sounded quite sad. It states that the only different from a Succubus and these beings are that the beings cannot control their powers and any kiss will be a kiss of _death_. Note to self: don't corrupt someones soul. Although, it did say that succubus can learn to control their urges to where they can chosen to eat souls, corrupt them, or leave them intact.

Furthering that, succubus can also live their entire life without eating a single soul (at least _something _was working in my favor). This is only possible if they can create their own energy, which as a result they wouldn't need to eat souls. But apparently it's extremely rare since succubus powers range from their emotions. So, if a Succubus were to get upset in their human form, their succubus form will take over and kill the person that upset them. Great, I am going to become a hormonal sociopath that eats peoples souls. Life goal accomplished.

Actually, succubi kind of sound bad ass. Minus the whole _seductive_ thing. Which baffled me because I was the most sexually inexperienced person I know. Like how in the world was _I _a sexual demon. No way. I hadn't even kissed a boy before.

I looked up from my book when I noted the taller teen started to raise his voice. His tone sarcastic as he spoke to Derek. "Okay. Okay big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf." Derek held out a fist and the kid nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this?-" He held his hand flat a few inches from Derek's very large fist. "That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-" And Derek punched his fist into his hand.

A squeak erupted from me at the pure force. The boy slammed his other hand on the table, then clutched his stinging hand to his chest. I leapt up from the seat and let my eyes shift from all the men in the room.

"He can do it!" The boy groaned loudly. I met his gaze and he winced at me.

Derek looked pleased with himself. "I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?"

I took a step towards the hissing boy. Touching his shoulder gently he turned to me with wide eyes. "You okay?"

He nodded, his face scrunched in pain. "Um, yeah, perfect! Just, you know, got punched by a werewolf."

"Let me see?" I held out a hand. He carefully placed his throbbing fist in my palm and I rubbed the sore area gently. His palm was red and would _definitely_ bruise. My finger tips grazed the skin soothingly. His eyes bore into mine and his jaw was slacked while he watched me. I lifted his hand to my lips and kissed it gently. Something Dad had always done to me when I bruised myself as a child. "Feel better?"

He gaped. "Ye-yeah much better."

Stepping back, I turned to Derek and Peter who apparently were in the midst of an argument. My uncle sneered, "Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of Alpha's. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed." Really? Was he really suggesting that Derek leave his two... Beta's, or whatever, behind?

"Could someone kill him again, please?" The bruised hand boy said with a hand motion towards Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk."

After another few minutes of debating, Derek and the shorter teen (who I discovered was Scott) had agreed to go in search of this Alpha pack. That left Peter, the other boy (Stiles), and me at Derek's home. Peter resided to taking my previous seat on the couch while I nosily poked around the blue prints for the bank. Stiles shifted around Derek's apartment also poking at random things in interest.

His whiskey eyes kept finding me, at first I pretended not to notice. But after he stopped to stare at me for the millionth time I matched his stare with a grin. "Hey."

He jutted out his chin awkwardly. "Sup."

"Stiles, right?" His head bobbed with confirmation. "Why do you keep looking at me?"

"Um, what? I'm not looking at you." I giggled because he was definitely currently staring at me. "I mean, I'm looking at you now, but I wasn't before."

"You've been stalking her like a hawk for the past ten minutes Stiles," Peter's tone was bored from his spot on the couch.

"I was _not_ stalking," Stiles choked out. "I was... observing."

I chuckled, "Observing, huh? And what did you observe?"

"I-I um, yeah, I don't know."

"Do you have something you wanted to ask me? I can see it eating at you. You look like someone who's dying to ask a question."

"Okay." Stiles moved standing across from her, the table separating them. "Your name is Lillian _Hale_."

"That's what my birth certificate says... My real one anyway."

"How are you related to...?" He pointed at Peter on the couch. "And Derek?"

"That guy is my uncle-" Peter winked at Stiles, who paled at the action. "Derek is my... he's my brother."

"Oh."

I cocked my head. He appeared torn between running in fear and confusion. "Oh?"

"Yeah, um, oh."

"Huh, okay. You're very loquacious."

"Your brother hates me," he blurted, hand scratching the back of his head.

"Derek seems like the kind of guy that doesn't enjoy many people's company."

Stiles glanced at Peter with a scowl. "And I hate your uncle."

"Not many people seem to like him, so I'm not surprised."

"Really Stiles? You have always been my favorite," Peter mockingly pouted.

A sarcastic smile was provided to Peter from Stiles. I leaned on my elbows as Stiles averted his gaze to the window. His shoulders tensed. "I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. _Racked."_

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you up when it's over."

Peter was ignored.

Stiles sighed, "Do you think Erica is really dead?"

He sounded like he knew her too. I wonder how deep all their relationships were; with Scott, Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Peter and now this Erica and Boyd. Were they all friends? Enemies? Frenemies? Sexual partners? Was it like some orgy cult thing? Would I become their leader as succubus?

Peter rolled his brilliant eyes. "You really think I care?"

I zoned out while Peter and Stiles continued to bicker. My mind warping around how I had run from home in an effort to escape death only to become further imbedded in it. Maybe our family was cursed. And to discover that my father seduced a woman to impregnate her to produce demon offspring? I couldn't believe it. But the book said that most succubi and incubi lived normal lives, almost unknowing to the world around them what they truly were. And clearly Dad had many secrets or someone wouldn't have sought to kill him.

Once more I was brought back to Stiles and Peter, who were now freaking out. Stiles scrambled over to where I stood by the table and was bustling through the blue prints excitedly. He pointed an aggressive finger on a section with some scribbles. "There, that's it!"

"Hecatolite," Peter's voice was soft.

"Is that awful?" Stiles eyes darted from Peter's to mine, like _I_ knew what the hell was going on. "That sounds awful."

"Get them on the phone Call them. NOW!" He barked.

Stiles started searching in his maroon pockets for his cell. "Okay, why?"

"Because Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other. They are going to kill Scott and Derek." A worried stare crossed Stiles face. He dialed Scott's number and held the phone to his ear. "Tell them that hecatolite is a mineral that scatters the moonlight. They have missed _three_ full moons. Three, their bloodlust is going to be unimaginable."

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles voice shook with nerves. "No, listen to me, okay? Look, you have to get out of there. Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite. It scatters the moonlight..." he paused. "Look, it keeps the moonlight out, okay? They haven't felt the full moon in months."

Peter growled, "Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it."

My breath hitched. I didn't really comprehend the full extent of what was going on, but everyone was tense and worried. I didn't want to find my long lost brother _dead_. I just found out I had living family, a family I hadn't known existed until yesterday.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger..."

My uncles voice rose a few octaves. "More save, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the starved lions, and you and Derek just stepped into the colosseum."

"Scott? Scott? Scott?" Stiles hectic voice called into the phone. He was met with the dial tone. Bringing the device down he looked up at Peter, fear etched in every fiber of his being.

I reached up a hand to Stiles shoulder and squeezed gently. He blinked at me, eyes unfocused. I provided him a reassuring smile and he blew out a deep breath. The words were forced and I knew from experience were most likely false, but I said them anyway, "They will be okay."

"Yeah..." His voice was breathless, whiskey eyes glassy as he met my stare. "Okay."

I glanced at Peter who was watching the interaction with a cocked bro. A smirk replaced his momentarily worried face. Retracting my hand from Stiles shoulder I quickly fisted it behind my back, the teen shook his head as if coming out of a daze.

Peter strolled away, a knowing look on his oh so condescending face. I'm not sure what _that_ was about, but it still made me roll my eyes (and think thoughts of punching his face in). The teen still held the phone up to his eyes, boring a hole through it as if he could force Scott to magically call with his stare.

My eyes roamed the moles that littered his cheeks and neck, his pink pouty lips, cute upturned nose, and his expressive large brown eyes... wait, _cute_? Well, I mean he was cute. I just didn't think I personally had the word in my vocabulary. Sure, I mean, I thought guys were cute. I'm human, well er- I guess not, but I've never found a guy cute that actually interacted with me. Other than an occasional customer at my job or maybe somebody who I worked with on a project at school. I never had time for anyone. But this, what this kid and I were going through, was more intimate than anything. And I didn't even _know_ him and I thought he was _cute_. Sure, maybe I thought Isaac was kind of cute too, but he always winked at me. I don't like being winked it. It's kind of creepy.

Stiles brows furrowed and I realized he was watching me watch him. Like full on _ogle _him as if he were a piece of moist chocolate cake, which sounded really great right now. And less awkward, _definitely_ less awkward. I felt the heat travel from my neck to my cheeks in a slow burn. And then I could feel him, literally feel his... I'm not even sure what it was, but he was starting to smile slightly.

An awkward giggle escaped me and I wanted to punch myself in the throat. "Um..." He licked his lips asI asked nervously, "Are you... a werewolf, too?"

Stiles laughed as if the idea of him being a werewolf was ridiculous. "No, I'm a human. Are _you_ a werewolf?"

"Nope..."

"Cool."

We both smiled shyly.

"I think I am going to puke," Peter groaned loudly. I twisted my body to shoot him a deep glare.

A shrill sound came from Stiles hand, he raised a brow at the name on the screen. He answered the call, "Hey Lydia, what's up?" His eyes bulged at whatever this _Lydia_ person said. Was this the same Lydia that woke up my uncle? "A what? Okay, just text me where you are I'll be there in like ten minutes!" Rounding on Peter and me, his arms flailed wildly. "Lydia just found a dead body."

My eyes bugged. "Dead... body?"

"Huh," Peter sounded impressed.

"I'm going to go," Stiles started to rush towards the door. When he entered the elevator and the door began to close at the last possible moment Stiles stuck a hand out to stop it. He gave me a sheepish grin. "Ahhh, Lilly, it was really nice to meet you, again."

Blushing, I beamed. Despite the fact he just used the words 'dead body' seconds ago, there was something about this boy I couldn't quite put my finger on. "It was nice to meet you too Stiles. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other soon."

"I- yes... Because of Derek and Scott. I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too."

The elevator closed. I tried to calm down the sudden need to freak out like a girl. Where in the world was this coming from? I frowned.

Peter clapped his hand. He bore a smirk so deep I imagine someone might wear it if they won the Olympic Gold Metal or just got laid. But his words made my stomach drop. "Well, _Lillian_, it looks like you might be seeing your _true_ self rather soon."

* * *

**A bit more insight into Lilly and her interaction with Stiles! Warning though, even if this is a Stiles centered love interest IN THE END, that doesn't mean some odd things might happen between then ;) hehe.**

**THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN: **bootyflakes , CupCakes24, winchesterxgirl, xXbriannaXx, toridw317, WickedlyMix, and everyone who favorited, followed, and read the chapters I have posted thus far! I appreciate everything! - I try to respond to every review, but sometimes with things being scattered I'm not sure if I responded to everyones? So if I didn't I apologize!


	5. Chapter 5: Awesomesauce

**Chapter Five: Awesomesauce**

"Why can't you want me like the other boys do?

They stare at me while I stare at you.

Why can't I keep you safe as my own?

One moment I have you the next you are gone.

Rehearsed steps on an empty stage.

That boy's got my heart in a silver cage.

Why can't you want me like the other boys do?

They stare at me while I crave you.

It's true I crave you."

**_Crave You ~ _**_Flight Facilities_

* * *

The sound of a door sliding open woke me. Dazed, I wiped at my eyes, unsure for a moment where I was. My eyes flickered unfocused on a few solid figures blearily making their way in the room. A light flickered on and I clenched my eyes tightly at the sudden brightness. Remembering I had fallen asleep on the couch after Peter said he was going out to help Derek search for the Beta's. Apparently they were "taking too long." You know, because he couldn't have gone to help earlier when Derek had originally asked.

Scott, Peter, and Isaac staggered into the room. Scott and Isaac were holding up a bloodied and bruised teenage boy I didn't recognize, while Peter cradled a brunette female in his arms. In silence I watched them immediately begin to work on cleaning the two up. Then I felt a burning in my chest, where was my-_my _brother? He hadn't come in with them.

"Where is Derek?" No one answered me, all focused on helping those in need. But I didn't care, which I should have. They were trying to help two people bleeding to death, but neither of them were Derek. The loudness of voice scared me as I bellowed, "_Where is Derek?_"

All three paused to face me. I was standing from the couch now, brows furrowed and breathing heavily. My entire body shook. I couldn't do this like them. They were all taking in everything so much easier than me. I had _just_ learned I had a brother, who was _not_ here after he had just left to go fight a pack of Alpha's to save his Beta's. And I learned that werewolves were real and supposedly I am a freaking succubus. No, I was not okay. And I wanted the _one_ familiar person that really felt like I could actually have a connection to, to be here. And he wasn't.

"I'm here."

My body physically relaxed when I saw Derek standing in the elevator. His shirt torn and bloody. He stared at me intently and I slowly sat back down on the couch, no longer feeling the need to rip out anyones throats in the room for not answering me. He glided over to Peter who backed away from the girl a few steps to give him room. Derek's hand ran down the girls face, his eyes wide with worry.

"She will heal," Derek said with a relieved sigh.

"Boyd too," Isaac added, he wiped away some blood from the other teens head. I was surprised anyone was living with how tattered and scarred their bodies were.

"Shouldn't we take them to the hospital?" I asked cautiously. My eyes met Derek's pale green orbs from my distance on the couch. "And you too? Those look like they need stitches. Maybe surgery."

"Werewolves heal faster than humans," explained Peter.

Curious, I walked over to the group. I gazed down at the girl Derek was focused on. She was pretty and oddly familiar. I couldn't place my finger on it. I know I'd never seen her before. There was just... _something_. Shoulder length hazelnut looks cascaded down her shoulder. It was matted with the crimson blood, which appeared to all be hers. Her sun kissed skin open with gashes and I could see the disgusting view of her insides. Her full pink lips were pulled down in a permanent frown, even unconscious she clearly was in pain. "Is this Erica?"

Derek closed his eyes tightly. "No, Erica is dead." My mouth clamped shut. I've been sleeping in a dead girls room. Using her animal print blanket, smelling her peach shampoo. "This is my younger-our sister, Cora."

"Sister?" Eyes wide, I scanned her face again. It made sense why she appeared so similar. We had the same button nose and, from what I could tell, the same eye shape.

"I thought that Isaac had made a mistake when he said Erica was dead. He said he had seen Boyd in a room with a girl, but it was Cora." A pained grimace crossed his sharp features. My fingers curled around his forearm gently. He snapped his eyes open and watched almost in awe at the feeling of my skin against his own, like no one had taken the time to sympathize with him ever in his life. Drifting his eyes upward he met my somewhat similar green eyes; both pale, but different shades. "I thought she died in the fire. She's been alive this entire time."

I found myself nodding my head. I didn't have words for him because I had no words for myself. In my sixteen years I didn't know I had a brother, now knowing I had one... it was like there was a hole in my heart I hadn't even realized was there. For the first time ever I noticed I had been empty, something had been missing. To think your sister was dead for all these years when she'd been alive, not easy. Waking up and realizing that this entire time you could be making memories with this person instead of missing them or not knowing they exist. Thinking that they were _dead_.

Derek's eyes softened. He transferred his stare to the curly haired teen. "Isaac, when Boyd's wounds heal a bit more bring him home. Stay with him tonight, make sure you let him know he needs to rest."

The teen pursed his lips, continuing to clean up Boyd's wounds. They truly were healing, I could see the skin stitching itself together. My eyes widened as I saw a cut on Cora's cheek seemingly disappear into fresh unscarred skin.

Scott started towards the elevator. He shot Derek a firm nod before the door shut behind him. Lifting Cora in his arms bridal style, Derek made his way up the stairs. I stayed behind with Peter and Isaac not sure what else I could do.

"Such a great family reunion we seem to be having this week."

I rolled my eyes at Peter. So _insensitive_. No wonder people disliked him so strongly.

Isaac grunted as he tossed the bloodied rag he was using to the floor. Reaching out a hand, I rubbed the teens stiff shoulder in appreciatian. He tensed under the unsuspected touch. "You're doing a great job Isaac."

His blue eyes enlarged in shock. "Thanks Lilly."

Derek never came downstairs that night. Peter agreed to help Isaac take Boyd home, much to my surprise. From what I've seen so far from my uncle he was pretty much useless. And I refused to sleep in Erica's bed. I tip toed back into her room, fearful that her ghost would come out and yell at me for using her things while she died. That I had been sleeping in her bed while she was being murdered. I grabbed my dirty pillow and blanket from my luggage bag. I didn't even care, I wasn't using hers. Darting out of the room, I curled up on the couch. It took me hours to even shut my eyes. All I could see was blood and death. My father's pale lifeless body soaking in a maroon river, Derek's blood shirt with the gashes deep in his thick skin, Boyd and Cora's cut up bodies dripping with the coppery liquid, and me sucking the souls out of everyone I knew.

"Wake up."

I growled half asleep, "No."

Had I even slept? It felt like I just closed my eyes.

"Yes." Squinting my eyes I saw the blurry form of Derek hovering over me. "I enrolled you into school."  
Seriously? Didn't he tell me to make a list for him yesterday? I hadn't even had time to think let alone write a list. "_What_? What time is it dude?"

"Don't call me dude," Derek quipped. "And it's seven. We need to run to the store to get you school supplies."

Sitting up on the couch, I rubbed tiredly at my swollen eyes. I had cried again last night too apparently. "You are joking, right?"

"Does it sound like I'm joking?"

"When the hell did you find the time to enroll me into school? How did you even get my transcripts?"

"I know some people. And I went this morning. I had to take care of some things with one of the teachers that might have seen a little too much last night."

Hopefully "taking care of" didn't mean offing the teacher. I could totally see Derek being some badass mafia type of guy. But he didn't necessarily give me the vibe of reckless murderer.

"_You_ know some people? I think I might hate you." My tone was sarcastic.

"Get up, get dressed. School starts at nine."

"But it's _seven_. It'll take me less than fifteen minutes to get ready."

Derek shrugged seeming a bit unsure with himself for a moment. "You're a girl. I figured you might take longer."

"Whatever. Sexist asshat," I grumbled.

Getting to my feet I forcibly stumbled up the stairs. Knowing that I had some _extra_ time due to Derek rudely waking me up early, I decided on showering. I gathered a clean pair of washed out skinny jeans, white tee, dark gray cardigan, and clean undergarments. My eyes lingered on my dad's leather jacket in the pile of clothes in my luggage. I pretended to ignore it.

Making my way into the bathroom I immediately turned on the water and turned the knob to hot to get it heated up. I had no intentions of reacting the incident from my first night with the ice water pouring down my back.

Kicking off my clothes I jumped into the steaming liquid. I went to reach for the shampoo and stopped. It was peach scented. Instead I grabbed the mens shampoo. The happy vibe of a clean shower was tarnished by the hot pink razor and the peach body wash. I quickly rinsed off, dried myself, and tugged on clean clothes.

"Hungry?" Derek asked when I came downstairs. He held out a plate of bacon and eggs. Grinning, I dug into the food savagely. In minutes I had finished the meal and placed the dirty dish in the sink. He looked like he was going to ask me to clean it, but changed his mind halfway through his thought process. I had a feeling Derek was not necessarily afraid, but avoiding any chance of me arguing with him about anything. Or, maybe he was sensitive to the fact I was going through... a lot. He cleared his throat, "Let's go."

We ended up on a quiet drive in the Comaro. He had the radio softly playing, so low I couldn't even make out what station. I took in his leather jacket, white tee, and washed out jeans. My brows furrowed when I looked down at my own attire. I didn't have a leather jacket on, but we were dressed quite similar. I even adorned my feet with black boots. Mine were knee-length and fashionable while Derek wore combat boots, but still.

"What?" he questioned when he caught me staring at him.

Scrunching my nose, I turned my stare to the window. Buildings passed by, the sun shinning brightly in the clear blue sky. Today was almost beautiful. Like the world was laughing that it had this amazing life and we measly humans were left to the darkness. Dammit, I was never going to get used to this; correction, measly werewolves and s_uccubus_.

"Have you ever heard of twins being separated at birth being more alike than twins raised together?" I responded his question with one of my own.

"Never heard of that before, but it makes sense."

"Yeah, like the twins raised together strived more to be different. While the other twins had no idea that there was another them so they just acted what felt natural, which ended up being almost exactly the same as their twin."

"Okay."

"Maybe..." I bit my tongue. Was it too weird to say anything related to us being brother and sister? Did he even want to be my older brother? I just stumbled into his life and basically forced him to give me answers. Well, I guess I didn't really _force_ him. But his options were leave me to the wolves, pun intended, or help me out. Which I guess technically would still be leaving me to the wolves... just, you know, his pack of them. "I was just thinking... since... you're my..." I glanced at him and his eyes flickered to me questionably, urging me to finish. "Since you are my brother that maybe we have things in common that we didn't realize we do. I was just... looking at our clothes. Sorry, it was a weird train of thought. I'm just ranting. Sorry."

Derek raised his brows, eyes scanning my entire. He chuckled. "I didn't notice. That is kind of funny actually."

Exhaling, I didn't even realize the knots forming in my stomach. I was starting to get nervous around Derek. I wanted him to accept me. I wanted family. It had always been Dad and me, I had accepted that. I just never thought there was anyone else. Never thought there could be anyone else. Dad was such a great person I just... if no one wanted to be around a great person like my father they weren't worth wondering about. But, my father kidnapped me... he kidnapped me and he was _dead_. And I had a brother that was robbed from me as well as an older sister who I didn't even know what color eyes she had; just that we shared the same eye shape and nose.

"Why didn't you sleep in the bedroom?"

"I don't want to sleep in Erica's room... it doesn't feel right."

He rubbed his jaw. "I will have Isaac clean up the spare room for you after school. One for Cora also."

"What color eyes does Cora have?"

"Brown."

I smiled. "What's she like?"

"Feisty," Derek laughed, a reminiscent glint in his pale eyes. "And stubborn, doesn't listen to a damn word I, or anyone, says."

"She's pretty."

Derek nodded in agreement. "You both look alike. When I first saw you... you looked so much like her, but so different at the same time."

I poked his pointed nose and he scowled. "Cora and I have the same exact nose."

"Yeah."

We pulled into a super store. There were hardly any cars in the parking lot. Probably only the elderly were up this early doing their shopping because _normal_ people slept in. I grabbed a cart, leaning into it like it was the only thing saving me from collapsing to the floor in exhaustion. Piling in the metal bin on wheels: a new purple backpack, journals, pens, pencils, highlighters, and sticky notes. I also snagged white jasmine and lavender shampoo, conditioner and body wash because there was no way in hell I was going to be using anything peach scented.

With a finishing promise to come back another time for groceries, Derek drove me to Beacon Hills high school. My nerves were high when we pulled at the front of the building, brows bunched together. This was a nightmare.

"Do I really have to go to school?" I whined, nervously tugging at the sleeves of the cardigan.

"They are expecting you at the front desk. I will be picking you up immediately after. Here-" Derek handed me a cell phone. "Keep this on you at all times. If anything changes I will text you. My number is programmed in there as well as Scott's. If... if there is ever a case where you can't reach me, call Scott. Understand?"

"That you are forcing me to go to hell against my will, yes. I understand completely."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose as if that would save him from my sarcastic comments. "Have a good day Lilly. Remember, I will be picking you up _right here_. This exact spot."

I huffed as I unbuckled my seat, "I'm not deaf Derek!"

"Teenagers, I swear to god..." Derek cursed under his breath as I gathered my belongs. I stuck my tongue out at him before slamming the door. If he was going to force me to go to school I was going to be a brat about it. Shouldn't he be attempting to keep me hidden? Wasn't I a fugitive? Whatever, he was forcing me to go to school and it was the last place I wanted to be.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear I let out a noise of distress. Seriously? Now I had to... socialize? At least this time around I didn't really need a job anymore with all the money I recently inherited. Not sure what I preferred. Working at a dead end job to help my father pay bills or living with werewolves.

In the office I was met with a plump blonde woman. She gave me a bored look and handed me my schedule, locker number, and an insanely heavy amount of books when I told her my name. Her eyes immediately averted back to typing away at her computer. I scoffed. Seriously? Not even a hello.

It took me five minutes to locate my locker, another six minutes to sort out what books I needed for my first few classes, and another ten to find my first class. I walked in late. The teacher paused mid sentence to give me an irritated glare for interrupting his class. I scowled at him.

"Can I help you?" Was everyone a presumptuous douche in Beacon Hills? Or was there some personal vendetta against me?

"I'm new."

"Ms. Hale?"

"Lilly Hale, yes."

He waved his hand to the sea of students. "Have a seat."

I recognized no one, not that I really knew many people in this town. My eyes darted around until I saw an empty seat next to a brunette female. No one talked to me. I received _a __lot of_ curious stares, but no one said one single word. This is how my first two classes went.

Finally, while walking through the crowded halls I saw someone I knew. The tousled chocolate hair, wide whiskey eyes, and flailing limbs came barreling down the hallway. I waved my hand from where I stood against my locker to try and draw attention to myself. "Hey Stiles!"

"Yeah, hey Lilly." He stalked past me clearly distracted, a distraught expression on his face.

I ran to catch up with him. "What's up? You look... out of it."

"You know. Just that I'm a _virgin!_"

My brows raised. "Um, yeah me too, but I'm not throwing a hissy fit over it."

Stiles whirled on me, eyes wide and I matched his expression. "Lilly, hey!"

"Hey..." My brow popped.

"You are here. In school. In _my_ school, with me."

"Yes... Derek is forcing me to go." I adjusted the backpack on my shoulder. His eyes taking in every move I made. "What class do you have next?"

"I have Chemistry," Stiles licked his chapped lips. "But I'm not going."

"You're not?"

He squirmed, eyes darting around. "I'm kind of on a mission." That statement sent my mind reeling. I thought it might be a good idea to be a good girl and just go to class. I can't imagine the response Derek would have if I were to get detention for skipping classes, but I really didn't want to be in this awful place anyway. And Stiles was... interesting. Especially with his goofy mannerisms and the adorable moles that scattered his skin. God, _adorable?_ Here with go with this cute shit again.

Screw the good girl act. I was _done_ being a good girl. The only result of getting a job, focusing on school, and not date cute boys did was have my father killed. I bounced on my heels, my body humming with excitement at the idea of doing something I wasn't supposed to do. "A mission, sounds intriguing. Need any help?"

"Yes... actually," he sounded relieved. "But, what about your classes? First day at school... already ditching?"

Here was my chance to say no. To do the right thing. Something Dad would have appreciated. He always loved how focused I was on studying and work. How great my grades were in school. How I didn't bring home guys and end up on that _Sixteen and Pregnant_ show. I could say no, Stiles was giving me an out. I should agree. I should see the logic in not ditching. But I didn't.

"Sure, why not?"

Stiles beamed, teeth exposed in a full on dazzling effect. And if he kept smiling at me like that I wasn't sure my newfound _cute boy_ emotions could be turned off. I must have been in another daze because he interrupted me with a chuckle, "Okay. Well, let's go."

He started walking at a fast pace. I jogged beside him trying to keep up. His legs were so much longer than mine. Then I recalled we were supposed to be on a mission and I wasn't entirely sure what for. I probably didn't want to know because it probably involved this werewolf crap, I really wasn't too sure I felt comfortable dealing with yet. I was still semi-freaking out over the fact I'm related to a bunch of werewolves. It seemed today I would be going against the norm, again.

"Hey wait Stiles, what are we on a mission for? You know, so I could help look for clues."

He stopped abruptly causing me to run into his arm. Turning to me his fingers gripped my shoulders to stabilize me from toppling over. A sheepish grin appeared. "Sorry. Right. So, there were four murders this past week and I'm trying to find a pattern that can link it to human sacrifice." I knew I shouldn't have asked. Not werewolves, but murders. Great, just fan-freaking-tastic. Note the immense sarcasm.

"Well then!" I held out my hands. "Way to just lay it all out there."

"Yeah, sorry, okay. So this past week, all of these people were murdered by strangulation. The first three were all virgins, I'm trying to figure out if the last guy was a virgin too."

"Is that why you were freaking out that you're a virgin?"

Stiles jerked his head to the side, one eye twitching in distress. "I don't want to die a virgin!"

"Then let's solve this thing and _not_ die virgins," I snickered. "Because I don't intend to die a virgin either."

"You're- _you_ are a virgin?" His brows darted to his forehead while his whiskey colored gaze scanned my body. I blushed under the scrutiny. Stiles was anything but subtle.

Crossing my arms I leaned forward ready to start a fight in this hallway. Was he assuming something? "Do I come off as a slut?"

"NO, no, no, no!" Waving his hands wildly, he recognized his mistake. Eyes fearful, he actually smacked a kid in the head with his motions, who in turn just shot Stiles a hard glare. "You just are really... you know?"

Leaning back on my heels, I piqued another brow. "No, I don't know."

"You're-" He motioned up and downward towards my body. "Really... you know, hot. Pretty, beautiful, that sort of thing. Don't tell Derek I said that. He might kill. Actually, he will kill me. So I didn't say that. Why did I say that?"

My face burned bright. I probably looked like a walking cherry. "You think so?"

For a moment he stopped moving and our eyes met. "Well, yeah."

"Oh, well... um... heh." Did I just really? I just did. Words, I need to use words. "That's awesomesauce."

"Awesome... sauce..." He repeated slowly, probably trying to figure out what I was attempting to say. I had no idea what I was trying to say. I didn't even know what was happening to me. My body was humming with some sort of intense energy from being told I was pretty. No one besides Dad every called me pretty. Or hot. Or beautiful. This felt... nice. And I just wanted to curl up in a ball and never come out because I was definitely coming off as a complete weirdo. I'm supposed to be a freaking creature that _seduces_ people and I couldn't even _flirt_ without stumbling over my words. Hah, yeah okay.

I exhaled sharply. "How are we going to find out if this person was a virgin?"

"Ugh, his girlfriend goes to school here. We are going to find her. She's in the office right now being questioned by my dad."

We started walking again.

"Being questioned by your dad?"

"Yeah, my dad is the sheriff."

"Oh! OH. Oh?" Should I even be hanging out with Stiles? I mean, I abandoned a _crime scene_. My own father's crime scene. And here I was on a freaking mission when I should be in Chemistry too. Because apparently, if we had the same teacher, Stiles and I had the same class. What if his dad recognized me?

"He doesn't know anything about Scott or anyone being a werewolf, so yeah, don't mention that."

I laughed sarcastically, "Wasn't planning on it."

"Here!" Stiles gripped my wrist and tugged me against a wall. He pressed his body against it so I copied him. Was this necessary? Probably not, but it was kind of fun to be all _secret spy_.

Pointing towards a room with glass windows I saw a blonde teenage girl with a male and female police duo in the room. I felt Stiles fingers tease my skin as they reached down to grab my hand. A nervous flutter went through my gut, that I had to remind was _not_ the _time_. Again, he pulled me forward, but motioned for me to stay low. We scrambled to the bench outside the window we lowered our heads so you couldn't see them at the top.

Stiles peered over the edge nosily, just his eyes and messy hair exposed above the barrier. I bit my lip to keep down my laughter, asking a question I felt I already knew the answer to, "Why do I feel like you do this a lot?"

"Because I do."

"Is that how Scott and you... you know, encountered my brother?"

"Yeah... there was a dead body in the woods. Only half was found, so Scott and I went to go look for it our sophomore year. Turns out it was..." He trailed off to spare me a glance, eyes wide as if something dawned on him. "The body was Derek's sister, Laura. Scott was bit by Peter that night. Who, um, had killed Laura that night to become an Alpha."

Peter killed Derek's sister to become an _Alpha_. And they were allowing him to help? What an awful person? To think, another family member I could have known stripped away by mindless murder. To become an _Alpha?_ How... pathetic...

"Sorry, I'm still getting to the fact Derek and you are siblings."

"Yeah, me too..."

"Ahhh! Duck, they are coming!"

Stiles grabbed my face and held it against his chest. Because that made sense. Since there would be no way any of them had ever seen me before, unless my face was plastered on a WANTED poster. When he deemed the coast was clear he hopped up from the bench and darted over to the blonde girl. She stood in the middle of the hall, eyes glazed and swollen. My heart felt for her, whoever killed her boyfriend... how terrible? So young to experience death. None of us should ever had to experience the murder we have already gone through.

"Um, hi, Ashley. Hi. Can I talk to you just for one sec? Sorry, I just need to ask you something really quick, and it's gonna sound really _unbelievably_ insensitive, so I apologize in advance. Um... was Kyle a virgin?"

I winced as the words rolled off his tongue. Insensitive was an understatement.

Ashley looked startled. "What?"

"Your boyfriend, was he a virgin, or did you guys... You know what I mean..."

Then there was a slap that echoed off the walls. I held a hand to my mouth. _Ouch_. Not that I blamed her, I probably would have sucker punched the kid. But... Stiles wasn't trying to be mean, in my opinion. He was just trying to help in the only way he could think how. Which is what the police were doing, but I doubted they knew about _werewolves_ and supernatural beings, so I don't think they would look in all the right places.

Ashley was taken away by the female deputy, and I knew right away that Stiles was about to get chewed out. The Sheriff rounded on Stiles faster than I could blink, a finger pointed sternly at his sons chest. He didn't try to keep his voice down as he scolded his child, "Have you completely lost your mind? I've got four murders, Stiles. You see those men in there?" I peered in the direction he motioned to and gaped. "That's the FBI. They're pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that?"

Stiles sighed, "Yes, Dad. I get that."

"Then what are you doing?" His resolve deflated at the resigned look on Stiles face.

"I'm trying to find a pattern."

His father scoffed, "Stiles, get back to class."

When the Sheriff was out of sight I stepped up to Stiles, my hand reached out to grab hold of the sky blue plaid shirt he adorned. He jumped at the touch and I gave him a reassuring smile. "So, three virgins and this guy _isn't_ a virgin. At least we don't have to worry about dying for being virgins."

Stiles snorted, "I still don't want to be a virgin."

I rolled my eyes, but decided not to touch on the subject. Clearly Stiles had a lot of feelings regarding his virginity and wasn't opposed to discussing it with strangers. Or, were we strangers? More so partners at the moment. "Now what?"

"We check his locker. I passed it earlier and some people were putting things on it. Might give us a clue."

There was this itch to just feel his skin against mine. I grabbed his hand, intwining our fingers together. His were rougher compared to my own, but it still sent shivers up my spine. Stiles eyes glazed over, staring at me oddly. I frowned and gave the hand a tug. "Come on, let's go."

He gave me a lopsided grin. "Yeah... um, this way!"

Happily, I skipped down the hall alongside Stiles. An ever present grin was on his face and he didn't let go of my hand, which was a plus in my book. I just had this _need_ to touch any part of his skin. His hands, his face, his chest. I wanted to feel him under the palms of my hand, I wanted to-what in the _world_? Seriously _Lilly_, pull yourself together. Maybe it was hormones? Never having really been interested in a boy before? That had to be it, right?

A pang in my chest hit me as soon as we stopped at the locker. The entire thing was decorated with pictures, goodbye words, and stickers. Stiles hand squeezed mine. Leaning forward, he began to analyze everything, but it felt too invasive for me. I couldn't do it, just like I couldn't use Erica's peach shampoo and conditioner.

Then a somewhat recognizable person started to walk past. Yesterday he had been bruised, broken, and bloodied. I scowled as I recalled Derek distinctly telling Isaac that this kid was to rest. I stopped him with my free hand. "Hey Boyd, what are you doing here?"

He raised a quizzical brow at me. Well, he definitely had no idea who _I_ was. He'd been unconscious last night.

Stiles wheeled around. "Whoa! Hey Boyd, I didn't know you were back in school?"

"Yeah, I would have told you, but we're not actually friends."

Not even bothering to acknowledge Boyd's obvious distaste, Stiles continued, "Oh, yeah. Hey, so did you, ugh-" He motioned to the locker where Boyd had scribbled down something. "Did you now Kyle?

"Yeah, we were in junior R.O.T.C. together."

"So, you two were friends then?"

"I only had one friend. She's dead too."

Stiles cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry."

Boyd shook his head and carried on down the hall.

I thought of the dead girls bed I had slept in. "Was he talking about Erica?"

"Yeah."

"That's so sad..." I squirmed as a wave of uncomfortableness passed through me. For a moment the thought of 'how would I feel if my best friend died?' and then I recalled that was my current situation. "What do we do now?"

"Library."

Stiles and I took a seat at the computers. They were ancient. To think of all the Mac and Windows advancements over the past decade, you would think a school might upgrade. Apparently not at Beacon Hills High. I nervously checked my surroundings to make sure no teachers or the librarian noticed us. I'd never ditched before, ever. And I didn't understand how people didn't get caught. Just two teenagers strolling into the library huddled over the computer. No one noticed us? Doubtful.

I was left with silence as Stiles fingers ferociously typed on the keyboard. After a few moments he scoffed, "Look at this there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a human child every day."

"Really?"

"Yes. _Every day," _he emphasized.

"Does it say how they sacrificed them?"

"Ugh, they killed a baby _dead_ every day. Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters." I rolled my eyes. "You're looking for a pattern. If they are going to sacrifice someone they are going to do it the same way every single time."

"But the pattern already is messed up. Three virgins. What's next? Three teenagers with brown eyes? _I_ have brown eyes Lilly, _me_."

"Look up ancient rituals in patterns of threes then. See what comes up."

"You are..." He smiled brightly. "Amazing. I am so glad you ditched class to help me."

Our eyes locked, his sparkling lightly. I wanted to kiss him, yes that's what I wanted to do. Most definitely, wait. No, okay. I need to get control over myself. His eyes gazed at my lips, I bit mine nervously. I averted mine to the computer screen, muttering, "Heh, yeah."

What in the _freaking_ hell?

Stiles began to scroll over articles. I couldn't even pretend to help him. Did we almost,_ almost _kiss? Like a kiss you thought about before you even made the movement to almost kiss? I'm pretty sure that's what just happened. I didn't even _know_ him. And here I was, ditching class like a rebel with some weird ass teenager who hung out with werewolves. Who was currently trying to figure out why someone was committing human sacrifices in Beacon Hills.

"Three virgins..." Stiles whispered. "Three... what did he have? Brown eyes? A small dog? Definitely not a virgin..." His eyes widened, swiveling in his seat he gaped at me. "We have to find Lydia!"

"Um okay."

"She has a small dog." My eyes widened at the sternness in his voice. "What if they are sacrificing people with small dogs? Oh my God! Come on Lilly, no time to lose! People to save!"

He gripped my hand yanking me from the seat. I stumbled behind him, but was happy that he grasped my hand tighter in an effort not to break the hold. The halls were once more packed. How long had we even been in the library? How many _classes_ had I missed? So much for my first day at school.

"There she is! Lydia! LYDIA!" Stiles dropped my hand and darted off after a strawberry blonde. Picking up my pace I tagged behind him. He grabbed the girls shoulders and she shrugged him off with an eye roll.

"Stiles..." She grimaced at him, her eyes darting around the crowd of students passing by.

"We have been looking all over for you. Thank god. I have to tell you something _extremely _important."

"We?" I popped up behind Stiles with a wave. And I couldn't help an inkling of jealousy venture in me with how beautiful the girl was. With her big green eyes, long perfect hair, and perfect face. I'd never been one to get particularly jealous of other females... I never had a reason to be. This was a new weird feeling and I didn't like it one bit. I shoved it down in a deep dark place I refused to open; right next to s_uccubus_. "And you are...?"

"Lilly," I greeted shyly. Half my body was behind Stiles still, not wanting to engage too much with this beautiful creature.

She raised a perfectly arched brow at Stiles. "Lilly, as in the girl you mentioned yesterday? Derek's sister?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Nice to meet you. Terrible outfit, but your face is absolutely gorgeous. I'm Lydia," she smiled warmly, but her eyes narrowed in on Stiles again. Um. What? "What did you need to tell me?"

"It's about Prada."

"What about Prada?" She started walking causing Stiles to trip behind her. He raced to keep up, which meant I was basically sprinting to keep up. How did that girl walk faster than me in _heels_?

"So, Lilly and I were doing some research in the library about human sacrifices-"

Lydia interrupted impatiently, "What does this have to do with Prada?"

"I'm getting to that!" Stiles huffed.

"And why are you telling me this? Where is Scott?"

"Scott's busy with the Alpha twins."

She frowned. "Alpha twins?"

"Ethan and Aiden."

"Oh." She averted her shocked stare.

"You knew about that right?" Stiles questioned when he saw the look on her face. Like she was hiding something. I didn't even know her, but the girls emotions were written point blank.

"Yeah, of course."

A look of disbelief crossed the teen, but when Lydia showed no signs of breaking he continued, "ANYWAY! Apparently, ancient people usually do things in threes, they love threes. We think the first three were virgins and maybe the next three are people with, I don't know, little dogs."

She blinked her large emerald eyes. "I own a little dog." Stiles thrust his hands out in a "tada" type of way. She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I am not getting rid of my dog!"

"Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog?!"

"No. And by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying."

Stiles stopped, his back rigged, arms twitching in so many directions I had to step to the side to avoid being hit in the face. "So what, I'm supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait for them to wither up and die right in front of me?"

She placed her hands on her hips, brow cocked. "Wither?"

"You know what I mean," Stiles groaned. "Die, in just a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way."

I gasped, "You didn't tell me that's what happened to them!"

Stiles glanced at me, but Lydia carried on before he could say anything, "Maybe it's not your job, Stiles. You said it yourself, they were strangled with a garrote. That's a human thing to do, so... maybe you just leave the figuring it out part to someone human."

"You mean someone like my dad." His shoulders slumped clearly disappointed with her reasoning.

"No, I mean your dad; the sheriff." The bell rang and Lydia darted off.

Stiles turned around to face me, a sad expression on his face. "Do you think I'm wrong?"

"I don't know..." I honestly didn't. Stiles had a lot of valid points, excluding the small dog thing, because if someone was sacrificing people with small dogs they needed to revluate who they wanted to murder. "But something weird is going on in this town. I wouldn't say human sacrifices are out of the question. The only downside is, well Lydia is right about one thing, if they are doing it in threes, unless we knew what type of pattern they were following, we wouldn't be able to decipher what this new one is without another clue. And someone might die before we figure that out."

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't even know where to start."

"Three virgins," I muttered. "We can look up what kind of rituals people sacrifice three virgins with. There has to be some kind of ritual that has different type of sacrifices. Like three virgins, three babies, or three whatever else's."

"So, you're saying there can be a chance it could involve three people who own small dogs?"

My scowl expressed my disbelief, but I clarified with a firm, "No."

He sighed. Then his eyes lit up. "I know where to go."

"Where?"

"Come on," Stiles grabbed my hand. "First, we need to go to the library and print out a few things on celtic symbols. I need to grab some shit from locker. And then we need to go to the vet."

"The vet?"

"Yeah!"

I thought back to what Derek said about meeting him after school. A part of me felt obligated to stay and behave, but maybe... maybe I could really help Stiles? I could save peoples lives. I could save people like... my dad. Like Erica, my family, my sister Laura that I never got to meet... Plus, Derek did give me a cell, so if I ran late I'd just call him and tell him where I was.

Smiling broadly, I stumbled with Stiles letting him guide me wherever he wanted.

* * *

**AHHH! So there is that. I'm excited to get to all these crazy chapters, but she's still currently developing. Ugh. Soon! SOON! :) Also, it'll be a bit before some REAL one on one between Stiles and Lilly... le sigh.**

**Thanks so much for the reviews: xXbriannaXx, CupCakes24, winchesterxgirl, KageOkami-Kogo, and Savily! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid

**Authors note/disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf.**

**Story takes place the start of Season 3.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Stupid.**

"So you're proud to be a good one.

But the good ones always complain.

About the stuff they never did.

Don't make a thing about the bad kind.

'Cause the bad kind don't even know.

All the hearts they are messing with._"_

**_The Way That I Am _**_~ Tove Lo_

* * *

Stiles parked the car in front of a small animal clinic. He motioned for me to follow behind him, I gripped the back of his shirt, desperate for some sort of familiarity. A bell went off as soon as we entered. There were distant mews and barks upon our entry. I wonder what Stiles thought we could find at an _animal _clinic.

"Deaton?" Stiles called. We pushed behind the counter and I hoped Stiles was familiar with this guy, because I didn't think it was okay to just invade someones work space like this.

An older man stood in the center of a surgical room. He looked up surprised by our sudden appearance. He smiled lightly. "You are out of school early." His deep dark eyes met mine. "And who is this?"

"My name is Lilly," I answered softly.

Stiles nodded his head, running a hand through his hair. "It's ugh, free period at school. Look, I was just headed home to see my dad… I guess you probably heard people are getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out."_  
_"I gathered as much from the 'Sheriff' title," he said with a chuckle._  
_"Yeah, um... you know, it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right?" Stiles arms flailed out to emphasize his point. "So then I started thinking, and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here… You."

Deaton seemed interested. He waited for Stiles to carry on. The teen threw his backpack down and dug out the stack of papers he had printed at the library. He laid out a few specific ones he had been mentioning to me earlier, but honestly I hadn't paid attention to much of what he was saying. I was so focused on all these sudden urges I was developing to jump some poor kids bones.

Enthusiastically, Stiles began to explain everything to Deaton. And I finally started to pay attention, so that I could at least keep up with whatever page Stiles was on. "All these symbols and things... the triskeles, the bank logo, the Mountain ash... all of it is from the Celtic druids. And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the lindow man? 2,000-year-old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was?"_  
_**_"_**_Mistletoe,_" Deaton confirmed. I remembered Stiles mentioning that much to me. I thought it was weird that someone would use mistletoe in an ancient sacrificial ritual. Maybe because I always associated it with a kiss I would dread receiving. What if I got stuck under it with someone who had herpes? Or, like, Derek or Peter? That'd be weird._  
_**"**I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I?" Deaton looked guilty at Stiles question. "Then why aren't you telling us?"_  
_**"**Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away. Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit." I bit my lip at the man's words. I guess that's what I had been attempting to do in my head the past couple days. Ignore my fathers death, disregard them telling me they were werewolves, and now… tying to pretend these sudden feelings for Stiles were just because I was being a hormonal teenager. And not because I could potentially be a Succubus that would suck the life out of anyone I kissed._  
_**"**All right, so this guy... is he a druid?"  
**"**No. It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word "druid" means in Gaelic?"  
**"**No."  
**"'**Wise oak.' The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."  
Stiles ran a hand over his face tiredly. For a moment he looked years older than the teenage boy before me. **"**Yeah, well, this one is." A vibration sounded from Stiles pocket. He took out his phone and immediately answered. "Hey, I can't talk right now I- wait, what? Are you sure he's missing?" My insides churned. Someone else? So soon?

He hung up the phone with a distraught, meeting Deaton's stare he sighed, "I think you should come with me to the school. Lydia said she, ugh, found something pretty interesting."

The three of us piled in Stiles jeep, me being in the back, much to my displeasure. I leant forward so that I was hovering between the seats. Deaton smiled at me warmly. For someone who _apparently_ had a hunch about who caused these murders made me feel very welcome, more so than I'd like to admit.

"You said your name was Lilly?" He asked.

"Ugh, yeah."

"How do you know Stiles?"

Stiles beat me to the punch. "She's… Derek's sister."

Deaton's expression morphed into shock. "Lillian Hale?"

"You know me?" I pressed my back into the seats of the car to create distance.

"Yes, I was a friend of your mother's. She was… very upset when you had been kidnapped."

"I wasn't… I wasn't kidnapped." The need to defend my father overpowered the truth. The truth I was starting to slowly believe. That Dad really did take me from this home, my family. That I was just some demon offspring he created. "My dad took me away."

He nodded seemingly understanding my inner dilemma. "And where is your father now?"

"He's dead…"

"I'm sorry for your loss." Deaton cocked his head. "Do you know what you are?"

I frowned. "A teenage girl?"

Deaton shook his head. "You should prepare yourself for the change. It can be quite overwhelming. Many get lost along the way, but it is possible to control it. I've known a few in my day, including your farther."

Involuntarily, I moved closer to him once more. "You knew my father?"

"Yes. Very powerful, a nice man. But…" He provided a sympathetic smile. "He had a lot to escape here. He must have felt you were better off with him."

"Wait, what?" Stiles interrupted. He glanced at Deaton and me confusedly. "What's going on? Who's a what?"

"Nothing," I blurted. "Ugh, nothing at all. Just talking about how human I am, hah."

Deaton nodded. "Yes…" He gave me another polite grin. "If you ever need help, Lilly, you know where to find me."

When the car parked I got a look at the time. I didn't want to leave Stiles, but school would be over in ten minutes and I didn't want to upset Derek. And I didn't want him to think he had to put a lock on me or something.

"I really don't want to, but I kinda need to go. Derek is supposed to be picking me up in a few."

Stiles bobbed his head. "Yeah, okay, well… I appreciate the help. You actually helped a ton. So, thanks."

"No problem. I had a great time." We both watched each other carefully. Were we supposed to give a handshake? A hug? Or maybe I could just kiss him? Not that I should kiss him. It's not like we were on a _date_, but I wanted to all the same. Why did I want to kiss him? The only boy I had ever wanted to kiss in my life was Dean from Supernatural. "Ugh… well…" Remember Lilly, _no more good girl_. I moved in for a hug. He seemed too shocked to return it, well I hoped it was shock. I backed up, cheeks flamed.

"Oh, huggie." His face burned bright, the flush crawling up his neck. "Um… so, yeah, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, duh, of course. We will for sure," I giggled. Holy, shoot me. "Wait, um, how about you give me your number?"

"You want my-yeah. Number, yep. Here's my phone!" Stiles all but threw his phone at me like his life depended on it. I caught it with raised eyebrows, but entered in my number. I immediately called the phone Derek provided, giving Stiles back his when I satisfyingly heard the phone ring in my pocket. "So… yeah, see you."

I waved goodbye to Deaton and dashed off to the front of the school. How mortifying? What if he didn't want my number? Or maybe he doesn't like being hugged? Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

By the time I sat in front of the school the bell had rung. People piled out of the doors like a heard of sheep escaping a pack of wolves. I know, the irony. I saw a few familiar faces from my first two classes. One girl even waved at me, but I was so shocked I just gaped at her. I know, great first impression. The parking lot was almost clear and Derek still wasn't here. I checked the phone, I had service, but no missed calls or texts.

"Hey Lilly."

Glancing up from my phone I recognized Scott. He stared at me curiously with his small espresso eyes from where I sat on the Beacon Hills High School monument.

"Hi Scott, what's up?"

Scott ran a hand threw his short hair. "Nothing just… got out of school. What are you doing here?"

"Derek enrolled me, he said if I'm living with him I have to go."

He nodded, a smile tugging on his lips. "That's… cool, I guess."

I laughed, "Not really. I'd feel much better if I didn't have to go to high school ever again. Gosh, everyone was just staring at me too."

"Yeah well, do you need a ride or something?"

"Um…" Scanning the near empty lot I shrugged. "Yeah. Derek was supposed to come get me… but he isn't here."

Hopping down, I followed Scott over to a lime green motorbike. It was used and abused, but cute all the same. I'd never been on one before and to be honest, the idea freaked me out.

"You okay?" Scott held out a helmet for me. I took it shakily and placed it on my head.

"I've never…" I waved to the bike.

"I wont go fast," he promised. With a smile he reached forward and tightened the buckle on the helmet. "All you have to do is hold onto my waist really tight, don't let go. Okay?"

He climbed onto the bike and I scowled. "Don't you need a helmet too?"

"I'll be fine. I can, you know, heal."

"Does that work for brain injuries?"

Scott grimaced. "Let's hope so."

With a hesitant breath, I climbed onto the back of Scott's bike. _No more good girl_, I repeated to myself. My arms wrapped securely around his waist, so tight I was sure I would squeeze the life out of him.

He glanced back at me over his shoulder, a crooked smile on his uneven jaw. "How are you doing?"

"Hah, I'm great. How about you?"

"Awesome. I'm going to start driving now. Ready?"

I nodded. "Ready."

Scott roared the bike to life, kicked off the stand and at a reasonable speed exited the parking lot. The wind tossed my hair around like a mini tornado, I was grateful for the helmet, my hair probably would have taken my eyes out. But the rush of cold air on my skin made me feel _alive_. I guess this is what someone would call an adrenaline rush. Maybe I would become a junkie and live in the moment. Smiling at my own thoughts, I rested my head on Scott's broad back.

My grip slacked a bit and Scott leant forward causing his shirt to rise. The feeling of his skin brushed against my fingertips where it lifted. I felt his body shiver, but I reasoned it was due to the wind.

Letting my mind relax, I thought about Stiles. I know, I know… I just met the kid, but he was so damn _interesting_. The dimples he got when he smiled, the moles that scattered his lean face, the sharp jawline, and he was tall. Tall, and at first I thought lanky, but he had clear muscle definition. I felt it when I grabbed his arms… and his arms, hah. He had _really_ nice arms. I thought about them wrapping around me, his long fingertips brushing against my skin. And the way his hand felt in mine felt so…

I frowned. One of Scott's hands had rested atop the two of mine clasped around his stomach. He rubbed a soothing hand, his skin oddly soft compared to his best friend. I imagine that being to the _healing factor. _How was Scott driving with one hand? I didn't want to break his concentration since he was driving, but I was highly aware of the way his finger tips brushed over my skin. Just as I had imagined Stiles… My eyes widened. No, no, no, no. No? Was _I_ do this? Was I…

In the book Peter had given me he had mentioned Succubus having the power to inflict arousal on those by skin to skin contact. Also, that if a Succubus were aroused they emitted pheromones that others can pick up on and get aroused as well. Holy crap. No. No. Scott was just being friendly, being all nice and stuff because he knew I was scared. He was just reassuring me.

The ride to Derek's felt like forever. By the time Scott parked the bike I was ready to bolt upstairs and hide. But I contained myself. Sliding off the bike, I unbuckled the helmet and held it out for Scott. He looked at me, his stare intense, brown eyes glazed. And then he bent his head down and tried to kiss me, hence tried. My eyes widened and I nearly fell on my ass as I backed up and tripped over a rock.

Scott shook his head, the dazed expression fading. He met my shocked stare with one of confusion. "I'm… I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." I re-held out the helmet and he took it slowly, brows furrowed. He placed it on his head and buckled it up. "Thank you for the ride Scott. I appreciate it." I gave him a fleeting smile and ran into the elevator. When the door closed I let out a deep breath. Did that really just happen? Scott didn't appear to be the kind of person to just go around kissing random girls. That didn't mean he wasn't, but something strong told me it was _me_ that did that. That by thinking of Stiles and touching Scott's skin I had put my own feelings into him. Well, I guess it was better he come onto me then try kissing Stiles. Although, that would have been funny to watch. Oh my God. Scott is Stiles best friend. Scott tried to kiss me. What if Scott… Oh no! Just my freaking luck. The guy I was _starting_ to have a crush on _best friend_ would be the one to try and kiss me. Hah. Yeah. Sounds about right with everything awful happening in my life. Why not just throw in a freaking love triangle?

My thoughts were interrupted when the elevator opened. As I stepped out into the home I was met with a strangled noise from the living area. Heading in that direction, a yelp escaped me as I slipped falling on my back with a loud thud. With a groan, I pushed myself into a sitting position. Looking down at my hands I felt a scream bursting in my chest.

"Not again, not again, not again," a sob escaped me. There was blood, I was lying in blood. So much blood… Crawling to my feet I stepped out of the pool and headed to where the noise was coming from.

Cora sat on the floor of the living room, Derek cradled in her lap. A hole penetrated through his chest oozing the bright liquid.

I was numb. This was happening _all_ over again. First Dad. Now Derek? I stumbled to the floor beside her. "What happened?"

She snapped her head in my direction, eyebrows pinched tightly. Her caramel eyes scanned my features. Seemingly recognizing who I was even if we never officially met, she uttered,"Deucalion…"

"Is he…" I trailed off unable to finish my sentence. I didn't want to know. I didn't, no, no, no, no, no.

"… No…" Derek croaked, he popped open an eye. "… healing…"

Another sob escaped in relief, but I nodded my head to let him know I understood. He closed his eye, a deep breath coming from his chest.

"Lilly," Cora muttered. "Can you please get a towel? To clean up the blood?"

Getting to my feet I went upstairs to the bathroom and grabbed a few of the towels. Heading back down, I got to my knees and started to scrub. There was so much blood that the first towel was _drippin_g. I gagged at the stench, but continued. I made sure to throw that towel in the trash. No amount of bleaching could fix that.

By the time I managed to get the blood off the floor Derek was sitting up. His pale green eyes were open. Cora and him both watched me work quietly. I settled back, sitting down on my heels tiredly.

"Thank you," Derek said, his voice weak due to blood loss.

"I'm glad you're okay." My voice squeaked out. God, what in the hell did I walk into? This is probably why Dad wanted to get me the hell out. Everyone thought he did it in spite, but maybe he did it to save me. To protect me from what was here.

"Isaac and Boyd can't stay here…" he started tensely. Clenching his eyes tightly, I watched the internal struggle. "I can't protect both of you and them."

Cora tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. "Where do you expect them to go?"

"Home. Anywhere. It's not safe here for them. I'll just get us all killed."

"When they come home we will deal with it, until then, you need to get cleaned up," Cora reasoned. She helped Derek stand. "Lilly, mind giving me a hand?"

She wrapped one of Derek's arms around her shoulder and I took the other. With much effort, because Derek was all muscle and really fucking heavy, we managed to get him upstairs. He clutched the wall for support and shooed us off as he entered the bathroom. Both of us waited until the water started before making our way back.

With an exhausted huff she sat on the couch. I stood in the center of the room, eyes transfixed on the spot where the blood had been. Now this too? I was never going to sleep, not until I was dead. Which seemed so much more likely these days.

"So, you're my sister."

I faced Cora. Most definitely; same nose, same eyes shape, same hair color. Although, she had some blonde at the bottom of her hair, but that was colored in. But there were so many differences as well. My olive eyes, hers caramel. She was taller. She was older. Her voice deeper, mine so much softer in comparison. And she was tanner, bolder, rough around the edges. I'd always been more delicate, petite, like a porcelain doll- that's what Dad used to say.

"I guess so… that's what Peter says," I answered after a few moments.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen… you?"

"Seventeen."

I was about to sit on the couch, but then I remembered I had Derek's blood all over my back, rear, and arms. Actually it was _everywhere_. On my knees, on my shirt, on my face, in my hair. With a sigh, I carried on from where I was standing, "Is Derek going to enroll you into school, too?"

She snorted. "No."

"Why not?" That wasn't fair.

"Because I wouldn't go if he did. He's not that stupid."

"He enrolled me," I whined. How come Cora got away with it? Probably because Cora wasn't a good girl. In her sports bra and spandex capri's, I knew she didn't take shit from anyone. Badass to the baddest degree.

"Don't go," she said with a smirk.

"I left today actually… I was helping this kid look for clues on some murders."

She raised a brow. "Really?"

"Ugh, yeah. He thinks they are being used as sacrifices."

"The kid sounds weird."

"He kind of is, but he's cute."

"Don't let Derek hear you say that."

"That I'm ditching?" Crossing my arms I shrugged. "I think he has more important things to worry about then me not showing up for class…"

"I meant about you ditching to help out a _cute_ boy. No-no in his book."

"What if he knows him…?"

Another snort followed, "An even bigger hell no. Derek's kind of… overprotective. I just wouldn't mention it, ever. Until you had about ten kids with the guy. Maybe even after that."

"Really?"

"He is _that_ bad. I never really got much of it since I'm younger… and well, due to our family being burned alive and all that jazz. But Laura never heard the end of it. She always got caught too. Trying to hide boyfriends from Derek."

"He's not my boyfriend… he's just cute."

The elevator door opened, Isaac and Boyd strolled in, conversation light as they entered the area. Their eyes fell on me and I waved awkwardly. A gasp came from Isaac, he sprinted over to me worriedly.

"Lilly, are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, why?"

He motioned to my attire skeptically. "You are covered in blood, that's why."

"Oh." Scrunching my nose I glanced down at my body. There was blood soaked in my jeans, my white tee hardly had any white left, as it was all covered in Derek's coppery stench, and my hands, elbows, and neck had splatters all over as well. I nodded my head reassuringly. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's not mine."

"Who's is it?"

"Isaac, Boyd."

We all looked up as Derek started to climb down the rounded stairs. Both Beta's stood at attention and I squirmed in my dirty clothes. He was perfectly complete, like he hadn't almost bled to death and had a gaping hole in his chest.

Derek pursed his lips when he got a good look at my blood soaked clothing. "Lilly, go get cleaned up. I need to speak with Isaac and Boyd."

He didn't have to tell me twice. I wanted no part in Derek kicking the two Beta's out for the night. I didn't exactly agree with that. Those two were supposed to be strong, right? And I sure as hell wasn't. Cora might be, but Derek got his ass handed to him if he bled out like that. So, it was "logical" to send two strong werewolves, that can assist in protecting your sisters, out for a stroll, right? NO. NO IT WAS NOT LOGICAL.

I shut the bathroom door behind me and stripped the clothes, which would end up in _another_ garbage. My clothing options were growing more limited as time went on. Stepping into the shower, I was happy to see Derek had put my new shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on a shelf for me. The peach scented bottles were still there, but I pretended not to notice them. I wondered if anyone would ever use them, or throw them out.

Blood dripped down my body, as the water coated my skin. I probably looked like Carrie. I was doing a lot more blood scrubbing from my body than necessary these past few days. Seriously. What sixteen year old gets to say they had to scrub their fathers and brothers blood from their bodies? Hopefully _none_.

Finishing, I wrapped myself in the towel and entered the hallway. Downstairs was dark and eerily silent. Hastily I sped to Erica's room. Flinging open the door I flicked on the light. I screamed loudly. Derek was sitting on the bed, in the dark mind you, waiting for me. Thank goodness I didn't immediately drop the towel.

"Damn you," I hissed. "Haven't you heard of a light?"

He scowled. "Sorry."

"You scared the shit out of me."

"I figured you didn't want to sleep in here tonight. Cora will stay here, you can take Isaac's room."

Now I had the guilty conscious of sleeping in a teenagers bed that Derek decided to kick out for the night. Lovely. At least it was better than sleeping in a dead teenagers bed. I didn't think I'd feel comfortable on the couch either, being so close to the door. If someone broke in to kill I would be their first target. My sleeping options were growing even more limited than my clothes.

Derek hauled all of my belongings in his strong arms and I tailed behind him as he led me to another room a couple doors down. The room almost had the same setup as Erica's. Full sized bed on the left, a desk in the center, and a dresser on the right wall. Isaac's room was just more boyish; navy blue sheets, dirty clothes all over the floor, the dresser drawers were poking out with unfolded clothes.

"I told him to clean up," Derek grunted, kicking some of Isaac's clothes to a corner in the room. "That kid does not know how to listen."

"Sounds an awful lot like a teenager…"

He glanced at me, eyes roaming, realization dawning on him that I was still in a bath towel. "Um, get dressed. Do you need anything? Water? Milk? Another pillow or blanket?"

"No thanks." He went to move past me out the doorway and I caught his wrist. Derek stared at me, his expression unreadable. "Are _you_ okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

I let go of my hold on his wrist slowly, his eyes softening at my words. "I'm… fine. I can get things for myself."

"I get it, you're a big boy. But you just had a hole go through your chest, and I know you have super human healing like Wolverine, okay." He rolled his eyes, I placed the palm of my hand on the fresh maroon shirt he wore and continued my rant. "Still, that doesn't mean it didn't happen. There might not be any scars, but the pain was real, the blood was real. It did happen. And even if you can move around and do a gazillion jumping jacks right now without a problem, that doesn't mean you're fine."

Derek still didn't respond. So, I started to get nervous. Did I say something _wrong_? "Um… well, also… you did just kick out your two… Beta's. I'm still knew, and trying, to grasp this whole werewolf thing. But it looks like you all are extremely close. One of them just died and two sisters, one you didn't know existed and the other you presumed dead, stumbled into your life. That's a lot. And I'm struggling to handle it myself. I'm scared out of my fucking mind and I feel like I just walked into a freaking horror movie. Like, Silent Hill or some shit. Or maybe Supernatural. And Dean, the love of my life, would be hunting _us_!"

Exhaling sharply, I peered up into his wide green eyes. A small smile quirked at his lips, as if he were _amused_ by my rant.

Derek placed his much larger hand over the one I held over his heart. His words were thick as he stressed, "_Thank you_."

"Can I…" I glanced back in the room with a pout. "This is going to sound really weird…"

He rolled his eyes. "Lilly, just say it."

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I just… I don't want to be alone."

"Huh…" His expression stated he hadn't been expecting that. It took him a moment to form words and I was expecting him to say no. Derek didn't seem like the sentimental type. Thankfully, he was. "Yeah, put some clothes on."

Rushing into the room, I took out a baggy orange shirt that was my dads and gray sweats. Derek still waited for me outside the door when I emerged. Following behind him like a lost puppy, he opened a door to his bedroom. I figured his would be more lavish and whatnot, but it wasn't. Just a larger bed. Before he could change his mind I darted under the gray covers and snuggled into a ball. His bed smelt nice, like pine cones and manliness.

I heard him shuffling around his room. A few moments later the bed dipped as Derek laid down. I didn't give him any other option, I curled myself against his chest, digging my head into his shirt. And I cried, not sobbing cries like the last few days. But I cried, softly whimpering to myself. Because he could have died, I could have lost him. I wanted to know him so bad. I wanted to know Cora, too. I think I could get by without knowing Peter, but I was still interested. This was my _family_ and the idea of them being taken away before I got the chance to truly know them… it was terrifying.

His hand rubbed soft circles on my back, and I felt myself truly smiling. I wondered if he cared for me too, or was starting to. I hoped he did. Even if he was dark and broody and kinda crazy I liked him all the same. He was different… and he was my brother.

And this was the first night in a long time I fell asleep without seeing blood.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for your support and interest. I am loving all the positive responses and curiosity you guys have, haha. **

**Special thanks to: EastYorkDisneyFan, xXbriannaXx (THANK YOU ALWAYS. I love reading your reviews, they are so long and energetic and make me super happy!), winchesterxgirl, KageOkami-Kogo, DraxThePacifist, .toheaven! You're all lovely!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :D**


	7. Chapter 7: I think

**Chapter Seven: I think…**

"I've got a crush on you.

I hope you feel the way that I do.

I get a rush when I'm with you.

I've got a crush on you.

You know, I'm the one that you can talk to.

Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know.

I just want to hold you."

**_Crush ~_**_ Mandy Moore_

P.S. DOES ANYONE REMEMBER THIS SONG? Seriously.

Just remembered it existed and now I can't stop singing it.

* * *

With a heavy sigh I dragged myself through the school doors. I really, really wanted to listen to Cora and ditch, but I kinda wanted to see Stiles. Okay, not kinda. I _really_ wanted to see Stiles. Like a lot more than I should. Honestly, I would ditch my classes in search of him, that's how much I wanted to see him.

Going to my locker I played with the combination. I tried to remember, but after three attempts I threw my bag to the floor and started to dig through it. I found the crumpled paper that held my schedule and combination. Twisting and turning I finally managed to pry the stupid thing open. There were a few books inside, but otherwise empty. Glancing to my right I saw a group of girls huddled around someones locker. Inside was decorated with pictures, stickers, a mirror. Not even at my old school did my locker look so… homey. I had friends, sure, but none of them were really close. Dad was my best friend.

"Hey!"

A scream came from my mouth, hand clutching my chest, as Stiles slammed into the row of lockers next to me. Two thoughts went through my head: punching him and then kissing him, in different orders. I wasn't sure which one I wanted to do first, but I definitely was interested in both.

"Sorry," he chuckled, whiskey eyes dancing brightly with amusement. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay… just gave me a heart attack, but whatever."

"So, after you left yesterday, Deaton and I went to find Lydia. Turns out the music teacher might have been taken by whoever the hell is sacrificing people."

Leaning against the lockers I gazed at him, providing him my full attention. "Huh, did you tell the cops?"

"_No._" Stiles rolled his eyes. "They don't need to be involved with this."

"But they're the cops…"

"This is… not something they would understand. Look, my dad is the sheriff, but they don't know about all this-" he waved his hand trying to find words. "Supernatural, werewolf stuff. If I could solve this without them getting involved… you know?"

I nodded, biting my bottom lip as I watched determination flash across his face.

In an excited flourish of movements Stiles continued, "Anyway, so the teacher left some papers on his desk. I was looking through them because one of them was graded as an "H," which _obviously_ isn't a real letter on the grading scale. When we put all the papers together they spelled the word 'Darach.' Do you remember when Deaton said Druid meant 'wise oak' yesterday?"

"Yeah I do actually." Surprisingly, because I was so focused on watching Stiles talk, it was hard to concentrate on his movements and what he was saying. Like literally the hardest task ever. The way he jerked his head, how his body would vibrate with such energy, the way his eyes would widen when he said something that he thought was shocking. And he was still talking, I think I might have missed a huge chunk of whatever he just said.

"So, this Darach is a 'Dark Oak,' which would be a Druid that went down the wrong path… so now we know it's, whatever the hell this is, is what is killing all these people! The only problem is finding them now."

"How are you going to do that? Does Deaton know anything?"

He frowned, nose scrunching, eyebrows furrowing. "I don't know… and no, Deaton doesn't know much more than that. He's not quite sure how to bring them out, but he said he's going to look into it."

We were both silent for a few moments. A warning bell went off, but I didn't care. At least I told myself I didn't, but an overwhelming urge to flee sprung in my gut. What if I got detention? I never had detention before.

"I ditched all day yesterday…" Stiles said slowly. He pointed a thumb behind him. "We should go to class."

Damn, that was disappointing. "Yeah… we should."

He adjusted the strap of his backpack, eyes fixed on my face. "Want me to, um, walk you? If you don't know where it is. I know you're new and everything…"

"Um, yes, my first class is in room 201."

Stiles and I started walking down the hallway. I had no intention of telling him I remembered where my first two classes were. Because how could I forget those boring ass lectures?

"What about your next class? When's your lunch? Maybe we have lunch together. Do you want to sit with Scott and me at lunch? Because you can. If you want. You don't have to, but you know, I'd like you to sit there with us."

"Here, you tell me-" I handed him my schedule.

His eyes scanned it and with a jerk of his head he beamed. "Yay! You have lunch with us. We have Chemistry with Mr. Harris, unfortunately, Economics with Coach, and English with Ms. Blake."

Bulking up the courage, I shyly asked, "Do you think you can maybe, um, walk me to those classes too?"

The smile he bore stretched wider. "Yeah. Well, we can meet at your locker before Chemistry, if you want?"

"Yeah sounds great."

"Then the rest of your classes we can just go from there. Because you've got Chemistry, Lunch, then Economics, and English… so we will already be together." I was going to fail school. Because how could I concentrate when I had _three_ classes with Stiles? And in my first few classes were going to be a bust because all I would be thinking about are the next four periods I would be seeing Stiles. Was I obsessed? I think I might be obsessed.

"Cool."

I stopped in front of classroom 201, but Stiles kept walking. Was he really just going to not say goodbye? Or… what? He whirled around and stared at me, then the room number on the door. He laughed, "I walked right past that. Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay," I giggled. Oh here we go again. When did I even learn how to make that noise? "Thank you, Stiles."

"Yeah, no problem." The bell rang. "I should probably go to class… since I'm definitely going to be late."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you late…"

"Don't worry about it. I would have been late no matter what."

Smiling, we both once again were in a staring match. This was it, don't be a good girl. I brought my arms around his waist and gave him a short hug. Thankfully, he responded to it this time. Blushing madly I pulled away, shot him one more shy smile and darted into the room.

* * *

Today my classes flew by fast. There was only one reason why. Buzzing in front of my locker I waited for Stiles to show. I had switched out my morning books for Chemistry, Economics and English, which was _The Crucible_. Now, I was pretending to fiddle with things inside. Even if there was noting inside my locker. I wish there was something inside my locker.

Turning my head I grinned when I saw Stiles shoving his way through the crowd. He breathed heavily as he shouldered the metal lockers. He flicked his wrist as a sign of hello, then bent forward to catch his breath. Shutting my locker I snickered as he gasped for breath.

"You okay there?" I questioned with a cocked brow.

"Yeah… just… ran… here…"

"Why'd you run?"

"Harris… can't be… late… evil…"

I held out my hand. "Come on then."

Stiles stared at it as if were the holy grail, then he grabbed it tightly. Lifting him up I left my hand entwined in his. We both strolled down the hallway, his palms starting to sweat. He scratched the back of his head giving me a lopsided grin when our eyes met.

"So… Mr. Harris is literally the devil reincarnated," Stiles stated. "He also hates me with a passion because my dad arrested him for some murders. In my defense, I told my dad it wasn't him. It was actually this kid Matt, who I totally said was the killer from the beginning, but yeah he was controlling this kid on our Lacrosse team. His name was Jackson, complete dick, also Lydia's ex-boyfriend, so… Derek bit him, Jackson, and he turned into a creature called a Kanima, instead of a werewolf. So Kanima's are these creatures that seek a master and the master can tell them to kill whoever. Matt was having them kill all these people that drowned him when he was eight, from the Beacon Hills swim team. No one listens to Stiles, ever, so yeah."

The entire time he didn't take a single breath. I chuckled, "I'm sorry he picks on you. I can always beat him up. Or have Derek beat him up. I can tell Derek he hurt my feelings or something."

"Would you? That'd be awesome."

He led us into a classroom quickly. There were a few people in the class, but it hadn't been filled up yet. Stiles dragged me to a two person table in the back. There was some gum under the table sticking out and vulgar words scratched into the black countertop.

"Just, ugh, sit next to me. This table is empty since…" He bit his lip. "Since Erica went missing. Her partner moved somewhere. I don't know. But my partner can live without me. Actually, I'm pretty sure he hates me."

I laughed. The idea of anyone hating this kid seemed ridiculous to me. "How could anyone hate you?"

"A lot of people do actually." He shrugged, nose scrunching. "I think it's because I'm so unbelievably awesome. I just radiate it. People are intimated by me."

"I can see that." Taking out the Chemistry book I dropped it on the desk. "But personally, I think you are very charming and I enjoy your company."

His back straightened. "You do?"

"Why else would I have helped you yesterday? And asked you to walk me to class… even if I already knew where my first two classes were?" Oh my God, who was I? Where did this confident person come from? And why in the hell would I tell him that?

"You, ugh, you did?" His hand twitched against my own making me realize our hands were still together. I untangled our hands and flipped his over so that his palm was facing up. Trailing my fingers on the lines of his palm carefully I felt him shiver from my touch, a smirk played at my lips, it gave me a thrill to wind him up.

"And why would I have held your hand?" I met his stare. Mouth slacked, whiskey eyes glazed over in some sort of stupor. Moving my head closer he copied my motion so that our faces were only a few inches apart. "I think you are very _interesting_."

"Interesting…" he repeated, his jaw clamping shut.

"Do you think I'm interesting?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

Leaning forward a few more decibels, we were hardly a breath apart now. I could feel his hot breath hitting my lips, we were that close. "What else do you think, Stiles?"

"I think…." He exhaled breathlessly, eyes moving to my lips. "I think…"

"Yo Stilinski!"

Both of us pulled apart. A handsome boy sat down in the seat in front of us, his dark eyebrows nearly touching his forehead. Brown eyes wide as they darted from Stiles to me, a smirk on his lips. I removed my hand from Stiles palm and he blinked wildly, eyes focusing. My own skin tingled, missing the sensation of his skin against my own. But I had felt it… like with Scott yesterday when I had been thinking of Stiles and the things I wanted to do to him. Had I done that to Stiles now, too?

"Oh hey Danny," Stiles greeted slightly breathless. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just saw this pretty girl and realized we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Danny-" he held out a hand. I slid my fingers in his grasp and shook it lightly. As soon as our fingers touched I saw his brown eyes gloss over, just as Stiles had. Maybe I should just _not_ think of the way Stiles makes the blood rush to my head, the way his skin makes mine tingle in ways I never felt before, and how much I wanted to kiss him; slam my lips against his and just have my way with him in our Chemistry class. Like, where the hell did these compulsions come from? Seriously. I need to control myself.

Quickly, I retracted my hand to my side. "My name is Lilly. Nice to meet you Danny."

"Yeah…" He shook his head. "Nice to meet you too. You're definitely new, right? I would have noticed you before."

"I'm new. Just moved in this week." Technically not a lie, I did move in with Derek.

"From where?"

"Danny, seriously," Stiles interrupted exasperated.

Danny scoffed, "What? I'm just being friendly. Unless I interrupted something? Kind of looked like I interrupted something."

"Ugh…" Stiles glanced at me as his face colored like a tomato. "No?"

I smiled at him bemused by the clear embarrassment on his face. "Stiles was just being friendly, too."

"_Really_ friendly," Danny agreed with a laugh. "We have Geometry together, second period. You should sit by me Monday. There's an open seat right behind me. I noticed you were sitting by Greenburg… he can kinda be _too_ much."

"I noticed. Yeah, I'll definitely take up that offer. Thanks."

He shot Stiles a wink before turning in his seat. Stiles slammed his head down on the table dramatically.

"Stiles, you all right?"

"Oh yeah!" His head jerked up. "Just peachy!"

"Good," I grinned.

The final bell rang and a chubby middle aged mind stumbled into the room. He adjusted the glasses on the ridge of his nose. Clearing his throat, his squinty blue eyes scanned the classroom. "Your teacher, Mr. Harris, is out sick for the day. I will be your substitute. My name is Mr. Henderson. I will be doing roll call… and I'm not sure where you are in your studies, but you can use the period as a study hall. Work on any homework you need to catch up on, socialize, whatever. I know _nothing_ about Chemistry. I am an English teacher."

I bumped my shoulder against Stiles. "I don't have any homework yet."

"I have…" Stiles pursed his lips. "Probably a lot, but I'm not worried about that right now. Want to go over some stuff I was researching? Brainstorm with me?"

"Of course."

Shuffling through his backpack he took out a stack of paper. Spreading them out he started thumbing some specific ones he wanted to go over. "See here-" he pointed to a paragraph, leaning forward I read over it. "According to Strabo_,_ the Romans would sacrifice people by hitting them in the back with a sword, and would make prophecies based on the persons death-spasms, which is really messed up in my opinion. Like really? How could the way his body twitch cause a prophecy? And they would only sacrifice them if there was a Druid watching over."

"That's fucked up," I muttered. "Okay, so I understand it's a Druid, or a Darach. How is any of this going to help us figure out who this person is?"

He rubbed a hand over his eyes. "I-I don't know. I don't know what I'm looking for…"

My eyes scanned over the pages warily. One in particular looked rather intriguing. It had the world "Celtic" and I recall Stiles referencing the Druids being of Celtic origin. I pushed the paper over to Stiles.

"Hey didn't you mention this to Deaton, it is an article about Celtic human sacrifice specifically. Apparently it is the best supporting evidence for it. They have the body of a man they would in Lindow bog, wherever that is, in the first or second century," we both leant in to read the article, our heads brushing as I continued to read aloud. "_Lindow man was almost certainly a ritual sacrifice; he was strangled, hit on the head, and had his throat cut, in quick order, then surrendered to the bog. This pattern fits the "three-fold" death referred to in medieval Irish tales_." Tilting my head I stared at Stiles, our faces a breath apart once more. "What is a three-fold death?"

"Three-fold death is when someone is sacrificed in a series of threes. So, this Darach is doing it by a blow to the head, cutting the throat, and strangulation by garrote."

"I can't wait for us to find this bitch. No one deserves that…"

Stiles licked his lips. "I just wish there was some way to call them out."

"I'm sorry. I know I'm interrupting _again_, but my pen went out." Danny looked at us sheepishly, pen dangling in his fingertips as proof. Stiles sighed frustratedly. Reaching into my bag I retrieved a pen and passed it over to him. "Thanks." He shot Stiles a smirk before rotating.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair causing it to stick up. "So, um, are you going to sit with us at lunch?"

"Lucky for you, you are my only friend in Beacon Hills High. So yeah, I'm going to sit with you at lunch."

A shy lopsided grin slid across his lips. The rest of the period we both chatted casually, no more odd trance-like things happened between either of us. At least not that I noticed. But I didn't physically touch Stiles throughout the entire period. Mostly because that Danny kid kept turning around and giving Stiles a raised eyebrow. Like watching Stiles flirt with a girl entertained him. Whatever, it entertained me too.

* * *

And lunch was… awkward. Stiles and I walked in and got in the lunch line. There was some gross looking meatloaf, boxed mashed potatoes, and cold corn. I made sure to grab a chocolate pudding cup because I doubt I'd eat any of that. Then we sat at a table. First Stiles and I were alone and it was fine. We talked some more about Druids.

Then Scott showed up. He hovered behind Stiles, eyes locking onto me warily. Definitely could tell he was thinking about how he'd almost kissed me. Crap, I had forgotten about that as soon as I saw Stiles. That kid made me forget everything around me. Sliding in the seat Scott shot both of us a uncomfortable grin. I doubted he mentioned to Stiles about the little altercation yesterday.

"Hey buddy," Stiles slapped his hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "Lilly here has been helping me research the human sacrifices."

"That's cool. Find anything interesting?" he asked as he took a bite of the meatloaf.

Stiles spork swirled around the potatoes. "Not yet."

Scott bobbed his head, espresso eyes meeting mine briefly before he stared down at his tray. "Um… so the cross country meet is tomorrow."

"Shit, I forgot about that."

"You guys are in cross country?" I questioned, extremely surprised. These kids were dealing with human sacrifices and crazy Alpha werewolf packs, and they had time for _cross country_? I was a joke. I hardly had time to shower, let alone run for _fun_.

"Coach makes us join doing our off season. We play lacrosse," explained Stiles.

"What's lacrosse?"

"_Lacrosse_," he scoffed. "You don't know what lacrosse is?"

I rolled my eyes. "I just asked what it is."

"Okay. Well, it's like hockey, or field hockey, and we have sticks with nets on them."

"Sounds cool…"

"I never play… well, lately, sometimes." Stiles furrowed his brows. "But this guy-" he grabbed ahold of Scott's shoulder and shook it proudly. "Is captain and first line."

Scott grinned. "You are going to be first line this season, too. Especially after that game last year. You won the game dude."

"I did…" he sighed dreamily.

"Do…" Scott looked at me. His brows furrowed debating whether or not it would be a good idea to directly approach me. He seemingly deemed it okay, but when our eyes met we both reeked of awkward tension. "Do you play any sports or anything?"

"Aha no. I just kinda… live, for the most part, which has been getting increasingly harder the last few days."

"Isaac told me that you were covered in blood yesterday when he went to Derek's… which was like a few hours after I dropped you off at home," he said it slowly, easing the words out. "Can you tell me what happened? He said Derek wouldn't tell him. Just kicked Boyd and him out for the night."

Stiles pointed at Scott then me questionably. "You drove her home?"  
In an attempt to avoid the subject I decided to fill Scott in, "Ugh… Yeah, when I came inside I kinda slipped on Derek's blood. Apparently that guy, or werewolf, who kidnapped the Beta's attacked him. He's okay though. Just kinda freaked out… said he couldn't protect Isaac and Boyd while also protecting Cora and me."

"Why wouldn't Derek tell us that?" Scott frowned.

"I don't know… he was really upset. I feel bad. All of this stuff is happening. All these people are dying… it's scary, you know?"

"Yeah it is… I'm just glad you're okay. When he said you were covered in blood…" Scott rubbed his neck. "You can't heal like us."

"Unfortunately, because _that_ would be cool."

"And I wanted to say sorry, again, for yesterday." Scott blushed. Was he doing this right now? Really Scott, really? Right now… like why? "I, um, don't know why-"

I waved him off. "It's perfectly fine! Clean slate. Don't worry about it. Please. Let's stop talking about it."

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

"Scott, _it is fine_."

A confused expression crossed Stiles face. "What are you apologizing for?"

Shooting Scott a pleading look, his eyes widened. His gaze darted from Stiles to me then back again, then one more time. Groaning, I put my face in my palms as my cheeks burned.

"Oh," was all Scott said. It literally looked like a freaking lightbulb was gleaming above his stupid, stupid head. "Nothing, ugh, yeah nothing happened. I'm apologizing because… I-um… I tripped her when she got off the bike. Scraped her elbow."

"Your elbow looks fine," Stiles observed, eyes glancing to my elbows, which were both balanced on the edge of the table. I scooted them off, folding my hands in my lap. A glare was sent in Scott's direction by me.

"Did I say elbow? I meant knee."

He shot Scott a disbelieving stare. The kid was a terrible actor. If there was an academy award for the worst actor in the world Scott would win.

Rolling his eyes, Stiles asked me with a grin, seemingly letting the obvious lie pass over. He asked in a change of subject, "How is it living with Derek anyway? Does he just broad around in the darkness all day?"

I laughed, "I guess so… ever since I met him Derek's been under a lot of stress. He makes me breakfast though. And last night he was really sweet. Seems like a great guy honestly."

"He made you breakfast? Dead babies?"

"No. Bacon and eggs."  
"Derek can _cook_?" Stiles scoffed. Eyes wide with disbelief. "Did you use the word 'sweet' and 'great' to describe him?"

"Yeah. Last night I was having a rough time… with everything going on. Coming home to see your long last brother with a hole in his chest kinda freaks a girl out, you know?" Scott shot me a sympathetic stare while Stiles expression morphed into one of realization. Like it had just occurred to him that I have been through a lot of shit. "Derek let me sleep with him last night. Then made me bacon and eggs for breakfast. Also, he promised to take me shopping sometime next week for new clothes. He wants to clear out one of the rooms for me so I can be more comfortable, but I am going to try talking him into letting Isaac and Boyd come back."

Stiles cringed. "You slept with Derek?"

"In the same bed _yes_, but he's my brother, you creep."

"That's not what I meant! I just meant, I'm surprised he sleeps in a bed. I imagined a coffin."

I snorted. "Derek's a werewolf not a vampire, Stiles."

"Minor details."

"Tonight I'm going to Allison's after school," Scott directed this towards Stiles, changing the subject as we started to bicker.

Stiles gave him a thumbs up. "You guys talk things out? Getting back together?"

"No. I found this outside the school today." Digging through the pockets of his jeans he held out an arrowhead. "We don't have an archery team and there is only one person I know who wields a bow and arrow."

"Dude, what is she doing?"

"I dunno. I'm going to see… warn her about the twins. Sure, she's a badass with a bow, but I'm scared of the Alpha's. If she thinks she can do this alone…" A long tired sigh escaped him.

"Who is Allison?" I asked curiously.

"His ex," Stiles said, thumb in Scott's direction. "Also an ex werewolf hunter, supposedly… Since she is running around the school with bows and arrows."

"Huh," I muttered. My eyes flickered to a familiar strawberry blonde sitting a few tables away; Lydia Martin. She sat with a really pretty brunette with elfin features. I pointed at the girl. "Is that her?"

Scot turned his head, nodded, and then raised a brow at me. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Also, that's that Lydia girl, right?"

"Yeah, that's Lydia," Stiles confirmed as his eyes flickered over to the table.

As casually as possible I asked, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Scott cracked a smile and almost looked ready to burst, but controlled his laughter. On the other hand, Stiles appeared shocked by the question.

"No…" He said slowly as if the words were tough to get out. "She is not."

"Well, do you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head equally as slow as his words. "Ugh, no."

"Why not?" I pressed, brows raised to my hairline. Wasn't it a thing that cute guys were always supposed to have girlfriends? Especially the ones people really liked. Because Stiles was adorable. I'd figured he'd have a few girls trying to date him. And Scott was single too apparently? What the heck was wrong with the female's at Beacon Hills?

Stiles gaped, stumped by my question. "Why not? Because… No one likes me? If a girl liked me I'd definitely date her. I'd date the hell out of her. Maybe, actually, I take that back. I wouldn't date just anyone, not Mary Smith, that girl has really thick eyebrows."

"I have thick eyebrows," I stated. I truly did, not the bushy caterpillar brows, but they weren't pencil thin. They were full and dark matching the hazelnut color of my hair.

"Yeah, but your eyebrows are pretty. This girl has massive eyebrows."

He called my eyebrows pretty? I smiled, heart thumping faster. A smirk passed over Scott's face as he stared at me. Frowning at him I scooped some pudding and shoved it in my mouth before I said something _not_ nice.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Stiles asked as he licked his lips. He averted his gaze to the food on his plate and began to shove it in his mouth hungrily, like he was dreading the answer.

Laughing, I shook my head. "No. I mean, if I did I would have left him behind in Oregon. But I've never actually had a boyfriend before."

Spitting out his food he gaped at me once more. "_You _have never had boyfriend?"

"No…"

"There is something wrong with the male population in Oregon," Stiles declared, brows furrowing. "You're like… you know, like… You should have-you know?"

"Try finishing your sentences," I drawled, brow lifted.

"Like I said yesterday, you are like…" He waved his hand towards my face. "That!"

I glanced at Scott. "I don't understand broken sentences. You're his best friend, what is he trying to tell me?"

"He thinks you are pretty," Scott inputted, his eyes gleaming as Stiles nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Like, really pretty." Stiles head still bobbed. "So pretty that he would like to take you on a date." He continued nodding, oblivious to what was being said. "Maybe after school next week, since we have the meet this weekend? Dinner and a movie?"

"Wait-what?" Stiles stopped his head motions mouth slacked when he realized Scott was saying.

"What do you say Lilly? Dinner and a movie with Stiles next week?"

Stiles just stared as if he were watching a terrible car wreck.

My head turned into a giant cherry. "It doesn't seem like he wants to do that."

Scott elbowed Stiles in the ribs. "Hey Stiles, you wanna take Lilly on a date?"

"I mean… ugh… if you-I mean, like I wouldn't be opposed to taking you on a-" he gulped. "_Date_."

"Are you sure? You look like the idea of taking me on a date makes you want to hurl? Am I Mary Smith ugly?"

"No!" He objected loudly, causing a few heads to turn in our direction. "You're not ugly. I don't feel like puking, well I kinda feel like puking, but not because of you. Well, I guess it's kinda because of you, but not because of you personally. Like, I feel like I might puke. My stomach is just, wow, right now. I think I am going to puke, seriously."

"_Stiles_," Scott groaned embarrassed by his best friends rambling. "Just ask her on a date!"

Stiles exhaled deeply a few times. Closed his eyes and asked in one breath, "Lilly, wanna go on a date? Your face doesn't make me want to puke, promise."

I bit my lip. My heart beating fast, insides turning to goo. "Sure."

He blinked. "What?"

"She said yes," informed Scott, a grin on his face like a proud father.

"You said… yes?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes Stiles!" exclaimed Scott, his head hanging back exasperated.

Stiles broadly beamed at me, eyes glimmering with happiness. I am positive my green eyes popped the same brilliance. I think this was the best day of my entire teenage life, even with all the bad shit going on. I wonder what Dad would have said if I told him I actually had a date.

* * *

The rest of the school day Stiles and I made gaga eyes at one another. It was weird to think in all the oddness going on in my life that someone as simple as Stiles could make it doable. Not that Stiles was simple… but thinking about him made everything easier. And I thought about him a lot. I never had a crush on a boy before, at least to this extent. Where I actually thought about them all day and all night, actually were close enough to them to have an entire conversation. And he had asked me to go on a date with him! Kinda. Scott helped, but whatever. On that note, I'm glad that Scott got over that little incident yesterday when he drove me home. This could have been so much more awkward.

Derek managed to come pick me up after school. Apparently no one decided to kill him today, which was a good sign. He pulled up in the camaro and I slid into the seat, completely giddy from Stiles and my date.

"What's with the smile?" He asked after a few moments of driving.

I shrugged. "Just had a good day I guess."

"Did you make any friends?"

"Ugh, yeah. Those two boys you hang out with."

A sigh escaped him, "Stiles and Scott?"

"Those are the two. You don't like them or something? I figured they were okay since I've seen you with them multiple times."

"They are good kids," Derek said, sighing once more. "Stiles drives me insane, he's always talking about something. He's a sarcastic little shit too."

Definitely not telling _him_ about my upcoming date.

Snickering I agreed, "He is kind of a little shit."

"Scott is a great kid. Really wish he would join my pack… but I'm almost positive he's a true Alpha."

My lips pursed. I still didn't understand all the werewolf lingo. "True Alpha?"

"There are two types of Alpha's. True Alpha's are extremely rare. It is when a werewolf can become an Alpha without taking it from someone. The only other way to be an Alpha is to kill another Alpha."

"And you think Scott is going to become one without killing anybody?"

Derek nodded. "Yes."

"All this is confusing. Never mind, pretend I didn't ask."

He chuckled, pale eyes glancing at me. "Just… be careful around Scott and Stiles. They are good kids, but they have a tendency to get themselves in trouble."

"I can see that…" With Stiles searching for some sacrificial murder killing people around the town and ditching classes, I couldn't imagine him being a good boy. Plus, in our Economics class he said a lot of sassy things to Mr. Finstock. Things that only got him scolded instead of detention, because Mr. Finstock was their coach for lacrosse and cross country. That guy was insane, literally. I don't think I have ever had a more eccentric teacher in my entire school history.

"We are going to do that shopping I promised."

"Right now?" Happiness bubbled in my chest. Not that I wasn't already happy because Stiles asked me on a date, but now I was getting to buy clothes! Which definitely would help because my clothes were starting to end up more in the trash due to all this blood I encountered recently… and I could buy a new outfit for that date.

He confirmed with a nod. "Where would you like to go?"

"Every teenage girls wet dream; Target."

Derek cringed as I said 'wet dream.' With a scoff he questioned, "Target, really?"

"Target has _everything_ you can possibly ask for and it is better than Walmart. Less weirdos go there. Although, it seems they can make an exception for you."

"Me? I'm the weirdo? You just said-never mind. We will go to Target, _Princess_."

My breath hitched in my throat and I think my heart literally stopped for a moment. I don't think Derek even realized what he said. If he remembered how I said Dad used to call me princess all the time. Or if he called me it because that's the word that popped into his mind.

"Are you all right?" Derek asked immediately. I forgot that werewolves could hear heartbeats or whatever.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" He pressed, thick brows furrowed making him look way grumpier than he was.

"Of course! Just excited to go shopping with the best big brother in the whole world! _Duh_!"

With another eye roll, Derek pulled into the Target parking lot. Sprinting ahead, I grabbed a cart and started down the clothing aisle. There was no complaint from Derek as I scrambled off to the changing rooms, but he stayed by the cart. He didn't even look bored, just out of place.

I made sure to grab some of those spandex pants I had seen Cora wear with a sports bra. Trying on the items I analyzed my appearance. With my long wavy hazelnut locks that touched mid-waist and my olive eyes shinning brightly. My hands went to my flat stomach. Cora had abs of steel, I swear it. Maybe I should start working out too? I wonder if Cora might be interested in training me… I decided on getting three pairs of the pants; two in black and another Heather gray with a ton of sports bras in a range of colors.

As I was trying on a couple other clothes; dresses, shirts, jeans… there were a group of girls in the stall next to me. They were giggling madly, "Did you see that guy out there? He is so cute!"

"I know, that scruff? I would do nasty things to that man," another added.

I gagged. Pretty sure they were talking about Derek. Not that Derek wasn't handsome, because he really was in that tall, dark, and handsome way with an _extra_ hint of broodiness. Exiting the changing room I threw all the clothes I was getting in the cart beside Derek, who just looked so awkward standing in the women's section.

Derek then felt I needed new bedding and such for the room he was going to have fixed up for me. A few moments of silence passed as I debated between a forest green and lavender colored bed set before Derek provided me a stern look. He stated parentally,"I need to prepare you for tonight."

That didn't sound good. "Tonight?"

"We will be going after Deucalion. Cora and Boyd followed the twins home and they know where they are. You are going to stay home… if we don't come back…" Facing him I raised my eyes questionably, giving him my full attention. The air shifted somberly as Derek's gaze penetrated my own. "Scott will help you."

"Scott's just a teenager…" And I didn't want Derek to get hurt. He _had_ to come back.

"Yeah, but he's a good kid. He will help you out in anyway he can. Trust me."

With my fingers tightened against the plastic casing on the bed set, I asked hoarsely, "Are you going to die?"

"I don't know," he responded honestly. Averting his gaze to the bed set's he pointed to the forest green. "I think that color looks nicer."

Nodding numbly, I tossed it into the cart. The happiness from Stiles earlier and shopping with Derek quickly evaporated as my thoughts went grim. Would anything ever be normal again?

* * *

Holy crap, that chapter was long as balls. Hope you enjoyed it. I love the Derek brotherly relationship and Cora as well. I hope I'm sticking as close to character as possible. I know Derek's being a softy, but from what I took out of the season Cora was in, he was always more gentle towards her. Unless she was doing something stupid.

Anyways, thanks EVERYONE for the support :D

monkeygonetoheaven (every word has a period between it, but it won't let me add it in the username), lostrachel, KageOakmi-Kogo, bootyflakes, xXBriannaXx, winchesterxgirl :D I love that you guys always dedicate a moment of your time just to give me your opinion. It really does make my day so much better!

Also, wanted to give a few shoutouts to some of the stories I have read by my reviewers. They are ALL really great and if you haven't checked them out, you truly should.

_winchesterxgirl _just came out with a new one called **My Medicine**. It's currently on chapter two, but the main character is a badass. It only got started but I'm hooked!

monkeygonetoheaven's story **Rewritten: Welcome Home, Nikita Grace, **is freaking intense. On chapter 41! The story is long and cute and somewhat heartbreaking sometimes, and yeah. Just check it out!

_xXbriannaXx's_ story **The Serpent &amp; The Butterfly**, so if you're looking for a different way on adding a character into the story check this one out. It's about Lydia's TWIN sister. She's spunky and hilarious. Stiles and her HATE each other :D and it's so great. I don't want to spoil things, but this girl has twisted the original plot in a way that makes it interesting, new, and completely her own. Love it.

BTW, disclaimer for all the information on human sacrifices I found on digitalmedievalist.


	8. Chapter 8: They fell

**Chapter Eight: They fell.**

"We are kings from the underground.

We, we came, to rain on your parade.

And if we die, then, who will be your remedy.

So shut the fuck up, we're about to leave a legacy."

**_Dancing With The Devil _~ **_Krewella_

* * *

Thirteen hours passed. Thirteen hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty-three seconds. Twenty-four seconds. Twenty-five seconds. Twenty_-six_ seconds… Legs crossed, nervously I played with my long hair. Knotting it around my finger, unwinding it, yanking it hard when my thoughts grew more hectic and panicky. Where in the hell were they? They left after six yesterday.

I sat on the couch staring at the elevator. The last time I moved was to use the bathroom two hours ago. When the sun went down I didn't bother to turn on any of the lights. The only illumination came from the wide windows, providing the bright morning sunlight shinning through.

My stomach was sick with worry. How long did Derek want me to wait? Until the afternoon? Two days from now? When was I supposed to call Scott?

Taking out my phone I hovered over the familiar name. The only person that seemed to have anyway of calming my thoughts down, whether he realized it or not wasn't the issue. I just needed some sanity. My fingers slid of the phone as I typed out a quick message.

_Me: Hey Stiles, it's Lilly._

Placing the phone down beside me I dropped my head into my hands. Why was my life spiraling downwards? It was out of control. I couldn't save my father, I couldn't help Derek, and I was stuck in a town where some freak was sacrificing people. My phone vibrated, I read over the text, my nerves slightly calming, which wasn't saying much.

_Stiles: Hi! Wassup?_

_Me: Waitin for Derek &amp; Cora to come home. You?_

A noise came from the elevator and I bolted to my feet, hovering outside the door anxiously. The wait was agonizing. And my stomach clenched tightly when only Cora emerged. Her caramel eyes glossy, blood tattering her clothing. She met my stare with a shattering expression. The look on her face identical to the one I bore when I saw my father's lifeless body on the ground.

I reached for her and she let me embrace her in a hug. Arms wrapping around me tightly. I could tell she fought it, trying hard not to cry. But I didn't fight it, I bellowed out sob after sob. I'd never been good at hiding my emotions; they controlled every aspect of my being. Soon it seemed it was her attempting to hold me up instead of how this hug started. We were both on the floor clutching one another.

"What happened?" I hiccuped, blurry eyes staring at Cora.

She wiped her face harshly, she tried to form words, but her sentences were broken. "He grabbed him… they fell… he…" She gripped my shoulders, a determined expression. "You have to help me get his body back here, okay?"

Nodding, Cora gripped under my arms and stood me up. I quickly shoved on shoes, grabbed my phone, and piled in the elevator. I had a new text from Stiles.

_Stiles: Lilly, I think we need to talk. Want me to call you? I'm on the road for the cross country meet now…_

_Me: Derek's dead. Cora and I are going to get his body._

Cora hopped into the drivers seat of the camaro, we glided off into the night. She sniffled quietly, and I wanted to comfort her, but what could I say? I hardly had words to comfort myself. So I did what usually helped me. I reached for her hand and entwined our fingers, squeezing tightly. She didn't turn to me, but her head lifted higher on her shoulders. She squeezed my hand too.

"Here," she said parking the car as we arrived at a quaint apartment complex.

Both of us were silent as we entered. I followed closely behind Cora. The room she led me to was huge, empty. It didn't look lived in. Blood painted the floors, I held my hand to my mouth. _So much blood…_

_"Hey Dad! I'm home!" I shut the front door behind me, frowning when I realized the locks on the door were busted. It appeared as if someone had shoved it open causing them to snap. Fear twisted my gut agonizingly, nerves building restlessly. "Dad? You home?"_

_My converse padded across the wooden floors of our tiny apartment. The television was blasting in the living room, some infomercial about an exercise machine. I grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned it off eloping me in a tense silence._

_Trying again I called, "Dad?"_

_There was a groan from the kitchen. Cautiously I crept down the hall and turned into the archway. My knees gave way and I collapsed to the tile floor, coppery scented liquid staining my jeans. His forest green eyes boring into mine, almost empty. Almost lifeless. Because even if I didn't want to admit it, I knew he was dying. He was almost dead. And with the wounds I could see from this distance it would take a miracle to save him. A sadness swept over him and he lifted a bloodied hand in my direction._

_"Dad, what happened? Oh my God…" Crawling over to him, through the pool of his blood, I gripped the hand he had extended bringing it to my cheek, my free hand looking for a place to touch on his body. There were open wounds, blood spilling out. Like someone had hacked his entire body with a meat cleaver. "I need to call an ambulance Dad, I need to get help. Just hold on o-okay? You're gonna be fine."_

_"No…" He croaked. "No… they're coming back… coming for you… they know about you…"_

_"Who is coming Dad?"_

_"Box… get the box under my dresser, Princess… in the floor…"_

_I shook my head. "Dad I need to get you to the hospital."_

_"No! Get the box Lilly… it'll explain everything… I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was waiting for the change to begin… I love you, I will always love you…. Don't let anyone tell you different…" His eyes widened, panic radiating from him. "Run… run fast and don't look back, Princess…"_

"Lilly?" Cora took my hand, tugging gently. Her eyes were scanning me carefully. "Come on, he was over here."

Exhaling, I let her guide me down a flight of stairs. She halted half-way down, her back stiffening. In a panic, she whirled around surveying the area hectically.

"What in the fuck?" She said, she pointed to a pool of blood on the stairs. "He was right there."

We both continued to the other side. Sniffing the air, she grabbed at the strands of her hair pulling roughly. "Where…?"

There was a sound that came from behind us. We both spun to see Peter cautiously approaching. He held out a hand in a sign of peace. "It's just me, your uncle, Uncle Peter."

"Uncle Peter who killed sister Laura," Cora clarified, she pushed me behind her.

"Mm, not my finest hour, no. But I'm hardly the only dysfunctional family member. Did Derek mention that he killed me, too? Slashed my throat, ear to ear." Peter motioned with his finger across his throat.

Immediately I defended Derek with a sneer, "Well you killed Laura and a bunch of other random people! I'd kill you too!"

Cora agreed with a scoff, "Yeah, you think that means we should trust you? Because Derek killed _you_?"

"Actually, I'm wondering if I can trust either of you," Peter observed, his blue eyes flickering from each of us.

"You've known me for seventeen years," she quipped, eyebrows raised.

"I knew you for eleven, leaving the last six unaccounted for. I'm not particularly fond of things unaccounted. And you-" His eyes bore into mine. "I know almost nothing about you, except that you are a Succubus, who are known for being extremely manipulative beings."

"I'm not a Succubus," I firmly ground out. He rolled his eyes at that.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Cora.

"Same as you... wondering where the bodies went. Wondering if they were carried out, or maybe if one of them managed to find enough strength to push himself up off the floor and walk out, leaving the three of us standing here to answer the all-important question."

Cora's eyes rested on the blood by our feet, whispering out, "Which one?"

"I know a place he might have gone," Peter informed. "If you'd like to join me."

Cora looked back at me and I shrugged. She knew Peter better than I did. Derek had originally told me not to trust a word he said, but if he thought he knew where Derek might be…

Sighing, she nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

This time I recognized the building we were approaching. It was the same one that Stiles and I had gone to when we ditched school. The animal clinic with Dr. Deaton… Peter parked the car down the street and we all Ninja-ed our way over to the building. The three of us were huddled between a few parked cars.

"Why are we here?" I asked with a frown.

An irritated expression was on Cora's face as she gazed at Peter. "An animal clinic?"

"It's not as ordinary as it looks. The building's half made out of Mountain Ash. I'm not actually sure how to get in…"

I started to stand up to walk towards the door. "I have been there before… I just walked inside."

Peter grabbed my wrist and pulled me down beside him. He held a hand over my mouth when I went to protest. "They are here."

"Who?" Cora questioned, trying to peer over the side of the car.

"All of them."

There were a couple people on the outside. They looked ordinary, but so did Peter, Derek, Cora, Isaac, Boyd and Scott. And _they_ were werewolves.

"How do we know who's in there? Is it Derek or Ennis or both?"

"Well, we know one thing… that wasn't for Derek."

I didn't really know what was going on, but Peter motioned for us to back up. We rounded back to the car and I took out my phone and glanced at the text Stiles had sent me earlier.

_Stiles: If you need anything call me… :/_

_Me: Derek's body is missing… Peter thinks he might still be alive._

* * *

That night Cora and I stayed at Peter's. He had convinced us that we would be safer there, considering there were a group of Alpha's trying to kill us. His apartment wasn't as large as Derek's, but definitely more lavish. He had foreign decor lingering around that seemed quite expensive. There were fancy light fixtures and beautiful paintings. A part of me wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"I only have one spare guest bedroom. Not sure if you would prefer to share, if not one of you can take the couch," Peter declared as he tossed his keys into a glass bowl that sat on a side table before the couch.

"I don't mind sharing…" I smiled at Cora who nodded in agreement, thankfully. To be honest, I didn't want to sleep alone tonight either.

"Let me get you some clothes. Sweats and t-shirts are all I have to offer."

"That's fine," Cora said shortly, caramel eyes scrutinizing the complex. "Hurry, I'm tired."

Peter sighed irritably at his nieces lack of gratitude. He disappeared into a door then returned a moment later. He tossed Cora her clothes and sarcastically uttered, "You're _welcome_."

I took the clothes from him with a somewhat polite, "Thanks." Although, I kinda wanted to shove my fist in his face.

With a wave of his hand he motioned to a room. "First door is the guest bedroom. Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Then he went back into the room he had gone in previously.

Cora and I both shared an eye roll at Peter's obvious disdain towards having us being in his home. Even if he was the one that offered for us to spend the night here. Entering the room, we quickly changed our clothes and tucked under the covers of the bed.

"You think he's alive?" Cora questioned after a few moments of us lying in silence.

Putting my cell up to my face, a glow illuminated me as I checked for a text from Stiles. There was nothing. I tuck it under the pillow and rolled so I was on my side facing Cora.

"I hope he's alive. His body was missing… but I'm not an expert on werewolf healing. And I wasn't there to see how bad it was…"

"He has to be…" She groaned rubbing her palms over her eyes frustratedly.

Silence indulged us once more. My thoughts crept over to Stiles and my date, how Scott had almost kissed me, and the way everyones eyes glazed over when I touched them these past few days. Hesitantly, I asked, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Shoot," she muttered.

"You weren't really around for this discussion, and I'm not sure Derek mentioned anything to you, but… Peter said I might be, um, a Succubus… and I think he might be right."

Caramel eyes widened. "A Succubus? Like a seductive demon that feeds off souls?"

"Hah, yeah… those would be them."

"And why would Peter think you're one of them?"

"Apparently my dad was an Incubus and that since I didn't get the werewolf genes, I probably picked up the Succubi gene."

"Okay, well, what makes you think Peter might be right?"

"I've been… kinda… I don't know. So, I touched a few peoples skin, shaking hands and whatnot, and every time our skin made contact their eyes would glaze over. They stare at me like, like they want to rip my clothes off, and one of them tried to kiss me," I explained rushed.

Cora frowned, rolling over so she was copying my position, but to face me. "Sounds like you have some issues."

"Tell me about it. I don't… I don't know what to do. If it's real, or if I'm freaking out because Peter said that's what I am."

"Unfortunately, Peter is usually right about those sort of things." She pursed her lips, eyes scanning my face. "Just try not to suck out anyones soul."

Rolling my eyes I turned away from her, curling into myself. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, I'll work on that."

There was shuffling from Cora. "Night Lilly…"

"Goodnight Cora."

* * *

Vibrating came from underneath my head. A hand smacked my back with a vicious, "Shut that fucking shit off right now… God dammit…"

With a groan, I slipped my hand under the pillow and grabbed my phone. Blinking my eyes tiredly I fixed my stare on the name. Gasping, I sat up quickly. "Holy shit Cora, wake up!" She jumped up as I pressed the green button and held the phone against my ear. "Hello? Derek?"

"Hey Lilly." Uncontrollable laughter escaped me at the pure bliss of hearing his husky voice. "Where the hell are you? And have you seen Cora?"

"She's with me-"

Cora ripped the phone from my hand and placed it on speaker. "Derek? Where the fuck are you?"

"My house…"

I scoffed. He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We have been looking ALL over for you."

"Where are you?"  
"At Peter's, he didn't think it would be safe for us to spend the night at your place…"

"Well, I'm home. I'd prefer if you bring yourselves and my car back, _now._"

Cora gave me an irritated stare and we both sighed. She grumbled, "Fine. We're coming, keep your pants on."

Hanging up the phone she tossed it back over to me. Frowning, I glared down at the screen. I had a new text from Stiles.

_Stiles: Long story short, some weird stuff happened 2nite. Sleeping on a bus. Back hurts alrdy. Update me w/ anything on Sourwolf._

Giggling at the _Sourwolf_ comment, I immediately responded: _Derek is alive! Called a few min ago to come home. Sux that u r sleeping on a bus :p_

Neither of us bothered to change out of Peter's clothes, but piled ours together. When we opened the bedroom door Peter was standing outside it with a smug expression on his face. Cora appeared to have known he was there, but I hadn't. A scream erupted from me and my fist punched his chest. The only result was my knuckles were in immense pain.

"Ow! Fuck!" My hand cradled to my own chest in an effort of comfort, I glared at him. "Seriously?"

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," Peter drawled with a laugh. "Heading out so soon? Glad to hear my charming nephew is alive."

Cora shoved past him and I copied her motions, making sure to shoot him a scowl as I passed. My sister rolled her eyes as she took out the keys to Derek's camaro, asking, "If you heard then why are you asking?"

"Unlike you, I'm an amazing host. I like to entertain my guests."

"Wonderful. We are leaving now. Bye."

She stormed down the hallway. Just as I made a move to follow Peter gripped my wrist, twisting my head I raised a brow expectantly. He cocked his head to the side, the smug grin deepening. "Your abilities are starting to show."

My eyes turned to slits.

"Be careful Lilly. Your kind are quite powerful and not easily controllable. If you let _it_ have control you might not be able to return."

"Whatever…"

Tearing my arm away I followed behind Cora. She shot me a stare, obviously hearing what Peter had said, but didn't say a word. Arriving at Derek's apartment roughly twenty minutes later we both bolted inside. I honesty thought I might have superhuman speed for roughly two minutes; that's how fast I ran.

Derek sat at the table, arms crossed over his chiseled chest. Shirtless for some reason, but all in one piece. He didn't have a single scratch on him. He even _beamed_ at us. Who knew he had a full set of pearly whites? Who knew he could smile so brightly? Like the stars in the night sky!

The elder of us females stomped over to Derek, fist ready to knock him in the face. Instead, her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him tightly. I sprinted over and copied suit, embracing Derek from his other side so that Cora and I had him in a chokehold.

"Nice to see I was missed," Derek grunted, but his arms moved around our thin waists returning the gesture tightly.

Cora pulled back, eyes scanning him warily. "Where have you been?"

"Around…" Once more I scoffed at his response. What the hell did _around_ mean? "I had to heal. Sorry it took me so long," he explained. "Alpha wounds."

"You smell different." She sniffed the air, nose scrunching.

"I met up with someone."

Her face morphed into disgust. "Ew, gross Derek. Seriously? Lilly and I were worried sick and-ugh, you're revolting."

"What?" I questioned confusedly. Unfortunately, or fortunately, I didn't have supernatural scent so I couldn't smell whatever Cora could.  
"You don't wanna know," she responded with a gag.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Grow up." His pale stare met mine.

"You woke us up. I'm tired," Cora stated.

"I'm not sleepy anymore…." I grumbled, my eyes flickering to Derek's.

"Well I am," he stated, agreeing with Cora that it was time for sleep.

With a pout, I grabbed Derek's hand. Just the way I used to grab my father's when I was a child when he forced me to go to bed. The man gave me a confused look, but didn't tug away as I trailed behind him upstairs. He seemed to understand what I had betrayed with unspoken words; he wasn't sleeping alone tonight, and it was going to be with me.

However, this time Cora tagged alone. Derek changed his clothes while Cora and I crawled under the covers, eyes peeking out as we waited for the eldest to join us. He stood at the end of the bed, clad only in black sweats, and sighed heavily when he saw the small space Cora and I had left between us for him. Rolling his eyes he scooted between us. I curled into his side with a happy squeak, burrowing my head into the crook of his arm.

Unexpectedly Derek placed a kiss to my temple and whispered, "Night Princess…" I was sure my smile brightened the room.

* * *

OKAY! So, obviously Derek was getting it on with Ms. Blake while Scott was trying to commit suicide because he thought Derek was dead… which is so awful, but every single time I watch this episode during that scene I die of laughter. Seriously, because Scott's all emotional and it cuts to Derek getting it. Like hahahaha.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the Lilly and Cora bonding :D

As well as more Derek and sister bonding :D

Always, thanks for the favorites, follows and reviews. You guys are the greatest.

xXBriannaXx, KageOkami-Kogo, winchesterxgirl, lostrachel, monkeygonetoheaven (once again all periods between every word for her username, ff why won't you let me do that?).

So, I'd really like to know ALL your opinions on Lilly for my own writing purposes, if you have the time? One of the main things I am writing this story for is practicing character development. I appreciate any and all comments on this because it'll only help me write this story better! Love you guys :D


	9. Chapter 9: DARACH DARACH DARACH

**Chapter Nine: DARACH DARACH DARACH**

"Now if we're talking body

You got a perfect one so put it on me

Swear it won't take you long

If you love me right, we fuck for life

On and on and on."

**_Talking Body ~ _**_Tove Lo_

* * *

"Wake up Lilly."

Angry gibberish escaped me.

"Lilly."

"Whomever this is better… shuddup," I grumbled tiredly. Blindly I palmed the warm surface of the bed until I gripped what felt like a pillow and used it to cover my head, blocking out the voice. A triumphant grin spread on my lips when I met silence.

Then it was yanked from my grasp. Bolting up in the bed I glowered at a freshly clothed Derek. Cora was behind him in the archway leaning against it, an amused expression compared to our brother's frustrated glare.

"Why are you waking me up?!" Aggressively I crossed my arms over my chest. "It is Sunday!"

"It is five in the afternoon. That is why," Derek stated, strong arms mimicking my posture mockingly.

"So? I like to sleep."

"Get up, get dressed, eat something."  
"Then what?" I groaned. "There is nothing to do? It's not like I know anyone besides your weirdo teenage friends."

Not to mention I was gong on a date with one of those said teenage friends, but he didn't need to know that.

Derek huffed, "You are insufferable."

Forcing myself to roll out of Derek's bed, I shoved past the duo and stomped all the way to the bathroom. To say I was _not_ a morning person would be an understatement. Plus, with all this stress built it from the past week all I wanted to do was curl up and not move for a few days. But no, apparently that was too much to ask for from Mr. Jerkface.

My shower was quick, I wrapped myself in a towel and slipped out. Derek was in Isaac's room, which happened to be where my clothes were at the moment. He had replaced the navy blue quilt and sheets with the forest green set that we had bought the other day. All the clothes and extra things I had bought from Target were on the bed in bags as well. At the moment he was shuffling through the teenagers clothing drawer and filling boxes with the items. Honestly, I didn't like it. That I busted into his life and now he was emptying out a room that a teenager, his Beta, needed. Maybe not more than me, but we shared that need. And I didn't find a problem sharing with someone who needed a place to stay. Even if he always winked at me.

I raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

Derek emptied out the middle drawer. "Cleaning out Isaac's things. When they come back Isaac and Boyd will need to share a room from now on, whether they like it or not. This one will be yours and Cora will be taking Erica's."

"You are going to let Isaac and Boyd come back?"

"Eventually… just not now… It isn't safe for them here," he said.

"Why is it safe here for Cora and me, but not them?"

"It isn't safe for Cora and you…" Derek slammed the drawer on the dresser roughly and I jumped at the sound. He finished the last drawer quickly before picking up the box and slipping out of the room.

Making sure the door was locked I changed into the spandex pants, a black and teal sports bra, and a black tank. With my hair still damp, I ran a brush through the long strands careful not to tug too hard on the knots. A knock sounded at the door and I opened it to see a smirk on Cora's lips, my phone extended in her palm.

"Your phone has been blowing up all morning," she informed slyly.

I took the phone from her and saw five missed calls from Stiles and fifteen unopened texts. My brows rose shocked.

"You are so lucky I put it on silent before Derek heard it going off… he doesn't believe of invasion of privacy. And that is something he'd flip out over, Sis."

"Thanks…" My eyes skimmed over the texts.

_Stiles: Derek is ALIVE?_

_Stiles: Did he say what happened?_

_Stiles: Are you okay?!_

_Stiles: I'm going to call you._

_Stiles: I called, but you didn't answer._

_Stiles: Okay… so I called you again._

_Stiles: Srsly freaking out!_

_Stiles: LILLY!_

_Stiles: It's 3PM. Whats going on?_

_Stiles: Still freaking out._

_Stiles: I'm coning over._

_Stiles: Okay, Scott said I might have scared you off._

_Stiles: I didn't mean to._

_Stiles: I'm sry! Can you at least let me know if ur okay?_

_Stiles: Srsly sry!_

The smile on my face hurt. That is how wide it was.

"Oh geez," Cora grumbled. "Don't let Derek see that either. He is going to end that poor kid."

She left me alone in the room. I shut the door quickly and dialed Stiles. The last text was sent forty minutes ago. I felt terrible for not answering, but it was so cute and sweet at the same time how worried he was.

"Hello, Lilly?" Stiles greeted questionably, voice raised.

"Yeah, it is me. I am so sorry Stiles… I slept until about twenty minutes ago… Cora just gave me my phone," I apologized, pouting even if he couldn't see me. I started to sort through the bags of clothes. Although, I felt bad that Derek had given me Isaac's room I was happy that he had a plan for him to share one when he came back. Because at least Derek said that Isaac was allowed to come back.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Scott said you were fine, but we had this really crazy night. A lot of shit happened on that stupid meet and I didn't mean to blow up your phone… I know that's weird, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's okay. It doesn't bother me. I'm so sorry that I freaked you out."

"I just… overreacted I guess," Stiles sighed.

I folded my new clothes and started to organize them in the dresser, but made sure to leave the outfit that I intended for the date with Stiles in the bag. I put that one on the side of the desk to make sure that was ready whenever I needed it. "Last night was hectic for me too. I don't think freaking out over what we are going through is overreacting… What happened last night that you had to sleep on a bus?"

"Well, we ended up needing to stop off at this motel because it was so late. It ended up being this insane motel that is famous for having the highest suicide rate."

I gasped, "What the hell?"

"I know, right? Someone, we think the Darach, put wolfsbane in Coach's whistle. So every single time someone blew the whistle it was affecting all the werewolves; Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Ethan, and Aiden… last night they tried to commit suicide," he explained sounding more tired with every word. What in the actual fuck?

"What is wolfsbane?" I questioned confusedly.

"It's a purple plant that can kill werewolf's depending on the dosage; highly toxic for them."

"Insane."

"Yeah. Lydia, Allison and I pretty much went around saving werewolves all night. Then to make sure we were all safe we fell asleep on the bus."

"That sucks… I am glad everyone is okay. You're okay right?"

He chuckled. "Other than my back being stiff, I'm fine."

"Sounds like someone can use a massage."

"Yeah…" Stiles hummed happily at the idea. "That wound be amazing."

And then it happened again. Saying things I never normally would say in a million years. "Hmm, maybe if you are good I'll give you one."

He choked, "Wha? Um, I'm always good. Super good, like never on the naughty list good."

"Well, whenever we are alone I will make sure you get a really great massage…"

"Oh God," he groaned. "Yep, um, yeah if you want to. That's fine with me. I'd very much enjoy that."

A knock came from the door. I scowled. "Hey Stiles, I have to go. Text me? I promise I'll answer this time."

"Yeah… um, I will. _Right now_. Bye Lilly."

I smiled. "Bye."

Going to the door I found Derek on the other side this time. He glanced at the phone in my hand. His thick eyebrow raised questionably. "Stiles?"

Crossing my arms my scowl deepened. "Were you listening in on my conversation with your freaky werewolf abilities?"

"No," he rolled his eyes. Although, it was clearly a lie. Or else he wouldn't have known who I was speaking to. Blushing, I hopped he didn't hear the massage part… "I made dinner. Come eat."

With a happy yelp I trailed behind him down the stairs. My phone vibrated in my hand. I almost tripped as I happily beamed at the immediate text from Stiles.

_Stiles: What are you doing today?_

_Me: Organizing my new room I suppose. W/E Derek or Cora wanna do. You?_

There was lasagna and french bread at the table. I gave Derek a grateful hug before plopping in the seat across from Cora. Derek sat at the head of the table between us. Instantly we all dug in. It had to be the most delicious thing I'd ever eaten in my entire life. Who knew werewolves could cook?

"What are you guys doing today?" I asked between mouthfuls of food.

"Training," Cora responded.

"Training?"

Derek licked his lips, sauce had built up on the edge of his mouth. "Preparing ourselves to fight when Deucalion decides to attack us again."

Reassuring. I love how he said it as a fact and not as a _just incase_.

Glancing at Cora I thought of her ripped abdominal muscles that hid beneath the white tank she bore. My finger tightened around my fork. "Can you train me? I know I'm not going to have superhuman powers or anything, but um… maybe you can teach me some defensive stuff?" I shrugged, fork toying with my food nervously. "If not then that's fine, but just a suggestion."

"That sounds like a good idea," informed Cora.

Happy that Derek nodded his head in agreement, I finished the rest of my meal quickly. For a while I watched Derek and Cora duke it out as I texted Stiles. Pretty much our conversation was lighthearted. We talked about the Darach and how we were happy neither of us would be the next virgin sacrifices. He told me how freaked out he'd been when Scott tried to commit suicide, because they were like brother's and he didn't want to lose him. Then we tiptoed around how I was dealing with my father's death. He even opened up to me briefly about his mother passing away when he was young, but I didn't press him on that. I might've mentioned our future date inconspicuously, which ended up getting me five texts in a row of rants about what movies were in theaters, the best restaurants in Beacon Hills, and to double check that I really said yes, because he didn't believe me. He said he thought he dreamt it, which made the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

A shadow fell over the current text I was typing. Looking up I met a sweaty Cora. She cocked her head to the side with a smug grin. "Ready kiddo?"

"Ugh…" I started to rethink this entire thing. Derek and Cora were badasses to the baddest possible degree. Cora was no match for the elder, but she did manage to throw in some nasty punches that made Derek's body have a sick quenching sound. "Maybe… I should just-"

"Get up," she demanded as she smacked my phone from my hand.

Scrambling to my feet I shot Derek a petrified stare.

"Don't worry." Cora blocked my view of our brother and winked. "I'll go easy on you Sis."

"Good God," I muttered in panic.

To say Cora kicked my ass was an understatement. I was bruised, bloody, and in immense pain. Derek had tired to help, he positioned my body and focused on the motions that I was doing incorrectly. He was a pretty great teacher. He pointed out what I could use to my advantage due to my small size. But I was no match for a werewolf.

Finally, Cora realized I had enough of her tearing me a new one and let me go shower, _again_. I had to hold myself up with my shaky arms as the hot water poured down my abused muscles. I thought about staying in there forever, but the water had started to grow cold.

Lying in the bed exhausted, I let my thoughts drift to Stiles, as per usual these days. Especially after calling and texting him all day… he was all I really had on my mind. Other than how achey my body felt after the ass kicking.

My mind drifted to how I told Stiles I would give him a back massage. Insanely I had suggested that. I couldn't believe me lately. What was happening to me? It was like there was a beast inside me trying to claw it's way out. It feasted on the thrill of my skin against Stiles. Against any_bodies _while I thought of him. I didn't understand the changes my body was going through. Maybe it was simply hormones? But I knew it wasn't… there was no way. Maybe I should have let myself have a cold shower.

And then something weird happened. I closed my eyes. I had no idea how I ended up here, but I knew it was a dream. And it wasn't my dream. And I was still awake. I knew it wasn't a day dream. I wasn't forcing any of the images to pop in my head. But I could feel their emotions somewhat, like everything was being projected to me in my head. What in the actual fuck? I still felt the bed beneath me and my head resting on the feather-down pillow of what was once Isaac's bed. Confusing? Completely.

A figure appeared, a boy. He was sitting at a desk typing angrily away on a laptop. Cocking my head, I drew closer confusedly. It was Stiles. I could tell by the way his head jerked to the side. He paused typing, head turning toward the door, there was a soft knock. Pushing away from the desk he walked towards the door clearly agitated.

"Dad I'm kind of busy!"

There was another knock.

Nosily, I crept over to the laptop. The screen had one word repeatedly written: DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH DARACH, the entire freaking screen. My heart ached that Stiles would be so burnt up about this.

"Dad I said I-Lydia, hey, what are you doing here?"

I sat down on the chair. So Stiles was dreaming about Lydia? It was definitely his dream, a part of me could sense it. Sensed how anxious he was to figure out the Darach. Felt how his pulse quickened at the sight of Lydia standing there; wearing a silky golden tunic, beige booties, and her long strawberry blonde hair curled expertly over one shoulder. How was I doing this?

An innocent smile danced across her lips. "I am here to see you silly."

I almost gagged.

"Me?" Stiles laughed as he took a step beck to let her into the room.

"Of course…" Her onyx colored nail trailed down Stiles chest slowly. "Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"Because maybe you wanted to see Aiden? Your werewolf or whatever?"

She shrugged uncaringly. Strolling over to his bed she sat down, ankles crossed. "I don't want to see Aiden. He's… a bad guy."  
"I know he is!" Stiles shut his door. He moved to sit beside Lydia on the bed. "I'm gad you agree. I've been hoping you'd see that. I just… you're a good girl and I hate to see someone take advantage of you like that."

Of course Stiles would want a _good girl_. And I wasn't anymore. I couldn't be. Not with… whatever was happening to me… and **I** didn't want to.

"That is why I'm here Stiles." Her hand cupped his cheek.

Okay. Why was I here? Why was I watching this? And couldn't they see me? I really didn't want to be in the middle of a dream that my crush was having about _another_ girl.

"Lilly?"

Jumping at my name, Stiles and Lydia both eyed me. I looked down at myself, I was wearing the pajamas I was currently sleeping in. Gazing back up I laughed nervously, "Yes?"

"What are you doing here?" Stiles scrunched up his nose in that adorable way that made my insides turn to goo. "In my room…?"

Lydia removed her hand from Stiles cheek and patted the bed beside her. Her emerald eyes locked with my olive ones, radiating lust. Taken back, I stayed where I was. She urged softly, "Come here Lilly, please."

My legs moved against my will. She turned her body in my direction and smiled brightly. The back of her fingers grazed my cheek and I closed my eyes, head moving into the touch. Somehow I could feel it as if it were really happening. Like Lydia was actually touching me. But it also didn't somehow. Usually when I felt someones skin it was like mine buzzed and hummed with adrenaline, now it was like my skin knew what being touched felt like even if it wasn't really happening. Muscle memory, or whatever.

"You are here for Stiles too?" She questioned. I nodded my head because I wasn't sure why I was in Stiles dream. All I know is that I started thinking of him and how much I wanted him there. And then I was in his dream.

Then her lips were against my own, moving tantalizingly slow. Somehow I knew that Stiles subconscious was creating this illusion with Lydia. That Stiles imagined her and him, but I had somehow forced myself into the equation. There was a part of me that thrived from this. The part I have come to claim as _The Beast_.

Lydia's hand was in my long locks tugging, her lips moving hungrily against my own. Her other hand moved to my sweatpants undoing the string that tightened them. She gently shoved me to my back on the bed breaking the heated kiss. I glanced at Stiles who was watching us with a slacked jaw. Even in his dreams he had the same expressions.

And if this was a dream… I could do whatever I wanted. The urges could come out without hurting anyone, or getting myself into any compromising situations. Like coming onto my crushes best friend or molesting an innocent bystander by a single touch.

Balancing on my elbow I urged him closer with a single finger. "Stiles…"

He crawled to my side on the bed while Lydia worked on sliding off my sweats. Stiles licked his lips right before he crashed them onto my mouth. His lips worked against mine, his tongue demanding entry. If dreams Stiles kissed this passionately I couldn't wait to kiss real Stiles.

A laugh came from Lydia as she crawled onto the bed _naked_. Yes, she had stripped herself bare. Stiles opened his eyes, our lips still locked, and groaned in appreciation. I didn't blame him. If real Lydia looked this good naked I would probably try taking advantage of her too. She had perfectly shaped breasts with peach colored nipples, thin waist, and her ivory skin glowed from the moonlight leaking through Stiles open window.

Was this really happening with the window open? Seriously Stiles?

Her fingertips tugged on the hem of my white tank. Stiles and I stopped kissing as she leisurely slipped it over my head revealing my own breasts. My light pink nipples instantly hard from the chilly air. She tossed the shirt to the ground and leaned in for another kiss, drawing my bottom lip between her teeth.

Both of us moved onto Stiles. Lydia grabbed the bottom of Stiles shirt and he lifted his hands as she tossed it over his head, which I hummed appreciatively, the kid had a lot of muscle definition for someone so thin. He even had a happy trail, which I let my fingers graze over as I gripped his red plaid pajama pants sliding them off. Stiles erection was clear through his boxers. Standing from the bed I slid off my panties while Lydia tugged off Stiles last item of clothing. His boner bounced up in attention at the release.

"Oh God," Stiles groaned as Lydia and I both came on his side. His eyes were wide, the arousal spilling from him. I, not me in this dream, _I_ could feel Stiles true arousal. And I craved it. It made me beyond wet. I tugged at my hair tightly, my toes curling at the pure pain of how much I physically wanted to be touched.

Lydia made the first move as her hand circled his shaft. A gasp escaped and I smirked at the look of pure elation on his face. I needed to see that look in real life. I slid my hand down his happy trail, he twitched in Lydia's hand.

Her tongue flicked out licking the entire length erupting a series of nosies from Stiles. Lydia wrapped her free hand behind my neck and guided me over to Stiles erection. With a smirk I copied her motions, both of us licking and sucking on Stiles, hungrily sharing him. My hooded eyes gazed up at him. His hands were gripping his hair, pulling hard, whiskey eyes watching us.

"Stiles," Lydia's raspy voice whispered. He stared at her lustfully. "Which one of us do you want to be inside?"

And right now I wished I wasn't in this dream. Did I want to know? If Stiles liked Lydia… because he could just be having a sex dream about her, right? That didn't mean he had actual feelings for her. He was a teenager and she was a hot girl. Yes, his friend, but Lydia was a very pleasing person to look at. Hell, I thought she was hot and I wasn't into girls. But… I really, really liked Stiles. We also were supposed to go on a date sometime this week… It would definitely kill the mood knowing he actually liked another girl. I wasn't down for a competition I was sure to lose.

His eyes flickered from each of us in debate. I wondered if he could see the hopeful glint in my eye. He groaned, "Lydilly."

She laughed, "That's not either of our names."

Then his husky stare met mine. My mouth parted almost ready to shout at him to pick me. What kind of desperate sap was I? I didn't need a man. I didn't need a boyfriend. I never had, why did this one kid make me want to break all barriers I'd never crossed? God, I was involving myself in his _sex_ dream. That's pretty messed up and… crazy… and enjoyable…

"Lilly, I want to be inside Lilly," he finally spoke.

I think my heart fluttered out of my chest. How is it that dream Stiles choosing me to be inside of instead of Lydia something that should make me feel good? I mean, I take it as a compliment that's for sure. But am I really basing my romantic feelings for Stiles over him choosing me in a wet dream?

Before I could wrap my mind around it, the room shifted. We were no longer in a bedroom, but the school. My clothes were back on like I had never taken them off. Stiles was at his desk, brows furrowed in a look of confusion, but he just scribbled on a notepad like we hadn't almost had sex in his dreams. It was as if I wasn't there again. I strolled up to him and stared down at his aggressive writing. Similar to his haunting typing, he wrote: FIND THE DARACH FIND THE DARACH FIND THE DARACH FIND THE DARACH.

A loud scream-no not a scream-a _wail_ echoed, shaking the entire classroom like an earthquake. My breath hitched and I grabbed onto Stiles shoulder. He jumped up from his seat and brought me to his chest in a vice grip.

"Lydia…" he breathed shakily.

And then he bellowed out a loud scream, "**LYDIA**!"

Stiles booked it out of the classroom. I followed behind as quickly as I could, seeing as my legs were way shorter than this kids. I knew my way around the school, and the hallway we exited did _not_ lead directly outside. I was positive, but again dreams were weird like that. Lydia stood at the edge of the forest preserve, a hand pressed to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she met Stiles eyes. She pointed at a tree.

Stiles fell to his knees and I recognized the anguished cry of someone losing the most important man in their life. His father was in his sheriff uniform wrapped around the base of the tree. Blood dripped from his skull, a black garrote around his neck, and blood pouring from his slashed throat.

And then there was blackness. What the hell just happened? Sitting up, I grabbed my phone from beside my head. It was 12:42 A.M. I should be sleeping. Suddenly it vibrated in my hands. I sighed in exasperation when the name popped on my screen; _Stiles_. He'd woken up.

_Stiles: Hey, what's up?_

_Me: Chilling. You?_

I wanted to say something to him. Tell him it was just a dream. That the Darach wasn't going to get his dad. But how do you bring that up to someone and not explain to them you somehow invaded in their dream?

_Stiles: Just woke up. Getting some water._

_Me: What woke you up?_

Now, the bigger question, how did that happen? Sighing my gaze fell to the book on the desk. The book Peter had given me about Succubus. Rolling out of bed I grabbed it, flicking on the nightstand light. There had been a chapter I had grazed over previously about _sleep walking_.

Reading over the text I rolled my eyes and tossed the book back on the desk. Apparently, it was the ability to invade in someones dream. Of course. This Succubus thing was a little all too real to me. All these urges that I was experiencing. The uncontrollableness on having others aroused when I touch them because I couldn't stop thinking about Stiles… What I had done to Scott and even Danny briefly was evidence enough for me. And now I am invading the kids wet dreams and letting my sexual desires take corse. At least I wasn't really seducing him. If I were to have sex with Stiles I'd want it to be because he wanted, too. Not because this Succubus was trying to sleep with everyone within ten feet of me. Thank God it didn't work on family or my life would be one huge embarrassment.

My phone went off again.

_Stiles: I had a crazy dream._

Of course he did.

_Me: Was it a nightmare?  
Stiles: Well, it didn't start off as a nightmare. What are you doing up?_

_Me: Reading. Was I in your dream?_

_Stiles: Maybe! What are you reading?_

_Me: A book on dreams. Want me to interpret yours for you?_

_Stiles: No, I think I interpreted it quite well._

_Me: Tell me about the dream tmrw?_

_Stiles: You know I forgot what it was already._

Shaking my head, even I couldn't forget a dream like that.

_Me: Too bad. Bedtime, night Stiles._

_Stiles: Night :)_

* * *

**PREPARE FOR A SUPER LONG AUTHORS NOTE-read if you have any questions or would like some insight on the story/what is to come.**

OKAY. So this wasn't entirely my favorite chapter to write. I found it quite difficult. Hence the reason it took me forever to post this.

Anyway. I know this chapter might be confusing, but just to explain. Lilly _is_ a succubus. She doesn't have to admit it, but I am letting you RIGHT MEOW she is one. And she's having a difficult time grasping this, she's thrown into this crazy mess and she's not very mature. Still young and naive. I DO promise that Lilly will eventually become a badass, and if you struggle with her through this process you won't be disappointed when she finally reaches her potential.

Now, succubus have the power to invade dreams. It doesn't specify that they need to be physically right beside the person in my research. So, I decided this would be an interesting chapter for development on her powers. Plus, to show how she's picking up little things about Stiles. Since she has such a huge crush on him, I figured it'd be a good idea to show that.

AND this chapter originally had an entirely different end. It was WAY more sexual, but then when I read over it… I figured, why not throw the Darach in there? Plus, it's Stiles dream and he has a hard time focusing. Plus, this was a much darker twist.

Sorry for the somewhat lame way to end that chapter, but I didn't really want to go more into this one than necessary. You got some family bonding, and you got some action! So there's that :)

And I really want to thank everyone who gave me advise on character development with Lilly! . (YOU ARE DA BEST), KageOkami-Kogo (is psychic), winchesterxgirl (brought up some great questions/observations), lostrachel, xXbriannaXx (your enthusiasm makes me sooooo happy), Emmalovesdimitri (made a lovely point, why the hell didn't Derek go immediately to Cora in the actual TV SHOW? Instead he went to Jennifer. Why?).

Q) How is Lilly so shy when she's supposed to be attractive/a Hale?

I didn't go into complete detail and it's mentioned in the first chapter (I think? Or second) briefly that Lilly went to an all girls school. In future chapters you will get more inside her head about her Dad and her. She's always been very focused on just her father. They had an extremely close bond and never really paid attention to anyone. So yeah, I highly doubt that anyone wouldn't notice Lilly because she is a succubus and very beautiful (Hale DUHHH), but sometimes when people aren't paying attention, they don't notice those things. Especially when they have more important things to focus on, like bills! Which her father and her struggled to pay and that's why she had to have a job instead of hanging out with people.

Q) Did her succubus powers start because of her dad's death? Or have anything to do with Beacon HIlls?

THIS is an amazing question! In my research on succubus I have come to learn that their powers don't start to show until they start to get older. Therefore, it isn't an immediate thing. So, yes her father's death had something to do with it. Succubus are very emotion based creatures, everything a normal person would feel is increased for a succubus. So her dad's death unconsciously triggered such an intense emotion from Lilly that her powers are starting to kick in. And her emotions haven't calmed down, only increased. It's not like she had one moment of sadness and then time to cope. She's on the run, then Derek's always getting hurt, and she's having her first romantic encounter. All these things are affecting her emotions like crazy. So the more she feels the more her powers will show and grow!

On that note, I am ending this with giving you some things to look forward to/make your mind crawl. _Will Stiles and Lilly ever actually go on their date? Will she be able to kiss him without killing him? Does Stiles really like Lilly? Or does he still like Lydia more? Hmmm? And Lilly will be going through some intense training soon, which involves Deaton and Scott… ;) _


	10. Chapter 10: The Memo

**Chapter Ten: The Memo**

"I'm always so in love, all in.

Till you lost your goal, and I'm thinking…

But you make me feel it.

Thought that i'd be different, this time around.

Don't know what I'm doing this time around."

**_This Time Around_ ~ **_Tove Lo_

* * *

Stiles slammed into me from behind. I whirled around, eyes wide in alarm at the sudden intrusion. He shot me a crooked grin.

"What's up Lilly?"

Grinning, I momentarily thought of his dream last night and felt my cheeks burning. It had definitely been his dream. Real Stiles had so much more depth to him physically that I hadn't realized until this moment. In the dream he had appeared flawless and fuzzy. Before me now, his hair was disheveled as usual, cupids bow lip turned upward in an amused grin, and he even had a zit on the edge of his hairline, even if zits weren't attractive, I still thought he was so adorable. So much cuter in person… and then I started to think about if his muscles really looked like they did in his dream. I mean, they weren't like Derek's by any means… probably not even Scott or Isaac's. Still, he had enough definition it had my panties in a bunch. And soaked. Oh my goodness, they were soaked. I am so glad he doesn't have the ability to read minds.

"Ugh, Lilly?"

I was staring, oh my. He asked me something? I don't even know what he asked. "Um, what?"

"How are you today? Are you okay? You seem kinda-" his hand flew over his head in an exaggerated motion. "Whew! Out of it."

"Sorry… was just thinking of… something," I said turning even more red. "I am wonderful. How are you?"

"Awesome! Well, kinda."

My smile grew. Somehow Stiles broken sentences made him even more endearing. Even though I had to work to figure out whatever the hell he meant.

"We have a problem."

The smile was replaced with a frown. "What problem?"

"Remember Dr. Deaton?" Nodding my head in confirmation, he continued. "And you know those human sacrifices?"

"How can I forget?"

"He was taken. We have to find him."

I gaped. My fingers reached out to his plaid shirt and I fisted them tightly as I pulled him so his face was on my level and shouted, "Seriously Stiles? You are asking me how my day is when he's about the become the _next human sacrifice_?"

"Sorry?"

Loosening my grip I sighed tiredly. "What do we do?"

"We need to find Lydia… she is something. I'm not sure what, but she has this uncanny ability to find dead bodies. I'm hoping we might be able to use her to find him."

At the mention of Lydia my stomach twisted in knots. Not the time to think about Stiles dirty dream, nope.

"Where is she?"

Stiles scowled. "Most likely Coach's office… with Aiden."

"Isn't Aiden one of the twins?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"And she's with him…?"

"Probably… They've been having sex. I mean, she doesn't know I know. I might have followed her and I might have seen some things I never wanted to see in my entire life."

I cringed. "I really need to see these psychopathic twins."

Stiles held out his hand. "Come on. I'm sure you'll see one of them."

Beaming, I grabbed it tightly. We pushed through the crowd of students as fast as we could. From what I remembered Coach's room was far from my locker. Then an unexpected sound echoed throughout the halls. Stiles gripped my hand tighter, brows furrowing as they glanced at the fire alarms going off. He pushed past hurriedly as people started marching towards the exists, excited chatter at being able to miss their next class. Ours would have been Chemistry.

My eyes widened as Coach's room came into view. I saw someone I thought I'd never see at school; Cora. Her hand wrapped snuggly around Lydia's wrist. I couldn't hear what they were saying as we approached, but I knew whatever it was hadn't been friendly by Lydia's wide eyes.

"Let go," Lydia ground out, her eyes locking onto the tight grasp on her wrist. "I said-"

Stiles interrupted with a glower at my sister, shouting, "Let go!" Cora snapped her head in our direction. She rolled caramel eyes at Stiles and he stopped short of her, his eyes finding Lydia's. "She said, let go."

Cora sneered, fangs peeking out, "What are you going to do, human?"

"Cora, what are you doing?" I asked as I stepped out from behind Stiles. This was my sister, my flesh and blood. Like hell I was going to allow her to threaten some helpless teenager.

"Taking care of a problem."

"Lydia isn't a problem," Stiles informed pointedly.

She ignored Stiles, but her hand went limp around Lydia's wrist and fell to her side. Her fierce stare met mine, begging for understanding. "She's sleeping with the enemy! He tried to kill Derek, Lilly. The guy she's messing around with tried to kill _our _brother."

Not knowing how to respond I clamped my mouth shut. Sure, the guy she was having sex with definitely wasn't the best. I wouldn't be doing it. Actually, it did bother me a lot that Lydia would be sleeping with him. But Lydia hadn't attacked Derek. And yeah, it was irritating and stupid of her… I wasn't going to hurt_ her_ over it. If anything, I wanted to kick the twin's asses.

"We are wasting time," Stiles forced out. "Dr. Deaton was taken by the Darach. We need Lydia to help look for him. We need to hurry."

The strawberry blonde blinked at him confusedly. "And what do you propose I do?"

"I have an idea…" Stiles shifted the backpack strap on his shoulder.

"Please Cora." With my lower lip sticking out I stared up into my slightly older sisters eyes pleadingly.

She scoffed crossing her arms. With an irritated grunt she finally muttered, "What's the plan?"

He squeezed my hand, tugging it as he started walking away. "Alright, let's find us an empty classroom."

The three of us ladies trailed slightly behind Stiles as he shoved past the students exiting the school. Cora hovered behind me, her lips were near my ear. "Really?" I glanced back and saw her looking down, following her eyes I found them on Stiles and my clasped hands. "Him? Of all the people…"  
I scrunched my nose. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's weird," she bluntly responded, in a 'duh' kind of way.

"So is the idea of werewolves and lost siblings, but you don't hear me complaining out loud. Those thoughts are up here buddy!" With my free hand I tapped my temple. "Didn't anyone teach you if you can't say anything nice-"

"Then you probably have a good reason to kick their ass? Yes."

"You know I can hear all of this, right?" Stiles finally cut in, his eyes narrowed at my sister.

"So? You're weird," Cora snipped. "And I want to kick your ass."

"Good God…" he mumbled to himself. "Fucking Hale's I swear."

After passing a dozen empty classrooms, Stiles decided on one he deemed appropriate. Mr. Harris's empty Chemistry room. He locked the door behind him and ushered us to sit at a far table out of the door window's view. Lydia and I sat across from one another while Cora took the left end seat. Our eyes watched him expectantly as he slid the bag off his shoulders and pulled out a game board.

An unamused observation came from Lydia, "An ouija board?"

I was going to die. Hadn't they ever seen those movies where the teenagers died? Screw what Scream said! Virgins weren't safe anymore. We are the _first_ to die in movies now. Stiles started to set it up as I nervously squirmed in the seat.

"Also called a spirit board."

"We are going to die," I muttered.

"You're not going to die…" Stiles rolled his eyes as he dragged over a stool and sat at the edge of the table. "It's worth a shot."

Lydia rolled her beautiful large green eyes. "A shot in the dark."

Pausing, Stiles looked at Lydia pointedly, his voice stern, "Could you just try it, please, okay? Let's not forget who this is for... Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion." Putting his hands on the board and he looked at all of us with raised brows.

Cora raised a brow as well in response. "Are we all supposed to be doing this?"

"Yeah," he answered. "You guys ready?"

The girl across from me blew out an exasperated breath, "Yeah."

"Yes," Cora grunted.  
And I shook my head. "No, but I'm going to anyway."

Stiles momentarily took one of his hands off the board and placed it on mine. He gave me a reassuring smile and I melted. This boy could make me do anything. And that was dangerous.

"Kill me."

I shot Cora a glare as Stiles removed his hand with a cough. He met my eyes and gave me another grin before he cleared his throat, asking, "Where is Dr. Deaton?"

Silence permitted.

Stiles, Cora, and I all looked to the red head, who was looking at her cuticles instead of us. Her head snapped up and she frowned. "What?"  
"Aren't you going to answer it?" he pressed urgently.

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit."

Cora huffed, "Do you know any spirits?"

Lydia glared at Stiles. "Is she for real?"

"The triangle thing would move, I think. I'm pretty sure we are all supposed to put our hands on that… and it spells out the answer," I inputted. I'm positive we were all doing this wrong.

"Here-" Stiles dropped a set of silvery keys in Lydia's palm. She dangled them in her fingers staring at them intently. "These are Deaton's keys from the clinic. Close your eyes and I'm going to put them in your hand, and then we are just gonna try and see if you can fell out his location. It's called psychometry."

"I'm not a psychic."

"You're something!" The loudness of his voice made me jump. He saw the action and breathed deeply to calm himself. "Okay? Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and…"

She grasped them, eyes closing as she focused. There was more silence. And I let my eyes fall over Lydia's cute button nose, full painted lips, and the dimples in her cheeks. The way the two designated dents pulsed every time she spoke our swallowed. She pursed her lips. "Hmm."

"What?" Excitedly, Stiles leant in.

"They are cold."

He looked ready to snap, neck vein pulsing at the energy it took to keep from shaking her. "Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God…" She closed her eyes again and she really did look like she was trying this time. After a few moments Lydia's brow furrowed. Once more, Stiles was on the bridge of his seat anticipating whatever she could discover. "Yeah, what is it? What do you see?"

A pause, then Lydia shrugged. "Nothing."

With a groan Stiles dug through his bag once more and pulled out a journal. He handed her a pencil and instructed her to draw whatever came to her mind. She rolled her eyes again, clearly irritated at the kids insistence that she would be able to find the missing doctor.

Peering over her shoulder he reeled with flailing arms, "Lydia, what are you doing? What... what the hell is that?"

"A tree. "

"A tr-Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is."

"Well, maybe you should've said that."

Sensing the frustration from Cora, the girl finally burst as she pointed at Lydia angrily, "Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?"

"Genius? Yes. Psychic? No. Honestly, I don't know why you are even bothering with me anyway. I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny."

Stiles frowned. "What? Why Danny?"

"He's in the hospital…" Lydia bit her lip, a pained look crossing her porcelain features. "Something happened to him last night. I'd ask Scott… Aiden told me that he threw up mistletoe."

"Okay. Okay…" Stiles exhaled sharply. "Let me call him and see what he says." Standing from the table he pulled out his phone and moved away from the three of us to the other side of the room.

I started to fold up the board and put it back in the box while Cora and Lydia stared at me. Raising a brow I asked, "What?"

"Stiles?" Cora hissed.

Lydia cocked her head. "Yeah, I'm curious. What is going on with that?"

"Nothing…" I drawled nervously.

"Nothing? You were holding his hand. And I went through your texts," informed Cora.

I gaped. "You went through my texts?"

"Yeah." She shrugged as if she didn't just invade my privacy to the highest degree of invasion.

"Seriously, Cor? _Seriously_?"

"Yes, seriously. I almost vomited it was so cute."  
"Then maybe you shouldn't go through my texts and then you wont be sick…"

"Derek is going to kill him," she snickered.

"Shut up."

"You guys are going on a date?"

"Date?" Lydia smirked. "Really now?"

I felt my face burn, again, for the millionth time that day. I didn't answer.

Fortunately, Stiles scrambled back over to us and began to shove his things into his backpack. He met all of our stares and in a rushed breath he explained, "So Scott said he will meet us at the hospital. We have to go look through his stuff. Figure out why the hell the Darach was after Danny… because last night he was targeted, but definitely not a sacrifice."

Standing from the table I questioned, "Is that kid who sat in front of us in Chemistry?"

"Yeah. Come on. We should hurry."

All of us piled into Stiles sky blue jeep. Thankfully, Lydia and Cora went into the backseat so I could sit up front with Stiles. He grinned at me as he started the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. God, this was my third day of school and I managed to ditch almost two full days already. Definitely hanging onto this _bad girl_ thing pretty tight.

"Do you think Danny might know who the Darach is?" I questioned, eyes peering at Stiles.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know… Danny doesn't know about the supernatural stuff, but he could have stumbled across something he wasn't meant to see."

My phone beeped and I frowned down at the message that appeared.

_Derek: Stay with Scott &amp; Stiles after school today._

"Hey Cora," I muttered, typing a quick response to Derek asking him what in the hell that was about. "What is going on with Derek?"

"What?" Turning, I looked at her confused face. "Nothing is going on with Derek?"

"He just texted me to stay with Scott and Stiles after school."

Showing her the phone her frown deepened. "I don't know what that's about."

"Did Derek really come send you to scare Lydia?" I questioned, because honestly I don't know why Derek would be that concerned about a high school girl.

"He told me to warn her what she was getting herself into," Cora confirmed shooting Lydia a sharp glare. "I improvised."

Lydia let out a sarcastic laugh. "Improvised? You told me you were going to pull my _tongue_ out of my _head, _if I continued to see him."

"And I meant that."

"Cor, you're not going to pull her tongue out of her head. Because her tongue is in her mouth and her brain is in her head. Logic."

She rolled her eyes before meeting me with a firm glower. "Shut up Lilly."

Stiles pulled into the hospital parking lot. He left the keys in the ignition and turned to all of us. "I am going to run in real quick. Just wait in the car." Scrambling out, he stumbled to the front of the building and into the sliding glass doors.

"So, are you really going on a date with Stiles?"

A million and _one_ times my face burned bright red at Lydia's question. "Well… it seems like it. Nothing is set in stone or anything…"

"You like him?" Lydia continued.

"Ugh, yeah, he's um cute and nice and funny…"

"Good." She gave me a stern stare. "He's an amazing kid Lilly. I'd hate for him to get hurt. Saved my life more times than I can count and he's loyal to a fault. If anyone, and I mean _anyone_, were to take advantage of him, they'd have to answer to me."

I blinked.

Cora sneered, her face drawing dangerously close to Lydia's. "Are you threatening my sister?"

"No. I am warning your sister."

"Can we all just _not?_" I snapped. Did everything resort to violence? It sure seemed like it.

"You're lucky she-" Cora pointed to me. "-is here. Because if it were just you and I, I'd rip your throat out."

"Lovely."

I sighed. "Oh my God! Please. Can we please just not kill each other?"

"No promises."

Glaring at Cora, I glanced to the front of the hospital willing Stiles to come out, because this car was getting stuffy. And tense. And threatening. And I am almost positive would be a blood bath.

There was a knock on my window and a helpless scream escaped me. Scott stood on the outside, a sheepish grin on his face. He waved as I rolled down the window.

"Sorry," he said. His espresso eyes darted around the three of us in the car. "Is Stiles inside?"

"Yeah, he went to go look through Danny's stuff."

Scott nodded at my explanation. He glanced at Lydia hopefully. "Did anything Stiles try work?"

"No…" She pursed her lips, a sincere apologetic gaze as Lydia met Scott's eyes.

Scott changed his gaze to Cora's. "Did Derek tell you if they finished setting up yet?"

"Um…" Cora bit her lip when I shot around to give her a confused stare. I thought she said she _didn't_ know anything about what Derek meant. "None of them have texted me."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed.

"Look, Lilly, Derek didn't want you to get involved… he said to keep you out of it."

With a sarcastic laugh I turned back to Scott. His face read 'oh shit.' Because he had evidently not gotten the memo to: _KEEP EVERYTHING FROM LILLY. _

My upper lip curled as I asked him, "Care to explain?"

"Boyd and Isaac are going to fill the floor of Derek's apartment with water and run an electric current through it, and then when the Alpha's come to attack they will step in it and get electrocuted."

"Great, understandable why Derek requested me to stay with Stiles and you…" I fumed. "Since more supernatural dickwads are going to attack the house."

"Stiles!" Scott called as the teen came into view. He nodded his head in greeting as he came around to the side of the car to stand beside Scott.

Stiles immediately jumped in. "What did you find?"

"Allison and I were able to figure out the six locations the sacrifices would be held at. Mr. Argent had a map as well as what appears to be what the Darach is targeting for sacrifices." That felt hopeful. After all Stiles and my hard work to figure it out the other day, we might be able to prevent more unnecessary killing. "Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough."

"Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something."

"What project?"

"Something on telluric currents."

His eyes widened. "Did you say currents?"

"Yeah."

Cora cut them off irritably, "Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?"

Stiles hands went up dramatically, he held a few pieces of paper in his hand waving them. "Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this." He held the paper out to me and I displayed it so Lydia and Cora could view it. "That is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal."

Lydia read the note scribbled on the top corner aloud, "_I strongly advise you to choose another subject. The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class._"

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something."  
Confused, I stared at Scott. "Wait? Harris? As in the Chemistry teacher? He's dead?"

"Yeah…" Scott muttered.

Stiles didn't waste time over the teachers death. He slammed his hand on the edge of the window making me jump. His finger flicked through the papers still in my hands until he found a paragraph he wanted us to read. "Check this out. Allison's dad wasn't the only one with a map, all right? Danny had one too. Danny marked all the telluric currents, okay? Now, the weird thing about Beacon Hills is that it actually is a beacon. You wouldn't believe how much energy is flowing through the earth around this town."

Scott grabbed the paper from my hands and held up one of his own. "Stiles, look, they match. All right, there's three places, right? Where they're kidnapped, and then the place where their body was found."

Lydia pressed forward, her manicured hand digging into the seat behind my head as she analyzed the paper. "Look, that's right on the telluric current."

"So, maybe where he was sacrificed is somewhere in between?" mused Scott.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Let me see that… You said there's six more bodies to be found? If Deaton's one of them, he has to be somewhere in between, right?

My sister gasped, caramel eyes wide as if something had clicked. "_Stop_. He's in the vault. He's in the same vault."

"How do you figure that?" he questioned.

"I just know."

"Okay," Scott nodded. "We go to the vault then."

"Shit," Cora let out a few more curses. She held out her phone to Scott. "It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power."

"Wait." My voice shook as I realized what that meant, but I needed clarification. "So, their plan to electrocute the Alpha's?"

"It's fucked," she growled, her knuckles tightening around the phone in her hand.

Scott motioned for Stiles to get in his car. "Go. I can save Deaton myself. "

"What? Scott, what about us?" Sties pointed at Lydia and me.

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you. Go. We can save both of them."

"All right, let's go."

Stiles and Scott shot into action. The hyperactive teen drove so fast in the direction of Derek's home he was definitely breaking speed limits. Thank goodness he was the sheriff's kid. He probably could get out of any ticket.

Directing my gaze to Cora's I asked, "Did they say anything else?"

"No." Her face was stony, but I knew she worried. Cora worried in the complete opposite way of me. She stayed calm, collected, and ready to act. Me on the other hand? A freaking mess.

"He has to be okay…" I whispered hoarsely, my fingers digging into my kneecaps. Was this how every day with Derek would be? Wondering if I would come home to find him dead too? This was no way to live. And it wasn't fair. What did I do to have this life? To have everyone I care for die?

"Hey." Glancing at Stiles, he gave me a firm smile. "Don't worry. No one is going to die, okay? Especially Derek. I've seen the guy penetrated by Peter before, claws going straight through him, and he is still kicking."

He was trying to make me feel better, and it was the sweetest thing. But I couldn't take it to heart. They were just words. Words didn't save people, actions did. And if we didn't get to Derek in time he would be as good as dead.

I nearly jumped out of the car as soon as Stiles pulled into the familiar parking lot. Stiles led the way as he found the power supply room. How he managed to do that was beyond me, but he is a freaking genus.

Lydia's green eyes were wide as she stared at all the switches. I'm sure my stare matched hers. "Which one?" She asked as she looked for a label.

"They all look the fucking same," grumbled Cora, hear head was faced up towards the ceiling. And I realized she could probably hear what was going on.

Stiles ordered urgently, "Pull all of them. We don't have time to figure out which ones for what."

Being the first to react, I did exactly what Stiles said. My hands gripped switches, flipping them on eagerly. The other three followed me until we had done them all. Then we all darted to the elevator. It lifted us agonizingly slow.

What greeted us was nothing I had expected. The entire floor had a foot of water. I didn't hear any buzzing so I'm not sure if anything we had pulled actually worked. But Isaac was cradled against the doorway, an older woman I recognized as one of my teachers, Ms. Blake, snug against his chest. She panted, her brown eyes enlarged as she stared at the scene around her.

The worst part? Derek kneeling before Boyd's dead body. Like lightening, Cora zipped past through the water and dropped to the teens side. A heart wrenching sob escaped her. So shattering, I placed a hand to my lips as tears built in my eyes. I didn't know him at all, but he was so young. Young and… dead… and gone… just like my father, just like Laura, just like my mother, just like my family, and just like so many more to come.

Slowly Stiles moved past me towards Derek. His hand reached out to my brothers shoulder and he gave it a tight squeeze in an effort of comfort. A sob came from beside me, Lydia. I reached out for her hand and she let me entangle our fingers. Her fingers tightened around mine, gripping for security. I released her hand and tugged her into an embrace that she fell into quickly. Tears soaked my shirt, but I didn't mine. For the first time in a long time I felt like someone related to my emotions on the same level; Lydia, I could tell, felt much more than the average human… but…

Stiles had been wrong.

Someone did die today.

* * *

SO! I am excited to hear what you guys think is going to happen? As well as interested in what you want to see? Let me know :) the story is still developing so I am SO unbelievably curious. Your thoughts and comments can completely shape this story at this point, trust me! The reviewers that have helped this story develop: lightningscar, kageokami-kogo, xXbriannaXx, monkeygonetoheave (if you search her, she has a amazing stories, but put periods through every word. ff won't let me acknowledge her otherwise WAH), lostrachel, and winchesterxgirl. YOU GUYS MAKE THE STORY GO ON. Love you all :D


	11. Chapter 11: My First Kiss

**Chapter Eleven: My First Kiss**

**"**I wanna hide the truth.

I wanna shelter you.

But with the beast inside,

There's nowhere we can hide.**"**

**_Demon_s ~ **_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

_Virgins… healers… warriors… protectors…_

Derek was missing. After Boyd… died yesterday, he had left Cora and I alone. We thought he'd come back later that night. He didn't tell us where he was going. But I didn't want to press it, he needed time to heal. To fact that his Beta had died. Now, I wish I would have bugged him into telling me where he was going.

Cora wasn't any better. She had disappeared into her bedroom last night and hadn't resurfaced leaving me to fend for myself. Every noise from outside had me jumping. Wondering if these Alpha's were going to come back and eat me alive, or something.

And after Derek had taken away Boyd's body yesterday, Stiles had offered to drive Ms. Blake and Lydia home. But… Stiles made sure I was okay first. And I was. Boyd wasn't my friend. And I wasn't like _okay_ okay, but I was better than any of them. He'd texted me non-stop since he left. Updating me that Scott had found Dr. Deaton in the vault, like Cora said. At least one person lived that were on death's hit list this week.

Someone else would be sacrificed in place of him.

Sick with worry, I'd done nothing but clean the entire house from top to bottom. Which had been a process, let me tell you. Isaac had actually stayed the night. Him and I worked on getting all the water up from the floor, that took _hours_. There was so much water damage Derek would definitely need to have someone install new flooring someday. The worst part was cleaning up the bloody water that had once surrounded Boyd's body. Isaac was his friend and when he saw it he froze, so I cleaned it up for him.

Now, Isaac sat on the couch expressionless. His bright blue eyes followed me as I darted around the house scrubbing things down. I was currently working on getting all the muck out of the table. When Derek came home he wouldn't recognize the place, I guaranteed it.

"You've been cleaning for sixteen hours."

Blinking, I faced Isaac. He raised a brow. "Um, yeah? I guess so."

"Why are you cleaning?"

"I… I don't know."

Isaac stared down at his hand. It rested on his knee, he was picking at the fabric of his pants. "Aren't you tired?"

Tired? Understatement of the year, but I was avoiding sleep. When I slept I knew tonight I would see blood. My father's, Boyd's, and Derek's.

"No, I'm not tired."

"You're lying," he stated matter-of-factly. "Did they tell you we can tell when you're lying?"

Tossing the dirty rag on the counter, I walked over to Isaac and sat a few spaces away from him. He clearly wanted to talk. Maybe not about Boyd specifically, but probably to make himself feel better. Get his mind off what was really bothering him. His dead friend.

"No, they didn't tell me that."

"I can hear your heartbeat. Heartbeats jumps when you lie."

Freaking werewolves. They were like walking, talking lie detectors.

"We can also smell strong emotions. Derek said that at first we can really only sense that when it's close to the full moon, since we are so young. The older we get the easier it is to sense."

"That's pretty awesome."

He smiled softly. "I said yes to being a werewolf to get away from my dad. He used to beat me."

My stomach clenched at how open he was being with me. "Isaac… that's horrible."

"He's dead." Meeting my stare, his eyes were glossed with unshed tears. "Um, this thing called the Kanima killed him. I hated him, but he wasn't always that way. I wish…"

And he began to cry. Scooting closer, I tugged him forward. He openly went in for the embrace, his tears soaking my neck and collar of the white teeshirt I bore. My fingertips soothingly rubbed his skin, trying to give him reassurance that he could freely let it out. His skin hummed underneath my touch, radiating heat that made my stomach boil.

With a frown, I felt Isaac's hands graze my arms, the hair raising in excitement. I recognized the feeling as the one that emerged whenever _The Beast_ begged for a release. Not wanting to make Isaac feel unwanted, because what kind of person would I be if I pushed away a boy that just saw his friend die? I just froze up under him. And I really should have pushed him away because he reeled back and slammed his lips onto my own.

Momentarily my eyes fluttered shut and the kiss was _amazing_. It tasted like nothing I had ever eaten before. Like better than all the greatest flavors in the world. Ice cream, cookies, tacos,_ you name it_, and the kiss tasted better. And I didn't realize how hungry I was, oh I was so hungry. And he filled something. Something inside of me was bursting with a raw energy. My lips moved over his and I let myself become swept away.

A moan slipped out of his lips and I smiled as the taste filled me. Oh God, it tasted so good. So unbelievably amazing… I wanted to just _eat_ him. He tasted so freaking-

"LILLY! STOP LILLY! **STOP IT**!"

We were wrenched apart. My mind was in a hazy bliss, and I was confused. Cora kneeled on the floor beside a gasping Isaac. His hand clenched his chest over his heart and he was sucking in panicked breaths. He gaped at me, lips blue and the skin around his mouth veiny as if the life had been sucked out of him.

No. No, no, no, no, _no_.

"W-what happened?" I asked breathlessly.

Cora stared up at me, her hand rubbing Isaac's back in slow circles. She frowned, muttering, "I don't know."

Taking a step back I distanced myself as a fresh wave of guilt surfaced. "Is he okay? Isaac, are you okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine… just really tired," he heaved out hoarsely.

"You were sucking something out of him. I don't know how to describe it. You were kissing him and it looked as if you were draining him. Their were veins on your face too, like his, but yours cleared up. And you look… _really_ energized right now," Cora described in an awe like state.

"Oh my God… I think I was trying to suck out your soul," I gasped. "Isaac, I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Just, um, don't kiss me ever again."

Defensively I yelped, "You kissed me!"

"Remind me never to do that again. Holy shit, I feel like I'm dying…"

Glaring, I muttered. "Well, that's reassuring. My first kiss almost killed someone. Lovely."

"You can't…" Cora bit her lip nervously. "You can't go on that date with Stiles."

My stomach dropped. "No…" I shook my head. "I can't."

If he kissed me and no one was around I could kill him.

"You were going on a date with _Stiles_?" Isaac strained out, his eyes wide.

"Ugh, yeah."

"Really? _Stiles?_"

"What the hell is with you two and Stiles? Seriously? He's a nice kid," I defended, my arms crossed as I glared at Cora and Isaac.

"He's _Stiles_," stated Isaac. As if that were supposed to explain everything.

"Loud, annoying, obnoxious, twitchy," Cora listed.

"I think all those things are cute…"

Isaac snorted. He was now standing as he regained energy, but he still looked pale. "Loud, annoying, obnoxious and twitchy are cute?"

With a blush I grumbled shyly, "When Stiles does it, yeah."

"That's so disgusting… he is like the biggest dork ever."

I glared as Cora started to gag.

"You know what? The bigger issue is that I just tried to suck the life out of Isaac. Oh my God… I am a succubus. I'm a freaking succubus. Holy fuck, Peter was right."

Cora cautiously approached me, arm raised in peace, as I started to tug at the top of my hazelnut strands in panic. "Lilly, calm down. It's going to be okay."

"No, no, nothing is okay right now. Nothing. I'm a fucking sex demon that likes to suck the life out of innocent people. And I can't even kiss a boy without taking out his soul! And I didn't even want to kiss you-"

Isaac scoffed.

"-I was just trying to make you feel better! My touch made you kiss me and then I tried to eat your face! This has been happening for days. God, even Scott tried to kiss me the other day-"

"Scott tried to kiss you?" Isaac gaped.

"-And I've been thinking of jumping Stiles bones. I'm a virgin! I've never had sex!"

"That would be what a virgin is. Not having sex," Cora commented dryly during my mid-rant.

"All I want to do is kiss him and hold him and do things I've never done before." I let out a long, long, long breath. "I am so scared of my own thoughts. It's like there is this _beast_ clawing to get out, begging to be released, and I don't want it to. Because I think it might kill people. What if it changes me?"

Cora's hand squeezed my shoulder. Breathing heavily, I faced her with my wide possibly crazed eyes. Her warm hands made their way to my cheeks, and she pressed them together making my lips into a fish face. Her caramel eyes were intense and stern as they bore directly into my frightened gaze. "Lilly…" she frowned. "Calm the fuck down."

My hands went to her wrist and held onto them gently as I muffled out, "Mmmskayyy."

"I wont let you eat anyones soul, okay?"

I nodded.

"Just… don't kiss anyone." Isaac's voice sassily grumbled.

"Shut up Isaac," Cora grunted.

"Yeah… Shuddup Isaac."

"You girls are mean."

Releasing her hold on my cheeks, Cora turned to Isaac. Her eyes scanned his exhausted exterior. I had really drained him. She tilted her head and pointedly said, "Isaac, you should go sleep."

"Mm, yes, I am going to Scott's…" He started to back up towards the elevator. Shooting us a short wave he bolted out of the home.

Deflated, I flopped to the couch and dragged my hands over my face. This shit got even realer and it had already been real. Cora took the spot behind me and her hand rubbed circles on my back tenderly.

"It'll be okay Lil," she mumbled, her voice trying to sound soothingly, but I could tell she didn't completely believe with what she was saying.

"No it wont…"

The elevator jolted again. Lifting our eyes, I figured Isaac was coming back. Possibly forgetting something or whatnot. But then Peter strolled in. An ever present smirk on his smug face.

Cora exhaled irritably, "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to check on my darling family."

"Well, you came at the perfect time. I'm a fucking succubus."

Peter stopped before me, his amazing blue eyes staring down at me questionably.

"And Derek is M.I.A.," added Cora.

"What happened?" Peter asked. He grabbed a chair and pulled it so that he sat directly before Cora and myself on the couch. His left leg crossing over across his knee and leant back in the chair.

"Kalia killed Boyd last night. He left after that."

Staring down at my hands I twisted my fingers in knots. "And I, um, Isaac kissed me and I guess I kinda drained some of his soul."

"Sounds like you guys had quite the night, and no one invited me," he pouted. I wanted to punch him in the face, my fist tightened threateningly. Here he was being so damn _him_ that he couldn't show sympathy for a freaking second.

Leaning forward I sneered, "Is this a joke to you?"

"Life is a joke sweetheart. Get used to it."

"Dick."

Cora rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Like I said, just checking in. Appears like a good time too. I wouldn't worry about Derek, you know how it is when an Alpha loses a Beta… he just needs time to grieve. He wouldn't leave his two beautiful sisters alone for long," Peter said, stretching his arms high above his head. He giddily gazed upon me. "And as for you, Lilly, _I told you._"

"Wow, real mature," I quipped.

"If you can learn to control it you won't drain everyones soul you kiss. Until then, I might avoid kissing anyone in the nearby future."

There goes any hope for Stiles and me. How would I even explain this to him? Sorry Stiles, it's not worth going on a date with me because if you touch or kiss me there is a high potential I might drain your soul. Awesome, spectacular, phenomenal, great, I can go on with a bunch of other _fantastic_ words I can use to sarcastically describe how _wonderful _this makes me feel.

"How can I learn to control it?"

"That is not something I have the answer to. Like I said, I haven't encountered many succubi."

My eyes enlarged. There was someone I knew who might. Someone who had offered me help. "I know someone who has."

"You do?" questioned Cora.

"Dr. Deaton… he said he knew my dad."

Peter chuckled. "Oh he more than knew your dad."

I raised a brow. "What?"

"They were _best_ friends."  
"You're joking."

"Lilly, why would I joke about this?"

"Because you're kind of a fucktard."

"That was harsh."

"Just being brutally honest."

"Well, you are right. Out of all the people I can think of Deaton would be a wise choice. After all, he is a wise oak."

Wise oak… wise oak… where did I hear that before? Stiles. The Darach. "He's a Druid?"

"You are catching onto this supernatural thing quite fast. I'm rather impressed."

"It isn't like anyone has given me much of a choice. Since I'm, you know, born to drain souls and seduce people."

"Don't be so melodramatic. You can be so much more powerful than that."

"What do you mean?"

"You are half a demon Lilly. Demons are a power of destruction."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN. SO.

I decided something this week.

I want to do a Derek/OC story. Not quite sure what I want it to be about, but OC wouldn't be in high school. I have somewhat of an idea, but I need to brainstorm on it a tad more.

xXbriannaXx - I DO NOT ENJOY BREAKING HEARTS, especially yours. MonkeyGoneToHeaven, every girl wants to be woken up by Stiles Stilinski ;)

winchesterxgirl - CORA will go through Lilly's texts in the future as well. She's a rude sister.

lostrachel, I can't PM you! BUT thank you so much for the compliment and my character development :) AND EVERYTHING ELSE.

WarriorPrincessNumber42 ahhh you went on a spree of reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH :D

Lightningscar AHHH you pointed something out that will actually brought up in the next few chapters :D


	12. Chapter 12: Bonus Points

**Chapter Twelve: Bonus Points**

"When you feel my heat,

Look into my **eyes**.

It's where my **demons** hide.

Don't get **too close**.

It's **dark** inside.

**It's where my demons hide**."

**_Demon_s ~ **_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

There was a dull vibrating coming from the kitchen table. Standing, I saw my phone shaking, the name _Stiles_ flashing across the glass screen. Reaching for it urgently, I swiped the green button and held the device to my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted, somewhat elated that he called, but then a sadness washed over me. Knowing I wouldn't be able to touch him… or kiss him…

"Hey Lilly. So, I'm kinda outside Derek's. Are you home?"

"What…? You can't be _kinda_ outside someones house. You either are or you aren't."

"Yeah, well, I'm outside."

"And yes, I'm home… why are you here?"

"Ugh. I have some questions and I was hoping Derek could help me out."  
"He's not here at the moment…" Nervously I ran a hand through my hair. He would be here _right_ now. Post mental breakdown. I sighed heavily. "Come on up."

Placing the phone down I turned to Cora. "I guess Stiles is here. He wants to talk to us."

"Well, to avoid the twitch, I'm going to the bathroom," Peter announced. He made his way up the rounded staircase as soon as the elevator opened.

Stiles hands were scratching at the back of his neck, whiskey eyes darting around Derek's home anxiously. They landed on me brightening upon contact and I smiled shyly, trying to fight off the wave of emotions surging through me. I wonder if that was a reason for my succubus powers as well. I recalled reading that they were powered by emotion. I had always been on an extreme on the emotional scale, at least that would explain it.

"Hey." He waved at me then to Cora.

"What do you want?" Cora crossed her arms, back pressing into the couch.

"To talk to Derek. Do you know when he will be back?"  
"No."

I stared at my hands, pushing back the cuticles on my nails. "He left yesterday. He hasn't come home or left us a message about where he is or when he's coming back."

"Oh…" Stiles stepped closer to me and I fought the urge to back up, and the even greater urge to move towards him.

"It is what we are taught to do when we are being hunted. Hide and heal," explained Cora.

"Is there a standard? Or are we thinking Derek's on like an extended getaway?"

Cora scowled at his word choice. "Why do you even care where he is? What does he mean to you?"

"Cora…" I scolded softly. She shot me a glare, but returned her stony stare to Stiles.

Steaming, Stiles snapped his head in my sisters direction. His shoulders tensed, and his head bobbed at every word he said, "Why do I care? Let's see... because over the last few weeks, my best friend tried to kill himself, his boss nearly got ritually sacrificed, a girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by Alphas. Do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For like an hour."

She raised her chin. "You think Derek can do anything about that? They are trying to_ convince _him to kill his own pack and his own flesh and blood."

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, _yeah_."

Cora sighed, deflating a little. "I don't know… There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this growing up…"

"What was he like?"

Peter returned, his footsteps echoing on the ground. We all gazed at him as he answered for Cora, "A lot like Scott, actually. A lot like most teenagers... unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, tolerable really only to other teenagers."

Curious, I provided Peter all my attention. _Somehow._ Considering Stiles was so close I could smell him. And he smelled wonderful. Like peppermint. And all I wanted to do was grab him, smother him with kisses. Touch him everywhere, anywhere, and rub myself over him. Ravish him God, the things I would do to him.

Stiles frowned. "And so what happened? What changed him?"

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men... A girl."

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?"

Defensively I muttered towards Stiles, "Hey, Derek's not cold hearted, okay?"

He bit his lip. "Sorry… He's just… you know?"

"Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?"

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing."

"If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes."

Peter then went into an elaborate story about Derek's sophomore year at Beacon Hills high school. It was heartbreaking. Derek had apparently fallen in love with a young girl named Paige, who was his first everything. He had wanted to be with her eternally, so he had gone to Ennis, one of the Alpha's in the Alpha pack that Derek had apparently killed the other night, and convinced him to give her the bite. There is always a chance that the bite itself can be rejected by the person and kill them. That is what happened to Paige. So, she had been dying and Derek killed her to ease her pain.

He also explained that blue eyes are those who have killed an innocent, yellow are your average werewolf, and red are those of an Alpha. Which was pretty interesting. I hadn't had the chance to see anyone other than Peter wolf out since I learned about werewolves, but I had seen his already blue eyes turn into a spectacular wonder that seemed blindingly beautiful to the human eye.

Stiles drummed his fingers on the table. All of us had crowded around the oak table in the kitchen. Peter took the head, Derek's typical seat, and Stiles sat alarmingly close to me while Cora positioned herself across from us.

There was a few moments of silence, as we all collected our thoughts, before Stiles muttered, "Okay, so all that aside, why in the hell do werewolves have druids in their packs?"

Cora spoke up first, "They keep us connected to humanity. But they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton."

"Or his sister, Morrell," added Peter.

A look of sheer embarrassment mixed with horror crossed his face "She's an emissary too?"

"For the Alpha pack."

"Our guidance counselor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her."

"And did she give you good advice?" asked Cora, although it sounded like she already knew the answer.

"Actually, yeah."

"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia."

"Who is Talia?"

Cora and Peter stared at me. As if the question burned them both.

My sister finally uttered, "Our mother."

Maybe they told me her name before, maybe they didn't. But the fact Deaton used to help out my mom… and since I needed someone to help with this succubus thing. Even Stiles had said that he knew the answers to everything, almost always. It furthered my reasoning that I should go to him for questions. He even offered help the time I met him. I know I needed him. Especially to prevent myself from killing Stiles, because I was mighty hungry for the human who made my skin hum with pleasure.

"Would you look at the time? I have somewhere I need to be." Abruptly Peter stood from the table. He exited the house with a short goodbye. He didn't even give us time to blink.

Stiles pursed his lips, staring past Cora out the window. The silence was deafening.

Cora glowered, sneering at Stiles, "What the hell is that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you."

"Oh. My. God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot." I laughed at the pure look of terror on his face. Probably because he knew she wasn't joking. He glanced at me, smiling tightly. "You are the only sane one in this family."

I thought of Isaac. His lips on mine, how wonderful it tasted.

"Well," Cora met my stare, biting her lip. She knew what I was thinking. Pressing further, "What is that look for?"

"I don't believe him…" He frowned. His hands laid out before him, he motioned to me. "In Ms. Blake's class we are reading _Heart of Darkness_, and it's in first person, okay? Narrated by Marlow. Remember?"

"Yeah… I mean, I haven't read it before and I only was in there for one period. But I got the gist of it."

"Okay, well, he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of the story have changed, just because of his perspective."

"Well, we heard the story from Peter's perspective," Cora pointed out.

I followed Stiles thought process. "But not from Derek's…"

"Right, and I don't think we heard the full story," he confirmed.

Cora furrowed her brows. "So, you are just going to ask Derek about this girl he fell in love with and killed?"

"Yeah. Unless you know more to the story… since you're his sister and were living with him at the time," Stiles shrugged. And I didn't put it past him. Especially since he walked up to that Ashely girl and asked her if she had sex with her dead boyfriend. Who had been dead for less than twenty-four hours.

"No. I don't. I was younger, I didn't really care for Derek's love life back then."

"Then I'd rather ask him than get half truths from your demented uncle."

Cora rolled her eyes and stood, dusting off her pants. "Look, whatever, I'm going to bed."

She started heading up the stairs. Stiles and I watched her disappear. Just before she was out of view she spun on her heel, brow raised to the ceiling. "Lilly, remember what happened earlier with Isaac, okay? I will be listening…"

Burning, I nodded.

There was a brief second of silence. Then Stiles rushed out, "What happened with Isaac?"

God, the kid had no sense of humility when it came to invading personal space. Not that I didn't realize it. I mean, the whole Ashley thing and the whole going to ask Derek about the love of his life that he killed thing.

"Um, I guess… I guess we need to talk about something."

His face fell. "Oh… is this, um, about our date?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Are you with Isaac, or something?"

"Or something is more like it…" I sighed heavily. His face dropped even more. Stiles looked down at his hands and he twisted his fingers nervously. Gazing at his mole splattered cheeks I wanted to reach out and touch him. Kiss every single one, wipe the puppy look off his features. Because someone so beautiful shouldn't be allowed to be so sad. "Look, there is something about me I haven't really told you because, well honestly, I didn't believe. That is until today… I had a little incident involving Isaac."

He pursed his lips. "What is it?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose to fight off the abundance of emotions pouring through every fiber of my being. "I don't know how to say this. Okay, well. I guess I should just say it, right?" He just stared at me waiting for me to continue. "I am a succubus. _There_, I said it, I admitted it. I'm a freaking succubus."

"A… Succubus…" Stiles brows furrowed.

"Hah, yeah."

"Like, a sexual demon who feeds off peoples souls?" My face burned. He raised his brows. "You're not joking, are you?"

I shook my head, but stayed silent.

"What happened with Isaac?"

"Well, it actually happened to more than Isaac… it happened with Scott too."

His eyes widened, jaw slacked. "What do you mean with Scott?"

"Maybe I should just explain. Um, see…. I didn't know about anything supernatural until I came to Beacon Hills. Apparently my dad was an incubus and he took me away as a baby and raised me as if I wasn't some demon offspring. Which thinking about it, I'm not even half human, I'm half werewolf half succubus. Holy crap."

I drew an agonized breath. There was literally nothing human about me, and I had felt human for so long. "First thing with Scott… well, Derek was supposed to drive me home from school, but at the time he was bleeding to death at home. I was waiting outside the school for him when Scott saw me and offered me a ride home. So, we were on his bike and his shirt rode up-" Stiles cringed, probably thinking of my arms wrapped snug around his best friends waist. "-and my hands were touching his skin. Then he put his hand over mine and was like rubbing them." He widened his doe eyes dramatically, head swinging in dramatics with my story. "I don't know, it was weird. He pulled up in front of here and then he tried to, um, kiss me. But I kinda tripped as I was backing away and then dipped super fast."

He nodded his head slowly, a look of relief on his face.

"Anyway, earlier today I was trying to comfort Isaac, because he was upset over Boyd. He was crying so I gave him a hug. And sometimes when I touch peoples skin they get… um, aroused? So, Isaac kissed me. And I'd never kissed a boy before, ever. So I'd never experienced it. But it made me hungry. Like, it felt like I was eating a chocolate cake or something. Like it actually filled my stomach and was giving me this uncontrollable energy, and it felt so good. Then Cora came and pulled me off him. I was killing him, Stiles, like I was sucking his soul out of his freaking body. I almost… I almost killed him."

He was gaping at me.

"I just… I like you, I really, really, really do. More than I have ever liked anyone before. Every time I'm around you my body literally vibrates with this unbelievable urge to just _attack_ you. Like, I want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." Word vomit. Uncontrollable word vomit, that I already regretted. "I've never felt this way about anyone before… And I don't want to kill you…" Sighing, my eyes stared down at my fingers. "I think that you are probably freaked out right now. So you probably don't want to go on a date with me anyway, but I don't want you to think it's because I don't want to. I'm not in control and… It's not fair."

"I…" He paused, collecting his words. I refused to meet his gaze. "I still would like to go on a date with you."

My eyes lifted. His whiskey eyes bore into mine nervously. Did I hear him correctly? I asked confusedly, "What?"

"I still, um, you know, would like to do that… with… you… if you want, I mean, you don't have to. It's not like a huge deal or anything…" He winced. "No, not like that. That sounded bad. It would be a huge deal, for me. Like I've never been on a date before. SO. Yeah. But I'm not going to stop being your… friend… if you don't want to."

"Friend?" I was happy he considered me a friend. Because he was the only one here that I considered my friend. Other than Cora and Derek, but they were my siblings. Maybe Isaac… but we hadn't really talked much.

"Well, yeah. We are friends, right?"

Smiling I nodded in a agreement. "Yeah…"

"So, um, do you still want to…?"

Biting my lip to stop my smile from going even larger, because at this point it would be creepy. Like _Dark Knight _Joker creepy. "I still want to… I just didn't think it'd be fair to you. Because, like, what's the point if you can't kiss me?"

"Do you think that's the only reason I would want to go on a date with you? Just to kiss you?"

"Why else would you want? You're a boy."

Stiles scrunched his nose, eyes narrowed as he informed me somewhat sternly, "Wow. Well, to clear things up not all guys want is to have sex. I mean, it is a top priority of mine. And I do think about it a lot, but that doesn't mean that's all I want from someone. Sure, I'd be very, very happy if I did… But that's not all I want, okay?"

"Okay…"

"And I know we don't like know-know each other, you know? But isn't that the point of a date. To get to know the person?"

"Heh, yeah, I guess that's the purpose."

He burned brightly. "So, um, I was thinking maybe tomorrow?"

"I have no plans…"

"I'll pick you up at five? Or wait, no, three? Or four. I don't know. Hold on…" Digging his phone out of his pocket he poked at it for a few minutes. "Two-thirty!"

"Sounds amazing."

We both stared at one another silently, dopey smiles on our faces.

"Well… I'm gonna-" he jutted a thumb to the exit. "My dad's home… I have to cook for him or else he will eat cheeseburgers and curly fries for two, by himself."

I nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Stiles."

Waving goodbye, he stumbled his way to the door. Throwing me one last smile that lit my insides on fire.

"Well."

I looked up at Cora. She was leaning on the edge of the railing of the stairs, her expression neutral as she eyed me.

"_Well _what?"

She shrugged. "I think he just won some bonus points."

"Bonus points for what exactly?"

"He just found out kissing you can kill him. And he still wants to take you on a date." She scoffed at the insinuation. "I'm not the _romantic _type, by nay means, but that's probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard a boy say. And that kills me to admit."

Smiling brightly I thought over it. Yeah, definitely one of the most sincere people I have ever met.

"The kid is a raging hormonal teenager, he gives off so many pheromones around you it's ridiculous. But clearly he knows sex wouldn't be an option and he _still_ intends to take you out. Love you sis, but damn sex is just so amazing how could you date someone who wouldn't put out?"

I rolled my eyes and dryly said, "Thanks."

"Sex is really amazing, Lilly."

"I wouldn't know."

"You should, being a succubus and everything. I think you should get on it. Like, maybe get on Stiles. It wouldn't be a complete loss if you killed him."

"Cora, seriously?"

"What?" She played dumb, raising a brow.

"You are an awful person."

She smirked. "Love you."

"Love you too, asshole."

"Get up here so we can go to bed."

I smiled and ran up the spiral staircase. Even with Derek M.I.A., learning I'm a supernatural creature that can suck out souls by a kiss, and all the death that surrounded our lives I was happy to have moments like these. Moments where I can bicker with my sister, someone who I can't even comprehend how I lived my entire life without knowing, because I already loved her so much.

That a boy can ask me on a date. Be so sincere and honest and open with me. Accepting me for who and what I am. That can deal with all the madness surrounding me. I could see myself falling for him hard. So hard. And even if I wanted to rip off his clothes and eat him alive, I couldn't imagine anything terrible happening to him. If anyone touched him… I'd never had someone, something, like him before. I wanted to keep it forever.

And Derek… I snuggled under the covers in Derek's bed, pressing his pillow into my nose inhaling his rich scent. A scent that made me feel safe, and home. I could tell he wasn't far. For whatever reason he needed to be alone, he was still near enough to keep me safe. He wouldn't leave Cora and I without protection.

Cora whispered 'goodnight' and I clenched my eyes tightly. And I realized something.

For the first time I felt excited to be alive. And no one was going to take that away from me. _No one_.

* * *

SO **xXbriannaXx** inspired me to ASK a question that I've been curious about! I was wondering actress based **how you picture LILLY?** Super curious because hers was different than mine. And I know everyone pictures someone completely different. Let me know :D Excited to hear it!

Thanks as always to my lovelies **winchesterxgirl, monkeygonetoheaven, lady-spectral, **and **lightningscar**! I appreciate the comments, suggestions, and opinions!

THE TITLE OF THE STORY TRANSLATES TO: In your dreams :) GET IT?!


	13. Chapter 13: It was okay

**Chapter Thirteen: It was okay.**

_"If I told you what I was,_

_ Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?"_

**_Monster ~ _**_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Cora watched with an irritated frown as I scrambled around my-_previously Isaac's_-bedroom getting dressed. My eyes flickered to the clock, 1:34 P.M.

Tossing myself on the bed beside Cora, I exclaimed dramatically, "I am never going to find _anything_ to wear!"

"Just wear what you have on. Clearly he likes what you've been wearing. I don't see why you need to look different now," Cora rationalized.

"You don't get it. It's a date!"

"Yeah, so?"

I hummed, "Dude. I don't know. I guess I'm just freaking out…"

"Well, you've been freaking out for the past two hours. I have anxiety just from watching you."

"I have anxiety from being me. Which is worse?"

"Shut up Lilly."

Sitting up I stared blankly at the mess I had created. There were clothes everywhere. I had torn everything apart. And then my eyes caught something in the corner of my room; Target bags. In a flourish of movements I zipped over to the bags and tore them open. Due to my anxious teenage mind, I had forgotten Derek and I went shopping. That day, I had tried on an outfit I specifically bought for the date.

With a sigh of relief I muttered, "Found what I am wearing."

Cora threw her hands up. "Praise Jesus!"

I slipped out of the sweats and teeshirt I bore into a white skirt, that went down a few inches above my knee, and a gray knit top that hung off my right shoulder. I adorned the outfit with gray flats.

"Seriously, if I would have known that bag was in the corner…" grumbled my sister. I flashed her a wide grin as I spun around before her.

"What do you think?"

"It looks cute I suppose…"

Pouting, I gazed at her with wide fearful eyes. "You suppose? Do I look bad? Should I cha-"

"NO! No. No, you look amazing." She cringed. "Just stay in that, please, for the love of God."

"Well, I guess I should do my hair and makeup."

"Why?"

Raising a brow at Cora, I motioned to my face. "This is why."

"You are literally one of the most beautiful people I have ever met."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course, you look like me."

I scoffed, "Yeah. Well, you're pretty, I guess."

"You _guess_?"

Twirling, I plopped down at the desk chair. Isaac's previous desk had become my new vanity. I had decorated the room with a small mirror that I picked up from Target and scattered my beauty products around it. I got to work on a natural smokey eye with browns and nude colors. Let's not forget that expensive mascara I convinced Dad to buy me that one time. There was hardly a day I went without wearing it, even if it were the only piece of makeup I put on.

_"Why do you need this?" He asked, lifting the makeup so that it was level with his eyes warily._

_"To make myself look pretty, duh, Dad."_

_"Why do you need to look pretty?" A scowl set on his face. "This doesn't have anything to do with a… boy, does it?"_

_"No Dad," a laugh escaped my lips at the dangerous tone of his voice. "No boys… I'm just growing up. And something like nice mascara makes me feel older."_

_"You don't need to get older. You need to get younger, Princess."_

_"Dad, I'm sad to say one day I'll be moving out and starting my own life! You're gonna have to get use to this."_

_"You're fifteen."_

_"Yeah, three more years and I'm a legal adult."_

_With a smile he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Don't remind me."_

Gulping at the memory, I added a peach blush to my cheeks, a dab of pink hued chapstick and I called my face done. There were too many memories bubbling in my makeup alone. And my hair had a nice natural wave to it. And honestly, I didn't know how to do much with my hair. I always tried watching videos on YouTube, but I never got it right. It was one of the few things that made me cry when I thought about not having a mom growing up. Dad always tried, but I think the videos confused him more than me.

After a moment of silence Cora asked, "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

"Going on a date? No. I'm not sure…" I bit my lip. "But Stiles said… he said he doesn't care that I can't kiss him…" Would I ever be able to kiss anyone without killing them? Peter's warning about if I let _it_ have control I might not be able to come back from it. What if I killed him? I'd never forgive myself if Stiles was hurt because of me.

"Well, just make sure you _don't_. Because Isaac and you didn't originally try and kiss each other until _you_ inflicted your emotions on him."

"Um, excuse me?" The accusing tone she shot me had my brows high on my forehead. "I didn't want to kiss him at all."

"Uh-huh."

My jaw dropped. "Are you _jealous_ that Isaac kissed me?"

"No," she glared. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe you like him…"

"No." With a scowl she shot up from the bed. "I'm going to go train. Have fun on your date."

She hurriedly escaped. I don't care what she said. She definitely had a crush on Isaac. Honestly though, neither of us had wanted to kiss one another. I think… I mean, I didn't want to kiss him. Did Isaac really want to kiss me? Not that it mattered to me. I only wanted to ravish Stiles. And that wasn't happening anytime soon. If I could suck the life out of a freaking werewolf, why wouldn't it be easier to suck the life out of a human?

I flopped down on the unmade forest green quilt of my bed. Reaching for my phone under the pillow I saw I had a text from Stiles: _Leaving soon! :D_

Smiling, I quickly typed back for him to hurry. Impatient? Sure.

* * *

I was in love with his jeep.

We were quietly riding in the car, Stiles fingers nervously tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the music. I recognized Blink 182's _First Date_ playing softly in the background. An ironic grin slipped on my lips. Reaching my hand over to the stereo I turned up the volume. Stiles gave me a sheepish look as the words rolled through our ear drums, "_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever._"

With a laugh I gazed at his mole spattered cheeks, they were covered in a bright red hue. "What a convenient song, hmm?"

"Hah, yeah. I totally didn't plan that."

"I wouldn't think you did considering this is the radio."

Stiles nodded his head, eyeing me warily, blush burning deeper on his face. "So, I've, um, never been on a date before."

"We established this the day Scott, I mean _you-_" I winked at him and he chuckled. "-asked me out on a date."

"I wasn't sure what you liked to eat… I noticed you don't like meatloaf so I scratched that off the list of possibilities. But there's a really great Italian restaurant… unless you don't like Italian?"

"I love Italian."

"Great," he smiled.

Immediately upon entering the restaurant the alluring aroma of marinara filled my nostrils. The hostess smiled way too brightly at Stiles and myself.

"Table for two?" She questioned.

"Yes, two, her-" Stiles pointed at me, another nervous smile fitting his face. "-and me."

The woman nodded. "Uh-huh, follow me this way." She led us to a booth, placing a menu down before Stiles and myself. "Your waitress is going to be Annie tonight."

"Thanks," Stiles said as he started to flip through the menu.

My stomach growled when I look over the pictures of the various different types of pasta. I forgot I hadn't eaten all day because of my nerves.

Stiles chuckled. "Someone's hungry."

"Yeah."

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I decided on basic spaghetti and meatballs, because I knew I would like it. Nervous, I didn't want to try anything new in fear I wouldn't finish it. How awkward would it be if your date didn't eat their food?

Our waitress, an older woman with her raven hair pulled up in a thick curly bun, and freshly painted deep maroon lipstick, came to the table. She had a pad in her hand, pen ready to go. She took our orders; my spaghetti with meatballs and water for drink, and Stiles chicken parmesan with a coke. She returned shortly with our drinks then left Stiles and me to ourselves.

His fingers tapped restlessly on the table, while his left hand cradled his chin as his elbow. Whiskey eyes flickering from my face to the people around us. This was one of the first times since I've met Stiles that he didn't have anything to say.

"What's your favorite color?"

Stiles blinked. "Ugh, blue. Sometimes green. And maybe red when I'm feeling it."

Of course this kid wouldn't be able to pick _one_.

"Mine is green."

"Cool."

I chuckled. "What's your favorite band?"

"All Time Low…" Stiles smiled at me gratefully, finally realizing that I was trying to ease the tension without stating so. "What about you?"

"Fall Out Boy."

"You would like Fall Out Boy."

Scoffing, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. You look really pretty, by the way. I forgot to tell you."

Blushing deep, deep red, I gave him an award winning smiling, I watched as his eyes danced over my own transforming his into a look of shock, which I caught, but decided not to comment on.

"You look really nice too," I admitted. He did. With his maroon pants, white tee, and obvious choice of red plaid hanging over it. Then his messy brown hair all over the place, like he couldn't be bothered with the task of brushing it. And even if he had, his nervous hands would rack through it so much it would give Kristen Stewart a run for her money.

"I think you've seen me in this exact shirt before." He motioned to the plaid. "Possibly three or four times."

"I like you in plaid."

He grinned. "So… is this really your first date?"

"Yes," I began to chuckle as he gave me a look of disbelief. "Why is that so hard to believe?"  
"I don't know if you recall our conversation the other day… about how you admitted to being a Succubus, A.K.A. _sexual_ demon. Like, you radiate sexuality. I noticed it before… I just-can I try something?"

I raised a brow at how quickly he went from me radiating sexuality to him wanting to try something. "Um, sure. Just… don't kiss me, I might kill you."

Stiles faced colored red. "No, no… I just wanna… hold your hand for a minute." His fingers reached across the table quickly snatching my hand before I could pull away.

His eyes narrowed as he focused on his callused fingertips softly toying with my soft ivory skin. It felt so unbelievably warm and just perfect, I wanted to kiss him. I really wish I could. Then his eyes glossed over. And I didn't want a repeat of Isaac. Especially in a crowded restaurant without Cora unable to stop me. I tugged my hand as gently as possible from his grip and place it in my lap protectively.

"I knew it…" he muttered in awe as he blinked out the dazed look in his eyes. "Every time we touched I felt some kind of pull. I didn't know what it was at the time, but it makes so much more sense now."

"Oh…"

Stiles frowned. "Oh?"

"You just, um, I don't know." I exhaled sadly. "Do you even really like me? Or is it just me? Am I making you feel this way?"

"I like you when you're not touching me…" Stiles blushed. "I mean, if you touched me I'd like you. But, I feel more, um… I feel different when you touch me then when we are talking. I like you either way, it's just different."

"Cool."

Our food was placed before us and immediately we both dug in. He made a great choice at deciding on our date being here. The food was absolutely scrumptious. The oregano, and the buttery garlic bread that came with our meal. I probably looked like a pig, but Stiles seemed really intent on shoving his mouth as well, so I didn't feel so disgusting. Growing up with only your dad doesn't give a girl much table manors. At least not with my father.

Stiles phone started to shake violently on the table. He glanced at the name blinking on the screen and hit the top so it faded out. A fist pump of victory went through my head that he had screened a call for me. But then it went off again. He discretely screened it once more and typed a quick text to whoever it was. Instead of it vibrating for a text, the person called back again.

"You can answer it," I said slowly as his brows creased frustratedly.

He exhaled and pressed the green button before holding it against his ear. "Lydia seriously, I'm kinda on a date right now." Pause. "Yes! I'm on a date!" Pause. "No! I'm not talking about Netflix and I'm not with Scott." I chuckled at that one. "Can we talk about why you're calling me?" I watched as his eyes morphed into a look of panic. "Of course, why wouldn't that happen _right now_. Okay. I'm bringing Lilly. We will be there in ten."

Disappoint seeped into my gut. "What's wrong?"

"Lydia had one of her things again… so, we have to go find a dead body."

"Oh." I blinked. "Just how I imagined my first date."

He ran one hand through his hair while the other flagged down our waitress. Stiles gave me a guilty look. "I'm really sorry Lilly."

"No, no." Shaking my head I stabbed my fork into the food making sure to grab a huge bite. "Don't be sorry. It's just… it sucks that we weren't interrupted by a parent or something like that. We can't be normal, you know? One awesome day is ruined by something as awful as a dead body. And here I am complaining about our date being interrupted while someone is dead." Leaning back into the seat I scoffed at myself. "Wow, I'm a terrible person."

Not bothering to care, or remembering, Stiles reached out for my hand and squeezed it tightly. "You're not a terrible person. To be honest, I'm super pissed that we have to go look for a dead body too. Never fun. I promise to make it up to you. We can say this was a teaser to the real date, okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Stiles paid for our food, which I graciously thanked him for, and we took off in his jeep in the direction of Beacon Hills High.

My hands nervously played with the edge of my skirt as I stared out the window. A nagging feeling started to grow that I had been trying to push back since the night I had invaded Stiles dream. It was jealousy; extreme monster eating jealousy over Lydia Martin. The way he had been originally dreamt about her, but I somehow put myself in. Yeah, he chose me for dream sex, but never actually went through with it. Which is whatever, but would he even thought of me if I hadn't been thinking of him? And then how he freaked out the first day we really talked about Lydia and her stupid little dog named Prada. Ugh.

"I need to confess something."

Stiles frowned. "What kind of confession?"

"Well… it's something I might have done… to you."

The car swerved with how fast his head whipped in my direction. I yelped as he focused back on driving correctly. "Sorry.," he licked his lips. "What did you do to me?"

"Okay… I don't even know where to begin." Laughing, I couldn't believe I was doing this. I shouldn't be bringing this up. I really, really shouldn't. But I needed to know the answer to my own question, and I needed to provide solid evidence for my case. "Succubus have this power, apparently, where they can invade dreams…"

Stiles kept silently, but his head bobbed in silent understanding.

"I was in that dream with Lydia and you the other night. With the Darach and, um, your dad."

He ran a hand down his red, red, _red_ face. "What do you mean by; _you were in the dream_?"

"I don't really know how it works. But I wasn't physically there, I was actually in my own bed at home. I could see your entire dream though. And I could almost feel everything, like it was almost real for me."

"So… you were there… doing that-oh my God!"

Stiles eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull.

I nervously picked at my cuticles to avoid his flickering gaze from the road to me. "I don't know how I did that."

"I don't know if I should be embarrassed or turned on or maybe a little bit of both."

I think it was possible to die from embarrassment. Or blushing too hard. My entire body was on fire.

"I just… Can you be honest with me about something?"

"Well, you've been very, like extremely, honest with me. So I'd say it's only fair I tell you the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

Closing my eyes I asked in a single breath, "DoyouhavefeelingsforLydia?"

He scrunched his nose. "Come again?"

"Do you…" Biting my lip, I forced myself to cary on when our eyes met briefly. "Do you have feelings for Lydia?"

"Argh," was the response I received. My scowl could battle Derek's at the moment. That wasn't the response I was expecting. It was one of those noises that said, '_it's complicated,_' without really saying the words. His fingers ran through his hair more times than I can count, and was scratching at the back of his neck with some nervous itch that had developed.

"I don't speak pirate, Stiles."

He gave me a soft smile. "Okay. I had a super huge crush on Lydia from the third grade. And she never used to notice me, but I was so obsessed with her. Then… well, we became friends after many years of her ignoring me. I still care about her, a lot. Just… not really in the same way I did before."

"That really didn't answer my question. You basically just said you used to have a crush on her and don't care about her the same way. That doesn't mean you don't still have feelings for her."

"I know…" Stiles blew a raspberry with his pouted lips. "Lydia and I will never be together. I know that. But she's still important to me. But, I like you. Like, I don't want to hold Lydia's hand, I want to hold your hand. Even if you might suck the life out of me, I still want to hold it. And I know I can't kiss you… but I still want to. And I'd totally do that right now, if I could, but I can't. So I guess that's a good thing, because I've never kissed anyone before, so I'm probably an awful kisser."

He wanted to kiss _me_. Those stupid cheesy butterflies fluttered in my gut, and I wanted to catch them all like that game from the 90's. And burn them.

"I bet you kiss fine. I've never kissed anyone before." Then a huff of annoyance watched over me. "Well, I hadn't until Isaac decided to lay one on me. But I guess almost killing him is payback for that."

"I can always kill him for you as payback," Stiles joked.

I laughed, but altered the subject. "Um, I was also wondering something else."

"Hmm?"  
"Can you, um, maybe take me to that Dr. Deaton soon? He said he'd be able to help me."

"Of course. I'll talk to Scott about it. Definitely tomorrow… seeing as you almost killed someone yesterday, and if there's a way to help me kiss you faster, I'd do anything."

Smiling, I nestled into the seat. So, our date might have been ruined by the his ex-crush/friend that randomly finds dead bodies. But still, I learned more about Stiles and I had fun. All things considered… today wasn't _too _bad.

* * *

But maybe I was putting my foot in my mouth. Which was gross and not okay, like who came up with that expression? It definitely fit the gross and nasty with the dead body though.

Stiles parked the car beside the only other vehicle in the school lot, and then went flying out of the car. I scrambled after him to join up with Scott.

"Where is she?" Stiles began impatiently.

Before he could respond an unfamiliar voice shouted, "Over here."

Who I recognized as Scott's ex-girlfriend, Allison, appeared with a frazzled Lydia. The strawberry blonde had her arms crossed over her chest and large olive eyes were shifting nervously. She started rambling in a panic, "It's the same thing-same thing as the pool. I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and ended up here. And you-" she motioned to Stiles. "-told me to call you if there's a dead body."

"Where is the body?" Stiles asked, his own stare scanning the area.

"I didn't find it yet."

Irritably Stiles ground out, "What do you mean you didn't find it _yet_? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body. I was on a _date_."

Lydia raised a brow shocked, she met my stare and I waved meekly. She turned back to Stiles and shook her head. "Sorry to ruin your _date_, but no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead bodies from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body? You're always the one finding the dead body."  
"Guys!" Scott interrupted the duo's bickering. I followed the werewolf's stare and felt my body run cold. "I found the dead body."

"Oh my God…" Stiles stumbled a bit closer, hand running over his face. "It's Tara."

My gut clenched. He knew this person. This mangled body, displayed where I had been _sitting_ the first day of school, when Scott had come over and asked me if I need a ride home. She was dressed in a deputy uniform, her eyes were wide open, lifeless.

Lydia shakily asked, "Can I call the police now?"

Stiles nodded. "No… We should leave. I think all of us have been at enough crime scenes recently."

"So we are just going to leave the body here?" Scott frowned, his hand motioning toward the lifeless deputy.

"Or we can call the police and get brought in for questioning. Like, how many times we've turned up at murder scenes in the past few years? And involved with death's? Hospitalizations? Animal attacks? If we keep turning up at crime scenes we are going to end up in jail…" Stiles ran a hand through his hair, again. "I don't want to leave her here anymore than you do, but we need to stay out of jail long enough to figure out how the hell we are supposed to stop it."  
Scott sighed, nodding his head in agreement. Stiles and him crept closer to the body, Allison tagged along. But Lydia and I stayed back. She bit her lip anxiously, fussing over the hem of her dress.

"So, Stiles and you were really on a date?"

Facing Lydia I frowned. She said it like it was astonishing. "Ugh, yeah."

"Huh."

"Huh _what_?"

She chuckled. Although, I'm not sure this was the time to be discussing such things. Like why I would go on a date with Stiles, or why Lydia sounded like me going on a date with him was baffling. But I felt an overwhelming urge to bop her on the head. She was laughing at _me_ for going on a date with Stiles?  
"It's just _wow_. I've known Stiles for a while now… and I never thought he would have the guts to ask someone out. Especially someone like you."

I scoffed, "Someone like _me_?"

I had to hand it to Lydia Martin. I never wanted to fight anyone before, but that bop in the head transformed in the want to punch her face in. She managed to do that in under two minutes.

"You look like a model," Lydia bluntly stated. Her eyes scanned my body then met my face, flickering over my lips, my nose, my narrowed green eyes, and my thicker brows. "I mean you don't really have any fashion sense. The only times I've seen you, you've worn teeshirts and jeans with those horrendous combat boots… but you're actually really pretty. Like as beautiful as Allison and me."

Rolling my eyes I muttered, "You would manage to compliment me, insult me, and then praise yourself all at once."

She laughed. Her hands came up to dust imaginary dirt off the shoulder of my top and I growled involuntarily. I guess I was picking up bad habits from the wolves I lived with. Lydia smirked in response. "You know, I like you."

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically. My eyes widened when I realized she was being serious.

"Yeah." She pursed her lips and gave me another once over. "I can work with this."

I pointed at my chest. "Work with what?"

A clandestine smile crossed her lips. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. You and I are going to be _great_ friends."

How did she get us being friends out of any of this? Lydia Martin was insane.

Stiles and Scott made their way back over. My date came behind me and squeezed my shoulders soothingly. I saw Allison shoot Lydia I confused look, but the red head winked in response. I scowled at both of them.

"Come on," Stiles said gently, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. "Let me get you home before your brother decides to kill me."

"He's not home."

Stiles frowned. "Well, whenever he comes home, he still might kill me."

"I won't let him kill you, but come on." Turning on my heel I shot Lydia another confused stare before waving goodbye to Scott and Allison.

I heard Lydia say loudly to Allison, "Al, we have a new addition to our pack. I like her, she's feisty."  
Shooting Stiles a confused glare, he shrugged with a goofy grin. Apparently Lydia's acceptance was as unpredictable to him as well. I buckled myself in the seat and awaited the agonizing journey home. I bet Cora couldn't wait to hear how our date turned into an investigation. Stiles and I might as well open a detective agency.

The entire ride was silent. Awkward. Tense. I sighed quietly to myself. Tonight was supposed to be fun, awesome, and carefree. Obviously the opposite of how I was feeling now. Stiles rubbed at his jaw nervously, sparing me a glance as he parked the car in front of Derek's. A part of me wanted to just storm upstairs to my room and brood to myself to avoid Cora's questions. But then… another part of me knew it wasn't remotely Stiles fault. And I wasn't upset with him. I was upset with the situation. Upset that I couldn't have one normal day without it being fucking ruined by death.

"I-I'm sorry about tonight."

Biting my lip I pouted, "It's not your fault."

Stiles ran his hand through his hair a few more times, tousling it effortlessly in a nest upon his head. Birds could live in there if they wanted. "I know, but I just… I wanted tonight to be amazing. It was my first date, you know? I wanted one day where I could take a pretty girl out and relax without… everything."

"If it counts I still like you…"

He raised a brow. "Seriously? You like me after all-" he waved his hand in front of him. "-this."

"I don't know if you realized, but I'm kinda apart of all _this_."

"I… I, um, like you too."

Giggling, I turned my torso in his direction. "Thanks."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I don't know. How do you respond to that?" He shrugged and laughed while I fidgeted. "I mean, I'd kiss you instead, but… you know…"

"Yeah…" He attempted to keep his smile, but I saw the disappoint in his eyes.

"Um, well… since I can't…" I let the sleeve of my shirt reach past my fingers. Stiles jerked in shock as I held the thin piece of fabric over his lips then abruptly pressed mine over his. Pulling back quickly, blushing for the millionth time since I met him.

A shy smile crossed his lips.

"Um." Unbuckling my seatbelt I reached for the car door. "I should go…"

"Sure, yeah," Stiles muttered. He leant forward in the seat as I scooted out the car. Waving goodbye I started to close the door. "Night Lilly. I'll text you when I get home."

"Please," I returned before I closed the door.

I skipped upstairs. Okay, call me bipolar, but tonight didn't end as terribly as I imagined. The elevator door opened to reveal Cora doing pushups on the floor. She paused momentarily to lift her sweaty head to peer up at me. She smirked at the blissful smile on my face.

"Looks like you had fun."

Ignoring the comment, I kicked off my shoes by the door. "Derek back yet?"

"Nope."  
Cora pushed herself so she was sitting Indian style on the floor. I flopped down beside her, letting my elbow rest on my knee so my hand cupped my face supportively. Cora ran a hand over her forehead to wipe away the perspiration. She gave me a supportive grin.

"He will be back," she promised. "He's probably not far. I wouldn't be surprised if he followed you on your little date with the human. How was it?"

"It was okay."

"Just okay?" Cora raised a perplexed brow. "You were very excited before you left, Ms. Smiley."

"We were kinda interrupted by a dead body."

Her back straightened. "A dead body?"

"Yeah, huh, apparently Lydia is a human body detector."

"So…" She trailed off with wide eyes, urging me to continue.

"We went out to this nice restaurant. It was fun, we talked a bit, but there's always room for more time, ya know? I definitely want to go out with him again… he's cool."

"Cool… that's all you have to say. Is that he's _cool_."

"What did you want me to say?"

"I'm not sure what I wanted you to say, more than what I figured you would say."

"Whatever…" Glowering I headed towards the stairs. "Are you going to bed or not? Because I'm sleepy."

She snorted. "Go to bed then"

"I can't sleep without you, stupid!"

Cora's features softened. She nodded. "Let me shower, meet me in Derek's room?"

"Sure…"

I followed behind Cora upstairs. She headed into the shower while I quickly scrambled to Derek's room. I opted to changing into a pair of my brother's oversized baggy shirt and sweats on my smaller frame, but they smelled like him. Like home. Snuggling on his bed I whined softly to myself. Why couldn't he be here with us? Didn't he know we were suffering without him? That I needed him?

Cora didn't take long. I think she sensed my uneasiness because she immediately crawled into bed alongside me and brought my back to her chest. I wondered if this was some kind of werewolf thing. I remember in school being taught how close wolf packs were. Did that translate into werewolves as well? They all slept together and whatnot. Maybe I was subconsciously picking it up? And that's why I couldn't sleep without them?

"I can hear your heartbeat…" Cora muttered. Her soft hands brushed my hair behind my ear, I could feel her breath radiating across my skin creating a comfortable warmth. "You smell panicked, afraid, and tense. I promise you Lilly, I won't let anything happen to you. And neither will Derek."

"I love you Cora."

She sucked in a breath, a choked sound escaped her before she tugged me even closer against her chest.. "I love you too, Lilly."

Comforted, I fell asleep.

* * *

**SO I know a lot of these chapters are 'filler' chapters, but I'm going with the flow of the original plot line. Therefor, unless something super exciting happened in the original show… unless I have something super crazy planned, which at the moment I don't have anything crazy planned until a few more chapters, they will be like this.**

**Not a lot of fluff, this is probably the "fluffiest" chapter. But, the chapter AFTER next will have smut. Like… lots. So, if you're into that thing, go ham! Because it will be there :)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, you make me so happy to update: xXbriannaXx, LostRachel, Mangy, winchesterxgirl, DraxThePacifist, monkeygonetoheave, and lightningscar!**

Also, thanks to all who answered on who you picture Lilly as! I like how all of us have a different picture in our head. I kinda picture her as Lilly Collins (and NO I didn't name her for that reason). ACTUALLY Lilly's name has a completely different reason ;)

SO YES. Next chapter Deaton will be involved and you will learn some stuff about Lilly! Have a wonderful day!


	14. Chapter 14: We Can Fly

**Chapter Fourteen: We Can Fly**

_"I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me._

_A monster, a monster._

_I've turned into a monster._

_And it keeps getting stronger."_

**_Monster ~ _**_Imagine Dragons_

* * *

Early the next morning my phone rang violently by my head. Cora's arm whacked me in the arm to wake me up. Blinding reaching around, I _think_ I answered the phone as I pressed it up to my ear.

"_Mmmm_ hi," I muttered tiredly.

"Lilly? Hey, you sound really far away."

Snapping my eyes open, I held out the phone ahead of me and noticed I had it upside down. Turning it right I held it against my ear. A smile breaking across my tired face. "Stiles, hi, what's up? It's _really_ early."

"I know… I just, I talked to Scott and I told him _everything_, about… you know."

I nodded slowly, but realized he couldn't see me. "Ugh, yeah. Okay?"

"Deaton comes in to the vets really early. So, I am going to come pick you up so we can head there before school, and Scott is going to meet us."

Sitting up I gazed down at my phone to look at the time. It was _five_ in the freaking morning. _Hours_ before school. This kid was lucky I liked him so much. I huffed, "Yeah, that's fine. When will you be here?"

"Five minutes."

"Five minutes, Stiles? Seriously."

"Um, yes. Four now."

"Just come on up when you're here. I am going to get dressed."

Hanging up, I slid out of the bed. Cora pretended not to be bothered by my moving as I escaped Derek's bedroom. I stripped my clothes and slid on a fresh set of undergarments, choosing a lacy lavender thong and matching bra, because I wasn't a _good girl_ anymore. And bad girls wore sexy thongs.

I took out a pair of jean shorts, white tank, and a gray hooded cardigan. Slipping on a pair of white knee high stocks and finishing my quick outfit with brown knee high riding boots. It was still _me_, but maybe a little more daring than my usual look. An ample amount of cleavage was displayed from my tank and my exposed skin glowed.

I'm not sure if it was this whole "succubus" thing, but some part of me was starting to feel restrained in my regular clothes. Like they were concealing too much. And I'm not saying I wanted to walk around like some hooker, but maybe it'd be fun to try something knew. To be a little more _exposed _and _raw_.

"Lilly! I'm here!" Stiles voice echoed throughout the house.

Cora's voice angrily shouted back, "Seriously kid, shut the_ fuck _up!"

Exiting my room, I darted down the spiral staircase before my sister decided to kill him. Stiles was surveying Derek's house, as usual. He always stared at the place like it was an anomaly. The boy who was quickly capturing my heart waved at me, whiskey eyes scanning me from my boot clad feet to the hazelnut hair atop my head, which I just realized I didn't brush. It was probably all over the place. Nervously I ran a hand through my hair to tame down any frizz, shyly smiling at Stiles bold stare.

"You look… nice," Stiles said.

Nudging my head to the door, I asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, of course. Let's go."

The two of us entered his jeep. It was a silent ride, his fingers tapping on the wheel and humming to himself. I let my forehead rest against the chilled window, although, not gonna lie, Stiles driving was pretty ridiculous. My head kept thumping against the glass with every pothole he decided it would be fun to drive over. But, rest assured, I didn't have a concussion by the end of the ride. Just lost a few brain cells. The few that I had. The few that was telling me it was _not_ okay to strip Stiles of all clothes in his jeep, and not lose our innocence in the back of the carseat.

God, _The Beast _really needed to shut up.

The familiar sight of the clinic popped up and Stiles slowly pulled into the small parking area. Scott looked like he just arrived when we parked alongside his bike. He took off his helmet revealing his messy chocolate locks, and shot both of us a crooked grin.

"Hey Lilly," he greeted warmly.

"Scott," I smiled happily, glad that we were past the whole _almost kissing_ incident.

"Ugh, so, at least this makes sense why I almost kissed you that one time," he said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. _Or not._

"Dude," Stiles rolled his neck, grimacing at his best friend. "Did you seriously have to bring that up?"

"Well…" Scott shrugged even more sheepish. "Sorry?"

I laughed, "It's okay Scott."

Scott took out a key and unlocked the front door to the clinic. The three of us stepped inside, Scott making sure to lock it behind us. Deaton came out from the back, head cocking to the side as he looked upon all of us confusedly. I didn't blame him. It was freaking ridiculous that we were up at this time. Not a morning person, remember? And here I was, trying not to slit throats and rape my _almost/potentially/not sure what to call us/boyfriend_, at way-too-early-in-the-morning o'clock.

"It's rather early for the three of you to be up, isn't it?"

Agreed, Deaton is a wise man.

"Yeah…" Scott motioned to me. "We kinda need your help with something."

"Lilly." Deaton nodded his head in acknowledgment, a gentle expression on his mocha skin. "Nice of you to heed my advice."

"I need help controlling what I am," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. "I almost killed someone by them kissing me. And he was a _werewolf," _I emphasized with wide eyes. "And I don't know what it'd be like if I kissed a-" my eyes lingered on Stiles, his cupid bow lips pursed tightly, knowingly. "-a human."

Deaton waved a hand for us to follow him into the back. "I've been working on something ever since I found out you were in town. It's a special concoction I used to make for your father. It suppresses that urge you feel to feed." He held out a vial that had a sparkling amethyst liquid swirling through it. "I will warn you, there is nothing that I've come across in my research to cancel at that want to seduce, or create arousal in others," I blushed, because I didn't know this guy. And he was older, talking to me about _my_ overwhelming craving to molest anyone that comes within two feet of me.

"That will come more naturally to you with practice. You'll come to be more aware of it, be able to keep it maintained. It might be overpowering and erratic right now, and you might need someone to take your _frustrations_ out on, but with this-" he placed the vial in my hand, completely ignoring the blush his words brought to my warm cheeks. "-you won't be sucking out any souls, at least as long as you take it accordingly."

"What is it?"

He grinned. "It's a variety of rare herbs, that are very hard to come by, mind you. The vial should be enough for a week, but if you shall need more sooner, please come back to see me. I'm already creating another batch for you as we speak."

"How can I be sure it will work?"

"We should test it out," Deaton suggested. "Drink it and then we can have someones kiss you…" He scrunched his nose as he eyed the two boys fidgeting nervously beside me. Scott looked highly uncomfortable while Stiles seemed beyond distressed. Probably because I could potentially suck out either of their souls with a single kiss. "Preferably, not human." Which left out the only one in the room I wanted to kiss. And hopefully Deaton, because I'd rather risk sucking out a human soul than kissing him. "The supernatural is a lot stronger when it comes to anything _supernatural_, therefore, it'll be easier for you to suck out Stiles soul over Scott's."

I gave Stiles an innocent pout. He was gaping offensively at the situation. Because we both knew there was only one person in the room that I could kiss. And he was looking like a frightened puppy alongside his best friend.

"Scott?" I questioned, wincing as his name left my lips.

Did this seriously need to happen?

"Um…" He looked at Stiles pleadingly, unsure how to respond. "Stiles?"

Stiles groaned, waving his arm in front of him irritably. "You seriously get to kiss _every_ girl I like before I do. Which is totally breaking the bro code, dude."

Scott looked like Stiles just kicked him. Obviously there was some back history there I wasn't aware of. Maybe I'd ask in the future, until then, I'd tuck that comment deep down in my brain. Because the last thing I needed right now is a history lesson on Scott and Stiles bromance.

"Just… do it, it's the only way to know if _I_ can," Stiles grumbled.

And that had butterflies fluttering in my gut. That meant if Scott passed the test, Stiles would too. That meant kisses. _The Beast_ growled enticingly as the thought passed through my head.

"Okay," I said to myself. I uncorked the top of the vial. Shakily, I closed my eyes tightly, brought it to my lips, and sucked down the liquid. I threw my head back at the pure pleasure that ran through my veins. It was almost as amazing as when I sucked out some of Isaac's soul. It brought tingles to my spine, curled my toes.

A gasp released itself from me as the feeling wore down. Popping open my eyes I gazed upon Stiles and Scott, who were both gaping at me.

I swallowed heavily, "What?"

"N-nothing," Scott stumbled out.

Then Stiles blurted, "You look like you had an amazing orgasm."

Slowly, I nodded. "Kinda feels like I did."

My panties were even wet.

Facing Deaton I asked, "How long does it take to work?"

Deaton, surprisingly, did not look as uncomfortable as the other two teens. I figured dealing with this supernatural crap, and specifically if he had helped my father, he was well aware of the reaction and the consequences it would cause.

"Immediately," he answered.

Twisting back to Scott, I peered at him with hooded eyes. I felt like I was on a peaceful high, my body humming pleasurably as the liquid coarse throughout my body. "Let's do this." I didn't give him a chance to oblige, with the sudden rush still pulsating dully through my veins, I stepped towards him.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I tugged his mouth towards mine. Our lips molded, rushed, pressing hard onto one another's. Scott's hands tugged at my waist, pulling me flush against his chest. I could taste his arousal, it was like when Isaac and I kissed, but I wasn't as hungry. I felt full, but still craved the taste. He moaned loudly, shoving his hand under my shirt, gripping at the exposed creamy skin of my abdomen.

"Come on, stop," Stiles begged, his strong hands tugged on my arm. I pushed away from Scott somewhat difficultly. It tasted so _good_. However, Scott reached out for me, growling defensively. His eyes were glowing amber and he exposed his sharp fangs to Stiles.

Stiles tugged me firmly once more and Scott shoved the teenager away. Stiles narrowed his eyes and shouted angrily at the werewolf, "What the hell?"

I frowned not enjoying the situation. Scott clearly wasn't in the right state of mind, falling entirely to my seduction with the kiss. "Scott, stop!"

Scott blinked dazedly, eyes returning to their familiar brown. He ripped himself away from me, backing up to give us space. Stiles hand was wrapped around my wrist and I let my eyes linger on his profile. His upturned nose was scrunched, plump lips turned down at his friend, and his long brows were furrowed. He adjusted his stare to me and I winced at the hurt in his eyes, the betrayal. Guilt churned my stomach nauseatingly. His eyes softened at the own sadness seeping through my pores.

"Well, you didn't suck out my soul," Scott panted.

"Yeah, maybe because you were too busy sucking out her tongue," muttered Stiles bitterly.

Scott stuck out his lower lip. "Dude, I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…"

"It's what I do," I mumbled, guiltily averting my gaze. "I _seduced_ you."

"Hey, hey." Stiles hands cupped my cheeks. He stared down at me soothingly. "Don't do that. This is great, you didn't kill him. That's awesome. That means _you_ can kiss _me._"

Beaming up at him, I whispered, "Yeah…"

"You need to work on control."

The three of us provided Deaton our complete attention. His face was still warm, still inviting and accepting of everything.

"But other than that, you should be free to kiss whomever you want. Just be advised, if the urge is strong… it is possible that you can still suck out someones soul. If you feel threatened, mostly. It is in a succubi's nature to be overpowered by emotion. It is possible for your body to take instinct to protect you, even if you're not sure of what you're doing."

Stiles rubbed my shoulder. "Well, this was all very intense and it's made me extremely hungry. I like to over indulge in food when I'm stressed. How about we get breakfast?"

Deaton gave the three of us a firm nod. We started towards the exit, but I whipped around. Stiles and Scott were in the doorway gazing at me curiously.

I eyed the man warily. "Peter said you were my dad's best friend. Is that true?"

A reminiscent expression crossed his face. "Yes. Your father was one of my oldest, dearest friends. We grew up together. My mother helped him when he began to develop his own powers. It is where I learned to make that potion from."

Who knew? Who knew that Beacon Hills was literally where my past was buried deep. Dad, why'd you hide me away?

Appreciatively, I said, "Thank you, Deaton."

Stiles took my hand and lead me outside.

As I was buckling myself into the passenger seat of the jeep, Scott's head popped in Stiles open window. He grimaced, "I think I'm just gonna head on home. Get some studying in."

"You're not hungry?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"Um, well, kinda?"

"Then why don't you come with…?"

Scott's stare moved to me. "You don't think it would be weird?"

"Ugh, no?" Stiles raised a brow.

"I just made out with Lilly, and tried to bite you over it."

"Well when you put it like _that_," Stiles snipped. "Look, just meet us at Lucy's diner, okay? Forget the whole kiss thing. We're all going to have to get over that."

Pushing himself away from the car, a goofy grin crossed his boyish features. "Okay."

* * *

At the diner I sat close to Stiles side, his arm brushing against mine with every brief movement. Stiles currently flipped through the menu with one hand and the other drumming to a beat in his head, while Scott balanced a straw on the bridge of his nose across from me. Was this what my life would come to? Stiles drumming and Scott's awkwardness? Because everything about Scott and my relationship was _beyond_ awkward. And it was only getting worse.

Our waitress came by and took our orders. All three of got a round of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. We were all silent, awkward as per usual, for a few more moments.

Stiles angled his body towards me. A soft grin grew on his lips and he poked my shoulder gently. "How ya feeling?"

I smiled, he was so goofy. "I am feeling good."

"Feel any different?"  
"Nah."

"That's good." He licked his lips, and my eyes zeroed in on his moist tongue. Oh jeez, the things I can imagine that thing doing to my body were freaking ridiculous. Mainly because I'd never done _any_ of them before, or had them done to me. But I wanted it all the same. "You don't feel like… sucking out my soul, do you?"

Snorting, I really didn't want to tell him I had no craving to suck out his soul, but I definitely felt like sucking _something_ else.

"Not your soul," I admitted, my gaze focused on the salt shaker I was playing with.

Scott snickered.

I peeked at Stiles, his face was red.

Huh, I guess saying it that way was basically saying what I was thinking. My face tinted pink.

Stiles cleared his throat. He shared a look with his best friend, who in turn wiggled his brows. With an eye roll, he faced me and asked, "So, care to enlighten us more about this succubus stuff?"

"I don't know much…"

He bobbed his head. "Well, what do you know? To be honest, as soon as you told me I did a bunch of research of my own… but I wanted to know what you know."

I scrunched my nose. "You did research?"

"If I'm going to date a succubus, I'd like to know what they are all about."

Cue stomach fluttering.

"All I really know is that I suck out souls and can implant myself in teenage boys sex dreams."

Scott spit out the coke he was drinking. All over himself and the table. I threw a few napkins at him. Freaking boys.

"Wait, _what_?"

"Okay." Stiles shot his friend an irritated glare. "That sucking out soul thing is referred to as _'The Kiss of Death._' From what I've learned, it's literally what you said, sucking out souls, but it drains _life_ energy. And that's what kills them. It does say that it can learn to be controlled, but more than likely, if you kiss a human it will result in death."

I raised my glass of water as a sign of cheers. "Praise Deaton! For giving me potions to make out with a human boy."

A look of elation passed Stiles face. Probably because he knew he was said human boy.

"I looked into that dream thing. It's called _'Dream Walking_,' and it's when you appear in dreams of someone to seduce them." Which I already knew, as I had immediately looked that up in the fancy book "Uncle Peter" gave me. "What were you, like, doing when it happened?"

Did I really want to tell him?

"I just finished showering… and I went to lie down in bed. Then I started thinking about you. And it was like… I could still feel the bed and everything around me, but then I felt it physically too whenever I was, um, touched."

He had the nerve to smirk. "So, you could feel _everything?"_

_"_Not like this," I poked him in the gut and he chuckled at my intrusion. But then I let my hand hover over the skin of his arm, barley touching it, but illuminating enough warmth that it could be felt. "More like this."

"What dream are you talking about?" Scott questioned again, brow raised.

I looked at Stiles in hopes of him being able to clarify this better than I could.

"She walked in on a sex dream."

Or… maybe I had too much faith in Stiles big blabber mouth.

Scott scowled. "Dude, what did I say about you _not_ giving me too much info about what you do in bed?"

"You asked," Stiles rolled his eyes. "Anyways," his eyes met my reddened face. "Just for clarification, are you even human? Like, at all?"

Shaking my head, I meekly muttered, "No. Not even slightly."

"Really?" Scott squinted his already beady eyes. "You look pretty human to me."

Our waitress returned and started to set down our plates in front of her. But feeling slightly defensive, I carried on the conversation without fault or lowering my voice. Because, I wasn't the only supernatural freak at this table.

"And so do you, but you turn into a hairy monster on the full moon!" I yelped, pointing an accusing finger at Scott. He huffed. Our waitress just raised her brows before slipping away from the table as we began to dig in. "My dad was an incubus and my mother was a werewolf."

"I keep forgetting your Derek's sister," he said.

"As do I," agreed Stiles. "Have you ever had any broken bones? Or anything like that?"

"No. Why?"

"Apparently succubi have a healing factor, like werewolves."

"Seriously?" I gaped. That meant I could heal like Derek? And Cora? That might explain why I didn't have any bruises or cuts from our training… they weren't there the next morning. I just never openly thought about it.

"Yeah. And you illicit sexual arousal whenever you touch someone, which explains the hand holding thing. And the Scott and Isaac kissing you thing."

"Which I already figured that one out."

Stiles eyes widened at his next statement, "Did you know that by sexual intercourse you actually get stronger? And heal faster?"

Well, if I ever got severely hurt I know exactly who I'd be calling. Wink, wink; Stiles.

"And have supernatural beauty, which explains everything."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, that does."

I pouted. "What does that explain?"

"You're really beautiful, Lilly," Stiles licked his lips, again. Oh dear sweet baby Jesus, I just wanted to suck on his lips. And everything else. Not to mention the feels he was giving me from saying such emotion provoking words. He was going to get himself eaten, it'll only be him to blame.

"Did you know that succubi also have a tail, horns and wings? I mean, it's a myth that, that can happen? But how completely badass would it be if you could grow wings." Stiles threw his neck back as if the idea was like the best thing in the world. "You could fly us anywhere! Hell, I love my baby, but screw the jeep. We could _fly_."

I patted his back. "Hate to break it to you, but thus far, no wings."

"Too bad," Scott commented. "Would be awesome."

"I don't think I want wings."

"Can you please get wings, for me?" That dick threw in the puppy eyes. How dare Stiles puppy eyes be cuter than a puppy? That's illogical. And not fair.

"Erg, well if I do, I'll let you know…"

He pumped a fist to express his glee at my resolve. I raised a brow at Scott and the werewolf chuckled, not making any further comment.

Scott finished his pancakes with a grin. Like the freaking werewolf he was, he devoured his meal literally in minutes. I still had the majority of my plate left. "Well, I'm going to head out to school… I actually have to discuss _Allison_ with Isaac."

Stiles flailed. "Yeah, what is going on with that, by the way?"  
"I'm having him follow her around…" Scott trailed off. His best friend, my _something_, in return jut raised a parental brow. One that screamed 'I don't think that's a great idea, kid.' And Scott immediately sputtered out, "Just to make sure she's okay. Because, well, she's trying to take on the alpha's and it's not safe. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Whatever you say, buddy."

Scott slid out of the booth after slapping down his pay in cash for his meal. He waved goodbye to me, I flashed a small grin. There was something about Scott McCall… he was growing on me. He was such an awkward turtle.

The body beside me squirmed and I faced him with a smile. He was in the middle of shoving bacon into his mouth, a crooked grin on his flushed face. One of the things I enjoyed about Stiles is that he always appeared to be as red in the face as me. From the immense amount of embarrassment that we constantly through ourselves in.

As soon as Scott let the restaurant our waitress came by and left the bill on the table. We were left in comfortable silence as I finished the last few bites of my meal. I listened to an elderly couple bicker over which sugar packet was healthier for a few moments, before Stiles broke the silence.

"Thanks."

I blinked at him. He was thanking me? "For what?" I asked, because I didn't know.

Stiles hand waved in the air. "Just… being so cool with everything. I'm glad I can have someone that accepts it and doesn't argue about all this with me. Like, Scott's the werewolf and sometimes he doesn't believe me about certain things." He huffed. "I _told_ him he was a werewolf when he was first bitten. He was so set on not believing me… he almost attacked Allison, and he almost killed me, _multiple_ times."

Stiles licked his upper lip, and _The Beast_ cooed warmly. Shoving the feeling deep, deep down, I continued to watch Stiles as an inner conflict was evident on his pursed features. Now was _not_ them time to sexually assault him. He sighed tiredly, "You believed me as soon as I told you that I thought that these people were being sacrificed… Everyone else fought me on it. My dad is _still_ fighting me on it. And, I'm sick…" Pausing, he shot me a nervous look. "Sorry."

"Keep going," I urged, my hand slipped over his knee and I squeezed gently.

"I… I'm tired of being useless. Scott and them, they're werewolves, and I'm… _human,_" he grumbled, his hands worked at tearing up a napkin, letting the pieces fall on his finished plate like confetti. "Well, this was extremely depressing. I didn't mean to just _unload_ all this on you. I'm having an off day with… everything that happened last night. Tara always watched me when I was a kid, and I don't know. Maybe if I wasn't so useless she would still be alive."

He abruptly stood from the table, I frowned. Fishing in his pockets he dropped down enough money for both of our meals and a tip. Raising a perplexed brow, I scooted out of the booth.

Stiles stood with his back to me. When he heard me standing he started to walk away. I shuffled behind him as we rounded in the direction of his idle jeep.

Just before we approached it, I gripped his arm and spun him around. He gaped at me, looking down at me with those wide whiskey eyes in confusion and so much emotion, because Stiles an I had that in common. We were emotional. Our emotions conquered everything in our lives.

And he was hurt. He lost someone he cared for, someone who he trusted, and that wasn't okay. None of this was okay.

Instead of verbally explaining to Stiles what I was doing, I did what I always did best. My arms wrapped around his waist and I rested my head on his lightly muscled chest, and I squeezed as hard as I could. His arms lifted slowly before they were around me as well, he let his chin balance atop my head. He inhaled deeply and I knew he knew, by the way he held me slightly tighter, he knew. He knew that I trusted him, I believed in him, and that he could _always_ count on me.

* * *

SO. yeah. This chapter happened! And my eyes are really irritated right meow, they are so dry! Therefore, I'm not going to try and give a long speech because I'll start crying. BUT seriously, thanks for all the love! Sorry if I haven't responded to you guys personally! xXbriannaXx, monekygonetoheaven, winchesterxgirl, KageOkami-Kogo, DraxThePacifist, RHatch89, LostRachel, TheQueenofSpades, and LightningScar! You're all awesome! SO AWESOME!

:D


	15. Chapter 15: Oh?

**Chapter Fifteen: Oh?**

"_We are the reckless._

_We are the wild youth._

_Chasing visions of our futures._

_One day we__'__ll reveal the truth__…_

_That one will die before he gets there__…"_

_**Youth - **__Daughter_

* * *

Stiles and I sluggishly dragged ourselves through the hallway the next day. The weight of what had happened the previous night was heavy on our shoulders. All around us there was gossip over what had happened. Some were whispering about a serial killer, others discussing who would be the next victim, and there were even some crazier stories about Allison's aunt's ghost murdering people. And I hadn't known Allison, but I knew she was close with Stiles and Scott. So those two girls behind me in first period got the _Hale_ glare I had been working on. Which, to my satisfaction, shut them the hell up.

The taller boy alongside me brushed alongside my body. His arm rubbing mine causing friction to build up in my core. I think he honestly felt what he was doing to me, the inner turmoil of wanting to take him in the hall, because his whiskey eyes kept shooting me perplexed glances. But sometimes he'd get a lopsided grin and bump his shoulder with mine playfully.

"You look tired," I commented. There were dark bags under his dull gaze.

His slender fingers rubbed at his sockets. "Yeah… Didn't sleep much last night."

"Have any weird dreams?"

"Yes…." Stiles eyes narrowed. "It wasn't as awesome as the start of _that_ nightmare. Not even close. You wouldn't have happened to pop up in this one…? You were in it."

I giggled at the blunt admission. "Ugh, no. Not this one. Was it super sexy like _that_ one?"

"Not even close," he smirked. I wondered if he acknowledged that with the way my body was working, he was the number one target for soul sucking. As well as other sucking, apparently. _The Beast_ was highly interested in doing some sucking.

"Do you, um, need a ride home today? I know Derek's kind of M.I.A. at the moment."

"Yeah, thanks. I've been taking a cab since Derek's been gone. He took the camarao."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

We both turned into the lunchroom and made our way in line. "I don't know," I grabbed a tan tray as I slid down the line picking my random foods. "I didn't think about it." A gyro was shoved onto my tray. I never would understand why a gyro was an acceptable option for lunch, but it was one of the best things this school had on the menu.

"Well, next time call me! I'd rather you molest me other than some random cab driver, or _Scott_."

Biting my lip, I attempted to hide the smile growing from the obvious jealousy in his voice. No one had ever been jealous over me before. Probably because I didn't talk to other people much, but wow. It was kinda nice, in a wrong kind of way.

We were headed back towards the table. Stiles opted for the seat beside Scott and I chose the one across from Stiles. "It wouldn't be molest because you'd enjoy it," was the remark Scott shot Stiles when we both placed our trays on the table. Apparently Scott enjoyed listening in on our conversations with his super werewolf hearing like a freaking creep.

A blush tinted Stiles cheeks and he gaped at his friend, "Shut up."

Scott and I laughed. Another tray slapped down on the table alongside me causing me to jump. Looking to my left I raised a brow as Lydia slipped beside me. A dazzling smile was on her lips as she shot Scott and Stiles "hello's." Then she rounded on me with her bright, bright eyes. My stomach churned. Why did I feel like I was in one of those teen high school movies? Like, Mean Girls or something? Where I befriended the queen bee? And at prom someone poured blood all over me? And my succubus powers would come out and I'd seduce the entire school and suck out all their SOULS?!

"Hello Lilly," she greeted me, popping a strawberry in her mouth. My eyes went to her tray. Strawberries? Where the hell did she get a cup of strawberries? I wanted strawberries.

"Hi… Lydia…"

She smirked.

"Where's Allison?" Scott questioned, eyes narrowed at the strawberry blonde.

Lydia opened up her salad. Where in the hell did she get that, too? "She stayed home sick today."

"Huh," was the only Scott made in response. I wondered if he ever got in contact with Isaac about his creeping on his ex-girlfriend.

"So." Lydia's gaze flickered between Stiles and mine. "When is round two?"  
"Round two?" Stiles repeated slowly.

"Yeah…" She twirled her index finger. "You know, the date."

"Oh! Oh. Oh… Oh." His panicked expression met my amused grin.

"Oh?" I supplied.

"Um… yeah. Huh, I didn't, we didn't,_ you know_."

Lydia glowered. "No. I don't _know,_ Stiles."

"We haven't discussed it yet."

Scott tore into his gyro, mouth full, ordering, "Discuss it now."

Thank goodness Stiles had him to make the hard decisions. I don't think he'd get anywhere productive in a relationship without Scott.

Stiles mouth slacked. He met my stare, red faced. "When are you free?"

"Always, unless we are trying to avoid being attacked or finding dead bodies, which seems to occupy a majority of my time. If you can work around that."

He snorted. "I think I can manage."

"How cute?" Lydia cooed.

"Shut up Lydia…" Stiles grumbled embarrassedly, ears tinging pink.

She ignored him with an eye roll. Scott and Stiles then started to bicker over something in hushed voices. Stiles elbowing his best friend while Scott scowled at the action. I returned my focus to the food before me.

A sweet scent filled my nostrils and I glanced at the girl beside me. Lydia sucked on another strawberry and my eyes gazed longingly as it slipped between her painted lips. She saw my lingering gaze and she smirked. She finished sucking on one of the red fruits, popping it out loudly as it slipped between her lips.

Her hand reached into the tray and held out a perfectly shaped red fruit, seeds glistening in the light of the cafeteria. "Want one?" I nodded happily. Instead of taking the fruit, she brought it closer to my lips. Our contrasting green eyes still locked in a stare as I opened my mouth and sensually bit down on the juicy redness, the sweet flavors filling my mouth. I moaned, because_ strawberries_. Her round orbs widened slightly in surprise, but then the smirk on her lips grew wider.

"Oh. My. _God_."

Both of us broke our stare. And a confused expression blinked across the dazed teenage girls expression. Holy shit. I did the seducing thing again.

Stiles and Scott both gaped at us. Their mouths slacked with brown eyes wide in shock.

My hyperactive crush threw his head back, hand running through his hair, and he muttered to himself, "I know I'm not dreaming. I counted my fingers. I have _ten_."

Scott's gaze just flickered from Lydia to myself. A smile started to grow on his features. Teenage boys and their pervertedness…

Stiles met my stare and I shot him a pleading look. His eyes softened at the desperation.

It was instructional, I wasn't trying to seduce anyone. Actually, it was rather embarrassing. How do you explain to random people that when you touch them you can seduce them? Or apparently if you stare intently enough into their eyes? Which was _new,_ by the way.

He nodded his head at me and I shot him a grateful smile. The grin extended when his foot hooked around my ankle in a subtle attempt at comforting me from across the table.

Lydia cleared her throat, flipping her silky hair over her shoulder. "Anyways," her eyes found mine once more. "Allison has been _M.I.A. _these past few weeks, and I really need a girls day. We should go shopping soon. Or-" she lifted my hand, gazing at my nails with distaste. "-get manicures."

"Um… yeah, sure," I muttered.

"Great." She smirked. "We need to work on this." Scoffing, I watched as Lydia's eyes scanned my apparel. "I will admit, _this _is better than anything you've worn."

I sighed, "Thanks."

Man, she was really great at bringing people down with compliments.

"You always look beautiful," Stiles clarified loudly, a grin stretched across his lips, I gave him a happy smile. Because he was so sweet I could get a cavity from him.

If I get anymore corny just kill me. Cora would be so disappointed about the thoughts in my head. Well, more so the romantic ones. She'd happily praise the perverted ones.

We were all brought into small talk. Stiles and Scott were discussing human sacrifices and crazy alphas, while Lydia tried very hard to talk to me about Stiles. But with him being so close, and with his best friend having super human hearing, I was not going to admit to anything.

"Humph," Lydia sounded irritably at the millionth time I just grunted, a response I learned from Derek, to her question. "As soon as we are alone-" she raised an eyebrow pointedly at Stiles who was failing at eavesdropping. "-I will hear all the details, no holding back about anything."

I blushed. Well, there was _nothing_ to tell anyway.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Scott waved goodbye before he sprinted off. Stiles shot me an eye roll, "Getting to class on time is part of his 'Being a better Scott McCall program.'" I laughed.

Lydia brushed off leaving Stiles and I to follow in her trail of perfume, which smelled quite amazing.

Our shoulders brushed together, and I had the urge to jump him, _yet again_. Ugh. Would this overwhelming urge to sex him in the middle of anywhere every fade? At this point, doubtful.

Just as we passed the hallway that led to the front of the school, Stiles stopped. Outside and around the hall were police from the office.

Stiles attempted to bypass some of the deputies surrounding the area where Tara, the female deputy, had been displayed last night. Almost as if he had his son on radar, the sheriff nudged his way over to the teen quickly intercepting him from getting any closer.

"Excuse me," he grunted as he shoved past someone. He shouted at Stiles. "Hey! Hey, hey, _hey_." He grabbed his sons shirt roughly, and I fell behind Stiles a few feet as he was yanked to a stop. "I know what you're thinking. I know you've got all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes-"

"Dad, murdered, okay? Sacrificed, actually," Stiles ground out. His eyes fierce as he battled with his fathers in frustration.

"I've got half the state, including the FBI, coming in on this. They're not getting away with killing one of our own."

Sties ran a nervous hand through his hair. He looked past his father where he recalled the body being laid out less than twenty-four hours before. "Dad, they killed Tara. You know, how many times did she help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?"

The sheriff looked behind Stiles at me realizing I was there for the first time. I waved awkwardly as his eyes narrowed. He nodded his head in my direction asking, "Who's that?"

Stiles glanced back at me. "That's Lilly. My girlfriend." His back went rigid. "Not my _girlfriend_. Like my girl that's a friend, I think? Or well… yeah. Maybe girlfriend? I don't know."

My stomach fluttered. Kill the butterflies, _kill_.

His father's expression raised. "That, _that_ is the girl you went on a date with last night?"

"Um, yeah?" Stiles raised a brow. He stepped forward, shoulders hunching up defensively at his fathers tone. "Why'd you say it like that?"

"Well, because…" He glanced at me again, eyes scanning me carefully. Oh Lord, I hope he didn't recognize me from any wanted posters. "I don't know. To be honest, I didn't think you'd ever date anyone that pretty."

Which had to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me that wasn't my dad.

An incredulous look crossed his son's face. "Are you saying I am _ugly_?"

"No, no, no."

"Then what are you saying, _Dad_?"

He shrugged. "I'm just saying… you know what? It doesn't matter. Get to class kid."

"Dad-"

"Class, Stiles, _now_."

Stiles grumbled curses as he grabbed ahold of my shoulders, the safe zone covered by my white thank, away from the crime scene. His hand slid down my arm and hovered longingly over my hand. From the previous times I'd never full on seduced him when I held his hand. Nervously, I let my fingers intwine with his own. A smile passed Stiles cupid bow lips and he gently squeezed my soft hand in return.

* * *

A smirk was on Scott's slacked jaw when Stiles and I rounded into Ms. Blake's class. His wolf eyes narrowed in on our conjoined hands. At least I could be positive that Scott currently approved of our relationship, since he was so forward about Stiles pursuing it. I had the best friend approval, which was awesome.

Our hands detangled as I sat behind Stiles and he plopped in a seat beside Scott. Our teacher stepped into the classroom and I shot her a frown. She had seen Boyd killed. She knew some of our secrets. And I didn't feel comfortable with that.

Especially because she had been around my brother _many_ times. Call me possessive, but I didn't like that one bit.

She avoided eye contact with our small group as she started writing something on the chalkboard at the head of the class. Eventually the room was filled and the final bell rang signaling everyone who came in after was officially late. I took out a spiral notepad and the book that we were supposed to be reading for her class. Not that I could focus if I tried. First, Stiles sat in front of me. Second, Stiles sat in front of me. Yep. Concentration on anything else equals zero.

Heels clicked on the tiled floor as the wavy haired brunette walked down the isles of desks. She smiled tightly and cracked out in a somewhat anxious voice, "Idioms, analogies, metaphors, and similes, all tools the writer uses to tell their story." She peered over at the familiar strawberry blonde, Lydia Martin. Apparently my new "best friend" from her standards. The teen was drawing something intensely, not caring to the teachers hovering. "Lydia, I wasn't aware you had so many hidden talents."

Lydia smirked, but continued drawing uncaringly. "You and every guy I've ever dated."

"Oh, um, well, that was an idiom, by the way." Ms. Blake's cheeks tinted at the girls bluntness. I snickered to myself, approving of her boldness. I gotta say, I loved it. Maybe Lydia wouldn't be _too_ bad to have as a friend. She was just kinda… intense.

"Idioms are something of a secret to the people who know the language or the culture. They're phrases that only make sense if you know key words. 'Jump the gun,' is meaningful only if you know about the starting gun in a race, or a phrase like, 'seeing the whole board.'"

"Like chess," Stiles pipped up. My skin buzzed at his voice.

"That's right, Stiles." She looked at him anxiously. "Do you play?"

"Ugh, no. My father does."

She nodded her head, smiling. More like grimacing, really. "Now, when does an idiom become a cliche?"

Scott rounded on Stiles. "I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk."

Ms. Blake took notice of Scott's not so subtle whispers, but I think she was too scared to really call him out. She looked like she would spontaneously combust if someone were to breath wrong in her direction. I'd be happy to oblige, for the sake of my brother.

"What do you want to do that for?"

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the Alphas?"

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like, 'what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?' Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

His friend frowned. "Why's that?"

"Aiden."

"What about Lydia?" I asked, nodding my head in the girls direction. "She can distract him. Isn't she dating that wolf?"

"They aren't _dating,_" Stiles clarified. "Just having sexual relations."

"Well, tell her to go have sex with him then."

Stiles scowled at me. "Are you suggesting that we pawn her off as some sexual object?"

"No. I am suggesting that she seduces him long enough to get him out of the way."

"That can work," Scott agreed.

"Don't either of you think it's morally wrong to subject her to something like that?"

It was my turn to scowl at Stiles. For someone who didn't have a crush on Lydia anymore he was very adamant about her sexual conquers. "She's already screwing him, so what does it matter if she uses that to our advantage? They are going to have sex either way."

Stiles huffed. "Fine."

I glowered at him.

He raised a brow. "What?"  
"Nothing," I said, more than a little jealous of the gorgeous girl. I wish I could have that kind of power over the kids emotions _without_ sexually seducing him. It was pure, entirely there without fault. How could I ever compete with that? Who was I fooling?

Stiles brows furrowed. "Something is wrong. What did I do?"

"I said nothing."

"No, I know that look. That look is the kind of look that someone gives when there is something wrong. I'm sorry, for whatever I did. Because I'm a guy, so I probably did something wrong that I didn't realize was wrong. So it's best just to admit, I did it. It's my fault, whatever it is." He stuck out his lower lip.

How can someone make me feel so terrible and then good? It's like he had a control on my emotions. Dick. A small grin broke out on my face and I shrugged one shoulder.

"Stiles? Is there something Lilly and you would like to share?"

He flipped forward and smiled brightly at our teacher. "Sorry Ms. Blake. I was just admiring her face."

Ms. Blake pursed her lips "While Ms. Hale does have a very pretty face, I'd prefer if you paid attention. Or do I need to separate you? If her face is that much of a distraction."

"Oh no. I'm good. I've got a great mental picture," he taped his head with his pencil.

She just sighed and continued on with her lecture. Stiles turned around briefly and shot me a wink.

When the bell finally signaled the end of class, the three of us jumped out of our seats and surrounded Lydia. She arched a brow at us indicating curiosity.

"Can I help you?" She questioned.

"We need you to distract Aiden."

Closing her beautiful green eyes briefly, she exhaled as if to compose herself. She pursed her lips muttering, "Fine."

"You don't have to…" Stiles inputted.

"No." Lydia gave Scott a knowing look. "I know you wouldn't ask unless it was something important. And if distracting him is going to help save lives, then I'll do it."

My heart warmed at the dedication she felt for her friends. I provided her a grateful smile. "Thanks Lydia."

She grinned at me. "Now, let me go find my distraction."

Scott, Stiles and I immediately searched for Ethan. The teen wolf sniffed the air and Stiles hand reached for mine as he tugged me behind the werewolf. We found him at his locker alone. We paused at the end of the hallway and Scott softly said, "Ethan, we need to talk."

Ethan's head popped up and his head snapped in our direction. CRAZY. I forgot how well these werewolves could hear. It was actually pretty awesome, and I was jealous that I didn't inherit the cool abilities. No, I inherited the sexual ones.

Scott nodded his head signaling Ethan to follow us. We made our way to the empty stairwell and Ethan trailed behind at a distance. Stiles pushed me behind him against the wall, far as possible from the werewolf. Which was especially sweet, considering he was trying to use his body as a human shield. Then I realized this was the first time I encountered one of the famous alpha twins. I could see why Lydia was interested, he was quite handsome. But I still preferred the crazy haired boy beside me.

"Why are you even talking to me? I helped kill your friend," Ethan immediately started out with. It twisted my gut, to hear him say that. "How do you know I'm not going to kill another one?"

The alpha's eyes flickered to Stiles and me behind Scott.

Defensively Stiles blocked me a bit more and started towards Ethan. "Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? And you better not be looking at her. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking-"

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott said as he jumped in front of Stiles and pushed him back. I latched my hand onto Stiles wrist and pulled him towards me slightly worried that he might attempt a fight with the werewolf. And I didn't think that would end well for Stiles. Scott's eyes met Ethan's sternly. "And we are talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again.

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?"

"Omegas."

"Ouch," I muttered, recalling how Derek had told me what the status of an Omega was.

"In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack," he explained.

Stiles raised a brow. "So you and your brother were like the bitches of the pack?"

I snickered, which caused the werewolf in turn to scowl at Stiles then me. "Something like that."

Scott, unamused, carried on ignoring us. "What happened?"

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them."

"If it was like an actual wolf pack, why didn't you guys just challenge the Alpha and take over?" I quizzed.

"Yeah, why didn't you guys fight back? Form Voltron wolf, you know? Kick all their asses and become the Alpha of your pack?" Stiles added.

Ethan shook his head sadly. "We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught you," muttered Scott.

"Ethan: And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. _Literally.__"_

My stomach felt queasy.

How could they be so proud of doing something so… monstrous? I'm pretty sure real wolf packs had more humanity than killing their entire pack. Real wolves bonded together, like a tight nip family. There was an alpha male and an alpha female. They had betas and omegas. Even in the pups, there were "alpha" pups that were the strongest of the babies. Everyone looked after everyone. They even took in lone wolves sometimes and if they found lost pups they'd nurture them as their own.

They didn't destroy their own pack.

I might have had a lot of free time to read up on wolves. Purely curious on how they related to werewolves. Who were in fact, somewhat humanoids, but had less humanity than real wolves. Apparently.

"What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?" Scott pressed.

"All of them except for Deucalion's."

"You mean Ms. Morrell?"

Ethan jerked and pressed his hand to his chest releasing a scream.

In panic Scott shot forward, his arm reaching out for the tall werewolves shoulder, "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Not me." Ethan wheezed. "My brother."

Stiles and I ran behind the two faster werewolves. Whatever they were hearing had them both in disarray. We rounded into the locker room, where I could hear things banging aggressively. Scott and Ethan made it in before us. We could hear screaming, a woman's voice crying out in pain. As well as Lydia's familiar voice shouting, "Aiden, stop! Stop, **Stop!**" Stiles shot me a worried look as we shoved open the door.

Ethan had Aiden pushed back and I gasped when I saw Cora on the floor, blood dripping from her forehead. The decently tolerable twin growled at his other half, "You can't do this."

His brother bared his fangs, "She came after _me!__"_

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her."

Falling to my knees alongside Cora, I placed a gentle hand to her arm and she groaned. I held a hand to my lips to prevent myself from crying. This was the _strong_ woman I had been looking up to. Letting her kick my ass to teach me to defend myself, someone so much tougher than me. And here she was, lying in her own blood. What in the _hell_ was I supposed to do? I was so weak compared to Derek and Cora, and they were getting their asses handed to them.

Stiles hand swiped some of the strands of hair that were caked in her blood. His lips pursed and he looked over at the werewolves arguing. "Hey guys, I think she's pretty hurt."

They fighting ceased as Cora struggled to sit herself up. Stiles helped her, supporting her back with his hand. "You okay?" He asked as her head lolled to the side.

Lydia's heels clapped on the floor beside me. She shakily muttered, "She doesn't look okay."

A sneer crossed Stiles' face as she glared over at Aiden.

"I'll heal." She started to stand and Stiles made a noise of protest, but she glared at him darkly. "I said I'm fine."

"You need to leave," Scott said to Ethan. The werewolf agreed, yanking his twin with him.

Stiles frowned at my sister, scolding, "Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?"

She growled, "I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything."

I had to disagree with that. Scott and Stiles were trying _extremely_ hard to solve this thing. They were just meeting dead ends.

Scott winced, like her words physically attacked him. "We're trying."

"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies."

Turning on her heel she stormed out of the locker room. I rolled my eyes at the two boys, Cora was way out of line. It's not anyone's fault that _no one_ knew what was going on. And attacking Alpha twins wasn't going to speed anything up.

"She's definitely a Hale. Mhmm." Stiles pursed his lips. "Come on," he grabbed my hand. "Let's make sure she gets home."

We followed Cora outside the school. She was slowing down, hand held to her head. I caught up to her and snuck my arm around her waist to help support her. She shot me a glare, but didn't object.

I led her to Stiles car. She slid into the backseat, her head flopping back exhausted. Stiles and I shared a gaze of concern. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. A buzz filled the car and Stiles held up his phone.

"Allison," he muttered to himself. He answered with a, "Yo."

I couldn't here the other end of the conversation, but Stiles jerked in his seat. "Philosophers?" He paused. "Okay, okay, _okay_… I know." With a short goodbye he tossed down his phone, an irritated expression crossing his sharp features.  
"What was that about?" I pressed.  
"One of the sacrifices are _guardians_. Allison thinks my dad could be next…"

Leaning forward, Cora gripped both of their seats to hold herself up. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna tell him the truth." Stiles glanced at my sister. "And I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

:) you guys are my favorite! thanks for the support, reviews, favorites, and follows.

shot outs to my homies for always giving this thug (points thumbs at self) some love: LostRachel, xXbriannaXx (just remember that purple lace thong, because it will be mentioned again a few chapters form now!), RHatc89, Mangy, winchesterxgirl (BROUGHT UP A GREAT POINT ABOUT DEATON, which actually is something I will be addressing after I thank you awesome peeps), DraxTheFacifist, LightningScar, monkeygonetoheaven (always with periods through every word), TheQueenofGoodbye, and KageOkami-Kogo.

I got 10 reviews the other day! I just wanted to say thank you so very much. I appreciate all of the love, seriously. Inspires me to make sure I put extra effort into my chapters and try to get them out faster for you guys.

So, as mentioned Deaton is Lilly's dad's "best friend." Heads up, Deaton IS/WAS in love with Talia. Can anyone smell a bro code breach? Cause I can ;)

One of my favorite things about you guys is how much you love Cora in this story. I feel like Cora liked SO much character development on the show, and in a lot of fan fictions get's underplayed because of it. But that's one of the reasons I decided to also play with her. Because she is so undeveloped you can develop her without issue. You can mold her into something more.

Hope you enjoyed this one!

Still no xoxoxo between Lilly and Stiles, but I promise… the wait is worth it.


	16. Chapter 16: Talking

**Chapter Sixteen: Talking**

"You kiss and you kiss

And you love and you love

You got a history list and the rest is above

And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me

From the floor to the floor

And the sky to the sky

You've got to love and adore and the rest is awry

And if you're warm, then you can't relate to me**"**

_**Hear Me ~ **__Imagine Dragons_

* * *

The Stilinski home was two stories of perfection. Not in the way you'd think. The door was old, paint chipping off the walls, and there was clutter everywhere. But it looked lived in and safe. It reminded me of the apartment with Dad. There was always crap everywhere in piles stacked almost as high as the ceiling. Most would probably think it's gross, but it kept me busy cleaning whenever I had time. I guess…. I guess I always used to distract myself with taking care of Dad.

Stiles and I each helped Cora upstairs into his bedroom. I immediately took in the grayish tinted walls and the anime decor pasted on it. There was a pile of dirty clothes in the corner behind his door, a huge cork board with newspaper clippings and red strings connecting random ones together. So typically Stiles.

Plopping on the bed, Cora ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She seemed ready to pass out, and the wound on her forehead hadn't healed. My gut tightened, wasn't she supposed to be healed by now? Or at least healing?  
My eyes met Stiles and I motioned to Cora with my chin. He pursed his lips, rubbing his jaw tenderly. Before either of us could press the issue, the front door opened.

"Stiles? You home?" The sheriff's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Holy shit," Stiles muttered. A panicked expression crossed his face. "I'm really doing this, aren't I?"

I nodded confidently, because he needed to see that what he was doing was the right thing. Even if it was difficult. "Evading this is the easy way out, but also might get your father killed…" Grabbing his hand, I squeezed tightly for reassurance. "And maybe if I had known what I am, what I was up against, I might have been able to save my father."

His eyes softened at what I had admitted.

Footsteps made their way on the wooden stairs. "Stiles?"

"Yeah Dad." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm in here."

The bedroom door opened. The three of us received a curious gaze. "Hey," he greeted awkwardly. I shuffled my feet, then realized Stiles and I were still holding hands. I retracted mine swiftly, pretending to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

The sheriff met my avoiding eyes and spoke pointedly, "I didn't get to introduce myself earlier, my names John."

"I'm Lilly." I waved dumbly, then motioned to the perspiring girl on the bed. "And this is my sister Cora."

John gazed upon my nearly passing out elder sister. She swayed on the bed.

"Dad," Stiles muttered, him sounding as exhausted as Cora appeared. "I need to tell you something."

He crossed his arms tiredly. "Okay?"

Stiles face went blank. He looked at me for help and I shrugged.

"She's not-you're not." The sheriff colored red, so similar to Stiles it had me swooning. Not over the sheriff, no, but because of the similarity, and it was adorable.

Stiles raised a brow at his father's gibberish.

"She's not _pregnant_, right?"

Cora snorted, hardly conscious and still finding my torture amusing.

My face was on fire. Like, steam was coming out of my ears.

"_No_!" Stiles threw his hands up. "Dad I'm still-she's still-we haven't, you know, that doesn't even matter!" He started to pace around the room, scratching his neck awkwardly, as if the movement was going to erase his crimson cheeks. "Okay… Okay, okay… okay. Okay." He grumbled to himself, rolling his neck and avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. "Yes, okay!" A scowl came across his lips. He met my gaze and shook his head. "No, oh-"

"Stiles?" John pressed impatiently.

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just… I'm trying to…" He ran a hand down his face. "I'm trying to figure out how to start here."

The look on his father's face was that of parent who thought their kid was messing with them. That they were stalling to avoid doing homework or getting grounded. "Hey, I don't have time for this…" He motioned to his badge. "There's people out there being _murdered,_ and I don't have time to hear whatever cooked up plot you came up with right now."

I bit my lower lip as I hid my face behind my hair. Stiles shifted awkwardly before his father, knowing that it was now or never.

"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right?" Stiles finally started, which ended up causing the sheriff's eyes to narrow at the opening observation. "I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like... it's like you've been playing a losing game."

"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son."

"I know. Okay, see, but that's..._ that_'s just it, Dad. The-the reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board."

In a flourish of movements Stiles dropped to the floor. Scooping under his bed, he pulled out a chess board. Grimacing, I watched the frown on John's face deepen, if possible.

The teenager brought the board to his computer desk. He got to work with sticky notes, colored pens, and all this stuff that was way too much to keep up with. Plopping down alongside Cora, I rubbed her knee soothingly. My worry deepening when she moaned lowly, almost as if she was trying to fight it. Stiles needed to hurry the hell up. Whatever he _needed_ Cora for wasn't going to matter if she died on us.

"Okay!" He exclaimed as he motioned to his masterpiece. Motioning his father over, he started to point to the pieces on the board. "Okay, the purple means werewolf hunter, blue is for werewolves, green is for-why are you looking at me like that?"

"Werewolves?" The sheriff asked skeptically, glaring at his son. "What the he-"

"Dad, just listen! Ugh, so green is for succubus-"

"Succubus?"

"It's like a sex demon."

"Green is for sex demon?" The sheriff asked. "That has Lilly's name on it."

Stiles nodded. "Yeah, green is Lilly's favorite color."

"Kid, I don't want to know about your sex life."

"Dad!" Stiles groaned. "This isn't-ugh, just let me finish, okay? Pink is the Kanima, orange is human, and the red is for unknown."

I peered around the duo to analyze the board myself. Even if I learned a lot, I still needed to be updated and explained in full detail everything that had happened in Beacon Hills. Specifically with all the crazy people I knew and loved.

John motioned to two of the familiar names on the board, his brow raised. "Scott and Derek are werewolves?"

"Yes," Stiles nodded encouragingly.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?"

"Hunter. That's... purple's hunter," Stiles hummed. "Along with Allison and her father…"

"Yeah, and-and _my friend_ Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?"

He waved a hand. "No, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay? Well," Stiles eyes locked at mine from where I hovered over his shoulder. "We think."

"So who's the Kanima?"

"Jackson."

John shook his head. He motioned to the blue string tied around the chess piece with Jackson's name. "No, Jackson's a werewolf."

"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf. Now, he's in London."

"And, you," John stared at me. "Are a _succubus_?"

"Heh, yeah."

He breathed heavily, but carried on with his questions, "Who's the Darack?"

"It's dah-rock."

Cora cut in impatiently to answer the sheriff, "_We don__'__t know yet_."

"We don't know yet," mimicked Stiles.

"The Darach is who we think is sacrificing all those people… for some sort of revenge ritual or something," I explained, seeing the confusion mask his features.

"And we think he was killed by werewolves, specifically the alpha pack."

"But he was killed by werewolves?" John clarified, nose scrunched up.

"Slashed up and left for dead."

"We think," Cora grunted.

"We think," agreed Stiles, once again.

"Yeah…" John appeared more and more confused with every syllable. "Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"Because sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are."

John backed away from the chessboard and provided Stiles with a very stern glare. "And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?"

"Uh," Stiles stuttered out. He motioned to his father's face. "That would be more of an expression, like the one you're currently wearing."

"Yeah," John drawled un-amusedly. He stood from his seat, shooting Cora and myself an irritated stare, before heading out of the bedroom. Stiles scrambled after his disappearing father.

"Dad... Dad, would you... I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them." Stiles pointed towards Cora. "A werewolf!"

"Stiles, _Stiles!_ That's enough."

Cora stood from her spot on the bed. And I knew something wasn't right. There was no way she could change in her state, she could hardly keep her eyes open.

"Dad, can you please just hold on? You ready? All right, dad, just watch this, okay?"

Then Cora's body fell to the floor.

A scream escaped me, because I totally should have said something earlier. Or demanded that Stiles take her to the hospital first. Dropping to my knees beside her, I pushed back her damp hair and swiped my hand over her sweaty forehead.

The sheriff was beside me instantly, his fingers feeling for her pulse. He order his gaping son, who was staring at the scene petrified, to call an ambulance.

"Cora, _Cora_ please be okay," I begged softly, squeezing her hand. She didn't squeeze back. She always squeezed back.

Tears pooled in my eyes, but I couldn't be bothered to swipe them away. Stiles came over to my side and started to massage my back soothingly as I cried.

The ambulance arrived moments after Stiles call. Probably because this was the sheriff's house.

I looked at Stiles determinedly and explained, "I'm going with them."

His lips were on my temple leaving me a chaste kiss. "Yeah, go. I'll follow you."

The paramedics allowed me to sit up front in the passenger seat. Sirens vibrated loudly in my eardrums. I texted Derek telling him what happened. By the time we arrived at the hospital I still didn't get a response.

Stiles and the sheriff had followed behind me in separate vehicles. I was in the waiting room staring down at my fingers tiredly. This was a freaking mess.

John walked up to me and held a hand on my shoulder. His face was empathetic and I tried to give him a smile, but it came more off as a grimace.

"They said it won't be too much longer until you can see her," he explained. Stiles swayed nervously behind him. He shot his son a dirty look before slipping his hand into a pocket in his shirt and handing me a business card. "That's my personal phone. If you're going to be hanging out with my son, you're gonna need it. I have to get back to work…" his expression morphed to exhaustion. "I hope everything turns out okay. I'll see you soon, Lilly."

"Thanks Sheriff…"

Stiles held up a finger to me signaling he would be back. Following his dad, he left me alone in the crowded room. Everything was a blur, like an out of body experience. I closed my eyes in an attempt to focus.

I jumped when a body flopped into the seat beside me. Stiles face was distraught, and he rubbed a hand at the back of his neck. Obviously whatever had transpired between his father and him hadn't ended well.

In an effort to distract myself, as well as make Stiles feel better, I asked, "What did he say?"

Stiles pursed his pouted lips. "That he doesn't believe me."

My hand found his.

"My mom would have believed me."

I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. We were wrapped up together for a few moments, taking comfort in small touches. His thumb rubbed circles on the back of my hand lazily, once more my eyes fluttered shut. Like with Derek and Cora, Stiles made me feel safe. I felt complete with him, like, I didn't have to run and hide.

"Lilly."

That voice…

Bolting from the seat, I scrambled like a monkey climbing up a tree into the leather clad arms of my elder brother. He lifted me easily and allowed the embrace, hugging me back tightly. There was so much emotion in this hug. And I managed to steal a swift kiss on his stubbled cheek. He set me down and I turned to a very nervous looking Stiles, not to mention his face was the familiar cherry color.

Stiles waved awkwardly. "Sup Derek, nice to see you're back… and alive."

A dark look crossed my brothers features. "We are not doing this _now, _Stiles, but we will be doing this later."

"Doing what…?" The look of fear was clear on the teens face.

"Talking."

"Oh?" He gave me a fearful stare. I shrugged. _The Beast_ wouldn't allow Derek to banish Stiles from me, even if he wanted to.

"Thank you for waiting with me Stiles…" I said softly. I brought him in a quick hug, although he was extremely hesitant to respond, so I slid my hands on his bare skin to give him a _bit_ of encouragement. His arms tightened around me and he buried his face in my neck, breathing in my scent. Smiling, I pulled away.

Stiles frowned at me. "Hey! You used your powers on me."

I smirked, "Maybe."

"They worked! Without sucking out my soul or seducing me…" Stiles bore a bright proud grin. Then he looked at Derek again and it faltered. "Okay, well," Derek grunted from behind us. "I'm going to go see if I can prevent this Darach from killing anyone else. Apparently they found another one of our teachers… and there's something going on at the school today, so I'm heading there. It seems like whoever it is, is going after philosophers at the moment and not guardians."

"Stay safe?"

He looked ready to lean in for a kiss, our first real kiss together, but peered at Derek from behind me and thought better of it. "I will, you stay safe too. I'll text you if anything comes up."

Stiles sprinted out of the waiting room leaving me with my brother, who was glaring daggers at the disappearing teen.

"Him?" Derek questioned irritably. "It had to be him."

I rolled my eyes. "I think we have bigger things to worry about."

He nodded. "What happened with Cora?"

"Aiden and her got in a fight at school… she started it, if that counts for anything. But, she got hurt pretty bad… and is just _not_ healing." Running a hand through my hair, I scooted closer to Derek so that we were almost flush against each other. "We all went to Stiles' to tell the sheriff about everything. Then when Stiles asked Cora to transform… she fainted."

"I'll kill him," Derek stated referring to the alpha twin.

"I don't think killing Aiden is going to solve the issue… but if it makes you feel better…"

"It would."

Smiling, I tucked myself in his arms. He carefully wrapped them around my shoulders and a sigh escaped me. This was home.

"She is going to be okay," he mumbled into my hairline. A hesitant kiss was pressed, and I almost laughed at him. Not because it was funny, but how unaffectionate Derek appeared to be. I knew deep down he was always a huge cuddle bug.

"Miss Hale…" We both pulled apart to see one of the nurses approaching us. I nodded at her to continue. "We've stabilized her… the Doctor would like to see you."

Derek and I both followed her and she held a hand out to the man beside me, she said, "Just family."

"He's our brother," I informed, wrapping my arm around Derek's strong, crossed, forearms. Attempting to ease up his hostile exterior. "Our guardian."

She pursed her lips, but continued. She led us to a closed door and knocked softly. There was some shuffling before it opened, revealing a woman dressed in green scrubs. A stiff grin was on her place, holding out a hand for each of us to shake.

"I'm Dr. Fitzgerald, I've been taking care of your sister. We've been able to stabilize her…" Grimly, she bore into each of our eyes carefully. "It is not looking good. We have no idea what's wrong with her, I've never seen anything like this before."

My stomach clenched.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Can we see her?"  
Dr. Fitzgerald held the door open for us and we shuffled in. Cora rested on porcelain white sheets with a matching blanket, that made her tanned skin appear ghostly in comparison. Pressing my hand to my lips, I attempt to hide the impending gloom that fell over me. She wasn't allowed to die.

Derek and I both slid a chair over to the side of the bed. My brother took the seat closest to her face and immediately reached for her hand. As I sluggishly slipped into the one alongside him, a gasp escaped me as his veins were going black with the hand he held.

"What's going on?" I quizzed hoarsely.

"I'm taking away some of her pain."

A groan released from Cora. Her eyelashes fluttered revealing those beautiful caramel eyes. She dazedly muttered, "Derek?"

He leaned in so she could see his face clearer. "Hey. Hey, I'm here."  
"What's happening to me?" She winced as if the words physically hurt her to speak.

Determination crossed his hard face and he said, "I don't know, but I'm not leaving you again."

Reaching out, I gripped his free hand. The three of us were resigned to silence. Cora drifted in and out of sleep, while Derek and I sat watching her. At one point a nurse came in to draw some blood, explaining that they were going to run a few more tests.

Until Peter showed up.

He came into the room and mutely grabbed another chair. He sat opposite of us, giving everyone a once over.

"How is she doing?" He finally asked after a few moments of quiet.

"Not good," I informed. "She's been in and out of consciousness since we got here."

"Do they know what's wrong with her?"  
I shrugged. "No… They are doing some blood tests on her right now."

My phone vibrated angrily in my hands, Stiles name flashing across the screen. I answered it without hesitation, softly saying, "Hello."

"_She took my Dad._"

My back straightened. "Who took your Dad?"

Derek and Peter both stared at me, doing some freaky werewolf shit to listen in on my phone call.

"_Ms. Blake_."

"Our English teacher?"  
"_She__'__s the Darach, Lilly, she__'__s the fucking Darach. She took him-oh my God, she took him._"

"Stiles, it'll be okay. We aren't going to let anything happen to him."

Aggressively, Derek reached for my phone yanking it from my tight grasp and asked the panicked teen, "Stiles, are you a hundred precent sure it was Ms. Blake?"

Thankfully, I didn't need werewolf hearing to hear Stiles frantic voice, he was talking so loud.  
"_I know Scott and I have a history of wrongly accusing people, Derek, but she tried to kill Lydia. Then my Dad shot her, and Scott got in here. He tried to stop her, but she is strong, Derek, really freaking strong. Then she took him__… __she has my Dad._"

I grabbed Derek's arm firmly. "We need to save him, Derek."

He nodded and explained to Stiles, "I'm going to the loft. She will probably show up and ask me to protect her… Meet me there as soon as you can."

Hanging up, Derek handed me back my phone. Standing from the chair he stood over Cora and tucked a strand of her sweaty hair behind her ear. She moaned into his touch.

He gazed at me next, proclaiming, "I will be back. I'm not going to leave you two ever again, understand?"

I launched myself at him for the millionth time that day. He returned the hug before pushing away, giving Peter a very stern stare.

Derek left the room leaving me with Peter.

I just hoped everyone would be okay.

* * *

Always love you guys: winchesterxgirl, RHatch89, WickedlyMinx, MonkeyGoneToHeaven, Mangy, xXbriannaXx, and CupCakes24!

ALSO wanted to let you know… **I HAVE A NEW STORY I'M WRITING.** First chapter is posted! It's called "**Fields Where I Run**" and it is a **DEREK x OC,** so if you like those CHECK IT OUT :)

That story is going to have a fast start, but slowly lead up to Derek SO sorry if you end up reading it, Derek physically won't be there for the first few chapters, but it's rated M and will have all this goodness. I hope you guys check it out and love it!

And once again **winchesterxgirl** brought up something I mentioned before, but it will be approaching soon. This is a LillyxStiles story. However, Lilly isn't going to have a handle on her powers. I will put warnings for more graphic chapters, but Lilly might have a moment or two with Lydia ;) so there's that. ALSO. She will have MANY moments with Stiles to come. It's coming soon too!


	17. Chapter 17: Come On

**Chapter Seventeen: Come On**

"Everybody wants to save the world.

But who's gonna save us?

Universe is crashing down like waves.

But who's gonna save us?"

_**Who**__**'**__**s Gonna Save Us ~ **__Revolvr &amp; Sue Cho_

* * *

A severely horrendous storm brewed as soon as Derek left. There were sirens going off for an impending tornado, that's how awful. I sat close by Cora's side, stealing the seat Derek had resided in before he left. Peter paced in the room, occasionally peeking his head out the hospital room door anxiously. They were evacuating everyone, but we hadn't had _one_ single nurse or doctor step in our room yet.

Not to mention, no one let us know the results of Cora's blood tests yet.

Peter stopped his pacing as he stared at Cora's sweating body. He grabbed a wet towel cloth from the bathroom connected in the personal hospital room. Placing it on her forehead softly, he cleared off her perspiration in an attempt to assist with lowering her temperature.

Moaning, Cora kicked her feet, dreaming of something. I squeezed her hand tightly, and she returned the gesture at a tenfold. Wincing, I attempted to pry my hand from hers, but she held on tighter. So tight I heard my fingers beginning to crack.

"Ah!" Yelping, I gave one more hard tug and my fingers were free. Pressing my hand to my chest guardedly, I shot Peter a frustrated stare.

"You'd think they'd at least let us know when she's going to be evacuated," I snipped irritably.

This had been going on for the last thirty minutes. I understood that there were other patients, but Cora was in _critical_ care. Shouldn't she have been one of those extreme cases?

Sticking his head in the hall Peter shouted to the scrambling hospital employees, "Hey, anyone want to tell me when they're getting my niece out of here?"

Suddenly a woman appeared, wild curly hair tied up in a ponytail, with familiar olive toned skin. She exhaustedly started, "Sorry, but she wasn't, uh…" Pausing, she glared at Peter. "You're supposed to be dead."

My uncle smirked. "I get that a lot actually."

"Scott told me you were back…"

I snapped my fingers as it clicked, and stated, "You're Mrs. McCall, Scott's mommy."

"Call me Melissa…" She raised a brow at me, trying to decipher who I was. "No, Mrs. I'm not married."

"I'm Lilly."

"Lilly, _ahhhh_, Stiles' girlfriend."

Smiling blissfully at the terminology, I didn't bother to correct her. I was fine with that title. Even if Stiles and I still hadn't actually discussed it.

"Anyway." Melissa shook her head. "The blood results came back. Apparently Cora has mistletoe in her system. Any idea why?"  
"Mistletoe…" Peter repeated slowly. He exhaled sharply, glancing at my ill sister with a dawning realization. "That explains a lot."

"What happens with mistletoe?" I questioned Peter. I didn't care for the newfound worry that etched it's way into his handsome face.

Jolting upward, Cora started spewing black goo from her mouth. It landed on the floor with a disgusting splat, and I squirmed away. The stench of rot filled the air.

Melissa scrambled to Cora's side to push the hair away from her face.

"It's extremely poisonous to werewolves and humans…" Peter ground out. His eyes looked into the black goo and saw a bundle of the dangerous plants mixed within.

"We had a boy, Danny, come in last week-" started Melissa as she settled an unconscious Cora back on the bed.

I cut her off, recalling the day Boyd was killed, "I remember! Danny was the kid that was doing a project for Mr. Harris on plate tectonics, so the Darach targeted him…" and I trailed off realizing what this meant. The Darach had targeted Cora.

Glancing at Peter I whispered, "But she didn't do _anything._ Why would the Darach be after Cora?"

Peter's eyes narrowed. "Leverage."

"Clarify," I ordered.

"If the Darach is Ms. Blake, she's been using Derek, probably for protection like he thought." Peter crossed his arms over his muscled chest. "And if that's the case, she's using Cora as a backup plan. In case she was discovered, or if this was a part of her plan the entire time. She needs Derek to help her with something… and the only way he would help is if she had a reason to have him _want_ to help. Like his sisters cure."

My fists clenched at my side, and I growled, "I knew I didn't like that bitch."

Melissa pursed her lips. "Look, there's an ambulance downstairs that is being prepped for Cora. Someone should be up shortly to come get her."

"Thanks Melissa."

She smiled softly at me. Familiar coffee eyes shinning brightly even behind all her exhaustion. However, the color faded to a dull hue as she turned to glare at Peter. His only response was a smug look.

Only a moment after Melissa McCall left were were bombarded with nurses. They rushed us out of the way explaining that they were going to prep Cora for evacuation. Peter averted his eyes as they started to change Cora back into the clothes she came in wearing; stripping her of the hospital gown. I watched as Cora's head bobbed unconsciously as they slid on her shirt.

A dull ring filled the air. Peter dug his hand into his pocket and held the phone to his ear, muttering, "Derek, it's not good. She's in and out of consciousness. She's vomiting black blood along with one other alarming substance…" There was a pause, then Peter asked in puzzlement, "How did you know that?" He pulled the phone away from his ear and glared at the device. "He hung up on me."

I frowned, "Did he say anything?"

"Just that he knew it was mistletoe."

Peter sniffed the air, his eyes widening. "We have trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I squeaked.

"Alpha trouble."

Just then a disfigured looking werewolf appeared in the doorway. Its face seemed to be sewn together, combining two sides. I backed up along with Peter as it let out a ferocious roar.

The nurses stilled from helping Cora. Their eyes petrified as they gazed at the monstrous creature before us.

In my petrified state there was only one name ringing through my ear for safety: Derek. I slid my phone out and hastily typed my brother a text letting him know: **ALPHA TWINS ARE HERE! HELP!** God, I hope he got here _stat_.

They charged at us. Peter latched onto me bringing me tight against his chest as he rolled us out of their path. I lifted my head from where we toppled to the floor. The twins had plummeted the nurses like a bulldozer, successfully taking my unconscious sister along with them.

A growl ripped deep within Peter's throat as he jumped to his feet. He faced me, features morphing into that of a wolf. His electric eyes were sharp with fury as he bit out, "Get. Her. Out. Of. Here."

Nodding hastily, I scrambled to my feet. Peter easily distracted the wolves by hopping onto them and using his claws to scratch at their conjoined chests. I slipped past them destroying the hospital room to Cora. I peered sympathetically down at the nurses who were bleeding from the alpha's attack, but I could only carry one person at a time. Unfortunately for them, that person was Cora.

My hands reached under her pits and I lifted her with a bit of struggle. I focused on the brief teachings from Derek and Cora, trying to find the strength my succubus should have. There was a time to be one and it would be _now_.

I managed to slide a vomitting Cora out of the room and down the hall. The black goo leaving a trail of droplets. I wasn't sure where to take her, but there was a set of doors I dragged her past in an effort to get as far away from the onslaught as possible. I made it past, but I wasn't quick enough. Peter's body was flung through the double doors just as they closed behind me. His body barreled into mine; effortlessly knocking me to the floor.

A whimper escaped Cora as my body squished hers beneath me. I cringed at the forming bruise on my back from Peter's muscled body, but ignored it. From what I learned the other day it would heal _fast_.

Peter lifted himself and went in for another beating with the alphas as I pushed Cora's body farther away. It was a losing battle at this point. I was getting knocked into and shoved around. Peter's body continuously ramming into me as he was thrown around.

The alpha's tossed Peter through the doors again leaving Cora and I alone with the alpha's. I shielded her body as I gaped up at them in shock.

"What do you want with her?" I shouted angrily, fear transforming to rage at them harming my sister, which they had originally done to begin with and that's why she had her head injury.

"We don't want her," they sneered.

"Then why are you attacking us!"

A ferocious howl came from the other side of the double doors before they could answer. It sounded nothing like Peter and shook me to the core. There was so much more to it.

I looked up to see a wolfed Derek speeding through the halls. His muscled -yet much smaller- body collided into the twins abdomen pushing them away from me. Fists were thrown from both ends and it appeared as if Derek was in a losing battle. I had no doubt my brother was a strong mother fucker, but these two _combined_ were freakishly enormous.

Another body soon joined the fight that I realized was a somewhat recognizable Scott. Their harry sideburns, widows peaks, sharp teeth, and odd foreheads were deforming them. If I hadn't seen the transformation before I'd be paralyzed with fear.

I didn't want to be the backseat driver in this situation, but damn, we were getting our asses handed to us. And there were _seven_ of us to the two of them that were currently combined into ONE.

Stiles suddenly appeared alongside my protective form. He gave me a once over, noting the blood dripping down my forehead from one of the times I was knocked into.

"You okay?" He asked as his whiskey eyes searched mine carefully.

I scowled. Because that was sweet and all, but I think my unconscious sister was a top priority compared to me.

Then my uncle was there before I could scold Stiles on being nicer to me than my sister. Peter's strong arms hosteled Cora up and he slung her over his shoulder. He rounded on us panicked, "We need to move. _Now_."

With the free hand that wasn't holding a bat, Stiles helped me to my feet. His fingers slipped around my hand and he gave me a firm squeeze. We followed behind Peter as he raced down the hall.

I heard Scott give the twins a rough beating before Derek and him emerged behind us. They were literally running faster than Stiles and myself; definitely because of their werewolf powers. My crush/boyfriend/_whatever__'__s_ hand was so sweaty I felt my slip gripping. He tried to tighten it, but he was almost falling behind me at this point in an attempt to keep up.

We were making our way through the hall as my hand slipped from Stiles grasp again. I firmly gripped him and gave him a hard tug making him almost fall. I ground out, "Hurry!" and with a deep inhale he picked up his speed momentarily.

But Stiles wasn't fast enough.

Our group was heading through one of the rooms when I had an idea. I was able to seduce Scott and Isaac who were both werewolves, what would make the alpha's any different?

Derek saw me slowing down and urged, "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

I didn't listen.

I forced my hand free and turned on my heel. Stiles skidded to a stop a few feet away while Scott and Derek paused in the doorway. Before any of the male's could react the alpha twins were hovering in the arch.

Swallowing, I finally understood that I had no idea what the fuck I was doing and maybe this wasn't a great idea after all.

Their red eyes gleamed dangerously down upon me, but I didn't back down. Instead I thought of how they were about to tear us apart. Cora's bleeding body after Aiden and her fight. The black blood spewing from her dying lips. Now they were chasing us? Attack _my _brother? Threatening _my _friends?

I wanted them dead.

_The Beast_ wanted them dead.

A smirk somehow slid across my soft plump lips as I momentarily released control. The twins were staring down at me, their muscled body lifting sharply with every deep breath. They were ready for an attack. I couldn't touch them without them probably clawing at me first and I didn't want that.

So I held their gaze.

I took a step closer and they growled.

My smirk broadened as I whispered, "I only want to talk… what harm can a measly human do anyway?" My small foot took one more step forward and they didn't seem like they were as easily ready to pounce. "Come on, boys, what do you say we sit down and-"

Stiles bat slammed into the back of their head. I held up my hands to prevent the splintered pieces from impaling my eyes.

The twins came out of whatever trance I was only beginning to lure them into.

I growled, "Seriously Stiles! I was just about to-"

He interrupted my shouts of anger, scrambling to my side he slipped an arm around my waist hauling me towards the door. I shrieked as the twins roared at our backs.

Scott swung up to one of the light fixtures and brought it down on the twins.

I let out a proud roar, definitely not as ferocious as the werewolves, but I was totally feeling the adrenaline at this point.

Stiles and I were following behind Peter, as Scott and Derek trailed behind to make sure the alpha twins didn't attack us. We all continued to run until we got a safe enough distance away to pose momentarily. Peter led us into one of the hospital rooms and rested Cora down on one of the empty beds.

I placed a soft hand on Cora's sweaty forehead, but she wasn't making any sound anymore. She was almost gone, I could feel it.

Stiles rounded on Scott and Derek as soon as they closed the door behind us. "Where's the big guy?"  
"He's close," Derek shortly responded. His shoulders were tense and he was clearly one edge as he scanned the room for a threat.

"What about Ms. Blake?" When Scott only shot him a puppy dog pout and shook his head, my back went rigid. But Stiles immediately grew angry, his voice rising as he shouted, "What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's _gone?_ Scott, are you _kidding_ me?"

Derek got in Stiles face swiftly ordering, "Shh, quiet!"

"Me be quiet? Me, huh?" Stiles got nose to nose with my older and **much** stronger brother. "Are you telling me what to do now?"

"Stiles!" I ground out as my green eyes flew to the door worriedly. He was full on screaming at this point. His face so dangerously close to Derek's, if he wasn't interested in me I might be concerned with how close he was to my attractive older brothers lips.

But I was ignored.

"When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend-the second one you've dated, by the way-has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

Derek back down. His face flashing with guilt at his words.

"Stiles, they're still out there," Scott explained calmly.

"And… and they want_ her_, right?" He whispered in reference to Ms. Blake. Finally he was getting the memo on the volume. Maybe I thought too soon. Not even a breath later his voice grew a few octaves causing me to flinch, "Which means now we don't have her either! So my dad and Cora are both dead!"

"_Stiles_," I tried again. He finally looked at me, but didn't seem to calm down. His shoulders were rising quickly as he took in panicked breaths. "_Enough!_"

Stiles let out an irritated huff, turning his back from our group to stare off at something. The younger werewolf shot his best friend a concerned stare before moving over to my side. Scott looked towards Derek's hunched shoulders then Peter questionably.

Peter came up alongside me as he too stared down at Cora contemplating the best form of action. I felt for Cora's pulse and it was weak. We needed to do something and it needed to be done _fast._

Gazing at my uncle I asked heartbrokenly, "Is she going to die?"

"She's definitely not getting any better."

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her…" Scott trailed off as he stared down at my older sister.

A loud bang filled the room and I thought maybe it was the twins finally reaching us, thanks to my stupid _boyfriend_ who wouldn't stop screaming.

Instead it was Jennifer Blake.

"You can't," she belted in response to Scott's words at helping Cora. "Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is."

Derek growled as he came up on my other side defensively blocking Cora and me from the Darach.

"But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you... but only when I'm out of here and safe. Only then."

I wanted to kill her.

Derek seemed to have the same idea. He lunged at the woman and grabbed her by the throat. Instantly Scott was at his side trying to calm him down, "Derek! WAIT!"

"She was trying to get out," Derek explained his reasoning behind choking my english teacher.

"I was trying to keep myself from getting killed. You can't blame me for that…" She looked at him so, _ugh_, like a dumb child who was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. As if giving Derek these stupid faces was going to erase that she was threatening _our _sister and didn't kidnap Stiles father.

The powder blue plaid shirt came into view as Stiles stepped forward. He motioned to Cora pointedly. "If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her."

She sneered, "Not until I'm safe."

"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion," Peter said with a demonic smirk plastered on his handsome face. "Let's torture her."

"Works for me," agreed Derek.

Scott and I shared a mutual stare of alarm. I mean, I was all for killing her in my head, but then I pictured my father's tattered body on the floor. The stench of that awful copper that I couldn't erase. I imagined them ripping her to shreds like animals.

Maybe I wouldn't stop them…

"Um, can I have your attention?"

Everyone paused in confusion as a recognizable woman's voice floated through the room. I caught the speakers off to the corner and noted that was where they were coming from.

"Mr. Deucalion... excuse me, just Deucalion... Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E.R. reception. Do this, and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes."

I found my eyes on Jennifer. She eyed Scott then Derek warily, proclaiming, "He's not gonna hurt her."

Derek growled, "Shut up."

"He won't!" She urged. "Scott, you know why. Tell them! It's true."

"What does she mean?" Derek asked, gleaming bloody eyes facing the werewolf beside me.

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack," inputted Jennifer. I really wanted to rip out her vocal cords. "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks."

Peter gaped at Scott, "A true alpha."

"What's that?"Stiles asked as he eyed his best friend concerned.

In an obviously jealous tone, Peter spat, "The kind of alpha that can rise by the force of his own will. _Our little Scott._"

"It doesn't matter," Scott stated. His eyes landed on Cora. "We still need to get her out of here."

"Scott, your mom…" Stiles softly muttered.

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in twenty minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage and get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here."

"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out," Derek grunted.

Scott nodded in understanding. "I'll distract them."

"You mean fight them."

"Whatever I have to do."

"I'll help you."

"Um, sorry," Jennifer interrupted with a raised brow. "But I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek."

I snorted with narrowed eyes at my brothers _mistress._ "Clingy much?"

Jennifer didn't acknowledge me, but Stiles gave me an agreeing stare.

"I'll do it," Peter stated. Which shocked me, anything that involved volunteering for danger Peter seemed to back out of. Like a bitch. "But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage."

Stiles looked at him confusedly. "An advantage? Like what? You mean like a weapon?"

"Something better than a baseball bat."

Immediately we all sprung into action, I tore through drawers looking for something, _anything_ that could be useful. I found a sharp surgical knife, which Peter scoffed at and made a show of displaying his grossly long claws. Well, if he didn't want it _I_ would take it then. I slipped it into the back of my shorts.

Stiles yelped, "Hey! Wait!" He held up a defibrillator. "What about these?"

Derek scowled at the teen, only averting his eyes from our demonic English teacher (who he refused to take his eyes off of even while he was searching for a weapon). "Do you know how to use those?"

"Well… no."

"Put them down," he said agitated.

Scott held up a gigantic shot. Like, that thing should not exist. "Epinephrine?"

"That's only gonna make them stronger," Derek proclaimed, pausing.

Excitedly I inputted, "Well, who said you had to give it to the twins? If it makes Peter stronger…"

"How strong?" Peter cut in.

"Only one way to find out!" I said as Scott handed the injection over to my uncle.

In mere seconds Peter's eyes shot wide open and he let out an excited yelp. Lord have mercy on the soul Peter encountered. That guy like he just snorted cocaine.

"Twins are here," Scott growled, eyes flashing gold defensively.

Peter chuckled darkly, "Go time."

The needle was still in Peter's chest when he slammed through the doors. Scott shot all of us a final look before following after him.

Derek picked up Cora hauling her onto his shoulder. Stiles took the lead as he rounded towards the doors window and peeked out. There were slams coming from the alpha twins and the two beta's fighting. He pushed it open and urged us to exit the room.

I felt his coarse hand reach for mine blindly and I grasped it tightly as we reached down the hospital stairwell. I kept up pretty well, even if my heart felt like it would freaking explode. But I needed to focus for Cora, for Derek, and for Stiles. My eyes narrowed at Ms. Blake's back as she stuck close to my brother's side. I'd kill her, really. I would. I saw the hurt flash in his eyes when he looked at her.

I was done letting people fuck with my family. First they kill my father, and then they burned down half of the family I'd never have the joy of meeting. They kill my brother's beta's, kidnapped my boyfriend's Dad… and you don't mess with father's. _No_. Especially when they are the only living parent. I knew how it felt. And I still felt it every damn day of my life. An uncontrollable rage shook through me. But I needed to focus. _Focus Lilly_.

Stiles exhaled sharply at the sight of the ambulance and shouted, "It's still here!"

I helped open one of the doors while Stiles reached for the other. Climbing up, Derek positioned Cora onto the stretcher before Ms. Blake said, "Derek," in a very fearful voice. Why? Why couldn't she just _disappear?_

"Watch her, Stiles," Derek ordered softly. The boy nodded his head sternly. I'd never seen either of them so serious before.

My brother gave me a once over then followed Ms. Blake's voice. I scowled at his back, not because of him, I didn't trust her.

A woman's voice calling "Julia" echoed throughout the room. I started walking towards Derek, but Stiles hand reached out and firmly grasped my wrist. He shook his head when I met his whiskey eyes. He tugged me inside of the vehicle and shut the doors quietly behind us. I didn't want to leave Derek out there with that psychotic nutcase. What if she took him? What if she got him killed? What if I lost the one person I felt the closest too? I couldn't do that again.

I squeaked when Derek and the _Darach_ scrambled out of the room. Anther woman hot on their tail, her bare feet padding across the cement floor loudly. Stiles latched onto my shoulder and pushed me behind him. Not that we were noticed, they were all gone within seconds.

He reached over to the door and locked it. I didn't want to remind him how that wouldn't work against _werewolves_, but if it made him feel safer. I tried to even my breathing as I slid down into one of the seats.

"Okay, okay, okay. We're okay. We're all right," Stiles muttered under his breath. He met my green eyes and asked, "You okay?" I nodded my head tiredly. His eyes twisted to Cora's. "You okay? How you doing? Wh…" He trailed off, his forehead creasing as he flickered his gaze over her. I sat straight in the seat as I watched him with panicked eyes. "Why do you look like you're not breathing?"

Stiles bent forward and listened. "Because you aren't breathing, are you?"

"_Cora!_" I shouted as I reached around Stiles for her hand. I pressed my fingers to her neck and could hardly feel a pulse. _No one else could die. No one else could die._ "Stiles, please," I begged. "I-I don't know what to do."

"Oh, no. Oh, God." Stiles scrambled in the seat. He ran a hand over his face and I whimpered pathetically. "Oh, no, no, no. Why are you not breathing?"

He looked over at me as I croaked, "I don't want her to die."

Stiles sucked in a deep breath. He moved closer to Cora and his hands hovered over her head. "Come on. Okay, okay, okay. You can do this." I held back my cries as I watched him mutely perform his task. "Here we go, tilt the head. Fingers on the chin. Clear the throat." He opened her mouth to check it. "Great, nothing. I see nothing. Okay, all right, so, uh... just pinch the nose and blow." Stiles pressed his lips to Cora's and pushed his breath into her mouth. When she didn't respond he moved back to gasp for my air, muttering, "Oh, come on, Cora." Breath. "Come on, Cora."

"Cora." I gripped her hand tightly. "_Please_."

"Come on. Oh, come on, Cora." Breath. "Come on, breathe." Breath. "Come on, Cora, _breathe_."

A startled cough escaped Cora. I cried out happily and reached for Stiles waist, tugging him into a victory hug. He returned it half-heartedly and swiped at his sweaty forehead.

"Whew…" He said exhaustedly. Whisky eyes meeting mine with a blush. "Sorry for, you know, putting my lips on your sisters."

"It's okay Stiles. But if you do it again, I'll kill you."

He poked his temple. "Noted."

"Thank you."

He smiled tightly.

I reached for his hand and we both eased back in the uncomfortable chairs. I let my head fall onto Stiles shoulder. We were both in a tense silence for a few moments. I hoped Derek was okay. They still hadn't returned. It had definitely been over ten minutes at this point and we didn't have the keys to the ambulance to move Cora. Not to mention, I wouldn't leave Derek behind anyway.

Stiles squeezed my hand. "It'll be okay." I met his stony stare. He looked so broken. "Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott." He averted his gaze with an unhumored chuckled. "Can't believe I just said that."

"Why?"

"I used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B. Now, I don't know. Maybe Cora was right…"

I frowned recalling Cora's hurtful words from earlier this morning.

"Maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies."

He paused, blinking back tears that built in his eyes. "I don't want to find my father's body."

I pressed my hand to my mouth. A choked sob released and Stiles searched my face. It must be red and splotchy and dirty. My hair was probably a complete mess from running around and tugging it all day from stress. I guess I didn't really care. I'd never been really particular on what I looked like, it wasn't important, especially not now.

I wanted to distract myself instantly from the thoughts of my father's body soaked in a pool of his own blood. The stale scent of the metallic liquid filling my nostrils so pungently. I'd never forget that scent. I'd never forget that moment. It was horrifying… and to pictures Stiles of all people experiencing that. No.

"I won't…" I harshly as I promised Stiles and myself. "You won't find your dad like that. We are going to find him. I won't let that happen to you."

Stiles nodded as he blinked away his tears, never letting any fall. He reached forward and cupped my cheek. His thumb rubbed at my smooth skin comfortingly.

A growl loudly had us both jumping out of our skins. Stiles shoved me back against the wall of the seats and pressed a single finger to his lips. I bobbed my head in understanding as he closed his eyes to calm himself down. We peeked out the window and saw the twin combo stalking outside.

I let myself tense as I shoved my body as far into the wall as I could. They were terrifying.

Suddenly a bang sounded on the door. A scream escaped my throat as Stiles flailed his arms around in a frenzy.

"Stiles! Stiles, open the door!"

_Fucking Scott._

Stiles unlocked the door and pushed it open, saying, "Sorry."

A bleeding Peter was being held up by Scott. "Help me get him in."

Stiles grunted as they both heaved Peter on the seat between Stiles and myself. I inspected Peter's wounds to check the damage. Severe, but I'd seen Cora and Boyd heal from worse that night Derek brought them home.

"Where's my brother?" I asked.

Stiles added darkly, "And Jennifer?"

"I have to go back for them and my mom," Scott responded. His chocolate eyes met mine and he gave me a promising stare. He could feel how worried I was about Derek.

"Okay, two problems," Stiles began with a frown. "Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, 30 seconds ago."

Scott's eyes narrowed. "Stay here."

Before we could respond he slammed the doors shut and darted off. I slumped back in the seat. I was sick of being left behind. I felt utterly useless.

"How did you get away from the alpha's?" I questioned Peter after a moment's silence.

"Scott."

"Do you know what happened to Derek? Or Jennifer?"

"No." He winced as he moved his bloody shoulder. I reached for some gauze and started to wrap it for him. He raised a brow as I tended to him. "You know, that's going to heal soon and wrapping it is completely useless."

"It'll stop the blood from dripping all over the place," I snipped. Why couldn't he just thank me and be done with it?

"Cora wasn't breathing," Stiles interrupted. He pressed his hands on his knees as he met Peter's blue eyes. "I was able to get her to start, but… is there anything we can do?"

Peter frowned. "Nothing any of us can do… maybe Derek."

"Why Derek?"

"Because he's an alpha."

A ring came from Stiles pocket. He looked over his phone. "Okay. Allison just texted me, they have a plan," Stiles explained as he read over his text. "All we have to worry about is Isaac will be coming and we need to get Cora in his car."

"How long?"

There was a car beep.

We all eyed one another before jumping to our feet in the cramped vehicle. Peter slipped his bloodied arms under Cora's unconscious form and lifted her bridal style.

"All right, come on, come on, come on!" Isaac's panicked voice shouted.

I sprinted out behind Peter and leaped at Isaac. I wrapped my arms around him proclaiming, "I don't think there will ever be a moment in time where I'll be this happy to see you again!"

He patted my back awkwardly, "I don't think now is the time for you to molest me."

I smacked his chest with a glare.

"Isaac," Peter growled. "Get the door."

Isaac pushed past me and helped Peter load Cora into the car. I opened the door for the passenger seat as Peter slid into the back.

Hurriedly Isaac yelled, "Stiles, let's go!"

I paused getting into the car to focus on Stiles. He was reading a piece of paper hooked on the door with with panicked eyes. I shut the car door and slowly made my way over to him, but not before he started to book it down the hall.

"Stiles!" Isaac shouted.

I took off after him. His legs were much longer than mine so he was farther ahead, but I wasn't going to sit back and let him get killed. Cora had Peter and Isaac, two werewolves capable of protecting her. Stiles, the only human, was running around with a pack of alpha's and a sacrificing Darach on the loose.

We rounded into a hallway with the elevator light shinning brightly down the hall. I saw Stiles pause at the doors before bolting up the staircase to the side of it. Sprinting down the hall I gasped when I looked into the elevator.

"Derek!"

Moving into the small box cautiously, I dropped to my knees beside him. I felt for a pulse and breathed in relief, he was unconscious. I cradled his head as I shouted, "Come on, Derek! Wake up!"

I shifted him higher in my lap as shook his shoulders. "Come on! Wake up!"

He didn't budge. I screamed frustratedly. Where the hell did Stiles go?

"Come on Derek! I need you!"

"Lilly!"

I looked up to find a distraught Stiles. He stumbled in the room and got on his knees beside me.

"I need you to move back. I don't want to hurt you," Stiles stated. I frowned unsurely, but moved farther from Derek's side. "I've done this before. It's the only thing that will wake him up." I was about to ask, but Stiles hand slapped hard against Derek's cheek. I winced at the impact, the teen had left nothing back.

"Derek!" He shouted. With a grunt he slapped him again. "Derek come on!" His fingers tightened into a fist, reeling his arm back and ready to strike. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the attack. It sounded terrible.

But a familiar grunt filled my ears. I peeped open my eyes to see Derek grunting in heavy breaths.

"Where is she?" Derek panted, pale eyes glaring across the tiny space. His eyes paused on me and he looked somewhat relieved.

"Jennifer?" Stiles questioned. "Gone with Scott's mom."

Derek growled, "She took her?"

"Yeah," Stiles spat. "And if that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here."

Stiles started to help lift Derek up, but he protested, "Whoa. What about Cora?"

"Cora's with Peter," I explained as I rushed to his side and started to tug him up. "And we need to go to her."

Derek nodded. He let me wrap my arm around his forearm and pull him to his feet. Stiles helped move him out of the elevator, but as we traveled farther down the hall he broke free and stopped when Derek got his grip.

Frowning at him, I asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to hold of the police. You guys need to go," Stiles said.

"No!" I shook my head. I abandoned Derek's side momentarily to stand in front of Stiles. "Come with us."

"You need to get Cora to safety and figure out a plan to stop the Darach. I'm disposable.

"You're not disposable," I argued.

"I can be held up by the police. Derek can't. You need to go Lilly."

"Lilly, come on," Derek urged.

"Fine. But I don't like it…" I bit my lip. "I'll come see you tonight. You shouldn't be alone."

Stiles gave me a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes.

With a newfound determination I grabbed the back of his neck and brought his head down to mine. Our lips connected hard, and I might have complained about how painful it was because his teeth hit my upper lip, and I'm pretty sure he might have split it, but it felt right. After everything today and we hadn't a single moment to kiss. I pulled back from him with a grateful smile before returning to a scowling Derek.

He guided me down the hall, and right before we turned the corner I glanced back to see Stiles with a goofy smile as he touched his lips.

Derek and I found his car, I jumped into the passenger seat. He sped to the front of the hospital where I recognized the car Isaac had driven. There were three figures standing outside the front. Isaac and Allison I knew, but there was an elder man alongside them I wasn't familiar with.

"Wait here," Derek ordered. He hopped out of the car and left the front door wide open. A chill entered as the rain picked up.

"Where's Scott and Stiles?" Allison questioned while Derek retrieved Cora from the backseat of the other car.

"Stiles is still at the hospital. He's gonna hold off the cops for us. We have to go right now."

"What about Melissa?" The unfamiliar man asked.

"Jennifer took Melissa."

All three shared a troubled stare.

"What about Scott?" Allison tried again. "Derek," she barked when Derek ignored her and tucked Cora into the backseat of the car. "Where's Scott?"

My brother gave them a defeated look. "With Deucalion."

* * *

SORRY for the long overdue update. If it helps, next chapter there shall be SEXY TIME AND SMUTT. Like an overpowering amount compared to the past seventeen chapters. Like, this is when her succubus is coming out. WARNING: a portion does involve Lydia and another portion involves Stiles. I will put a warning to the smut with Lydia because I do understand that not everyone is comfortable with the girl on girl stuff. So, don't fret. You will know when it's coming and you can skip over it. - with that being said, I do want to express that Lilly's going to be changing. Which you shall notice. She's going to be getting stronger, but she's also not in control of all her actions. She might make some stupid decisions. Therefore, whatever. I like sloppy characters anyway!  
IF YOU HAVEN'T YET. I have a Derek x OC story I'm writing called "Fields Where I Run" that's up and running. Check it out! :D

**Shoutouts to these babes for reviewing: CupCakes24, EYDF-Thomas, MonkeyGoneToHeaven(periods between username words), WickedlyMinx, winchesterxgirl, RHatch89, xXbriannaXx, Mangy, Calliope's Scribe, VulcanFanGirl, lily1994, myharlequinromance321, and guest! SERIOUSLY. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

ALSO want to apologize because I know a lot of you guys want to see Lilly interact with more characters than Derek and Cora, which she definitely will. Coming these next few chapters is when she will start to bond more with the pack. I do apologize, but the bonding wasn't intentionally my main focus until second half of season 3. Mostly just being I didn't think she'd easily just fall into place as Allison and Lydia's best friends, as much as I would have loved her too. So… she will be more involved with the ladies as time goes as well as other characters. And smut will continue and become a thing. So prepare for that.


	18. Chapter 18: First Sexual Experience

**Chapter Eighteen: First Sexual Experience**

"Now if we're talking body.

You got a perfect one, so put it on me.

Swear it won't take you long.

If you love me right.

We fuck for life, on and on and on."  
_**Talking Body **_~ _Tove Loe_

* * *

**WARNING: **If you have read the title of this chapter you might understand why I'm doing this. It has been expressed that there are some sexual preferences, which I am totally understanding of and willing to accommodate to. THEREFORE, I will be putting ~o~ when it's Lilly x Lydia scene and nothing with anything that's normal sexual stuff, because I did warn FROM the first chapter that this story had smut, eventually. Um, I just figured everyone would understand that? The only concern I had was with the girl on girl. If you honestly would prefer a break with the sexual male stuff too, let me know.

ALSO - on that note - I'm completely anti-cheating, so, even if Lilly has succubus powers NEVER expect her to ACTUALLY cheat on Stiles in this story… Lydia in this chapter shall be the only exception to that rule. Just as an FYI. :)

* * *

Derek drove Isaac, Cora and me to he loft. He lifted Cora up bridal style and carried her into the house. I wasn't surprised to find Peter moseying around the living room waiting for us. Apparently he had chickened out and run off, that's what Isaac said.

All of us silently followed behind Derek as he brought Cora into his bedroom. I assisted in moving the blanket to the side so he could gently lay her down. She moaned tiredly, but that was as much of a fight she put up. I brought the covers up to her chest and smoothed back her hair.

"I'm going to get her some water and a damp towel," I informed Derek before leaving the room. I grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water in hopes that it would bring down her temperature.

When I returned to the room Derek was holding onto Cora's hand, those black veins running up his arm. I slid on the bed beside Cora and brought the damp towel to her perspiring forehead.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac questioned after a few moments of silence.

I looked at Derek expectantly. All he did was say, "I don't know." His voice hollowed out.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," was his immediate response.

Isaac hunched his shoulders, barking at his alpha, "Want to figure something out? Because while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the actual killer."

The hurt that flash on Derek's face at his beta's harsh words had me itching. "Isaac," I growled warningly.

"No Lilly," he snapped. "Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying, and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?"

"Maybe," Derek resided helplessly. And I knew that was the truth. He felt alone and abandoned and hurt, and all he wanted was a family again. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her."

"There's no time!" He shouted. "The full moon's coming." Isaac backed up towards the door. "The sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead, so I'm gonna try and help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing."

I watched as Isaac stormed out of the loft, the bedroom door slamming loudly behind him. Derek flinched, but only leaned forward and stared down at our unconscious sister.

Peter's heels clicked on the floor as he came up beside Derek. "I wouldn't take it personally. Anger is just a tool. He's using it to excuse shifting allegiance from one Alpha to another. From you to Scott."

"Scott's not an Alpha yet," Derek pointed out tiredly.

"But he's on his way, isn't he?"

"Shut up, Peter," I snipped. "He doesn't need to hear that right now."

"No… It's true," Derek grunted. His brows furrowed. "Our entire family is dead because of me, I got Erika and Boyd killed, now Cora is dying, and Stiles dad and Scott's mom are on their way to being sacrificed."

The glare I shot Peter had him scowling behind Derek. Why did he need to kick him when he was already down?  
I scooted off the bed and made my way to Derek's side, making sure to shove Peter. My uncle just rolled his eyes, but moved away. Wrapping my arms around Derek's neck from behind I felt him stiffen. I nuzzled my head into his neck and gave him a tight squeeze.

"Everybody makes mistakes, Derek. It's just about how you go about fixing them that counts," I whispered.

I gave his temple a swift kiss before releasing him.

My eyes gazed down upon my sister and my stomach clenched. "I need to go visit Lydia and Stiles," I told him.

Derek turned to look at me with concern, "You want to leave, too?"

"No," I shook my head. "I want to make sure Stiles is doing okay… He's probably at home alone, you know? And with his dad missing and Scott going with Deucalion he doesn't really have anyone else right now. Then Lydia was almost murdered today. I just feel like I need to make sure they are okay."

"You can take the Camaro," Derek stated. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his keys. He slid one of them off and handed it to me. "No joy riding. If there is a scratch I'll have your head. Got it?"

I yanked the keys from his grasp. "Promise I'll drive safely."

"Call me to check up. I'll call you if anything changes with Cora."

Leaning over Cora I pressed a kiss to her forehead. She probably would call me a wimp or some other rude name for the affection, but as soon as she was awake she'd be smothered with hugs and kisses. Then I left one on Derek's cheek again. Finally, I looked at Peter. He had helped today. Even if he was stupid and annoying, he did risk his life for Cora's. I wrapped him in a hug and he smiled down at me.

* * *

I knocked on the door. If you asked me why I was there, I wouldn't be able to give you a real answer. There was no method to my madness, but it felt right.

A beautiful woman, probably early forties, answered the door. No doubt, Mrs. Martin. She smiled at me politely before greeting firmly, "Hello, and who might you be?"

"My name is Lilly, I'm a friend of Lydia's. I, um, wanted to make sure she was okay. I was hoping I could see her…"

The woman's smile broadened. "She can use some friends right now. Please, come in."

She led me through the valiant house up a flight of rounded stairs. I knew immediately which room was Lydia's. The white door with the peppy magenta sign that spelled out her name was a dead give away.

Mrs. Martin knocked on the door, saying, "Lydia, sweetheart, there's a friend here to see you."

Lydia opened the door. She raised a sharp brow at me.

"Hello," she said slowly.

My voice came out more like a squeak, "Hi!"

"Thanks Mom," she directed this towards the room. Lydia moved aside to let me in her room and then shut the door gently behind us.

She rounded on me confusedly, "Why are you here?"

"I just figured…" I sucked in a breath. Why was I here? I just felt this…. need. Like I could help. Lydia pressed a hand to her neck vulnerably, rubbing at the irritated line that imbedded her skin. "I wanted to help make you feel better."

She pursed her lips. "Oh?"

It sounded like she was demanding clarification. Narrowing my eyes, I took a step closer to her. She didn't seem nearly as afraid as someone who was almost strangled to death should. Lifting my hand she flinched, but eased into the touch as my palm rested along her cheek. Her olive eyes flickered dazedly as I smiled warmly. It was working just like it had with Isaac, but now I was more in control of this. I understood my limits… somewhat… Thankfully they had been able to give me a potion to keep me somewhat in control.

And I figured this was the perfect time to test my powers. I had read that succubi can use their powers for more than just sex and energy draining. It could be used to _manipulate _and things like that. Manipulate sounds like such a terrible word, but what if I used it for good? Like, helping distract those who were upset? Making them feel happier?

**~o~**

Lydia hummed against my touch, pressing her face deeper against my skin. My body drew closer and our chests were pressed firmly together. My spare hand reached for her right arm and I rubbed it soothingly as my face came closer to hers. The minty breath was hot against my own lips, pressing my mouth to hers she sighed contentedly, her hot breath against mine.

It was somewhat weird kissing Lydia. With Scott and Stiles they were so much taller they bent down, but Lydia and I were almost the same height. It was easy to lean in, and I depend the kiss. Our mouths fought one another's for dominance. I'm not sure if I was surprised or eager. Lydia Martin never came off as the shy obedient type. More like the aggressive, I get what I want type.

Her tongue slid between my lips and I opened my mouth wider. We battled one another, falling farther into the sheets of her bed. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I ground my pelvis along her own. One of her hands slid under my shirt and maneuvered it's way eagerly under my bra to touch the soft skin of my breast bringing a moan deep within me, while the other gripped my hip tightly. I thrust against her swiftly erupting sweet noises from Lydia.

Her thumb flipped over my hardened nipple and she chuckled at the gasp that escaped me. I slipped my own hand under her nightgown and let it dance across her bare thigh. She hissed when I reached her underwear. I played with the hem of the lace, my thumb stroking her wet panties.

Lydia broke the kiss and looked up at me with a stern expression and said, "Just take them off already."

A smirk fell on my lips. I pushed myself to my knees. With both hands I gripped her panties, she lifted her hips as I slid them off her toned legs. The satin gown slid up to her hips revealing her bare, wet core. She spread her legs wider and I lifted my palm out to stroke between her lips. Her head dipped back as she released a deep moan at the contact. I gazed at her puffy pink lips, that were swollen from our heated kiss.

And I let my eyes fall to the redness around her neck. I would kill Jennifer Blake the next time I saw her. She took Stiles father and then she almost killed Lydia. And she broke my brothers heart. That woman was dead to me.

But the need to make Lydia feel better was stronger. I slid in my index finger and was surprised at the tight heat that surrounded me.

Her hands slid to her nighty. She lifted it off of her and let it fall to the floor revealing her perky breasts. The peach nipples were hardened and she smirked at the look of awe that passed my face. Stiles had no idea how much more beautiful Lydia was naked. His dream Lydia was nothing compared to the real thing. Bare, sexy, and so raw. Her hands went to her breasts and she squeezed them softly, her own thumbs flicking her nipples.

"I can take more than a single finger, Lilly."

I inserted a second finger. She groaned as I started to pump her a bit faster, thumb flicking to her clit. Her hips jerked up, gasping.

"Get naked," she demanded breathlessly.

With a raised brow, I let my fingers slide out of her wetness. She pushed herself on her elbows as I lifted up my shirt. I tossed it to the side, it falling somewhere with her own clothing. I unclasped my bra and she grinned as I revealed my own plump breasts for her. She reached forward and grabbed me by my hips and I scooted closer. Her fingers toyed with the zipper of my shorts before sliding it down and tugging the clothing down to my ankles, along with my mint thong. I kicked them off and we both panted heavily.

Both of us naked, exposed. This was the most I'd ever been with someone, not even my own boyfriend and I had reached this far in our relationship. And maybe I should be concerned that this might be considered cheating, but I felt like this was the right thing to do. _The Beast _was compelling me, happily buzzing with energy.

Our green eyes were locked and her hand explored between our legs. She probed at my soaking sex, her thumb flickering my nub. A moan rumbled in my throat. Her mouth found itself on my breasts, tongue circling my nipple while she pushed in a finger. My hand dug into her strawberry hair curling along the long strands.

"You're so beautiful Lydia," I moaned as another finger entered me. She pumped faster than I did, her fingers soaked with my arousal.

She laughed, hear mouth moved against my skin teasingly as she whispered, "I know."

Dipping down my head I captured her lips with my own. They molded together hungrily and I pushed her back gently. Her hand left my insides and I greedily kissed down her body, making sure to suck on her nipple as I passed the large mound. She licked two of her fingers before sliding them between us. I felt her rubbing her center, fingering herself.

Gently I left feather kisses on her stomach as my made my way down to her center. I nudged her legs farther apart and she took away her hand, bringing it to her breast, pinching her nipple. I didn't hesitate to latch my lips onto her clitoris. She cried out as I sucked gently, hands returning to her moist insides. She ground her hips upwards, fingers locking in my hazelnut hair and pushing down to bring ourselves closer.

"Fuck," she groaned loudly. I smiled as my tongue lapped around her outer lips, tasting her sweetness. I never thought I'd do anything like this, enjoy eating out another female. And I still wanted to sex Stiles, more than anyone and anything in the world, but this wasn't terrible. Actually, hearing Lydia moaning at my doing, coming undone beneath me was one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced. And I was enjoying the hell out of it.

Her walls clenched around my fingers and my entire palm was soaked with the liquids spilling out of her. Lifting my head I balanced myself so I could finger her harder. I slid in a third finger. She cried out and slammed her hips onto my fingers assisting me in fucking her with my hand. I bent back down and licked her nub, and she tugged on my hair, forcing me to lift my head. She brought my mouth to hers and she openly let our tongues tangle, tasting her own sweetness.

She pushed herself against the headboard of her bed and widened her legs, bending her knees. Her hand went between them and she started to massage her own clitoris as I continued to slam my fingers into her. Her mouth was parted as moans released from her, enjoying the friction between us. I latched my mouth to one of her breasts and she cried out even louder.

I really hope her mom did come check on us anytime soon.

Lydia then stopped me, she flipped us around so she was on top. She straddled one of my legs and angled my leg so that her wetness was flush against my thigh and her own thigh was flush against my own sex. She started to buck her hips causing our bodies to rub against each other. Never having sex with a woman before, I hadn't really understood what she was doing until my clitoris rubbed against her thigh roughly. And it felt amazing. She moaned as her own clit rubbed against me, soaking my leg, her juices starting to drip down my skin.

Lydia roughly pushed into me and I started to meet her thrusts with my own, and we were both rubbing our pelvis into each other. I could feel myself coming close and I knew Lydia had to be, considering how much I worked her already. And then her lips were on my hardened nipple, swirling around it hungrily. I reached my hand around her ass and squeezed it hard and she growled appreciatively. We were both wet, both moaning, both throbbing against one another. And she released a throaty cry, her head shooting backwards as she gripped my hips releasing herself against my skin. Her thrusting stopped and I gazed up at her as she panted, one of her hands running down her naked body, squeezing her breast gently.

It took a few moments for her to come down from her high. She gave me a hooded smile before getting on her knees. She smiled and huskily muttered, "Your turn."

Before I could process the words her tongue was lapping hungrily at my sex. Nothing had ever felt that amazing. To say Lydia was amazing with her tongue would be an understatement. She tasted my insides, sucking on the nub, and her fingers forced their way into my tight center. I cried out harshly as I felt my release. The pleasure was indescribable. How can you put something so sexually gratifying into words? It was dangerous, and it was magnificent. Whoever said food was better than sex never had sex with Lydia Martin, that's for sure. Now I knew what she meant when she said she had _many_ talents in Ms. Blake's class.

She laid beside me on the bed, a knowing smirk on her lips as I panted.

"Amazing?" Lydia asked when she saw my pleased expression.

I nodded. "Hell yeah."

"Ever done anything like this before?"

"No… Have you?"

Lydia chuckled. She leant forward and kissed my lips, I could taste myself against her. And if I had to say so, I tasted just as sweet as Lydia. She licked her lips as she pulled away.

"I've done this once before," Lydia admitted. "I just got… bored."

"Yeah, well this sure beats boredom."

**~o~ END ~o~**

My hand reached out to cup her cheek. Carefully, I questioned concerned, "How are you feeling?"

Her hand immediately went to her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "I almost died."

I ran a hand through her hair.

She sighed, eyes finding mine. "Thank you, for coming. For this, whatever this is."

"I'm glad I could be of service."

Lydia's bright laughter filled the room once more. "You were of amazing service." She popped her lips, gaze roaming my nakedness. "You have a gorgeous body. I'm extremely jealous."

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen," I argued.

"I am sexy, aren't I?" She fluttered her lashes. I rolled my eyes. Her hand landed on my naked hip, finger massaging the bone. "So… question: Stiles?"

I shrugged. "What about Stiles?"

"Are you going to tell him about… this?"

"I don't lie to Stiles…" I sucked on my bottom lip.

"Good, you shouldn't. He's an amazing guy."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go ahead."

I rolled my eyes at her sassiness, but carried on hesitantly. "Do you… have feelings for Stiles?"

Lydia blinked at me, a baffled expression passing her gorgeous features. "I care deeply for Stiles. He's always been there for me, and always defended me. Even when I was a complete bitch to him and pretended he didn't exist, he still saw the best in me. I will always love him, but only as my friend. He's one of the most loyal, amazing people I know. I don't want to be with him, if that's what you want to know." A sincere smile grew on her swollen lips. "I'm glad he found someone that makes him happy. He deserves it."

My heart bursts with happiness to know that she meant me. That I made him happy.

"You should go check on him," Lydia stated. She sat up on the bed and reached down for her nightgown and tugged it on. "He's probably freaking out over his dad."

"I was planning on going there right after I checked on you."

"Well, you definitely checked on me real good."

I snorted. Following her action I clothed myself. Lydia brought me into a hug and her lips found my own once more. She pulled away, our eyes locked lustfully. _The Beast_ thanked her immensely for my release.

"I know this might not happen ever again, considering Stiles." Lydia cocked her head to the side. Her fingers trailed down my arm, leaving my hair on end from the energy pulsating between us. "But it was _exhilarating_."

I made my way to the door. As I reached for the knob I heard Lydia giggle. Turning back to her, she had a strand of her twirled around her finger. She winked at me and gave _The Beast_ some hungry words to marvel over. "Maybe next time Stiles can join us."

Blushing, because my normal self was slightly returning over this sex demon that took over, I headed out the door.

* * *

I made myself into Stiles bedroom. He sat on the edge of his bed, slumped over, head in his hands tensely. I carefully sat alongside him and he squawked, flailing at the sudden jolt. Placing a hand against his chest he gave me a stern glower, "Seriously Lilly?! What the hell?"

"Sorry," I gave him an empathetic grin. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"How did you even get in here?"

"The front door wasn't locked."

"Damn, I've just been… so out of it today, you know?"

Reaching for his knee, I rubbed my palm against the fabric of his jeans soothingly. "I know."

He ran a hand through his hair, messing up his already crazy hair. Sighing tiredly, he leant his head on my shoulder, I snuck my arm around his waist. "I just… it's my dad," he muttered. "I can't lose him. If I lose him… I don't have anyone."

"I know the feeling."

His back tensed. "Babe, I'm sorry… I-I just…"

_Babe_, I gawked silently to myself. Stiles just babe'd me! I'm not sure if it was awkward or adorable to hear him say that.

"I know," I squeezed his side softly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay. My dad… he was just taken. He's-he is still alive."

"I know what it's like to lose the only person that means the most to you. I do, I feel you Stiles." I wet my lips. "And this might not be the best thing to say, because we are going to save your dad. I promise you, I won't let them take away your dad like someone took away mine." A shaky breath escaped him and he nodded his head. "Whatever I have to do, I will do it to help you get him back. No one is killing him, I swear it to you."

He nodded.

"But Stiles…" Swallowing, I blinked back the tears that built. "You have… You have me, too. Okay? Don't you dare say you don't have anyone, because you have me."

"Lilly-"

"No!" I wiped at my eyes angrily. "You'll always have me, Stiles. Always."

Stiles wide eyes bore into my teary ones. I huffed, frustrated that I was tearing up. But hey, it was me. My emotions got the best of me like usual. His hands cupped my cheeks and he firmly pressed his lips against my own, coaxing me into the bliss of everything I craved. It was definitely better than the first kiss we had hours ago.

_The Beast _cooed excitedly at the feeling of him. But there was… something… something that I never realized before. It wasn't trying to _kill_ him. I think it _liked_ him, too. It wasn't like with Scott or Isaac where it wanted to drain, it wanted to touch him. Craved him. It always made me more terrified with Stiles. I wasn't worried as much with kissing Lydia, or Scott, or Isaac because ever since Deaton gave me his special concoction the urge to drain the life out of someone wasn't there. Except, the craving was intense with Stiles. It was unbearable at times.

Stiles pulled back, his breath heavy. "I can feel it…" he muttered, his mouth went back to mine hungrily. His voice was muffled as he spoke against my mouth, "Oh God, Lilly, I just want to _touch_ you so bad. But I know, I can feel it. It's reeling me in. It just, it feels so good."

Pulling away from him I let my lust filled eyes meet his own. A lopsided grin fell on my lips and the sultry voice leaked out, "I know what we can do…"

Stiles jaw was slacked. "Wha?"

Sliding off the bed and to my knees, I smirked up at him. A shaky laugh escaped him and he mumbled out confusedly, "Wh-what are you doing?"

My hand went to the zipper of his jeans. Sliding it down, I fumbled with the button. Stiles threw his head back and groaned loudly as I toyed with the hem of his pants. Sneaking my fingers around the fabric, I tugged down gently. He lifted his hips and allowed me to pull them down so they were at his ankles, leaving him in plaid boxers with a large tent.

"You should wear boxer briefs," I suggested, my hands rubbed his thighs teasingly.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned, hooded eyes staring down at me.

"They are sexy. You can see _everything_."

"I'm going to go out and buy all new ones and throw out my boxers tomorrow."

I laughed, kissing his kneecap, tongue tauntingly running up his thigh. He hissed, his hands twitching at his sides. Hooking my fingers on the waistband of the boxers I urged them down. His erection bounced up as soon as he was released. And I was glad to say that Stiles had _much_ to be appreciated. His mouth slacked as he watched me scoot even closer. _The Beast_ screamed when my tongue made contact with the hardness. I drew my tongue upward, from the base to the mushroom head.

A deep moan came from Stiles, his hands were in his hair pulling roughly. His breathing was elaborated, and I couldn't help the wetness that was leaking from between my legs. My right hand gripped him gently as I began to stroke him. Opening my mouth I slid his erection into the hot wetness between my lips.

"Fuckkkkkk," he groaned and his arms flailed, trying to figure out what to do with them. Unsure of himself, as I bobbed my head, taking him as deep as I could. Unfortunately for him, I didn't have much practice, so I couldn't take him completely. But he still moaned at the contact of my wet tongue sucking on him hungrily.

One of his hands found the back of my head and he carefully slid his fingers through my tousled waves. A groan erupted deep within me as Stiles thrust his hips upwards. With my free hand I slipped it under the fabric of my own shorts, into my mint thong. Stiles saw the action and he looked at me with enlarged curious eyes. I slipped a couple fingers inside of me, curling them as I took more of Stiles in my mouth. My throat hummed with a moan, and Stiles jerked his hips at the sensation.

I felt his grip tighten and his moans were more frequent now, I knew he was close. I let my thumb flicker over my nub and I rubbed it in circles, making my body hum with pleasure. As Stiles thrust his hips upwards, his erection hitting the back of my throat, my center leaked terribly. I was so undeniably aroused just by him being aroused, hearing his sounds of pleasure.

"I'm gonna…" Stiles groaned. "Fuck, Lilly…"

I let him slip out of my mouth briefly, just moving my hand. "Come in my mouth," I told him in a breathless voice, moaning at the pleasure of massaging myself.

"Holy… yes, okay, yeah. Definitely doing that."

Bending my head, I took his sac in my mouth, letting my tongue flicker around the sensitive area. Stiles let himself fall back on the bed, no longer being able to control himself. His hand was still in his hair and he guided my head back to him. Taking him once more, I only was able to get my mouth around him halfway, but he seemed pleased.

A deep guttural sound, so animalistic and sensual, came from Stiles. I felt him fill my mouth, tasting him for the first time. And it wasn't awful. It was salty and kind of sweet, but not the same taste as Lydia. I reached my peak as I finished swallowing him, letting him fall from my lips and I moaned loudly as I felt myself twitching in my palm.

We were both silent for a few moments, I extracted my hand from between my legs and helped Stiles pull his pants back up. I moved to lay on the bed beside him, and his eyes were closed serenely.

My fingers twisted in the fabric of his shirt and he slung an arm around my waist. He drew me in closer and pressed a swift kiss to my temple. A soft hum escaped him, and his beautiful eyes were exposed to me as the lashes fluttered open.

"I can't believe that just happened…" Stiles stated.

"Why?"

"I just had my first sexual experience. And it was better than I dreamed."

Oh shit. His dreams… the one about Lydia and me… Lydia and I… "Stiles, I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?"

I let my eyes fall on his flushed cheeks, pouted lower lip.

"You're probably going to hate me…"

"Why? I couldn't hate you." He peered at me with narrowed eyes.

"It's something I did… today. Like, right before I came here."

"What did you do?"

I clenched my eyes tightly closed afraid of his reaction. "I kinda had sex with Lydia."

Silence followed.

Peeking open a single eye I gazed at Stiles face. It was a look of pure contemplation. His eyes were directed towards the ceiling, brows furrowed, and his lips were pulled down in a frown. "Like… what do you _mean_ when you say you had sex with Lydia?"

"Um, well, I went over Lydia's house to check on her. Then we kissed, we took our clothes off, I got on my knees and ate her out. Then we were like, doing something with our legs, and she orgasmed. Then she ate me out and I orgasmed."

"Oh…" Stiles breathed through his nose. He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it clenched at the top of his head. "With Lydia?"

"Yeah."

"Huh." Stiles tongue was pressed to the corner of his mouth.

"What… what are you thinking?"

"I am trying to decide if I'm mad…"

"Trying?"

"Well… You cheated on me, technically." A guilty feeling built in my chest and my head throbbed angrily. How could I do that to Stiles? Of all people, _Stiles_. He didn't deserve that. "But then… it was with a girl… and it's not like it was any girl, it was _Lydia Martin_. And that's like, really hot. Like I kinda wish I had been there. Just to watch, in a non creepy way."

"I would have preferred your participation."

His hand ran down his face and he let out an agonized noise. "That's so… oh, yeah, I'm not mad. Nope." Whiskey eyes met mine and he pouted. "Just please, don't do it again." He licked his lips. "Or, involve me next time. Send me pictures, call me, whatever. I'd prefer hands on, but I'll take what I can get."

"If it helps, Lydia did suggest that you join us if we were to do something like that again."

Stiles gaped, "Seriously?"

I nodded with a smirk.

"I would-yes. Yeah, we should do that. Like, right now. Or something. I mean, we don't have to. Would you be interested in something like that?"

"If you asked me a week ago I would have said no…" I bit my lip and Stiles eyes were trained on the action. "But lately I've been having all these urges… and I'm finding it hard to control them more and more. It's like, if I don't get a release I'll go crazy, you know?"

He chuckled. "I know the feeling."

I giggled, "Well, I've been having these naughty thoughts lately and everything just seems… fun. And not… gross anymore."

"Like what?"

Scowling, I shyly grumbled, "Lots of things."

"Come on," he urged. "This is a non-judgement zone. No judging from me. Nope, none. In fact, I probably have the same naughty thoughts as you."

"I've never had sex before," I clarified. "I know you know that, but… I think of all these things about well… you specifically."

"Me?" he repeated.

"Yeah."

"Tell me!"

"Ugh, fine." I averted my gaze to his shirt and I fiddled with the fabric as a distraction from his intense eyes. "I picture us having sex in crazy places. Like outside or in your jeep-"

"In my jeep?"

"Your jeep is super sexy, Stiles."

"Oh my-I've been waiting all my life for someone besides me to see that. She is sexy, isn't she?"

I snorted.

"Anyway, back to the original and more interesting topic. Sex outdoors, in the jeep, what else?"

Freaking boys and their one tracked minds.

"I think of different positions…"

"I think you might give me a heart attack."

"Can I be honest with you about something?"

Stiles raised a brow. "Aren't you always?"

"Yeah… Um… I'm scared of, you know, losing my virginity."

He frowned. "We don't have to… At least, not anytime soon. We can wait until your ready."

Pushing myself up I hovered over his torso. Our eyes were locked as I gave him a brief kiss, enjoying that I now could do that whenever I wanted.

"I just want my first time to be because we both want it. Not because this _beast_ takes control and…"

Stiles cupped my cheek. "Hey, we can wait." He grinned, cheeks turning red as he asked, "But does not having sex mean that you won't, um, repeat what you just did?"

"The blow job?"

"That."

I reached for his jeans and cupped his erection. He moaned at the sensation and I let my hand massage him over the fabric. I smirked, "Do you want me to show you with words or by a demonstration?"

He panted as I increased my pace, "Demo. I'll take the demo."

Giggling I got up and maneuvered myself to straddle his waist. He gave a choked gasp as I rammed my pelvis over his erection. His beautiful whiskey eyes rolled to the back of his head while I pressed my lips to his neck. My mouth lightly sucked on the skin beneath his earlobe hopefully teasing him. If the moans were anything to go by, I was doing something right.

_The Beast_ was enjoying herself and I felt myself struggling to gain control over my own body. Stiles fingers were digging into my hips and I craved his touch over my hot, hot skin. I _needed_ him. No, _we_ needed him to touch us. Me? Ugh. I felt like two different people.

Lifting my lips a hair off his skin I whispered, "Stiles."

"Hmmm?" he hummed before releasing another groan, his own hips jerking against my own.

"Touch me," I begged. "_Please_."

He groaned, "Oh God, yeah. Yes. Mhmm."

His shaky hands moved underneath the fabric of my blouse and I hissed as soon as his skin made contact with mine. It burned under his sweaty touch, but I didn't mind. We were both new at this, well other than the Lydia moment earlier, and I could tell he was beyond nervous.

When his fingertips reached the edge of my bra he paused. I bit gently at his neck, muttering into the skin, "It's okay. Touch me, Stiles."

He slid his fingers along the lining before reaching for the back of my bra and unclipping it. I sat up momentarily breaking my kisses on his neck. His eyes were wide as I crossed my arms and gripped the edge of my top, then slowly lifted it over my head. I tossed the item to the floor along with my bra. He was frozen on the bed gaping at my exposed chest unsure of what to do.

Smirking in an attempt to fight the bundle of nerves in the pit of my stomach, I took his hands and molded them to my breasts. _The Beast_ raged at the contact, and I buckled my hips against Stiles causing him to groan loudly.

I stayed where I was so that Stiles grew more comfortable with touching me. His thumb flicked over my nipples releasing a soft moan from me. Once he realized what his actions entailed, he pinched the sensitive left nipple and I ground myself harder against him. His lips parted as he released heavy quick breaths with every thrust I made against his skin.

But _The Beast_ needed more. I bent forward so that my chest hovered over Stiles lips. He looked at me in awe briefly before taking one of the perky nipples between those pouted wet lips. I cried out at the sudden sensations, this was absolutely amazing. Stiles tongue and hands were amazing. I fisted my hand into that mess atop his head and he moaned around my breasts and I cried out again, because that was even better.

"Lilly," he groaned as he pulled away for a second. "I think-uhhhh, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna-"

Stiles hand left hand clamped around my breast while the right reached for my lower back and pushed it down to bring my hips harder against his. I complied by thrusting as hard as I could and he clenched his eyes tightly as that same animalistic sound left his throat. I felt my own release come by the friction and the sight of Stiles orgasm. Giving him pleasure was one of the hottest things, seeing his face scrunch up and all those sensual sounds coming from him.

I flopped down on his chest and snuggled my head into the crook of his neck. His hands wrapped around my torso pulling me taught against him. I felt a light kiss on the top of my head, and everything was amazing… For now, at least.

"Do you want to come with me back to Derek's?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

Stiles tensed beneath me. "No. Ugh… I just, I'd rather be here. I-I know he won't come back here, but what if my dad escapes? I just…"

"It's okay." I lifted my head, pressing a chaste kiss to his flushed cheeks. "I'll stay with you tonight. You shouldn't be alone."  
"But what about Derek? And Cora? They shouldn't be alone."

I pursed my lips. "Derek and Peter are watching over Cora. They can do a better job of that than I can. And…" I choked on my words. "I can't watch her like that. I know I should be there for her… But I'm-ugh, you need someone to watch over you!"

Stiles brows scrunched. "Why me?"

"Because I said so."

"I don't want you to be somewhere you'd regret if anything were to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen. Derek said so. He said he'd…" I burrowed my face into his neck and fought back the emotions as best as I could. "He promised he wouldn't let anything happen to Cora."

His hand traced circles on my lower back soothingly. "Yeah. Yeah, Derek promised. He's, ugh, great at his promises." Scowling, I pulled back to show him my narrowed eyes. "What?" he asked. "That wasn't sarcasm."

"He's an amazing brother," I whispered. "I'm glad I have him."

"You know, him and I have not liked each other for a very long time… probably because Scott and I got him tossed in jail a couple of times."

I gasped, "You did?"

"Hah. Yeah. When Scott first turned Derek was trying to pull this 'we're brothers now' thing and we weren't having it." Stiles averted his gaze to the ceiling. "But Derek always, and I mean _always_, has our back. You'd think after all the shit we pulled on him he would have just abandoned us. We definitely would be dead without him. And I mean, I can be pretty annoying. I'm surprised you like me, seriously."

I gave him a stern look, but he just shrugged like that didn't change anything.

"I'm like super spazzy, you know? And I know it pisses Derek off, but he still helps me out too. When I told him… when I told him Jennifer took my dad, he believed me. Maybe it had something to do with my heartbeat… Probably, but he still had _my _back and he was still fighting her to help me find my dad." He frowned, eyes growing distant. "I guess I never realized how much I appreciate Derek. He scares the shit out of me and still gets on my nerves. Why does he have to be such a sour wolf?"

He smirked, "Don't tell him I said this. Scott's like my other half. My best friend, my brother. Then Derek… he's kinda like that much older brother of Scott and me that watches out for us."

"My lips are sealed, but I think he'd appreciate knowing that you care for him too," I stated. "I know you can't see this, but Derek really needs family. I don't mean just Cora and me. When you have lost as much as him… as me… you just _need_ to feel home. It's not easy to make that feeling come together. It is really freaking hard. Did you ever think that maybe Derek actually really likes Scott and you, and the only reason he's grumpy is because you guys outcasted him?"

Stiles eyes widened. "No."

Rolling my eyes I muttered, "Of course not. He trust Scott and you so much. He programmed Scott's phone number in my phone and told me if anything bad were to happen to call him."

"How about you call me instead of Scott? I'd prefer if you like… had a ten foot distance from any male."

I snickered, "Jealous much?"

"When you release you sexy succubus eyes on every waking male I get pretty jealous," he admitted. "Especially when my best friend gets a free pass at kissing you to test out that potion. You know, that's obviously going to have to be a regular thing, kissing Scott."

"And then I'll kiss you right afterwards and it'll be like you're kissing Scott, too. So you won't have to be jealous. Or you can just join in the kissing."

The disgusted look on his face had me in a fit of giggles.

"I'm going to call Derek real quick. He kinda borrowed me his Camaro and I gotta let him know I'm staying here," I said.

"You have his Camaro?"

"Yeah, well he has that other car. He said he doesn't use the Camaro as much anymore because it doesn't fit everyone. As long as I don't get a scratch I'm a-okay to drive it!"

Stiles had a devilish smirk, "We should totally go someplace in it."

I raised a brow. "You want him to kill you, don't you?"

"I'm a masochist, I enjoy being threatened by big broody wolf men."

"Clearly."  
Taking out my phone I called Derek's number. He answered mid first ring with a gruff, "_Hello_."

"Hey. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be staying at Stiles house tonight."

He grunted, "_Alone?_"  
"Obviously considering the situation…"

Derek sighed, "_Okay. I don__'__t like it__… __but okay. You__'__re much safer away from the loft right now anyway._"

"How is Cora holding up?"

"_The same as before.__"_

"Please call me if anything happens."

"_I will.__"_

I nodded to myself. "Alright. I love you Derek."

There was a moments hesitation before he whispered, "_I love you, too._"

Stiles eyed me carefully as I placed the phone on his nightstand. He sat up on his elbows and grimaced. "I think I'm going to shower… I'm kinda…"

"Sticky?"

He chuckled, "Yeah." Then he locked onto my still exposed breasts. "How about I get you some clothes to sleep in?"

I smiled gratefully at him. He hid his blush as he stood from the bed and scrambled over to his dresser. He then provided me a Captain America symbol shirt with plaid pajama pants.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Um, make yourself comfortable… I've got my laptop and some books!"

Then he sprinted from the room. I slid the shirt over my chest and kicked off my shorts, changing into Stiles clothes. I inhaled his natural scent. I couldn't place a name for it specifically. More natural than anything and a mixture of detergent; he didn't smell as woodsy as Derek did.

I snuggled in the confines of his bed letting the events of the day catch up to me. Really looking back, today was freaking exhausting and _long_. Waking up many hours before school by Stiles to go with Scott and visit Deaton, taking the potion, breakfast with the dynamic duo, Cora fighting with Aiden, telling John Stilinski about the supernatural beings of Beacon Hills, rushing Cora to the hospital, Stiles dad getting kidnapped by the Darach, finding out the Darach was Jennifer Blake-my stupid English teacher, running from the alphas, kissing Stiles (noted as a highlight to my day), Isaac fighting with Derek, the Lydia debacle, and now everything with Stiles! _Shit _I had a freaking day of days. I think I'd be good just sitting at home watching Netflix for the rest of my life. Enough adventure for this girl!

Dean Winchester would totally be hot for me. _Hopefully, _I mean, I was like a freaking supernatural hunter. Kinda. Not really at all. Hunter was stretching it… considering I was a demon. But hey, that means I could relate to Sam. At least I suck out souls and not addicted to demon blood, that could be problematic. Not that sucking out souls wasn't.

The bedroom door opened revealing Stiles in a towel. He gave me an impish grin saying, "I forgot to grab myself clothes."

He went to his dresser again and I took the time to admire his appearance. He definitely wasn't as scrawny as I pictured him to be. No Derek or even Scott by any means, but he had some muscle definition. It was there… somewhere. His arms had to be the strongest part of him, with his wide shoulders.

Slipping on some boxers underneath the towel, he let it drop to the floor when he was situated. I made a mental note of all the moles scattered across his skin. To be honest, I might have a tad bit of a mole fetish. They were extremely adorable and I kinda wanted to kiss every single one of them.

A pout started on my lips when a black tee covered his chest. Then an even deeper pout when he tugged on red plaid pants. He walked over to flick on the lamp on the bedside table, and then turned off the ceiling light.

Finally, he settled beside me with a tight smile. I reached a hand up to ruffle the flattened hair atop his head. He laid back stretching out alongside me.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Hi."

Stiles grinned at my greeting. "Hey."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked in a whisper.

"I love secrets."

My hand traced up his arm pausing on each individual mole and freckle. "I love your moles."  
"You love my moles?" he repeated amusedly. "That's you're huge secret?"

"Yep. I think they are sexy."

Stiles raised a brow. "My moles are sexy?"

"Stop repeating everything I say as a question."

His hand nervously caressed my hip, I scooted closed to him.

"Wanna know another secret?"

"Yes."

"I like you."

"I'd hope so… considering the kissing, touching, and other unmentionable things." I smacked his arm and he chuckled. Hesitantly, he dipped his head placing a breathy kiss on my lips, whispering against them, "I like you, too."

"Um… so I have a question."

"Go for it."

"I know you kinda told your dad I was your girlfriend." Stiles cheeks tinted maroon at the fact. "I kinda just have been calling you my boyfriend."

"Lilly, that wasn't really a question…"

"I'm trying to ask if that's what we are?"

"Ugh…" Stiles eyes were wide with panic. "Do you want… to be my girlfriend?"

I bobbed my head. "Uh-huh."

"If you want to be my girlfriend I would like to be your boyfriend. That kind of goes hand in hand."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, right, so you're my boyfriend. Cool."

Stiles beamed. "I have a girlfriend."

"I have a boyfriend," I said with a smile.

"I can't wait to brag to Scott," he decided. "I have a lot of revenge built up from the time he first started dating Allison. Now he get's to deal with me."

"Deal with you?"  
Stiles shrugged embarrassedly. "You know… like, hearing about you and stuff like that. All he would do, and still does most of the time, is talk about Allison."

My thoughts bubbled excitedly that Stiles even wanted to talk about me. Especially to his best friend. That might not seem super awesome to some, but it's like… that's who you spend all your time with and all that jazz. And him thinking I was a worthy topic bought me butterflies.

His face deflated from the pure bliss of bragging to his best friend to our current situation. "Speaking of Allison, before you came over I went to talk to Chris and her about the Darach," Stiles said.

"Chris?"

"Ugh, he's Allison's farther. Retired werewolf hunters… with a lot of guns and werewolf hunting equipment, still."

"What did they say?"

"Chris wants to go looking for her tomorrow, so he's taking Allison and Isaac. You and I will go with Lydia tomorrow and see if maybe she might be able to help. Since she has her weird ability stuff."

I liked how he now automatically included me in his plotting without asking. Since he knew I'd clearly be down to help him either way. It's not like I would say no.

"Sounds good."

"We should sleep."

I moved closer to his side so that I was snug against him. He turned off the lamp then situated the blankets over us. I fell asleep listening to Stiles heavy breaths.

* * *

MissTigerLily1013, xXbriannaXx, winchesterxgirl, RHatch89, myharlequinromance321, MonkeyGoneToHeaven(periods between username please), LostRachel, Mangy, AlexMelRose, and KageOkami-Kogo. Seriously guys, thank you. 10 reviews for one chapter. Are you freaking kidding me?! I'm so excited! Thank you. This is a super sexy chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. More sexiness in the future, promise. Not sure when the next update will be… Busy working and stuff! Ugh.


	19. Chapter 19: Blew His Mind

**Chapter Nineteen: Blew His Mind**

"How can you say I'll be alright?

What makes you think that I'll be fine?

Baby you have to be completely out of your mind,

To think that I could keep you out of mind."

_**Out Of Mind ~ **__Tove Lo_

* * *

The next morning Stiles borrowed me a plain white tee shirt and I snagged one of his red plaid button ups. Since I didn't have my own change of clothes I just re-wore my shorts. I might have also stole a pair of his boxers since I didn't have a change of underwear and really didn't feel like wearing the same mint thong, gross. Thankfully he had a spare toothbrush that I used and allowed me to take a quick shower while he busied getting himself dressed.

I met him downstairs in the kitchen. He poured two bowls of cereal for each of us and I dug in happily. His jean clad knee bounced under the table and rubbed against my bare skin. With my free hand that wasn't holding the spoon, I pressed the palm of my hand on his thigh and squeezed reassuringly. He gave me a tight smile, but it was better than the worried expression he hadn't let up all morning.

"I'm going to call Derek," I said after I finished eating.

Stiles had given up to staring at his gradually sogging cereal. He didn't even hear what I said as he spun the spoon around the milk creating a whirl pool.

My brother answered after a few rings.

"Hey Derek," I greeted sweetly. "How are you doing?"

"_I__'__m fine. How are you?__"_

"I'm okay. I just had some cereal. Cora?"

"_Same,_" he sighed exhaustedly. "_How is Stiles?__"_

I gnawed on my bottom lip as I stared at the dazed teen beside me. "Not so good."

"_We are going to find his dad_," Derek promised.

"I know we will. I have to drag him to school. I'll come home after, okay?"

"_Yeah, see you then.__"_

Hanging up I slid the phone into my front pocket. With a sigh I stood from the table and took the cereal from in front of Stiles. He blinked up at me as I started to clean our dirty dishes.

Then we drove to school. Him in his jeep and me in Derek's Camaro, it was best for us to take separate cars just incase. We both parked alongside one another and I immediately clasped his hand before we made our way inside the school.

Our first target was finding Lydia. She wasn't hard to find, digging through her locker in a blue button up dress and lavishly braided strawberry blonde locks. The red line around her neck was thick, but healing. When Stiles and I came into view she shot him a small smile and me a smirk.

I couldn't help but blush. _The Beast_ was so much better at the sexy thing.

Stiles played with the zipper on his gray hoodie and muttered, "We need to talk."

Lydia bobbed her head knowingly. We all headed down the hallway together at a snails pace. Stiles began to fill Lydia in on all she missed yesterday at the hospital, not leaving out any details with the alphas. Then he went on to explain about how he thought she might be able to help find the Darach.

"No…" Lydia shook her head. A disbelieving expression was on her face, lips pulled down in a frown. "_I_ don't believe it. Scott can't really be with them. He can't be_.__"_

"You didn't see the look on his face, though. It was…" He trailed off with a scowl.

"Whatever Scott's doing… He's doing it because he thinks he's helping. Just remember that. He's trying to save everyone," I inputted.

She pursed her lips. "Then what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human Geiger counter for death, but... I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of…"

"Because of?" I pressed when Lydia spaced out.

"Because of what? Hey, Lydia," Stiles waved a hand in front of her face. "What?"

"When she called me a banshee," Lydia finished. "She was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?"

Stiles raised a brow. "Then why did she?"

"That's what we need to find out."

"What is a banshee?" I asked confusedly.

"In mythology a banshee is a beautiful woman who screams at death…" Stiles explained in a knowing tone. "That makes _so _much sense."

Lydia slowly nodded her head. "Okay, I'm going to text Aiden and see if he knows anything. At least give some insight to maybe why Jennifer would want to kill me."

"I think she's just a crazy bitch slut," I said irritably.

Stiles snickered at my observation of our English teacher.

"And I can't wait to get my hands on her. I'm going to choke her."  
"When you say things like that, I remember you're a Hale…" I glared at him. "That scowl, too. It must be genetic." A noise of disapproval crawled up my throat. "At least you don't have teeth, so you can't rip out my throat."

"I don't need teeth to rip out your throat."

"Oh God, seriously? What is wrong with you people?"

"We are fifty shades of fucked up."

"Did you seriously?"

"I know… I know, I'm sorry. I went there, and I wish I could take it back."

"You can't undo that. It's impossible to come back from that."

"Can't we just pretend it never happened?"

Stiles rolled those beautiful eyes.

A warning bell rang and Lydia checked her phone. With an irritated sigh she muttered, "Aiden's not texting me back." Her green orbs scanned the crowded hallway. "Okay, well, maybe we could just-we could go over there and wait?"

I immediately became alert when Stiles checked his phone. His began to shake visibly and his breathing was coming out more rapidly with every inhale.

I reached for his free shaking hand and said, "Stiles?"

Lydia caught his expression. "What?"

"Oh God…" Stiles gripped the phone tightly.

"What is it now?"

"It's from Isaac. Jennifer, she-she has Allison's father. She took him. She's got all three now," he choked out.

Seeing the impending panic, Lydia jumped forward positively, "There's still time." Stiles unfocused gaze met hers. "We still have time, right?"

My boyfriend started spinning around in the crowd dazedly with glossy eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, almost falling to the ground when someone bumped into him. I tried to reach for him again, but he couldn't stay still. "Stiles, are you okay?"

Something wasn't right and it was starting to make me freak out.

"Stiles…" Lydia tried. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm having a panic attack."

Lydia grabbed his shoulders. "Okay, come on." She dragged him down the hall to escape the crowd and I tagged behind nervously. "Come on," she urged when Stiles tripped.

She managed to escort him to the boys locker room. Stiles broke free and fell to the floor, his head banging harshly against the lockers. But he still had elevated breathing and was sweating all over.

"What do we do?" I rushed as Lydia and I collapsed on the floor before him.

"Try and think about something else, anything else!" Lydia advised Stiles.

He wheezed, "Like what?"

"Uh, happy things. Good things. Uh, friends, family!" She winced at her own words. "Oh, I mean... not family!"

"Oh God," he whined.

"You need to calm down," I said slowly. My hand reached for his knee and I rubbed it gently. "You're going to have a heart attack!"

"Lilly is right. You need to try and slow your breathing."

He shook his head. "I can't. I can't."

Then he started hyperventilating.

"Lydia! What do we do? I'm awful at this stuff," I asked anxiously.

"I don't know! We need to get him to breath regularly."

_The Beast _begged me to release her. It felt like it was scratching at my insides. Now _was not_ the time for it to want to come out and play. Was it into some kind of weird necrophiliac shit? Seriously? Did it want to rape a dead Stiles? Ugh.

But it didn't want to kill him… maybe it wanted to save him?

How did this work anyway?

By touch. By eye contact. By kissing.

_Kissing._

I grabbed Stiles blotchy cheeks and slammed my lips hard against his. It was similar to the first kiss we had, rushed and painful. At first he didn't respond, but he definitely stopped panicking. Then his lips moved unsurely under my own. I smiled proud of myself for it working. Whether it being the succubus, or whatever else it could be; I still managed to calm him down.

Pulling back I gave him a relieved grin.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly.

I smiled sweetly, leaning my forehead against his own. Stiles exhaled long to gather his once unsteady breathing.

"Thank God," Lydia added after a short pause. "I thought I was going to have to kiss him… I read somewhere that when you kiss someone they hold their breath. Which is exactly what happened." I could her the victorious tone in her voice at being correct.

The idea of Lydia's lips on my boyfriends gave me two reactions: _I_ said no. Just thought of her kissing Stiles had jealously bubbling angrily in the pit of my stomach, because HELLO he did say he "used" to have feelings for her. What if a kiss had that resurfacing? Not okay. Then _The Beast_ threw in some mental pictures of Lydia and Stiles kissing, Lydia and me kissing, then all three of us kissing, and maybe some nasty thoughts of all of us naked. It actually sounded really fun. Like _really, really _fun.

"It's okay. I can handle kissing my boyfriend," I said as I squeezed Stiles kneecap. He gave me a blissful stare.

"Boyfriend!" Her eyes were wide with glee. "Okay. Now is not the time, but we are _definitely _going to be discussing this. I can't wait to tell Allison."

"How you feeling?" I asked a more calmed down Stiles.

He shook his head. "Like I can run a marathon," was his sarcastic response.

"Well, if you can be your typical sassy self that means you're feeling better," I snickered. I looked back towards Lydia and we both rolled our green eyes at Stiles wittiness.

"Did Aiden ever answer you?" Stiles questioned the strawberry blonde.

She checked her phone. "No, stupid… what is he good for?"

"Sex?" I supplied, considering that was what their relationship was based on.

Lydia cocked her head to the side pretending to think about it. "Oh yeah, you're right." Then she leaned forward and teasingly whispered, "But I've got you for that now."

Stiles gaped like a fish out of water. "W-what?" She reeled back gradually and he whined at not getting a show. "I'm totally fine with you kissing her in front of me. You can, you know, if you want." Her olive orbs rolled. The Stiles tone turned a little more threatening, which had my eyes furrowed in shock, "But I swear Lydia, if you do that again without asking me first I'm going to… I don't know. Be really mad. That's what I'm going to be. _Mad_."

She pointed a finger at herself offensively. "Lilly came to _me_."  
"And she's a succubus! She has a sex demon inside of her that likes to have sex with things!" he defended.

"Actually, it was totally me. I just kinda… let it out?" I still wasn't quite sure how the entire thing worked, but it felt like I was opening a door. Or something? Like it kinda crept hotly up my spine. A second skin.

Lydia's eyes snaked me up and down. "You are a succubus?"

"Hah, yeah."

"That explains so much… you were like _beyond_ amazing last night," she admitted.

My cheeks were hot, hot,** hot** at her words.

A choked sound came from Stiles at Lydia's statement.

"Maybe we should go to class?" I suggested, because we had been in this locker room for a long time. And I was finally starting to take in my surroundings, this room reeked of sweaty boys. Gross.

Lydia and I helped Stiles stand up. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and he lightly leaned on me for support. The three of us exited into the empty hallways. How long had we been in the bathroom? Was it even worth going to class?

While we traveled down the hall I asked Lydia, "I'm going with an obvious 'no' for this question, but do you know if Ms. Blake came to school today?"

She pursed her lips. "No."

"Good, because if she was here I'd kill her."

"You know, maybe you should see a guidance counselor for all that pent up rage you have?" Stiles joked playfully.

Then he stopped. I almost toppled over as his arm was still snug around me.

Lydia asked, "What is it Stiles?"

"Morrell."

I had no idea what that meant, but Lydia appeared to.

"She's an emissary, right? For Deucalion?"

Stiles bobbed his head at Lydia. "Yes." He started tugging me, fully supporting my clumsy limbs, in the opposite direction. "Let's go."

"Who is Morrell?" I questioned as I was being dragged by a rushing Stiles.

"The schools guidance counselor," Lydia answered.  
"And she works for Deucalion?"

Stiles nodded, explaining, "Apparently she's Deaton's sister."

We reached a secluded room and Stiles ripped the door open not bothering to knock. There was a girl sitting at the desk, who had whipped her head back to look at us. She narrowed her eyes at the intrusion.

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell?" Stiles asked.

"No, I thought this was gym class," the girl said.

I snorted and Lydia shot me an irritated look and I shrugged, but _come on_ that was kinda funny.

Lydia scowled at the girl. "Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny. Do you know where she is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for twenty minutes. So how about you three back out the door and wait your turn?"

"We're not here for a session," Lydia snipped.

"Well, I am. And I've got some serious issues to work on."

Stiles bent down closer to the girl, who backed into her seat giving him an odd look. "Hey, wait. You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend."

"I was Heather's best friend," Danielle spoke sadly. One of the sacrificed teenagers of Beacon Hills probably… I'd only assume, considering all the people getting killed off lately. "We've been working on that issue three times a week."

"Hold on, did you say Ms. Morrell's twenty minutes late?" asked Lydia.

"And I don't know why either. She's always on time."

"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late."

Stiles brows furrowed frustratedly. "Then she's not late. She's missing."

"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?"

"Then I want to know what she knows," Stiles said to Lydia. He darted behind her desk to a file cabinet and began to go through the paperwork.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked.

"Trying to find her."

"If she was taken how would her files tell you where she was?" I asked confusedly.

"Because if it was Deucalion, she was working with him. Or maybe there's a clue in here somewhere. I don't know," Stiles responded.

Danielle's voice was accusatory as she pointed out, "Those files are private."

"Yeah, she's kind of right," Lydia said.

He threw a manila folder down before Lydia. "That one's yours."

Lydia bumped his hand away, "Let me see that." She started to flip through the paperwork. I hovered behind Lydia's shoulder, as well as the others in the room leaned in to read over it.

There was a pencil drawing of an intricate tree and when Lydia moved to change the page Stiles slammed his hand down, proclaiming, "Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing."

"Yeah, I know. It's a tree."

"Yeah, good too," Danielle complimented.

Lydia gave her an honest smile, "Thank you."

"No," Stiles said frustratedly. "But that's the same one."

"Same as what?" Lydia questioned.

"The same one I always see you drawing in class." I pretended to ignore the jealousy forming in my gut. Why was he paying that much attention to what Lydia drew in class? Whatever.

She eyed him growing irritated. "It's a tree. I like drawing trees."

"No, but it's the exact same one. Don't you see? Give me your bag." He didn't wait for Lydia and started yanking it off of her. He dug through it and pulled out a journal. When he started turning the pages I gasped as all of them were the same exact three. Some larger, some with a little more detail. "There, see?" He pressed.

Danielle started towards the door. "Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues."

"What is this?" Lydia muttered, finger tracing the lining. Stiles and I shook our heads not knowing.

A bell rang signaling the first period was over. You know what, I didn't need school for life anyway. I doubt it would ever be relevant to me. BECAUSE I DOUBT I'D GROW OLD ENOUGH TO EVEN HAVE A CAREER AT THIS POINT. Seriously.

"Come on." Stiles zipped up Lydia's bag and helped her put it back on, but still clutched onto her journal. "We shouldn't be in here." He grabbed my hand and led us out into the hall.

Stiles narrowly missed students as he stared down at the tree. I guided him around people in an effort to help, but Stiles took up so much more room than my smaller frame. Then he flipped the journal upside down and once again stopped walking. This time I did trip and fell to my knees.

"Stiles!" I growled as Lydia helped me back to my feet. But no! Boyfriend didn't care. He was staring at the page in awe.

"I know where they are." Stiles showed us the page upside down and it looked like a tree stump. "It's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them. It has to be…"

I had no idea what he meant. "Nemeton?"

"Remember that story about Derek and the girl he fell in love with, Paige." I nodded my head. "When she died he took her somewhere. It was the Nemeton."

"Oh!"

A deeper male voice rang through the hall, "Stilinski."

My nerves built when I realized he was an FBI agent. Holy shit. Holy shit. I was kinda on the run from my father's death.

"Agh!" Stiles cursed when he saw him. He grabbed my shoulders and stared directly into my eyes. "All right, look, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before. So they will know what to do. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know."

I grabbed Lydia's hand and bolted just before the man approached Stiles. The last thing I needed was to be interrogated by the FBI.

Lydia followed beside me, our hands still clasped, as we made our way to the parking lot. I unlocked Derek's Camaro and she gave the car the most loving look I've ever seen someone give a car.

"This car is sexy," she admired as she gracefully sat in the passenger seat.

"I know!" I giggled. "I'm so surprised Derek let me drive it. I think it's his baby."

Revving the engine like a jackass (because on jackasses do that) the car sprinted out of the parking lot. I was lucky Dad taught me how to drive. Not that I drove anywhere, I had usually taken the bus or train for transportation back home if I wasn't walking. But, he still found the time to teach me. Or this whole driving Derek's _stick shift_ car would be a problem. Thank goodness I knew stick.

"You handle that stick really well."

I glanced at Lydia to see her smirking. We both broke out into short spurts of laughter.

"Don't tell that to Derek. I don't think he will ever let me drive the car again! I was actually surprised he let me sleep over Stiles' last night."

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around you being Derek Hale's little sister," she mused. Her eyes widened. "And did you just say you slept over Stiles' house?"

"Hah, yeah… I mean… nothing happened. Well, stuff happened I guess. Just not, ya know, I'm still a virgin."

Lydia chuckled. "That kid needs to get laid."

"If it counts, I totally _blew_ his mind." She stared at me in amusement. "Seriously? I thought it was hilarious."

"Once this is all over with, Allison, you and I are going on a lunch date to the mall. I'm so glad I decided to keep you," Lydia stated. Keep me? "Plus, I'd really like to update your wardrobe. What in the hell are you wearing?"

"Stiles clothes…"

"That's kind of adorable-not the clothes, but the fact you're wearing his."

"They're a little big."

"He has horrible taste in fashion as well, but that's to be expected because he's Stiles and a boy. You on the other hand… you're a _succubus_. And I've seen you naked-" I turned crimson and made sure my eyes were on the road to avoid contact with Lydia's. "You've got a sexy body. It's time for you to show it off."

"I guess…"

"Don't worry. I'll take great care of you. You'll be my new distraction," she decided. She glanced down at her phone. "Considering my current one is a homicidal werewolf that is trying to kill my best friends." I snorted. "Plus, if I need sex…" she trailed off teasingly. "That threesome is still an offer."

I bit my lip. "Maybe that's something we can do… after Stiles and I have sex first. Um, cause you know… I'm still new to all this stuff. It's weird. It's like one part of me finds it kinda naughty and scary. Then there is this _beast _that is totally turned on and just wants to do all these sexual things I've never even thought about doing before."

"What does it feel like?"

"Like… like I'm going to _explode_ if I don't do something about it. And I think _The Beast _is getting stronger. It's harder to keep control. Especially around Stiles, like I just want to rip his clothes off and do dirty things to him everywhere. In public, in private, in really not appropriate places where there might be hundreds of people walking past us."  
Lydia frowned. "How does it physically make your body feel? Is it like a transformation? An urge? How do you know when it's taking over?"

"Well, I guess between my legs it's wet _and_ hot above anything else. That's the first sign it's going to happen. Then this heat travels up my spine. It doesn't feel like I'm morphing or anything like that. It's like this overwhelming urge. Kind of like crying, but becoming more like blushing," I explained. "Because you can stop yourself from crying, you know. Like if you try really hard, it burns and it sucks, but you can prevent it. But you can't prevent blushing, and I think it's almost at that point."

"I kinda of know what you mean…" she said, her voice low and stressed. "When my… _banshee_ powers start coming out. At first I don't even realize what's going on most of the time. I'll be driving or walking and have this destination in my head. I'll be going to the movies, or-or going shopping, and instead I'm nowhere where I thought I was heading. Then hey, there's a dead body." She sighed heavily. "Then there's this urge to just scream. And if I don't scream my head starts getting all fuzzy and I can't concentrate. It's terrible."

Reaching for her hand I squeezed it reassuringly. "You and I, we are going to learn control. And when we do we are going to be the sexiest badasses out there. Like, leather and stuff with smoke behind us chasing the supernatural." She rolled her eyes. "I can be Sam, because of the whole demon thing, and you can be Dean."

"What?" she asked, clearly not catching my Supernatural reference.

"Just a TV show…"

I parked the car outside of the loft. Lydia and I sprinted into the elevator. Once the door opened we were greeted my uncle.

"You."

I blinked at Lydia as she gaped at my frozen uncle.

He looked like a kid stealing from the cookie drawer as he said, "Me."

"You."

Peter sighed, "Me… Derek, we have a visitor!"

I elbowed past Peter and guided Lydia into the house. She shot my uncle one last dirty look before standing snug against my side. She clearly wasn't comfortable being around him.

"What did you do to her?" I accused him irritably.

Lydia answered for him, "He used me to bring him back from the _dead_." I glared at the sheepish look he gave us. "And made me think I was crazy last year."

"Sorry. You were my only option… considering you're the only banshee I know," Peter apologized very insincerely. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Derek emerged from the staircase looking even more exhausted then yesterday. There were dark bags under his eyes and his shoulders were hunched. My heart broke looking at him. I wish I could stay with him and make him feel better, but a part of me agreed with what Isaac had said yesterday. Not the way he said it, but he's right… Derek is here with Cora, and I think he should be. But the more people out hunting for Jennifer was better than being useless. One person needed to look after Cora… and unfortunately, if it were me she'd probably die faster.

"Lilly," Derek greeted when he was at the final step. I moved away from Lydia, much to her displeasure, and briefly wrapped my brother in a hug. He returned it half-heartedly. "Hello Lydia."

"Stiles sent us." I pulled back from Derek to look up at him. "Stiles said you would know where this thing, the Nemeton, is. He said you've been there before. That's where their parents are."

Derek and Peter shared a silent glance.

He said, "I don't know where it is."

"But Stiles said…"

"I'm sorry." His eyes looked pained and I knew he really was sorry he couldn't help. "I don't know."

"Stiles said you'd been there," Lydia pressed.

"We have," Peter stated. "But after a few memorable experiences there, Talia... Derek and Lilly's mother and my older sister... decided that she didn't ever want us going back. She knew how dangerous it was and took the memory of its location from us."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was from Stiles: **Does Derek know where it is?** I quickly responded that Peter and Derek had their memory erased of the location.

Lydia stared at me helplessly. "But then how are we supposed to find it?"

"We are going to find a way…" I sighed. "Stiles just texted me. I'll wait for his response and see if he has anything on what we can do… But,"I turned to Derek. "I want to see Cora first."

He nodded. I motioned for Lydia to follow as we ventured up the rounded staircase. When I entered Derek's bedroom, Cora was on the bed in a camouflage tank that was seeped through with sweat. I took the chair Derek had most likely been residing in for the last twenty-four hours. Reaching out my hand, I smoothed back her hair, which was also soaked in her sweat. She looked worse than ever, and that was pushing it.

"Hey Cora," I muttered. "You better be fighting this. If you die…" I choked on own words. "I'm getting stronger and I'll get even stronger and kick your ass if you die. Got it?" My phone vibrated in my pocket. I bent down and kissed Cora's forehead. I realized my phone was still vibrating, which meant I was getting a call.

I answered Stiles with a short, "Hey."

"_Deaton knows a way for us to figure out the location of the Nemeton.__"_

"How?"

"_I need you to come to the vet__'__s office. You specifically. You have to be here, Lilly.__"_

"I got it. Lydia and I are coming."

Sticking the phone in my pocket, I whispered "I love you" to Cora before turning to leave. I stared at the three supernatural beings that had hovered in the doorway and had silently watched my interaction with Cora.

"Deaton knows a way," I informed Lydia, considering I'm sure Derek and Peter overheard the conversation. "We have to go now."

I moved to push past them, because Stiles sounded determined, I was determined to help him, stat. Derek grabbed the shoulder of Stiles plaid shirt and yanked me to a stop. His artichoke colored orbs met mine intensely. "Be safe," he said.

My arms once more latched themselves to his muscled body. I mumbled, "You too," into his chest.

Grabbing Lydia's hand we started exciting the loft. I exclaimed I quick, "love you guys!" Guys being Peter and Derek. Because there was some part of that creepy uncle growing me.

Determination seeped into my bones as I started the Camaro, the engine revving loudly like my beating heart. We were going to find their parents. We had to.

* * *

GUYS I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALMOST DONE WITH SEASON 3A. And we just are getting introduced to the other characters… Holy crap! Took awhile right? So sorry about that… BUT anyway. Here we are on our way to seeing more of others. Which in the next chapter Lilly will have more interaction Isaac and Allison as well, a tad. And I like how Lydia and Lilly gradually became friends and how she takes her time getting to know people.

Also, REALLY thank you guys who read the authors notes and give constructive feedback :D You inspire me to write! Without you guys the story would probably have died off somewhere before chapter 5 lol.

xXbriannaXx (I seriously love you!), winchesterxgirl (I am so happy you approved of the smut!) ZizFox (thank you so much for your sweet words REALLY made my day!), MonkeGoneToHeaven (I made myself blush writing it!), RHatch89 (Wow is right!), DraxThePacifist (I wanted to thank you again for such an amazing question! I bet you others were thinking the same exact thing and that's why I specifically wanted to clarify that to kinda give off where I was going with Lilly's mind set! I love that you ask such perfect questions!), AlexMelRose (I'm so glad you're shipping this threesome haha), MissTigerLilly (thank you!), Lenie954 (thanks!), myharlequinromance321 (I'm so happy you enjoyed the sexiness!), LostRachel (THERE WILL BE MORE! Sorry you had to wait so long!), WickedlyMinx (I'm glad you enjoy it! I think it's interesting and more realistic since she's a succubus)! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH SERIOUSLY. You guys are always supportive and I appreciate it. Hands down awesome!


	20. Chapter 21: Sacrifice

**Chapter Twenty: Sacrifice**

"I could hear them howling from afar

I saw them rushing to your car

In a moment all went screaming wild

Until the darkness killed the light

**~o~**

I remember running to the sea

The burning houses and the trees

I remember running to the sea

Alone and blinded by the fear."

_**Running To The Sea ~ **__ROYKSOPP__ featuring Susanne Sundf__ø__r_

* * *

Lydia and I hastily entered the animal clinic. A chiming sound echoing throughout the tiny building. We were immediately greeted by Deaton.

"Glad you're here," he said with a tense smile. "Nice to see you again Lilly, Lydia; if only it were under different circumstances."

I fidgeted nervously. "Where's Stiles?"

"In here!" His voice called from the other room.

Deaton waved a hand for us to follow him to the back. Issac, Allison, and Stiles were all in the room anxiously waiting our arrival. I slid beside Stiles and he gave me a wavering grin, but at least it was better than a panic attack or staring off into space.

"Okay. Remember how Danny was targeted by the Darach?" Stiles started. We all made sounds of agreement. "So all this… what the Jennifer h is doing, it has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

"My dad and Gerand were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it is…" Allison's face dropped. "And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now."

Stiles ducked his head. "Yeah, mine either."

Isaac shuffled nervously, questioning, "Then how do we find this place?"

"There might be a way," answered Deaton. "But it's dangerous… we're gonna need Scott."

"Why do we need him?" Said werewolves best friend asked irritably.

"Because you need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents… and since Jennifer took Melissa…"

"Sacrificed?" Allison asked slowly.

The word made my hair stand on end. Sacrificed… he wanted Stiles to _sacrifice _himself?

"You want them to _sacrifice _themselves. Are you freaking bonkers?" I hissed. "There's no way I'm letting him-" I pointed at Stiles sternly. "Sacrifice himself!"

Deaton pursed his lips. "Like I said, it's tricky and dangerous. There will be side effects as well… But you will be able to find their location. And I can bring you back. I promise," Deaton gave me an assuring stare. "I can bring them back."

Stiles tugged at his hair frustrated and I squeezed his hand. His voice came out snappier, "Well, he's kind of busy helping a demon werewolf right now."

"Call him," I urged gently. Stiles locked eyes with me and I pressed further, trying to get him to see past the stress and his frustration towards his friend working with the enemy. "He's your best friend, Stiles. Remember, he's just doing what he thinks will save your parents. If you tell him you have a way he's definitely going to help."

"I'm just so-so _mad_ at him."

"I know."

He hissed in a sharp breath, but whipped out his phone. We all listened to the one sided conversation, or well, I guess Isaac was able to listen to both sides.

"Scott," Stiles said as calmly as he could. But I could hear the anger, the betrayal in his voice. "Deaton has a way to get our parents back." He sighed. "You're where? Okay, okay… Deaton and I will meet you there and explain everything, okay? Just-just stay there."

He growled as he hung up the phone."He's in the preserves… Said to meet us so we could explain."

Deaton nodded. "Let's go."

I moved to follow Stiles and he shook his head at me. "Stay here, please. I promise we will be back soon." I tried my best at a reassuring smile, but his expression remained stoic as Deaton and him left.

Deciding it would be a while, I hopped on one of the counters.

"How's Cora?" Isaac asked as he leaned on the counter beside me.

"She's the same…" I whispered.

"Derek and Peter still haven't found anything?"

Shaking my head silently 'no,' my hazelnut waves bouncing against my cheeks teasingly. I pushed the strands behind my ears to escape the ticklish feeling. Isaac sighed, his arm brushing against my thigh. He jerked away when he made contact, probably recalling the last time he touched me at Derek's. Which ended with him almost dead.

"Derek promised he'd save her."

Isaac pursed his lips. "I know he's your brother Lilly, but I've known Derek longer than you… and his promises are almost always empty."

I scowled. "Knowing someone longer doesn't necessarily mean you know him."

"He's my alpha," Isaac pointed out. "I know him pretty well."

"Whatever. I don't care what you say. He's going to save her."  
Isaac sighed sympathetically before moving over to Allison. "You okay?" he asked the brunette. She nodded mutely, her shoulder length chocolate locks bobbing.

"Yeah…" she choked out. "It's just… she has my dad, you know? He's all the family I have left."

Isaac placed a soothing hand on her lower back.

I closed my eyes tightly. All this death, all this sadness… when would it end? Why did we deserve this? What curse did we have upon us that allowed such terrible things to happen? And none of these people were bad… none of us were bad… We were good people in fucked up situations. _So_ maybe we made some bad choices, but we did them with good intentions. Right? So… why us?

Lydia slid up beside me on the counter. Her lower lip was stuck between her teeth as she chewed on it nervously. Her emerald eyes scanned Isaac and Allison before turning to me.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

I grabbed her hand. "Me too."

"Allison is my best friend. Stiles and Scott, too… I can't lose them."

"You won't. He promised, right?"

Lydia clenched my hand tightly. "Yeah, he did."  
Allison stepped over to us with Isaac hovering slightly behind. I tried not to be too grumpy with him, I know he was just as upset as the rest of us. He wanted so badly to help, but there was only so much we could do and it was frustrating. But getting mad at my brother for trying to stick by his sisters side wasn't going to help.

"How are you doing Lilly?" Allison asked softly.

I frowned. "I think it'd be more appropriate to ask you that at the moment."

She gave me a grin that didn't quite reach her chocolate eyes. "I think all of us are struggling right now." Allison's eyes flickered to her best friends neck and she shook her head to get the image free. "We're going to be fine. It always gets worse before it gets better, and we will be fine." She gave a firm nod. "Fine."

I reached for her arm and rubbed it soothingly. I caught her eyes glazing over at my touch and I reeled back embarrassedly. Now was not the time to be arousing anyone.

"What was that?" she questioned as she looked at my hand confusedly.

"Um, I'm a succubus," I admitted sheepishly. This explaining what I was thing was getting old. "Sorry. I'm still learning control over… everything."

She glanced at Lydia then Isaac. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Opps?" Isaac shrugged with an innocent grin. "Slipped my mind."

"Not sure how considering I almost killed you," I said with an eye roll.

"I'm still trying to forget."

Allison took a cautious step back. "You almost killed him?"

"Completely by accident… When I touch people it kinda makes them, you know, horny…" Her eyes widened dramatically. "And when I kiss people I kinda, sorta suck out their souls…"

"You guys-" she pointed to Isaac than me in an unamused tone. "Kissed?"

"Ugh… once," I licked my lips. "But if it helps, it is _never_ happening again."

Lydia added gleefully, "And she's totally dating Stiles!"

"You're _what_?" Allison gaped. "Seriously?"

"Yeah… officially as of last night."  
"Really?" Isaac asked sarcastically. "I thought you might have been joking when you said you liked him."

"Why would I be joking…"

"You know what, you're a Hale. I should have taken it seriously. You're all so serious _all_ the time."

"I'm taking offense to that. I think I'm hilarious."

Isaac snorted. "Really? Now that's a great joke."

"I told you, I'm hilarious."

"No! No," Allison waved her hand in Isaac's face. "None of that, back to the original question. So you guys are really dating?"

"Mhmm," Lydia answered for me with a wicked smirk.

"Oh my!" She gave a true smile. "That makes me so happy. I'm so happy for Stiles. He's such a great guy. And you seem pretty nice."

"Thanks."

"And we are all going to have a girls day as soon as this is over," Lydia stated forcefully. "Lilly needs fashion help, ASAP. I'm sick of her looking like a mini-female Derek."

"I do not," I protested.

"You kinda do. With the eyebrows and the leather jackets."

"I'm not even wearing that! I'm wearing Stiles shirt and shorts! And I'm _sorry_ my eyebrows are full."

"No, don't be sorry for the brows. Those are actually fabulous," Lydia complimented. "Although, you should be sorry that your boyfriend has such a terrible taste in clothing."

"Plaid is nice. I like his plaid."

"You're wearing his shirt?" Allison said in a tone of voice that you would use for an adorable kitten or puppy. "That's so sweet. That is so cute. This is so exciting! Girls day is definitely a must."

"The Notebook-"

"Ew." I shook my head. "I hate Ryan Gosling, no."

"Really?" Lydia scoffed. "Friendship terminated. How can you hate Gosling?"

"He's too pretty."

She snorted. "Too pretty? _Too_ pretty? There's no such thing."

"There is and he's that."

"I hate you so much right now," she said with an eye roll.

"Oh well."

Allison giggled, "I like you. I can definitely see why Stiles likes you too. So sarcastic. If you guys had babies they'd be the most condescending children in the world."

"Well, I'm not thinking of babies anytime soon."

Isaac grumbled, "How did you guys get to Ryan Gosling?"

"Oh shut it. You're just jealous that we aren't creaming in our panties over you," Lydia snipped.

I belted out a laugh yelling, "Ayyyy ohhhh!"

"You girls suck.."

"Yeah," Lydia smirked playfully. "We do. And we do it _real_ good."

If Isaac's face could turn any redder than a tomato it probably would have. Fortunately for him, it couldn't. He stuttered over his words, but nothing sensible came out. This resulted in the three of us laughing at him.

"Lyd," Allison scoldingly said as she smacked her friends bare knee softly.

Lydia shrugged carelessly. "What?"

Allison's phone beeped and she immediately checked it. A confused expression graced her elvish features. "Just got a text from Stiles. He said that I need to go home and get something of my dad's that is of sentimental value."

"Okay." Isaac said. "Let me take you."

She gave Lydia and me a reassuring grin, "I'll be back."

The door to the clinic opened sounded a bell as the duo left. Lydia and I were left in a tense silence as it finally began to hit us once again what we were about to face. My skin as crawling with anticipation. Stiles sacrificing himself? If anything happened to him…

I was sick of losing people. I missed my dad and I knew what Stiles was going through. If I had the chance to save my father I'd go back and do it in a heartbeat. But he was dead. And I hadn't even been able to attend his funeral. Now knowing it was supernatural linked… Who would have done that? Hunters of some kind?

The familiar chime of the door opening caused both our backs to stiffen. I gripped Lydia's hand tighter and we both shakily waited. A wave of relief washed over me when Dr. Deaton's familiar shape entered the room.

"It's just you," I sighed.

He gave me a tight smile. "How would you both like to help me set up?"

We assisted Deaton in getting out three large metal tubs that they used to bathe dogs. He instructed us to fill the tubs half way with ice and the other half with ice cold water. I didn't like the sound of it. My hands were drained of blood by the time Lydia and I finished dumping the ice. Were they supposed to go in here? I couldn't… Stiles… This was going to kill him.

My heart thumped wildly in my chest. Deaton took out three gray blankets that he informed we would need to help warm them up after. I shivered just thinking about it.

Scott, Isaac, Allison and Stiles all returned at the same time. I slammed into Stiles chest and wrapped myself in his arms, all I had done was think of how much he'd suffer when he stepped into that tub. It was like the freaking Titanic cold.

"Hey," Stiles rubbed my back. "Everything is going to be okay."

I pulled back with a sniffle and pretended I hadn't started to get teary eyed.

"All right," Deaton said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What did you guys bring?"

Stiles held out the sheriff's crumpled badge. "Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great…"

My hand slipped into his sweaty palms.

"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning."

Allison held up a silver bullet.

"Is that really silver?" I asked as I peered at it skeptically. "Doesn't that kill werewolves?"

"No, that's just a myth silly," Stiles muttered in my ear.

Allison pursed her lips. "My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code."

Hunter? Werewolf hunter? I was totally getting lot with all the people I had to keep up with.

Deaton gazed at the puppy eyed teenager. "Scott?"

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked."

I placed my free hand on Scott's shoulder giving him a friendly squeeze. He gave me an appreciative grin in response.

"Okay," Deaton's face turned grim. He motioned to the tubs of ice. "The three of you will get in. Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially... Well, dead." My heart stopped. "But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether…" His eyes scanned everyone in the room carefully as the three decided on who would bring them back from the dead.

Stiles turned to me. "That's why I needed you here."

I pointed at my chest unbelievingly. We had barley been dating for twenty-four hours officially, and I was supposed to be his emotional tether? "Me? I'm going to bring you back?"  
"Yeah." His forehead pressed into mine. "I've always got you, right?"

My head slowly bobbed, but it didn't break the connection of Stiles head resting against mine. "Always."

"I trust you," he said.

Softly his lips molded onto my own. I choked back my emotions, not really wanting to start sobbing into the kiss, but to say I was scared at the moment would be an understatement. I was responsible for bringing him back.

When he pulled back I cupped his cheeks firmly. Our eyes were locked and I rushed out harshly, "You have to come back. Understand?"

"I'm coming back."

We finally moved a safe distance apart and my eyes found Lydia's hand clasped tightly in Allison's and Deaton standing beside Scott. Isaac's hand was rubbing his jaw nervously as he watched everything unfold around him.

"Ready?" asked Deaton.

Stiles, Allison, and Scott moved over to the ice filled tubs. I felt my heartbeat thump erratically as Stiles stripped off his shoes and socks leaving him in black pants and a matching black tee. He reminded me of a corpse, so pale and dressed in black. My hand trailed down his spine as he released a shaky breath.

The three teens gazed at one another before they all stepped in at the same time. I held back my cry at the sharp intakes of breath. My hands clasped Stiles shoulders tightly as he lowered himself into the icy water. He entire body was vibrating as it tried to fight for warmth.

Stiles turned to Scott. A sad expression on his face. "By the way, if I don't make it back and you do…" My nails dug into his collarbone. He was coming back. He said so. He probably couldn't even feel the amount of pressure I was putting on him right now from the cold.

Stiles voice turned dark as he muttered, "You should probably know something. Your dad's in town."

Scott and him stared at one another silently, shivering for a moment. They both turned their heads slowly forward.

Deaton gave Lydia and I a nod for us to push them under. I felt my body quake with fear as I pressed down onto his shoulders Stiles chocolate hair disappeared under the ice cold ice, his body squirming to fight me off weakly. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I held him. Why was I doing this? I was killing him, I killed him. IF he didn't come back… his death was on me, my hands.

When his eyes fluttered shut I released my hold and dropped to my knees, blood drained hands resting on the edge of the tub. Sobs racked my body in shock. I killed someone. I killed Stiles.

I felt arms grab me from behind, Lydia's. She pressed her chest against my back and held me tightly. I could feel her own tears soaking my matted hazelnut locks as she buried her face into them.

There was a sad silence, our cries being the only sound for a few moments.

Isaac broke the mold, quietly asking, "What now?"

"We wait…" Deaton responded softly.

I heard his footsteps as he moved around the room. They faded to the front of the clinic, but I didn't bother to move. I felt broken all over again.

There were more footsteps, heavier, Isaac's. Through my blurry eyes I saw as he sat on the floor beside Lydia and myself. His hands reached out to grab mine and he rubbed the blood back into them. If I weren't breaking down at the moment I'd be pleased to realize he wasn't freaking out over the skin to skin contact he was putting on me.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. The only person whoever called was Derek. I retracted one of my hands and tried to squeeze it out of my shorts, but my hands were too numb.

"De-Derek!" I rushed out in a panic. What if it had to do with Cora? "I-I can't get it!"

"Here," Isaac said as he slipped his hand into my pocket and took out the cell. He answered it and held it up to my ear for me.

"Derek?" I greeted hesitantly.

"_Lilly, Cora__'__s awake._"

Another sob escaped me. God, my emotions were being worked today.

"Is-is she okay?"

"_Yeah__…_" Derek muttered. "_She__'__s going to be okay._"

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Well, s_he__'__s sleeping now, but she__'__s going to be okay. Lilly__… __you can__'__t come home tonight, please. I__'__m not strong enough to protect you._"

"What's going on?"

"_The alpha pack is going to come for me. I__'__m going to have Peter move Cora, but neither of you can be here. Understand?_"

I pressed my head against Isaac's shoulder for comfort. "I understand."

"_What__'__s going on with Stiles? Is he okay?_"

My throat tightened. "N-no."

"_What__'__s happening?__"_ He demanded.

"He-he's dead," I cried out. Then I started another crying fit, Lydia following my action at the harsh words I had said. I didn't hear whatever he had started to say because Isaac grabbed the phone from me. He quickly began to explain to Derek what we were doing at Deaton's.

"Yeah, I've got it… I'll watch out for her," Isaac said into the speaker.

"Gi-give me!" I reached out for the phone in a panic. There was no way he was going to hang up and not say goodbye.

Isaac gave me a nod. "Lilly wants to say something to you."

I yanked the phone from his hand said softly, "I love you Derek."

"_I love you too. Stay safe. Everything is going to be okay, all right? Stiles is going to be fine. Just hang in there._"  
A watery smile crossed my lips at his reassuring words. "If anything happens to you, Derek, I'm going to kill whoever does it."

"_Same goes for you._"

The call ended and I dropped the phone into my lap. It took a few more moments of tears before Lydia and I regained our composure. She stood on her wobbly wedges and excused herself to the bathroom while I peered over the tub into my boyfriends dead face.

Isaac's hand rubbed circles on my lower back comfortingly. I'm not sure when he decided to take on the role of being my personal savior, but I was positive I deserved it.

"You were right."

I blinked my green eyes at the dirty blonde perplexed by the statement. "What?"

"You said Derek would save Cora, that he would keep his promise. You were right."

"I'm always right," I said irritably.

He exaggeratedly rolled his baby blues.

"How long do we wait?" I muttered as I pressed my back into the icy tub.

"Didn't say."

Lydia re-entered the room and gracefully placed herself on the floor in front of Isaac and me to create a small circle. She had cleaned off her face, the only evidence of her crying being the redness in her emerald orbs.

"It's weird…" She muttered. "I didn't feel like screaming."

"Maybe because you were the one doing it?" Isaac suggested.

"Maybe," she sighed.

Deaton appeared in the room hovering in the door, "Isaac, do you mind making a coffee run? Sometimes these things can take hours. We might be up for a long time."

_Great_.

* * *

MissTigerLily1013: THANK YOU :D +threesome is more of a demand at this point so it will definitely be happening! ;)

MonkeyGoneToHeaven: I always feel so terrible for Stiles. Especially when he goes through anything emotional. This chapter included… ugh… it breaks my heart.

RHatch89: I hope you like this one too :D

winchesterxgirl: Threesome demanded! NOTED and check, happening. I know when it will too. I got it planned out hehe. And Stiles will be like boobs galore, because it's obvious that Lydia has a very nice chest. I KNOW there's so many questions about what will come! Honestly, some of the ones you asked I haven't really thought too much on as of yet. Like Malia. Like I'm so anti-cheating that Stiles definitely isn't going to cheat on Lilly. SO I'm pretty sure I can play that off without any issues with Malia getting in the way as well as not making Malia look like an awful character. Not that she's my favorite, but she's definitely not awful!

xXbriannaXx: What'd you think of the tether?! and the sacrifice?! Your excitement makes me excited hehe! :D

AlexMelRose: Threesome is definitely demanded! More than three people at this point have demanded one haha :D AND THANK YOU SO MUCH!

meangirl8: HERE'S the update :D

ImpoliteLover: Seriously! Thank you again! I always love finding stories on here that I can just sit and read through. It's like UGH CAN'T STOP. I know the feeling. And I'm so happy that this story gave you that :D

BTW** LoveSaveTheEmptyFF** is my **tumblr** username. I finally was able to get it on my computer working so I'm working on getting that setup. I'm going to be making a playlist for this story as well as** Fields Where I Run**, WHICH is a **Derek x OC** story that I decided is a future fiction/spinoff from this story. I know this story isn't close to finished yet, but it doesn't give much away as to what's to come. Only Lilly things mentioned are things that won't happen in this story, have already happened in this story, or were in the original season 4 plot :D SO yeah! Hope you enjoyed it!


	21. Chapter 22: Totally Weird

**Chapter Twenty-One: Totally Weird**

"_Don__'__t stop now_

_I need this to hurt_

_Burn it into my mind._

_No more second-guessing anymore_

_This is how it ends._

_So don__'__t stop now_

_Get my head on straight._

_And if seeing this is what it takes_

_Please don__'__t stop it now_

_This will be the last time.__"_

_**Don**__**'**__**t Stop Now ~ **__Emmy Rossum_

* * *

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

_Six._

Seven.

Eight.

**Nine**.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

FOURteen.

_Fifteen_ hours.

Fifteen hours have passed since we killed them. Their bodies soaking in the ice cold water, the cubes not even beginning to melt. It felt like the freezing temperature had expanded and molded into my chest.

Moon shaped crescents were imbedded in my palm, some leaking blood I was squeezing so hard. Isaac had come over and pried them open a few times, but my eyes were glossed over as I stared emotionlessly at the boy floating in the water.

Deaton's dark hand grazed my shoulder and he gave me a reassuring squeeze. I wanted to snap his fingers off one by one. How dare he convince us that this was okay?

"You remind me of your father."

My hardened gaze averted to him shocked from the statement. I hadn't talked about my dad in a few days. Weeks maybe? He was a touchy subject.

"How?"

"Stubborn, emotional, brave, and fiercely loyal to his friends."

I furrowed my brows. "He kidnapped me and took me away from a family I never got to meet." I didn't realize how angry I was at him until the words slipped from my lips. The statement was so heated and bitter tasting on my tongue.

"I knew your father for a long time. Like I said, we were best friends. He had many reasons for doing what he did," Deaton defended gently. He dragged a metal chair alongside mine and joined me in staring at the bodies.

Lydia and Isaac were perched on the counter across from us. I could tell Isaac was pretending not to listen in on the conversation, but was definitely using his wolf senses to eavesdrop while Lydia stared into space.

"What would be a good excuse?"

Deaton pursed his lips. "I'm going to tell you something that no one ever knew about me." I gave him an expectant look as he paused. "I was in love with Talia for a long, long time."

"My mother?" I clarified. He nodded his head. "And my dad was your best friend… which meant he totally seduced the woman you were in love with and knocker her up. That sounds pretty disloyal to me."

"Your father had his weak moments when it came to controlling his powers. That, unfortunately, was one of them," he said.

A chilling feeling invaded me. Would I do that to Stiles? I didn't want to hurt him that way… "Will that happen to me?"

"It's possible… you just need to keep up on that mix I made for you. Your father didn't, which is what resulted in the action. He thought after taking the mixture for so long that he would have learned control, but he didn't. He came to me right afterwards and apologized. Not going to lie, put a bit of strain on our friendship, a good punch in his face cleared that up."

I giggled, because serves Dad right for sleeping with his best friends love interest.

"Your father was a man that created a lot of trouble in his earlier years. Before we created the potion, he tainted his name by getting involved with some women that he shouldn't have been involved with. Some with husbands that were very much angered and interested in his death. There was one in particular, wasn't a werewolf, I don't recall what they were, but he was extremely terrified of what they would do to him.

"All he would tell me is that they had _power_ and the less involved I was the better. So, I didn't question it. Then you happened. Lilly, there's something that you've been misinformed of… and I'm sorry… but you were never kidnapped by your father."

Straightening my back, I fixed my dark glare on his face in confusion, "My dad took me away… That's what Peter said…"

"Your father told Talia that whoever it was he got caught up with knew that you were his child. That you were in danger, and you being with Talia not only risked your life, but the packs as well…" The thumping of my heart was erratic as Deaton carried on, I heard Isaac stand up from the counter cautiously. He probably thought I was going to have a heart attack. It sure felt like it.

"Talia agreed to let David take you away. She wiped everyones memory of you from all the younger children and implanted a different memory in the adults. One that, if you were to resurface, they would at least be able to know you weren't lying. A story of how an Incubus named Franklin Smith kidnapped you away from your family as an infant."

My hand shakily went to my mouth. I was going to have another crying fit.

"David and her had an agreement. When you were born he had your true birth certificate be under Talia's. That's why your last name is really Hale instead of Spencer. He informed us that he had an escape plan for you incase whoever was searching for him found you. It held your birth certificate, the Hale address, and all the access to bank accounts with all the money he saved for you. Apparently he knew whoever he messed around with was set on revenge… That was all before the fire happened. Unfortunately your father tried to break contact with us as to not be traced or have any reason for whoever was looking for him to go after us."

"Oh my God…" I ran my hand threw my long hair, tugging at my scalp in frustration. "He knew. He knew. He _knew_ someone was going to kill him. And he-he never told me. He knew, and he let me believe that we were safe… that everything was perfect. That-that we… we…" Burning behind my eyes started. I was so… empty… "I could have helped protect him… If he had just taught me…" I frowned. "You said he broke contact with you. How did he keep control without the potion? He never displayed any powers to me."

Deaton gave me an empathetic gaze. "Unfortunately, I don't have the answer to that. Maybe he learned control after all. Or maybe he found someone to make him the potion. He also could have been pursing his powers without your knowledge, after all, the powers don't affect blood relatives."

"That's great for Derek, Peter, and Cora then…"

He gave me a comforting shoulder squeeze again. "I'm sorry Lilly, I wish I could have told you…"

"Yeah…"

At least that answered some questions. Not the biggest one.

Who killed my dad?

And were they going to stop at him?

My eyes flickered to the clock on the wall.

_Sixteen hours_.

Before I could muse over the news I just learned of my father, water shattering all over the floor filled the air along with sharp inhales of breath. Everyone bolted forward as the three teenagers pushed themselves out of the water. I scrambled over to Stiles and helped him out of the tub while Lydia and Isaac moved to Allison and Deaton to Scott.

He was _alive_. I could cry all over again.

Oh wait, I was.

"I saw it!" Scott exclaimed as he gripped Deaton's forearm tightly. "I know where it is."

Stiles rounded on Scott. "We passed it. There's-there is a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big."

The werewolf bobbed his head vigorously. "It was the night we were looking for the body."

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by Peter."

Allison shook as Lydia wrapped the gray blanket around her shoulders. "I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone."

I disconnected myself and grabbed the one for Stiles and Scott. Deaton thanked me with a nod as he tugged the one around Scott while I started to rub down Stiles shivering shoulders.

A resolute stare crossed Scott's face. "It was me. You almost hit _me_." Allison gasped as the statement dawned on her. "We can find it," he concluded.

The happiness evaporated when they saw all of us who hadn't been submerged to death eying them somberly.

"What?" Allison asked carefully.

Isaac shifted uncomfortably. "You guys were out a long time."

Stiles glared. "How long is a long time?"

"Sixteen hours," Deaton answered.

"We've been out for _sixteen_ hours?" Scott gaped.

"And the full moon rises in less than four."

Lydia pursed her lips as she stared at Allison's blue mouth. "How about we worry about getting out of your clothes before you guys go into hypothermic shock? Then we will deal with this tree."

Stiles and Scott shakily retreated into one of the backrooms where the cats were as they changed into the spare clothes they had brought, Lydia had followed Allison into the single restroom to help her. I started to help wipe up the spilled water and ice on the floor. No use in getting a cracked had when we had a pack of alphas to deal with.

I felt myself being hauled off the floor and being crushed into a lean chest. Smiling, I realized Stiles had swept me up into his arms. I nuzzled his chest whispering, "You came back."

"I said I would," he muttered. Pulling back he gripped my shoulders, leaning down so that we were eye level he said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I did it for my own selfish reasons."

His lips landed on mine, they were still so cold, but I was totally down for warming him up.

"Woah, this is totally weird," I heard Scott say.  
"Like, she's so hot and she's making out with him," Isaac commented. "Totally weird."

"Dude, that's definitely not what I meant…"

"Well, that's why I think it's weird."

Stiles pulled away and faced the others with a cheeky grin. "Okay. I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling pretty damn warm. What's the plan?"

"I have to talk to Deucalion," Scott stated.

"No, dude, you are not going back with them," objected Stiles.

"I made a deal with Deucalion."

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like a deal with the devil?"

Isaac stepped forward curiously. "Why does it matter, anyway?"

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer without their help."

The brunette female rounded on Deaton in a panic. "He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong."

Deaton raised a brow. "I'm not so sure he is. Circumstances like this sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies."

A sarcastic laugh escaped Isaac. "So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust _that_ guy?"

"I wouldn't trust him, no, But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

Before the debate could continue the front door opened. Deaton moved to step out, but a recognizable figure crashed into the room. A heavy breathing Ethan stood in the doorway. His eyes flickered in a panic. "I'm looking for Lydia."

Stiles moved to block her from sight, but Lydia shoved him out of the way asking, "What do you want?"

"I need your help."

She scoffed irritated, "With what?"

"Stopping my brother and Kali…" He paused as his blue eyes flickered to me. "From killing Derek."

I stepped forward dangerously, voice threatening as I demanded, "Tell me what you know, or so help me, I'll kill you right now."

Ethan gave me a cautious stare, recalling the incident where he had been hypnotized by the succubus momentarily. Right before Stiles ruined the connection by breaking a wooden bat over his head.

"We have to go warn Derek, now," he pressed instead of answering.

I looked at Stiles. "I'm going with him."

He shook his head, reaching for arm to reel me back. "I don't like it. I don't trust him."

"Me either."

"I'm coming too," Lydia muttered. She gave me a cautious stare. "I sense something… we should go, fast."

I didn't like that. Lydia only sensed one thing: _death_.

"I'm going," I said more firmly to Stiles. I gabbed his shoulders tightly. "You need to help Allison and Scott. I need to help Derek right now. But I promise Stiles, we will find your dad. And everything is going to be okay."

His brows furrowed but he didn't fight me.

I gave him a nod, grabbed Lydia's wrist and we followed Ethan outside. I unlocked the Camaro and we sped off to the loft.

Lydia and Ethan tagged behind as I stormed inside, panic pulsating through my veins. I didn't want a repeat of the blood all over the damn floor and a hole in Derek's chest.

Gratefully, Derek, Cora, and Peter stepped into the living area. I gasped at seeing my sister standing and healthy. Darting past everyone I slammed into her, she wrapped her arms around me tightly as we fell to the floor. She laughed as I squeezed the life out of her.

"Okay, okay!" She cried. "I get it. You missed me, I'm alive, and you can get off me now."

I jumped to my feet and scrambled to Derek. "They are coming to kill you! Like, right now."

Derek glared at Ethan who decided on speaking up, "We know about the lunar eclipse. So don't think Kali's gonna sit around waiting for it to level the playing field. She's coming, and my brother's coming with her."

Peter cocked his head, looking at Derek expectantly, "Good enough for me. Derek?"

"You want me to run?" questioned Derek distastefully.

"No. I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a psychotic foot fetish." He rolled those dazzling blue orbs dramatically. "Of course I want you to run. Sprint, gallop, leap your way the hell out of this town."

Cora nodded her head. "If you want to fight and die for something, that's fine with me, but do it for something meaningful."

"How do you know I'm gonna lose?"

"I don't," Peter stated. He nudged his head at Lydia. "But I'll bet she has an idea. Don't you, Lydia?"

She pursed her lips glaring at Peter. "I don't know anything."

"But you feel something, don't you?" he asked.

She averted her gaze to the floor.

Derek stepped towards Lydia carefully, being able to sense her discomfort. "What do you feel?"

"I feel like…" She raised her gaze to meet Derek's pale eyes. "I'm standing in a graveyard."

"You need to leave," I said. "Now."

He raised a brow at me confusedly. "And you're coming with me."

I shook my head. "No… I'm not."  
Cora seethed, "What the hell do you mean?"

"I have to help Stiles find his dad."

"You're joking?" Peter scoffed. "Go with Derek and Cora, stay safe."

My tone was decided as I whispered, "No. I know what it's like to lose my father. And I'm not letting him lose his, but I can't lose either of you. So I need you to leave."

"I'm not leaving you Lilly…" Derek stated.

"Yes," I placed a hand on his chest. "You are. Because if you stay here you are going to die."

His eyes widened in a panic. "And what happens if you die?"

"I'm not going to die. Not today."

"How do you know? How do you know that the alphas won't go after you because you're my sister?"

"I don't, but they won't kill me."

"How do you _know_?" Derek shouted.

"Because I just _do_ okay? I fucking know I'm not going to die, Derek."

Peter widened his eyes. "So… it's happening. The changing?"

I scowled at him, knowing he was referring to _The Beast_. "Yes. It's happening. And she won't let me die."

Cora huffed, "Who?"

"It doesn't matter." My voice darkened. "You need to leave. _Now_."

Peter grabbed Derek by his neck and Cora by her wrist as he started guiding them towards the door. "She's made her decision, now it's time for you both to leave before either of you get killed. Both of you are still healing. Neither of you are strong enough to take _one_ alpha, let alone _two_."

Derek broke his grasp and stomped over to me. I thought he might try something like throwing me over his shoulder or something, so I wasn't prepared for when he brought me into a hug. "Please," he muttered into my ear in a voice that was so broken. "I can't lose you either."

I nodded, silently promising him that I would be okay.

Cora shot me a short glare as Derek, Peter, and her exited. I knew she was pissed, but I wasn't running. I was sick of running, and I was sick of being the good girl. It was my turn for revenge. And I had a lot of pent up shit I was ready to release.

Lydia licked her lips. "Okay. What do we do?"

"Maybe we should go? So we aren't here by the time they show up?"

"Too late," Ethan said darkly. "They're here."

The alarm blared signaling the elevator. Lydia and I backed up farther into the room so we weren't so close to the door, Ethan shielding us.

There was a loud crunch as the shoeless alpha pried the alarm off the hinges, tossing it to the floor like a crumpled up piece of paper. Thank goodness they left when they did. Just missing this bitch by seconds.

"Where is he?" she growled as she came closer to us. I recognized the other twin hovering behind Kali looking at all of us cautiously.

Lydia snapped her fingers. "I think he said he was heading out to do some shopping, run a few errands, The usual…" she cleared her throat, looking at me for help. "Werewolf afternoon…"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Kali asked venomously.

Pursing her lips, she eyed the woman's toes. "Someone in desperate need of a pedicure. I'd be happy to give you a referral."

I snorted in an effort to cease my giggles. Because, come on. There was a werewolf standing right before us that could rip our throats out with her teeth and Lydia was insulting her.

Kale growled even louder, "Oh, really?" She stepped closer and there was a growl from Aiden. "Did someone take their little assignment too seriously?" She released a disappointed sigh.

"She is not the problem," Aiden quickly defended.

"Maybe the problem is where your loyalties lie."

Lydia grabbed my hand. "Oh, god. Is this about to get really violent?"

Ethan flashed red eyes, "Probably."

The two brothers both darted at Kali as she moved to attack Aiden. I gaped when I physically saw them morphing together, or at least attempt to. Kali got them before they could finish the transformation. She knocked both brothers to the floor effortlessly.

I blocked Lydia, shoving her behind me. I didn't know what I could do, but I knew whatever I was it would be physically stronger than Lydia. And I knew that I could heal.

Kali gave me an unimpressed stare. "And what are you going to do?"  
"Come figure it out," I dared overly confident, because damn I had no freaking clue what I was going to do.

Thankfully I didn't get a chance.

Glass shattered around us from the windows and I immediately cradled Lydia into my chest to prevent her from getting hit. I felt a large shard ground into my gut and a scream filtered through my lungs. _Holy shit_.

Jennifer Blake stood in the center of the room dressed in scantily black clothing. I probably would have made a snide comment, if I wasn't withering pain. One thing I did agree with, my brother had terrible taste in women.

A smirk was on her lips. "So, who wants to go first?"

Both twins leapt at her and if possible, Jennifer knocked them out even quicker. I felt Lydia gasp when Aiden and Ethan were both unconscious, if not dead. Because they looked pretty dead from my position. But hey, I was on the floor bleeding out, so I wasn't looking so good either.

Kali pushed her broken body up from the floor, after Jennifer had used her voodoo Darach nonsense to shove her. She froze, eyes glazing over like she was staring at a ghost.

"That's right, Kali. Look at me. Look at my face." What the fuck? "Do you know what it takes to be able to look like this. To be able to look normal?"

The werewolf barked, "I don't care!"

"It takes power." The glass from the floor shook as it was lifted into the air. My mouth dropped as I watched it float around us. "Power like this."

An angered expression crossed Kali's features. I-I should've-" she inhaled deeply before screaming at the top of her lungs. "I should've ripped your head off!"

And the glass clinked through the air as it soared into Kali's flesh. I'm pretty sure the one that penetrated her skull was the real winner. Her body dropped to the floor, dead.

Jennifer turned to Lydia and me with a smile. "What's the line coach likes to say? The bigger they are…"

"The harder they fall," I finished between heavy pants. Because, seriously? Was Lydia planning on taking this thing out of me, or what?

Her heels clapped on the floor as she stepped towards us. Lydia scrambled back, trying to pull me with her. I don't think the girl even realized there was a huge shard of glass sticking out of my body yet. I yelped in pain as it shifted, but Lydia didn't get very far before the bitch was hovering over her.

"What do you want with me?" Lydia asked, tears streaming down her face in fear.

"I want you to do what you do best, Lydia," she said in a sickeningly sweet voice. It turned dark as she added, "I want you to scream."

And Lydia _screamed._

More like wailed.

I clapped my hands over my ears to drown out the noise. It faded off into a cry as Lydia began to sob uncontrollably.

Jennifer backed away from us amusedly. A smirk on her lips as her eyes landed on the glass shard in my gut, she stated, "You should get that checked out."

I think she got off on how terrified Lydia was. She stepped around the loft, nosily peeking through Derek's things. Freaking bitch.

"Lyd," I moaned. My shaky hands reached for the glass shard sticking out from my body. "A little help here?"

She crawled forward with a gasp, "Oh my God, Lilly!"

"I know. I'd appreciate-" I heaved a breath. "-if you pulled it out."

"If I pull it out you will _bleed_ out. We need to get you to a hospital."  
Shaking my head I explained, "Stiles said I can heal."

"But you don't know that! He just read it, that doesn't mean it's true. What if it's not? And you die!" She panicked.

"I trust him. Pl-please Lydia, it hurts."

The girl reached for it and I stopped her with a wave of my hand, "Get something for your hands or you'll cut yourself. There-there's a blanket on the couch."

She followed my instructions quickly. Wrapping the blanket around her hands, she gripped the large shard of glass. With her brows furrowed, nose scrunched distastefully, she carefully tugged the penetrating object; a scream burled through my chest dying almost immediately in my throat.

I placed a hand over the open wound, putting pressure to stop the bleeding. I really freaking hoped this supernatural healing thing was real.

"Thanks," I muttered hoarsely.

"Y-yeah."

Suddenly the elevator doors opened revealing Derek and Cora. I cursed quietly, they were supposed to be _safe_. This wench just wanted Lydia to scream to draw him out.

"Lilly!" Cora shouted. She darted past Jennifer warily and dropped to the floor beside me. She moved my hand away and lifted my shirt, Stiles plaid shirt that was now destroyed.

"Don't worry… I'm supposed to be-"

"-Healing," she finished in awe. Her chocolate gaze lifted to my hooded pale green. "You're healing, like _us_."

"Woo."

Derek's angered voice filtered the air, "You did this for me?"

"For us… For anyone who's ever been their victim," the witch sweetly explained.

"Stop talking to me like a politician. Stop trying to convince me of your cause!"

"Fine, I'll convince you of someone else's. Scott. You can save his mother, Stiles's father."

"You fucking _bitch_," I snarled.

She glanced at me and provided an exaggerated eye roll. Like I was an _inconvenience _to her.

"How?" Derek pressed.

"I need a guardian, and that's a role that can either be filled by the three parents I was forced to take… or by you."

"No, no, no, _no,__" _I repeated in a panic. "You're not taking him away from me."

The werewolf shook his head. "I can't help you. I'm not even an alpha anymore."

"All I need is for you to help me get Deucalion in the right place at the right time."

"You just killed three of them on your own. What do you need me for?"

Her voice darkened, "You haven't seen him at his strongest. I have. And If he's got Scott with him, I don't stand a chance unless I have you."

"Derek," Cora said cautiously, dark eyes pointing daggers at the Darach. "Don't trust her."  
"I have the eclipse in my favor, But the moon's only gonna be in the earth's umbral shadow for fifteen minutes. That's the extent of my window," she begged. "There's no decision to struggle with. Help me kill him, and the others live. Just help me."

His fists tightened at his side. "Let's go."

Jennifer didn't need further encouragement. She followed Derek out of the home while I screamed his name on repeat. His back stiffened, but he didn't respond. Why? Why was he doing this? Why was he leaving me?

Grabbing my still healing stomach, I bent over as I weakly cried to myself. Why the hell was I supposed to do?

"We have to get going," Cora said gently, starting to drag me to my feet. "Lydia, we can get help."

I looked at Lydia, she was cradling one of the twins in her lap. She blankly asked, "From who?"

"I don't know, but we can't stay here."

A loud snap echoed throughout the room. I raised my head to see Ethan's body mending itself.

Cora gaped, "They're alive!"

"We need to get them to Deaton," Lydia said.

After getting the twins into the Camaro, as Cora had done most of the heavy lifting, we were on our way to the animal clinic. I hadn't heard from Stiles in a while so I shot him a few texts, and tried to call him. Panic tightened my stomach muscles when he hadn't responded. Something was wrong.

Lydia sprinted out of the car when we parked to warn Deaton about the incoming cargo. My wound still wasn't entirely healed, so Cora didn't let me help lug the muscled men out of the vehicle. But Deaton came rushing out and assisted in bringing them inside. He shouted directions for Cora and Lydia while I idly stood off to the side. My mind whirling with so many thoughts, but the number one being my need to find Stiles.

As Deaton moved to pass me I latched onto his arm. "Where is the Nemeton?" I asked forcefully.

"I'm not too sure on the exact location. It's in the Beacon Hills preserves."

"Okay."

I turned to leave the clinic. Time to find my boyfriend.

"Lilly, where are you-"

And the door shut behind me.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed! **MissTigerLily1013, MonkeyGoneToHeaven, lostrachel, xXbriannaXx, winchesterxgirl, and RHatch89!**

Sorry it took me so long to update. Busy with work! :o

SO you learned something big about Lilly's father?! What do you guys think is gonna happen with that? Pretty soon you'll be more involved with Lilly's personal story v.s. me following the plot from season 3 PROMISE! Not sure how long it'll take to get to it, so I'm so sorry. I hate when stories just follow the same exact plot as the show, but I wanted to develop Lilly first and introduce her to all the characters before I went more into her. Mhmmm mhm! Well, enjoy :D


	22. Chapter 22: Sandwiched

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Sandwiched**

"Hold-hold me up

And take me in…

I'm losing it…

Lost… again.

So maybe I fall, maybe I fail, maybe my hearts not made of stone.

Maybe you'll see secrets I never wanna show.

But I can't help it, I'm not superhuman.

I'm breaking, don't let me fall apart."

_**Superhuman ~ **__Juventa_

* * *

**SERIOUSLY. If you are able to PLAY THIS SONG WHILE READING THE OPENING of this chapter. It fits _so _perfectly to how I picture the moment. Probably because it has been on repeat the ENTIRE time I've been writing it, but seriously guys omggg.

* * *

The wind whipped at the car, debris flying in my field of vision. It was like twister, but fucking _real_ and _terrifying. _I couldn't see two feet in front of me and I was driving through the preserves.

I dialed Stiles phone ten more times and they all rang and rang and rang until I got his damn voice mail. **Hey this is Stiles! I can****'****t get to the phone right now. Leave a message after the **_**beep**_**.**

Nervously, I focused on the road concentrating. I narrowly missed colliding with a tree a few times.

That's when I sat it. The sky blue jeep that I loved so much crushed into a tree. I slammed on the breaks, shifting to park and scrambling out of the car. I winced as a brush walked my thigh, scraping the skin harshly. Thank goodness I learned I could freaking heal.

I yanked the passenger door open to see Stiles slumped in the drivers seat, blood dripping down his forehead. With shaky hands I searched for a pulse to discover Stiles was very much alive, just unconscious.

"Stiles?" I asked in a loud voice, the wind distorting and making it difficult to hear. Shaking his shoulder, his head lolled to the side. Well, if there was _one _thing I learned I was good at this week it was kissing.

Hovering over my boyfriend, I lowered my lips to his and willed him awake. I still am not sure how this is supposed to work, but if I concentrated on him and wanting him awake? Maybe?

"Come _on_," I forcefully growled when he didn't instantly wake up. I cupped his cheeks in my hands tightly. I pressed my lips on his once more. _Wake up WAKE UP wake up!_

His lips moved ever so gently against mine. HIS LIPS MOVED! I pulled back to see him grimace, hand reaching toward his forehead. I grabbed it before he could touch the bruised flesh and inflict more pain upon himself.

"You're okay!" My vice hollered over the wind. "But we need to find your dad, Stiles, you need to get up!"

Those whiskey eyes slid open slowly. His glossy vision took me in, and he reached forward to pull me against him. We were kissing again. I realized that it was totally my doing. I tugged back and ushered him, "If you get out of the car and we find your dad, we can do _way _more than just kissing."

He nodded-still glossy eyed, but at least recognizing what I said. Stiles carefully limped out of the car, not before grabbing a metal bat from the back seat. Where the hell did this kid get all these bats from?

I wrapped my arm around his waist, shouting, "Which way?"

Stiles started pushing me in the direction. First we both stumbled around, but as we entered the storm deeper our movements became more frantic. We were running on borrowed time.

He tripped taking both of us down. Stiles winced, face contorting in pain as he scrapped his palms on the rough terrain. I helped him stand and we both shuffled onward.

"There!" He shouted. With squinted eyes I saw the stump.

We hurried over and both realized a horrifying fact. The entire thing was concaving. They would _die _if we didn't either get them out or stop the ground from caving in on them somehow.

I followed Stiles lead as he felt around the ground for the opening. He found an opening in the floor and shot me a firm stare, then dropped down. I hopped in after him quickly. It looks like we arrived _just_ in time.

Stiles positioned the aluminum bat under the collapsing wall in an effort to hold it up. My green eyes were wide as I peered at a struggling Isaac, who was momentarily relieved by the bat. How in the heck was that thing holding it up?

Watching in fascination at the strong bond between father in son, Stiles and John embraced tightly. Thank God. I don't know what I would have done if… if he ended up like _my dad._ I missed him so much.

Allison embraced her own father and my heart churned further. The things I would do to get him back were unspeakable. I'd do anything to just see his warm smile, feel his loving embrace.

But then I would have never met Derek, Cora, or even Stiles…

In one last _wsshhhh_ the wind stilled. The sudden silence was unnerving, and welcome. Scanning the dusty room I frowned. Was it over?

"I think it's done," Chris stated, his arm tightening around his daughters slim frame.

"I'll call Scott," said Stiles. Taking out his phone, he held it up to his ear waiting for his best friend to answer. A sigh of relief escaped him as he muttered, "Scott?" Smiling widely at all of us he responded to whatever Scott had said. "Yeah, we're okay." Those whiskey eyes drifted to me, I was a few feet behind him crouched down. I hadn't wanted to interrupt the moment between him and his father, so I kept my distance. He wiggled his fingers out for me and I scrambled towards him contently.

Into the phone he said, "We are all okay. How about you, you okay?" Stiles brows furrowed at whatever Scott responded with. "You think you can come get us?" Then he looked towards the ceiling caving in on us. "Great, okay. Um, bring a ladder."

"Is anyone hurt?" Isaac asked as soon as Stiles finished sticking his phone back into his pocket.

"Just a few scratches," John said with a wince as he touched a bump on his forehead.

Instinctively my hand went to my gut, it had healed. That was pretty freaking awesome. If I ever had to fake my death…

Stiles arms slid around my waist and I exhaustedly rested my head on his shoulder. I could really use a nap. "Long day, huh?" he chuckled into my ear. Closing my eyes I nodded at the question. "Thank you." I peeped open my right eye to look up at him. His expression was sincere as he gazed down at me. "I wouldn't have found them without you. I would have been stuck in my car unconscious while they were crushed to death. Not only would my dad…" he choked on his words like they physically hurt him to speak. "But Melissa, and she's like my second mom, you know? Then Allison, Chris, and Isaac… They would have all been gone, too."

"I didn't really do anything Stiles…"

"Yeah, you did," he said seriously. "Um, I know you're my girlfriend and everything… but we don't know a lot about each other, right?"

I giggled. "I guess so… I mean we've only known each other for like… what, a month? If that? Wow. I really need to start keeping track of time."

"I'd like to take you on another date… tomorrow, um, if you want? One where we aren't called to go look at dead bodies and do weird things."

"Well, weird things is a must, I'm not sure I can say yes if you're excluding one of my favorite activities…"

"Weird things that _don__'__t _involve werewolves and darach's."

Smiling, "Yeah, I'd love to."

Allison released a soft "aweee." It was then that I realized that Stiles and I weren't the only people focused on our conversation. The girl who I'd promised I would go shopping with had a hand to her lips, eyes sparkling at us like we were some Nicholas Sparks movie. Chris and Isaac didn't look very impressed, actually, Isaac appeared disgusted. Then Melissa looked really confused, while my boyfriends father gaped at us like he wasn't really seeing what he was seeing.

"I thought you might have been exaggerating when you said she was your girlfriend," John stated when his son looked at him.

Stiles flailed. "Oh my God! Do you seriously think I'm _that _ugly?"

He winced. "No, no, no. You're a handsome kid, son, but you're just…"

"Twitchy!" supplied Isaac, winking at Stiles when he glared at him.

An unimpressed look passed John's face. "I was going to say socially awkward."

"I'm-_me_-I'm socially awkward?" Stiles shouted irritably as he thrusted a thumb at his chest.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, my lips pressed into Stiles puffed out cheeks. He stopped moving to gaze at me as I pulled back. "I think you're handsome! And I like that you flail around and are socially awkward, it's adorable."

He gave me a dopey grin.

"You two are nauseating," said Isaac.

"Shut up." Allison shoved him gently. "They are so cute."

A few moments later Scott and Derek's voices floated above us. They were fast.

"How are you guys holding up?" asked Scott, a ladder slowly lowered into an opening in the ceiling.

"Just get us the hell out of here!" said Stiles with a smirk. All of us made it up the ladder as quickly and cautiously as possible.

Melissa swarmed her son with hugs and kisses, and the emptiness from my father grew wider. Until I saw Derek. And I remembered I wasn't alone, that I had someone to call family. That someone loved me, too. His clothes were blood stained like mine, but he looked well. I shakily smile as I threw myself at him, a common occurrence since I've met him. His arms circled mine and he pressed me deep into his chest.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," I yelped. Pulling back I hit him in the chest a few times with my small fist. He gave me the sweetest smile, the kind of smile that you give someone when you realized how much they meant to you. I gave him the same smile back.

As I made to move back to Stiles and check him over, remembering that he skid his palms on the ground, I felt Derek tug my wrist. "How is your stomach? Your shirt is soaked."  
I glanced down at my blood soaked shirt. Stiles instantly by my side started to lift the plaid shirt I bore. I slapped his hand away and he blushed, wide eyes gazing at Derek, who was too focused on my healed skin to really give my boyfriend the time of day.

Stiles fired off questions, "What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me when I asked if anyone was hurt?"

"Because it healed."

He blinked. "Oh, awesome, that's great!"

"Come on. Let's go get Cora and head back to the loft," Derek ordered.

All of us sluggishly made our way through the forest. Derek led the group while I lagged behind with Stiles, his hand snaking its way between my fingers. I liked how comfortable the hand holding had become.

I muted out everyone. Today was draining. I knew as soon as we got back home I'd fall asleep instantly. That is, whenever Derek and Cora snuggled up with me.

The Camaro and Stiles jeep came into view, as well as Derek's Tahoe. I winced when I noted the scratches and dents on the black shiny exterior of the sports car. Nervously I peeked at Derek as he took in the damage. I provided a meek look and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry… there was a huge storm and I couldn't see where I was driving."

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said. He held out his hand expectantly. "Keys?"

I dug through my shorts and handed them to him.

Derek held out another set of keys to Scott without hesitation. "Scott, take the Tahoe and drive everyone home. Drop it off tomorrow." The man had some faith in the teenager.

Facing Stiles, I squeezed him in a tight grasp. I gave him a swift kiss on the cheek-the lips might have been too much for Derek to handle.

"Call me tomorrow?"

"I'll see you tomorrow," he firmly pointed out with a wink.

Stiles immediately retracted when he peered over my shoulder and saw Derek's glower. While I dragged my body into the passenger seat I saw Derek stop Isaac.

"Did you want to come with us?" he asked carefully. My heart broke for my brother when Isaac shook his head no. Even if Derek nodded his head passively, I knew he was hurt. There was a lot of guilt and frustration in his life, and I knew he felt like a failure most days. Not that I thought he was, but it was obvious that is how he perceived himself. Anyone around him for more than a few hours could see the haunting of his past in every fiber of his being.

The silent ride to the clinic was deafening. Now that I had time to process any thought regarding anything _other _than dying, I couldn't stop. Deaton's explanation of how I came to be destroying any sense of victory from tonight. My fathers last few words playing on repeat.

"_No__… __they__'__re coming back__… __coming for you__… __they know about you.__"_

Clenching my fists, whoever they were planned to come for me. He warned me. It wasn't going to end with just him.

"_Run__… __fast and-and don__'__t look back, Princess.__"_

Run… I was sick of running. I've always been running. Always been so swept up in whatever I did to avoid doing really _anything._

I should have known something was wrong when I lived with Dad in Ohio. Maybe a part of me always had. That there never had been any mention of Mom-like some unspoken rule. Even in grade school when everyone celebrated Mother's Day I had instinctively known not to bring it up.

Somehow knowing to avoid making any real friendships with anyone. There were acquaintances, like these twins Sarah and Marie in my English class. Or when I worked at the movie theatre and actually conversed with boys, I knew they wanted to talk to me, but I'd give them a thin lipped smile and explain I had homework to work on in my downtime. I never made time for friends _or _boyfriends. Because it seemed wrong, and that was wrong. All of those should have been red flags.

The Camaro parked in at the clinic and I swiftly jumped out. Cora sat with her legs crossed on a chair in the waiting room. Grinning, I brought her in a bone crushing hug, which there were plenty nosies of protests that I ignored.

Releasing her, I went into the clinic to see Lydia with the very much alive twins and Deaton hovering in the corner. I still didn't trust them, but I could tell Lydia felt something for that Aiden dumbass. When her emerald eyes locked on mine she rammed into me like a bull. Laughing softly, I twisted my arms around her.

"Where the hell did you go?!" She yelled as she reeled back to give me a sour look.

"To save the day."

Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "Whatever. I'm just glad you're okay. Is everyone else okay?"

"Everyone is safe for now. None of the parents were ritually sacrificed by that neurotic bitch," I said with a cheeky grin. "Do you need a ride home? Derek and Cora are here. We can drive you?"

Lydia glanced at the buff werewolf. "No, I'll be fine. I'll text you tomorrow to discuss when Allison, you, and I are going to have are shopping trip. I can't handle this-" she motioned to the blood soaked plaid shirt that belonged to Stiles. "This is awful. You better throw that shirt out."

Rolling my eyes, I backed up. My eyes moved to Deaton, I waved. "Thank you for everything."

Nodding with a soft smile, he said, "And thank you for helping save everyone, Lilly."

I shrugged. I hadn't really done anything worth mentioning.

~o~

The next morning I woke up sandwiched between Derek and Cora. A bright smile warmed my face. These two were my world.

Thankfully there was no school tomorrow. I would have punched Derek if he tried to convince me to go. Nope, it was a Saturday and it was fabulous.

Derek immediately stirred sensing I awoke. His similar pale green eyes met mine and I snickered when he yawned, letting his arm cover his mouth to mask it. Both of us got out of bed leaving Cora to rest more. She still wasn't entirely up to par since her sickness.

I beat Derek to the shower. Disgustingly enough, none of us had showered when we arrived back at the loft. All scummed to our fatigue immediately. Therefore, I had fallen asleep wearing Stiles bloody shorts and my already two day old shorts. Yeah.

Scrubbing down the blood and soot that covered my entire body, I used the calming lavender scented body products to cleanse my dirty stench. I finished quickly, brushing my teeth, washing my face, and changing into my outfit. Another pair of shorts with a black tank.

I skipped down the spiral staircase and stopped abruptly on the last step. The mess of the loft rushing at me, there was still glass and blood all over the place. Ugh. Derek currently was in the process of sweeping up all the shattered remains of the windows. If it were any situation I might make fun of Derek for having a broom in his hand-it looked super awkward.

Avoiding those areas, I started to pick up fallen objects that scattered the room. I also noted that Kali's dead body no longer resided in the room. I wonder what Derek did with it. If I were him I would have ate her. That way no one would find her. Then use her bone as necklaces to parade around to say I sought revenge on the woman who killed my pack mates. Maybe Derek wasn't as psychotic as me.

After Derek swept up all the glass and managed to safely discard it, he stood in the room glaring at the windows. I knew that look. That was the I'm-blaming-myself-for-all-of-this look. I tiptoed behind him, wrapping my arms around his waste in a hug. He stiffened under my touch.

"You're the best big brother in the world, ya know?"

He cocked his head curiously to look down at me from behind. I scrunched my nose at him.

"And I think you try really hard to keep everyone safe, but you're not perfect."

Derek scoffed.

"You make mistakes sometimes, just like everybody else. Sometimes you can't fix those mistakes. Sometimes you have to live with the consequences, but it doesn't make you a terrible person. Don't let that guilt harbor and infest you… You deserve a lot more than you give yourself credit for."

He furrowed his brows, his look surprised. "You sound like Talia…"

Not knowing how to respond to sounding like the dead mother I never had the chance to meet, I pushed him towards the stairs. "Go shower. I'll scrub the blood… and then shower again…"

Rolling his eyes, he sprinted up the stairs. I got to work getting buckets of hot soapy water and towels. The floor took a long time. Surprisingly not as long as when Derek was penetrated with that metal pole. I was half-way through when Cora came down the stairs.

She watched me for a few moments of silence, before raising a brow and stating, "Your phone kept ringing again. It was Stiles. Derek answered it."

I paused and looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yeah," she cocked her head to listen in on the conversation. "You might want to go get your phone back or you won't have a living boyfriend anymore."

Throwing down the towel, I took two steps at a time up the stairs. I shuffled into Derek's bedroom to find him shirtless with his pants half-way zipped up, talking menacingly into my phone.  
"If you hurt her I swear Stiles, I will rip your throat out with my…" Derek paused, before growling, "Don't interrupt me!"

I shimmied over to him and made a reach for my phone, but Derek quickly turned so I had his back. He gave me a narrow look over his shoulder.

"I'm not done," he informed me with a glower.

I made another reach for my phone. "I think you've had enough, tough guy, gimme the phone back before I castrate you!"

Derek pressed the phone into his shoulder to mute whatever Stiles was shouting. If only succubus developed the super hearing thing… "Next time he takes you out he has to talk to me first, got it?"

I blew a raspberry, exasperated by the father tone Derek was giving me. But I resigned with a firm nod. He glared at the phone as he handed it to me, like it literally was Stiles.

With my prize, I rushed out of the room and hopefully out of earshot.

"Hey Stiles," I greeted heavily.

"_Oh my god, he__'__s totally going to kill me. For real this time.__"_

"Nah, I won't let him."

"_I just saw my life flash before my eyes!_" He exclaimed. I had to pull the phone away and I shot it a glare. Seriously? Eardrums.

"Anyway," I rolled my eyes. "What's up?"

"_Um, well, I was hoping I can take you on that date today__… __Like, in an hour__…"_

I giggled happily. "Of course. Although we have a new rule, I hope you can handle it."

"_Dear god.__"_

"Derek said you have to come inside first so he can speak to you. I promise he won't kill you. I threatened him with castration."

"_Okay, I can do that__… __I can, I think. Yeah, yeah totally. So, um, get ready. I__'__ll be there in an hour.__"_

"Sounds good lover boy."

With a happy bounce in my step I made it all the way downstairs. Cora had resided to cleaning up the blood, she lifted her head to give me a knowing smirk, while Derek stood off to the side with a constipated look upon his handsome face. Guess they heard my conversation.

Derek simply huffed and headed into the kitchen.

"You should go get ready for your date…" Cora snickered. "It only took you _hours_ to chose an outfit last time and he's definitely one of those guys that shows up fifteen minutes early."

"You're right."

I started towards the stairs, Cora slid out a hand to grip the back of my bloodstained tank. "Wait…" Facing her, she sighed irritably. "Look. I got you these." She pried my hand open and slid in a plastic object. Glancing down my eyes widened. Condoms. She got me condoms. "With what you are and not being in complete control… Who knows how long or if you'll be even able to control your sex infested thoughts. So, just try and make sure there's no babies made in the process. I'm not sure if Derek can handle it."

Derek would probably shit himself.

I smiled through my embarrassedly red cheeks, "Thanks Cora."

"I can't believe you're going to lose it to that nerd."

"He's not a nerd!"

"He is a nerd."

"Fine, but he's super adorable."

"Whatever."

With a happy squeal I headed directly back in the shower, which I took in less than a few minutes. I made sure to blow dry my hair to not look so scummy. Going into my "bedroom" (Isaac's previous room-still has yet to be used as my room) I began my search for an outfit. After searching through my things for fifteen minutes I decided Lydia was right. I needed more date clothes. The nicest outfit I had I wore on the first date I went with Stiles… most of my clothes consists of shorts and jeans and tanks and tees…

I decided on light jean shorts, a gray tank, a beige blazer, and a pair of white converse. Whatever, it was better than nothing. Actually, nothing was probably better. I scowled. Seriously, _beast _needs to stop infiltrating my thoughts.

~o~

And Cora was of course correct. The elevator door signaled fifteen minutes before Stiles agreed to come. I scrambled down the stairs to protect him for Derek's overprotective visage.

What I say wasn't entirely what I expected, but close. Derek had Stiles pinned against the wall, thick hand wrapped around the teenagers throat in a soft choke. Not enough to kill him, just enough to cut off his airwaves. With a sigh I darted to their side and started to tug on Derek to loosen his grip.  
"Stop hurting my boyfriend!" I scolded him.

Derek didn't loosen his grip. Instead he turned to me with a sneer, "_Boyfriend_?"

"Be lucky it's not brother-in-law! Let us before you kill him."

"Maybe that's what my intentions are."

With a glower, I yanked on his arm again. He let up and dropped Stiles, who gasped for breath. He brought a hand to his red neck and glared at my brother.

I saw a beat up bundle of daisies. "You brought me flowers!" Taking them from his shaking hands, I inhaled the natural aroma with a dopey smile. A boy bought me flowers! Why hadn't I ever noticed how amazing this was _before_? Maybe because no boy had ever been Stiles.

"Ugh, yeah," Stiles choked out.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Stiles," Derek said firmly. He pointed to the couch tarnished couch. "Have a seat."

Whiskey eyes turned to me for savior. I shrugged, grabbed onto his hand and led him over to the couch. Both of us plopped down nervously. Derek could be one scary dude.

Said older brother hovered over us ominously. His thick brows furrowed as he narrowed his pale eyes at the sixteen-year-old. "Where are you taking my sister?" asked Derek.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise…" Stiles said slowly, but immediately came clean when Derek took a menacing step closer. "A picnic! I'm taking her on a picnic."

Unimpressed, Derek repeated irritably, "A _picnic._"

I kicked Derek's shin sending him my best impression of his glare. Then I elbowed Stiles in an effort to show him how amazing I thought it was. "Yay! I love picnics!"

"I swear Stiles…" he threatened.

"He get's it! Now-" I yanked Stiles to his feet. "Let's go."

Pecking Derek's cheek swiftly, I didn't give him a chance to object as I dragged Stiles to the elevator. My smile brightened when I saw the sour stare Derek gave me as the doors shut. I still clutched the daises in my hand. They'd probably be dead by the time Stiles took me home today, that's how hard I was squeezing them.

"Are you sure we should have left like that…" Stiles started, I pretended not to hear the hitch in his voice. "Sour wolf looked pretty sour to me."

"Mr. Grumpy will get over it eventually. It's time for you and me to have fun."

"Fun, right… I don't predict my death in the near future by your highly terrifying older brother, with superhuman werewolf strength, that can punch through brick walls… with his _fist, _is fun."

Insert eye roll.

My eyes sparkled with glee at the sight of the familiar sky blue jeep. "You got it back already?" I asked as I looked at the front of the car skeptically. There was still a nasty dent from the tree, but it obviously ran if he was able to drive here.

"Yeah. Not really any damage other than the front smashed in. It still runs fine… I'm going to take it into the shop in a few days."

He held open the passenger door for me and I leapt in, cradling my daises like a security blanket. A dimpled grin grew on his face as he saw me sniff them again. What? I liked flowers.

The car started and Stiles speedily spun out of the lofts parking lot. I think he feared Derek would come break up our date if he didn't hurry.

Rolling my window down entirely I let the hot California breeze pull at my strands. So much for perfect hair, right? I just had to mentally remind myself what Cora said when I was getting ready for my first date with Stiles. That he liked me the way I was. Messy hair, no makeup, teeshirts, and combat boots.

I sang along softly to the music as I recognized the song.

"_Everyday people do everyday things, but I can't be one of them. I know you hear me now. We are a different kind. We can do anything.__"_

Stiles cleared his throat. I peeked at him, blushing when I realized he was watching me sing. "You have a pretty voice."

"Oh, thanks."

"I think we could do a pretty good duet," he said with a smirk. I raised a brow. Then he belted, "_We could be heroesssss! We could be heroooooooessssss! Me and youuuu! We could beeeee!__"_

I blinked.

He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Come on. Let's start a two man band."

"_Anybody__'__s got the power, they don__'__t-_come on Lilly, don't make me look like a creep."

With a deep inhale I sang loudly, and quite terribly, along with Stiles, "_Spinning round and round of hours. You and me we__'__ve got the world in our hands!__"_

And the rest of the car ride was us screaming every single song that came on the radio. There were some questionable ones where I wondered why the hell Stiles knew the lyrics too, but it was Stiles… Like that Nicki Minaj song. Why did he need to know all the words to Anaconda?

~o~

We arrived at a cute little hill with little white flowers spotting the vibrant grass. There was no one else around. Stiles placed a navy blue quilt on the ground for us and set up a picnic basket. If that wasn't the cutest thing, I didn't care. Because it was adorable to me.

Both of us sat on the quilt relaxing immediately, there's something refreshing about knowing a crazy alpha pack isn't trying to tear you to pieces, or a demonic teacher won't sacrifice you. Stiles sat Indian stile while I sprawled on my back to stare up at the clouds.

He began to dig through the picnic bag, starting to list off everything as he unpacked, every item making my smile brighten. "So, I made potato salad, turkey sandwiches, there are some carrots, and for desert apples with peanut butter. And since I couldn't get wine, I brought apple juice."

"It sounds perfect."

"You sure? Because I can always stop and go get us-" I cut him off with a kiss. His eyes fluttered as I moved my lips along his own.

In an effort to make sure I didn't eat or strip him, I pulled back and grabbed one of the paper plates he brought. I filled mine with heavy portions sine I hadn't eaten breakfast and began to eat quietly.

"Here," Stiles muttered as he fumbled with his phone. He put Pandora on some random station. It sounded like The Lumineers.

"What did you do before Scott became a werewolf?"

He paused mid chew to look at me in shock. Swallowing, he said, "I just played video games and read comic books."

"You read comic books?"

"When I have the time," he shrugged.

"Marvel or DC?"

"DC, duh."

"Really? DC?" I scoffed. "Half of them don't even have real super powers."

"Are you-are you freaking kidding me right now?" Stiles stuttered out in a combination of disgust and shock.

"No. I'm not. Marvel is a million times better. Wolverine, Mystique, Thor, Spider-Man… need I say more?"

"How about Batman, Robin, Catwoman, The Flash-"

"Oh who cares! Batman is a rich snob and Robin's a circus clown."

Stiles pulled at his hair in distress. "Oh my god! I can't believe we are arguing over this. Your entire opinion is invalid and incorrect."

"How dare you!" I smacked his shoulder.

He shook his head. Fumed for a few moments in silence, shoving his entire sandwich in his mouth. I snickered to myself. Apparently that was a huge priority of his.

"I didn't know you liked comics," he said finally.

"I like comics and I like video games."

"What type of video games?"

"Dad and I like to play shooter games. We play Halo together whenever we don't have work." Stiles smiled and I matched his, until I realized what I said. Flattering slightly, "_Liked_… yeah, we _used_ to play."

Stiles hand reached out for mine. I grabbed it tightly.

"I can't imagine what it's like to go through what you're going through right now. I can't even… the thought of losing my dad… and then finding out your a supernatural sex demon on top of that." Stiles met my stare intensely, whiskey eyes wide with conviction. "You're really brave, Lilly. I don't think I'd be able to do it."

"Sometimes I feel like I'll crack. Then I think of Derek, and Cora… and you." I averted my gaze to a swaying tree in the distance. When had the conversation taken such a sad turn? "You guys make it easier to function. I feel like I have something to live for."

The subject needed to be changed or I'd break out in tears.

"Speaking of being a sex demon." Digging through my pockets I pulled out the foiled packages Cora gave me. Stiles eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he saw them. I held them up between my fingers. "Look, I'm not saying I want to have sex right now. But with what I am, I'm not sure I'll be able to control it and I don't think, even if you tried, you'd be able to stop me. I want you to have one of these on you at _all _times. Got it?"

Stiles quickly nodded.

"The last thing we need is you to get me pregnant and Derek to murder you."

His cheeks were dark, dark red. He took the condom with shaky hands and placed it in his wallet.

"Now, that doesn't mean I'm ready… So, if we can try and hold this off as much as possible… I'd prefer our first time to be when I'm not mind raping you into sleeping with me."

"If it counts, it wouldn't be rape either way."

I shot him a disapproving stare. Deciding to take the subject in another dramatic turn, I reached out to the bandage that covered where he had banged his head up the previous night. "How's your head doing?"

"Hurts like hell, but I'll live."

"How did your dad take the whole 'werewolves are real' thing? Since the last time I saw him he hadn't actually been very keen on the idea."

"Surprisingly well. He apologized for not believing me." Stiles ran a hand through his hair. "He's adjusting better than I thought. We had breakfast this morning and had a more in depth discussion about what's been going on the last few years. Maybe I should have told him sooner… it all just kinda clicked for him, you know? Like why I've been acting so weird and distant. Why I did some of, what he perceived, irresponsible things I've done. Which in all actuality, was an effort to save the world from evil alpha werewolves, a brain warped lizard, and our sacrificial English teacher."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full. Sure you have time for me?"

He smirked. "I always have time for a beautiful lady."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh," he said bobbing his head dramatically.

Leaning forward I brought my lips to his once more. With a nervous hand Stiles cupped my cheek, pressing his own plump limps harder into mine. I smiled at the purity of the kiss. They always started sweet and innocent. And like now, I could feel that deep burning in the pit of my spine crawling deliciously up and into my brain. Stiles hands slid down my cheek to my neck, gripping my shirt in a harsh grip. If I didn't stop him he'd literally rip it off my body. But I didn't want to. _The Beast _didn't want to.

Maneuvering over our scattered food, I crawled into his lap. A moan escaped him as I ground my hips roughly over his pelvis, the feeling of his growing arousal hard underneath me. A smirk quirked as Stiles lips left mine to trail down my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin behind my ear.

He pushed the beige blazer off my shoulders letting it fly off someplace around our mess. Long slender fingers toyed with the straps of my tank and I fisted my fingers into his shirt.

Then a dog barked rather loudly near us. I pulled back and Stiles gazed up at me with lust filled eyes. Ignoring the dog, I moved in to kiss him again.

Until I heard a gasp.

Blinking my eyes rapidly in an effort to clear my head of the fuzz, I looked beside me to see an elderly couple walking a great dane. With an impish smile I rolled off of Stiles, who still was under my demon spell and reached out for me. I slapped his hand away.

"Teenagers," the man spat at his wife.

She shook her head disapprovingly. "When we were younger we were so much better behaved."

They both stalked off.

I flopped on my back defeatedly. Stiles at this point had broken out of his stupor and started laughing hysterically. Seriously, it was crazed. He clutched his stomach and was gasping for breath. I just shook my head and calmed down my emotions by staring up at the clouds.

Then he abruptly ceased his laughter and hovered over me with a shocked wide-eyed stare. "Your eyes were black!"

I gave him an odd look. "What?"

The last time I checked my eyes were a pale green similar to Derek's.

"Like everything was pitch black, no white."

"What are you talking about Stiles?" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the front camera of my phone. Looking at my eyes, I was right. They were the same green I always had. "My eyes are green…"

"No-yes they are green, but no. They weren't. When you were kissing me, they were _black_."

"Like a demons…" I whispered.

Stiles rested his hands on his thighs, rubbing them nervously. "Yeah."

"Oh god!" Pressing my palms over my eyes I groaned loudly. "I'm literally a demon! I suck out souls for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Then have sex with them!"

"Hey, hey-" Stiles removed my hands to meet my stare. "There a few people I will personally feed to you, and you can have sex with me." My most Derek-like glare was provided to him and he snickered. "Don't worry. We will figure this out, okay?"

I sighed.

He laid down beside me. We gazed at the clouds for a few moments in silence, Pandora softly drifting through the speakers. I felt his hand reach out to hold mine, like the brave soul he was. How sad was that every time he held my hand it was a risk at his life?

To say I was happy, though, would be an understatement. This was bliss. I felt alive for the first time in my entire life. Like I had a purpose. I only wished Dad was here to experience it with me.

The happiness started to fade when an eery feeling crept up my spine. You know that feeling you get when you sense someone is staring at you? That's what I was feeling. I sat up dangerously slow to not draw attention if someone was in fact watching us. My gaze snaked across the field. Nothing, not even the elderly couple that passed by earlier. I chewed on my lower lip, rotating my body to the forest behind the hill a little ways off.

That's when I saw it.

Nothing clear, but a shadow lingered there. Whoever it was appeared tall in stance. Unfortunately they were too far to get a clear picture. Although, it was clear as day that they were watching us. As soon as I narrowed my gaze on them they disappeared.

"What's wrong?" questioned Stiles. He sat up and looked in the direction.

Something felt wrong.

"Nothing. Just thought I saw something…"

"Whatever it was is gone now."

"Yeah."

I gnawed on my chapped lips. The conversation with Deaton yesterday fresh in my mind. Dad's warning ringing bells. They would be coming for me.

_Who?_ Who would be coming for me?

"Somethings bugging you…" Stiles decided with a frown. I met his stare with pursed lips. I didn't want him to worry. Everything was supposed to be okay now. "You can tell me…"

"It-it's about my dad…"

Stiles squeezed my hand. "What about him?"

"Deaton told me some stuff about him. About when he lived in Beacon Hills."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"Kinda."

"Okay," he said.

"Promise you won't tell Derek or Cora. I don't… I don't want them to worry about me right now, okay?"

He gave me a tight lipped smile. "Promise."

"Apparently my Dad was Deaton's best friend. He gave my father the potion that he gave me the other Dad to control his hunger, but before they created it my dad got involved with some women that he shouldn't have… One in particular, Deaton says Dad didn't tell him who they were, only that they were dangerous. And they were out for blood

"After he knocked up my mom, they both decided it would be best if my father took me away because it would put the entire pack in danger. Talia used her alpha powers to erase all the younger children's memories of me. Derek… he would have remembered me if she hadn't…"

I sucked in a sharp breath. I just realized I was a mistake. I was literally not meant to be born. I think I preferred the idea of Dad trying to purposely create demon spawn, over knocking up the girl his best friend was in love with.

"For all the adults, she altered their memory of me to think I was kidnapped by my father and she decided on a fake name. This way, if anything happened to him and I had to come back they would be able to know I was telling the truth."

"Which is why Peter thought you were kidnapped…" Stiles muttered.

Inhaling sharply, I continued shakily. This was the part I always hated remembering. The blood pooling under my fathers dying body. The scent of copper strong in the air. Having to run. "Whoever my dad messed with found him after sixteen years and killed him."

I decided in omitting the part where they might not stop at my father. That there was a possibility they would be after me, too.

"Lilly…" he sounded sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

It wasn't okay, so I wouldn't tell him it was okay that he was sorry. None of this was okay. I was hurting, still so strongly, but I managed to ignore it most days.

"Do you think they're going to come after you?"

Staring into Stiles whiskey eyes, I almost told him the truth. Then I realized for the first time today that he had heavy bags under his eyes. Had he even slept? I'd been so excited for this date I hadn't even paid attention to him as a person.

_Lie_. I had to lie. I couldn't worry him. "No."

"That's kind of a good thing, right? Your dad didn't really kidnap you."

"I'm scared I'm going to hurt you Stiles."

He raised his brows. "What?"

"I'm afraid I'll do something like my dad. What if I seduce Scott by accident? What if I did something like that? I would never forgive myself! I mean, look at me, I wen't over to Lydia's and had _sex_ with Lydia. Sure it wasn't penetration with a penis and you seem totally okay with it, but what if that hadn't been Lydia. What if I had gone to comfort Scott and-and…" I gave him fierce stare. Stiles gaped at me like a fish. "Look. You're an amazing guy Stiles. I don't… I don't want you to waste your time with someone as fucked up as me."

"Are you trying to…" He shook his head, face scrunching up irritably. "Are you trying to break up with me or something?"

"Don't you want to? Look at me? I'm a freaking mess. Why would anyone in their right mind want to be with someone as fuc-"

And I never got to finish because Stiles lips were on mine. Maybe I lied. Not all of our kisses started out pure before the _beast _emerged. This was one desperate for understanding, more passionate than any of our kisses before. I felt something festering underneath it as Stiles lips parted, releasing a shaky breath against my own lips.

He moved back a fraction. "I really, really like you Lilly. I think you're brave, and loyal, and smart, and beautiful. I don't have to know everything about you yet to know that, that is true. And I want… I want to be with you. I want to deal with the good and the bad. I want to try."

I smiled widely.

Okay. So maybe things weren't perfect. Maybe someone was going to try and seek revenge on me for whoever my father slept with. Maybe I would struggle with being a succubus and controlling my powers.

But for now… for now, with Stiles, I could be happy.

* * *

xXbriannaXx, lostrachel, RHatch89, AlexMelRose, Carlie13, MissTigerLily1013, meangirl8, Kammi k, Ryder, and lily 1994 THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SOMEWHAT PATIENCE. I know it took me a long time to update this chapter, but I was very, very busy with work and nonsense. I'm afraid the next chapter might be a bit of a wait as well, but this is here. Tell me what you guys think. I'm excited for your reviews. :D

BTW. You might not be able to review this chapter... Um, this is because I deleted the authors note and it won't let you review 2x for the same chapter. So if you seriously need to let me know please PM me or submit a guest review with your UN!

This chapter originally was going to be a bit rougher, but I decided since I kept you guys waiting so long I'd make it cute. We need more Stiles x Lilly anyway.


	23. Chapter 23: The hell?

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The hell?**

"Gave you a minute

When you needed an hour

Just to push it aside

Instead of leaving it behind you"

_**Bridges ~ **__Broods_

* * *

Two days have passed since Stiles and my date. It ended smoothly, enjoying our picnic and cuddling for _hours_. Who knew I even liked cuddling? I think Stiles was literally cocaine or something. I was discovering all these things I never knew I enjoyed doing before, that I never craved before. Hand holding, kissing, hugging, prolonged eye sex that almost turned into real sex.

And the last two days we spent almost every waking minute together. We spent a lot of time at his house when the sheriff was on patrol. Because whenever he came to pick me up Derek would snarl like a freaking rabid dog. Which was fine when it came to demented alpha's that intended to murder us, but not to my adoring boyfriend!

Things have been great between us… yet, complicated.

Whenever Stiles and I were trying to do something simple, for example, watch all the Harry Potter films in a row, my succubus would quickly grow bored. Not that Harry Potter was even slightly boring. Because… Harry Potter, duh. Our legs would brush innocently, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, a swift kiss to the temple turned into his almost stripping on the couch _dry _humping each other.

The_ Beast _would beg for some sort of release, and we were _somewhat_ good at containing it. It was like feeding a crack addict cocaine. Seriously. I felt like Stiles was the most amazing drug in the world. And he tasted as such, the cinnamon taste of his freshly brushed teeth and ugh, sometimes pizza. It's disturbing how great he tasted after pizza. Like, I'm not sure if it was remotely okay to be turned on by that.

Thankfully, for the most part, I was able to pull myself back. At least enough where grinding, groping, tongues, and kisses satisfied my current urges… Not that Stiles did much part in the touching.

My succubus took control over our intimate situations. I would arouse him and have this overwhelming need to please him. I'd give him these "mind blowing" (his words) blow jobs and get myself off while giving him them. They were hot, and they were steadily getting more intense with the more we practiced… but the more we practiced, the harder it was to hold back.

The worst part? Stiles seemed _exhausted_, at least until my succubus got him hot and heavy. There were growing bags under his eyes and he seemed jumpy all the time. Ever since the night we found his father. You would think he'd be able to rest after all that we've been through… I tried to talk to him about it, but it ended up with him saying "everything was fine." But it really wasn't. I didn't have to be a werewolf to know he lied.

So… here I was, lying on the shabby couch at the loft. Rain droplets splatted on the brand knew windows. Thank goodness Derek was smart enough to get a contractor yesterday to come install them. Otherwise I'd have to clean up _more _water on the floor of this damn loft. And let's just say I was _sick_ of cleaning the floors. Seriously. I'm pretty sure there was blood permanently imbedded in the cracks.

Derek and Cora talked in hushed voices in the kitchen. It sounded like they were arguing. I would have been surprised if this were the first day I caught them doing this. But it wasn't.

The first night was when I came back from Stiles and my date. Stars were in my eyes, brain a pile of mush from all the (gag) adorable things he said. Like, his dimples… and his big doe eyes… and that little line in his upturned nose.

And then I came into the loft where Derek and Cora were wolfed out in the living rooms. Eyes flaring their supernatural cerulean, teeth bared, and they were at each other's throats. They both immediately stopped when I made my presence known by asking what was happening. They lied and said nothing. Derek flopping on the couch angrily as Cora stomped her way up the spiral stairs.

They didn't include me, which I took as a good and bad thing. Good being that meant it wasn't about me, and bad because I was a part of this family too. I wanted to know what was going on. I felt left out, which I mean, they were fighting so… I guess I was fine. I just wanted to know what the hell was going on. Sick of people treating me like I didn't deserve to know that I'M A FREAKING SUCCUBUS, and that a fucking supernatural _thing _was vengeful enough to kill my damn father, or what my damn SIBLINGS were fighting about. Like… we just survived. Why were they fighting?

Whatever… I didn't really want to fight with them. All I wanted was to relax.

My phone beeped and I smiled at the text from Stiles. Although, it turned into a frown when I looked it over.

**Stiles (12:26 PM): jlkjdadsakj kajsdi adknmx ijuwer.**

The hell?

My finger was on the button to call him, but Cora stomped into the room with a "fuck everyone" expression on her pretty face, Derek hot on her heels. Oh no, dread filled my gut. They were definitely planning on including me now. _Dammit._

I lifted a single brow not knowing what to say. They were both just glaring at one another. "Umm… you look significantly pissed off."

"I'm going back to my old pack," Cora said shortly. Like as if she said, "I like the color of bananas," and not like she just admitted she was fucking leaving.

Sitting up quickly I glanced at Derek unsurely. He avoided my gaze, crossing his arms to glare out the window. "What? Why?"

"Because there is no way I'm going to be in that idiots pack," she clarified. Crossing her toned arms over her chest in a similar stance as our brother, she shot Derek another dark look. "Scott McCall knows close to _nothing_ about being a werewolf. True alpha? What a joke!" Her nails extended and lightly dug into her skin, not enough to cause blood, but enough to create an indent. "Beacon Hills has only brought death. My family died here, Boyd died here, I almost died here, and I **refuse** to be another tombstone along my families… Derek says he will help me safely return to my old pack, but doesn't intend to stay." Her eyes were filled with a deep sadness that I was all too familiar with. "Come with, Lilly. I don't want you to die here too."

"I'm not going to run away," I said softly. Derek met my stare and gave me an approving nod.

Cora appeared as if I slapped her with my words. Maybe I had. I don't think she expected me to say no.

"All for a stupid fucking boy? He doesn't love you. He's not family. He's just some kid that's going to use you for sex and when he's finished you'll be alone."

Gaping, I harshly retorted, "This isn't about _Stiles. _This is about refusing to run like a scared child the second something uncomfortable happens. I've lived my entire life afraid of living and… no matter how short my life could end up being, I'd rather live it then seclude myself, terrified of living in my own skin!

"Stay, Cora… Derek and I are here. Freaking Peter, no matter how irritating, is here… you can have friends here. You can _live._"

"No."

My shoulders slumped.

"I love you, ya know?" I whispered. "And I understand. I'm going to miss you, truly. I'm glad I've had the opportunity to discover that I have such an amazing sister. I hope you don't hate me for not wanting to leave."

Her hostile demeanor deflated. She took a hesitant step towards me and I threw myself around her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Derek seemed somewhat relived even if he stood tensely behind us. With bleary eyes, I muttered, "Get over here and join the group hug Mr. Grumpy."

Rolling his eyes, he did as requested. All three of us were in a smuggling hug, my fingers gripping Derek's teeshirt to haul him even closer.

Cora mumbled into my shoulder, "I love you guys. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough for this."

"No one ever said you had to be," I said. "As long as you know we love you, and that you are family, then that's all that matters."

* * *

I helped Cora pack all her belongings, which wasn't much. Derek had explained that he didn't want me to come with, that where they were headed would go through some rough areas. He was bringing Peter with him for extra security, which he begrudgingly admitted.

So… I was to stay home.

_Alone._

He said Stiles couldn't sleep over, made sure to throw that one in there. And I couldn't even get away with it. Because Derek could smell him. Fucking werewolves.

That didn't mean I couldn't sleep over Stiles' though…

Or just make sure to clean the sheets and stuff before Derek returned.

Either way, I was definitely going to be snuggling Stiles. I haven't slept alone since I started with Derek. Especially with the depressing news that my sister was leaving… and that I wouldn't have Derek to wallow with until he returned.

Outside the rain had picked up. It washed down my hair, soaking my skin. It brought me back to the first night in Beacon Hills… the train ride not even twenty-fours after I watched my father die soaked in his own blood. Running… always running… but not anymore… I refused. No matter how much I wanted to jump in that Tahoe. Wanted to wrap my arms around Cora and force her to stay, or convince Derek that we can all leave. That all of us could be together forever. That we were finally a family. Why were we breaking this up?

I understood… Cora had worse things happen to her here. She watched the family she'd grown up with fall apart with a house fire. Watched people she was close to die. Was forced to sit with Boyd and Erica for months in a cell, getting close to them, becoming their friends, becoming _pack_. Only for both beta's to be murdered. I would want to run to. A part of me did want to run. But what I said was true, no one was asking her to be strong.

But I was asking myself to be strong. For me. For Derek. For my father.

A sad smile was on my face when I hugged Cora goodbye one last time. With a heavy heart I watched the Tahoe drive off. A similar expression on Cora's drifting face as she waved.

I shakily took out my phone and called Stiles. He answered instantly, "_Hey Lilly.__" _He sounded wrecked.

Momentarily forgetting that I was calling to cry about Cora leaving and being alone until Derek's return, I asked worriedly, "Stiles, you okay?"

"_Um, yeah, just tired__… __I didn__'__t sleep well._"

"Okay…" I didn't need werewolf hearing to know he lied. He probably hadn't slept, true, but it was more than that. "Look, can you come over? I need to talk to you."

"_Sure. What about Derek though? You know how he gets when I come over__…"_

"That's one of the things I wanted to talk about. Derek's not going to be home for a few days. Um, so if you want to bring some overnight clothes…"

"_Oh_," I smiled at his simple response. "_Alright, um, yeah, well__…_ _I__'__ll be there soon._"

Heading back inside I realized that I was soaked. Shivering from the poor ventilation in the loft, I made my way upstairs to change my clothes. I felt rather exhausted after the Cora incident… I just wanted to curl up in a ball and never leave, so, I picked clothes that reflected my mood. Baggy gray sweats and a black tank. Nothing more relevant than clothes that show the sluggishness in my core.

I decide to wait for Stiles on the couch downstairs. My legs are drawn to my chest, arms wrapped around my ankles and I rest my chin on my knees. Vacantly my eyes wonder across the darkness of the loft. The only light coming from the dim lamp alongside the couch. Lightning starts to flash outside, rain crashing onto the crisp glass. I sigh and it sounds too loud. Everything sounds so _loud_.

Clenching my eyes I try and think so that my thoughts are louder than the silence. But all I can think of is Derek and Cora, Cora leaving, being alone, so alone… and Stiles… Stiles coming to visit me.

The alarm sounds and I shriek. Derek had it fixed yesterday and it was the first time I concisely heard it sine Kali smashed it to bits.

Wet shoes squeak, and it's not silent anymore. Stiles rounds the corner and I smiled when I see his white tee soaked, maroon flannel clinging to his skin, and the _almost _too-tight jeans, but just tight enough where it makes me flush thinking about what's hiding underneath.

"Hey," he greets softly. He runs a hand through his drenched locks, shakes his head like a puppy and splashes the water on the floor. I don't worry about cleaning it. He stood before me and I pat the couch next to me. He motions to his shirt. I smile and let him know I don't care. He sits down.

I maneuver myself so that I'm clinging to his side, and I realize I can't hold it back anymore. A sob breaks through. Stiles is rubbing my back, I bury my face into the crook of his neck and I'm glad he's already drenched because it'd be soaked after this.

Stiles embraces me tight against his chest and rests his chin atop my head. He kisses my temple, whispering in my ear, "Lilly, what's going on?"

And I start to hiccup, start to compose myself, and I explain in broken sentences, "Cora… she-Derek… and, I'm sorry, I just-I'm so _alone_ all the t-time."

"What?"

His hands are on my shoulders and he's pushing me back so that I'm staring with red-rimmed eyes into his wide worried ones. They are swirling with whiskey, and I wish I had a drink right now. It would make today better.

"Lilly… you're not alone…" his eyes narrow, he licks his lips. "You and me, remember?"

I nod vigorously. "I mean…" composing myself with a long breath, I continue, "Cora left… to-to be with her old pack."

"Oh…" He purses his lips. His thumb swipes under my eye to wipe away some of the redness.

"Derek and Peter are escorting her back."

"Why is she leaving?"

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "She said she doesn't want Scott to be her alpha."

"Scott's a _true _alpha! Why-_ugh-__"_ he shakes the head, like he couldn't fathom the thought that someone wouldn't have faith in his best friend. "Derek even knows how awesome that is! Like, it's super rare. Derek said. And I trust Derek." He blinked. "Don't tell him I said that."

I scowled at him. Derek deserved more credit than others gave him. He was a protective brother and had done nothing other than try and help since I met him. Sure, he had a grumpy face, but he was still sweet.

"I think she hates him."

He snorted. "After all he went through to save her?"

"I guess… that doesn't matter though… what matters is I'm going to be home alone until Derek get's back. I have trouble sleeping alone… ever since my Dad…"

"Um, do you want me to sleep, you know, with you?" asked Stiles with cherry tinted cheeks. I stare at his eyes and frown. Sleep? The kid clearly wasn't sleeping. There were bags so deep under his eyes that I could mistake them for makeup smudges.

"Stiles, what's going on with you?"

He stilled. "What do you mean?"

"You…" My brows pinched. I could already tell by his demeanor he wasn't going to tell me the truth. But I had an idea. A bad idea, but an idea, nevertheless."Just… You haven't kissed me yet."

Stiles hostility morphed into a smug smirk. "Well, all you had to do was ask…"

"I shouldn't have to ask. You should just do it."

Then his cupid-bow lips were on mine. Like our kisses typically started, it was innocent. Until I instigated the deepening of the kiss. Opening my mouth, allowing Stiles tongue to slip between the gaps. His right hand was rubbing the exposed flesh of my arms while the other tangled in my hair, grasping the back of my skull gently.

I scraped my blunt nails on the wet jeans and he sucked in a breath. Then I squeezed myself to his chest, pressing mine against his tight, I could feel his beating heart thumping rapidly along with my own.

Then I felt the calm shifting to a starving thirst as _the beast _crawled up my spine and out my chest. Our clothes were coming off. Stiles plaid shirt, my shirt, his white tee, my sweats, his jeans, my bra and panties, his boxer briefs. And he was almost inside of me. The tip was at my entrance and my blood pumped with a need, a craving for his kiss, his touch, his entire being. And without pause Stiles in his glossy eyed stupor pushed slowly into me.

And then I realized what was happening.

And how this was too soon.

We were moving too fast.

We were starting to get to know each other.

And I wasn't ready.

I didn't want this.

Not yet.

I pressed my hands against his toned chest when he was half-way in, not enough to be aggressive, enough to make him stop moving. Scrambling from underneath him, I shoved him so that he was sitting and I was between his knees. My tongue licked the underside of his cock, and he groaned.

Then I was twisting my hands around his shaft, mouth opening around and swallowing him as much as I could. His fists were in my hair and he was thrusting his hips up to meet each motion. And then my hands were between my legs and I was fingering myself, with my thumb rubbing circles on my clit.

This was the only way I knew how to control _the beast_. She could be maintained with a taste. It wasn't enough. I sensed it, but she managed to behave.

And then he was coming in my mouth and I swallowed the sticky substance like it was the best damn thing I ever had. But I wasn't close, yet.

Stiles was lifting me under my arms, lying me down on the couch. Spreading my legs, lifting my ankles over his bare shoulders. His tongue between my swollen lips, licking up my essence. Fingers slipping inside and pumping me, tongue now sucking at my clit. Then I was letting out a cry at my release.

We went back to my room and he fell asleep.

I smiled.

Because my plan had worked.

Now… for the second part of my plan…

Getting into his dreams.

* * *

I want to immediately apologize for two things. ONE: I dropped my laptop charger in water (it actually might have been a glass of wine…) and had to wait for a new one to come in the mail. Therefore, wasn't able to write. TWO: because this chapter is short. I wanted to give you guys something and not let you think I forgot about you or this story! This chapter was intended to be MUCH longer, but I decided on splitting it in two. Since I got half-way I figured I'd give you guys this so hopefully you don't kill me. I hope you enjoyed it either way.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.

I know there were some questions I had been asked! (I LOVE QUESTIONS)

Q: When and/if Lilly will transform?

A: YES. She will transform in season 3B. Not gonna tell you when exactly or the specifics on her transformation into a full on succubus, but it shall be coming up. I will spoil it is around when Stiles becomes void.

Q: Will this story stray from season 3B to go into Lilly's plot, or will it just follow the original plot?

A: This story will follow the original plot AS WELL as have an additional plot for Lilly. I like season 3. It's my favorite season! Especially void Stiles, but this story also has to have a more specific purpose than following the plot. Um, I will say I have Lilly's story planned out… but it's at home and I'm actually at my cousins house so I'll have to review it to decide what I'm able to leak without spoiling it haha.

**WELL. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE SEASON 5 TRAILER OMG?!**


	24. Chapter 24: He Didn't Listen

**Chapter Twenty-Four: He didn't listen.**

"I'm taking it slow.

Feeding my flame.

Shuffling the cards of your game.

And just in time.

In the right place.

Suddenly I will play my ace."

_**Blue Foundation **__~ Eyes On Fire_

* * *

I laid my hand on Stiles chest. It pumped loudly, I could feel it beating horridly against my sweating palm. Hesitantly, I curled against his side.

What was I doing when I entered his dream last time?

Thinking of him.

Wanting to be with him.

_Craving _him.

Closing my eyes I focused on everything Stiles. Wanting to touch him, kiss him, love him. Love him? Too soon for that. But definitely… something _more_.

A familiar tingle crawled up my spine. Then it happened, a blinding light flashing before my closed eyes. Almost like the opening to a movie…

Blinding light, and then the sound of rushing wind. A familiar boy stood before me. His whiskey eyes wide in confusion.

"Lilly…" he muttered under his breath. "Why are we here?"

I looked around. We were on the lacrosse filed. The lights were all on, preventing us from seeing all the people standing in the crowd. I frowned when a familiar objected stared us dangerously in the face. It would be a nightmare of my own for a _long time. _The Nemeton. It was a little distance ahead of the bleachers. Somehow between me looking at the Nemeton and the crowd, the bleachers were now wrapped in a C around the Nemeton. A door hovering above it that seemed so menacing it brought shivers up my spine.

It creaked open, the sound louder than the wind.

"I don't know Stiles…" I finally answered, because maybe if I asked the right questions dream Stiles might give me real Stiles answers. "Why do you think we are here?"

He started walking towards the door. "Maybe I should check…"

That sounded like the start of a really terrible horror movie. And my life had been that for the past few months-starting with my father's death.

"We should close it."

The sound of my own voice had my whipping my head towards Stiles. Another me stood on his left side. Instead of the baggy sweats that I was literally wearing, this version of me was wearing shorts and one of Stiles plaid shirts. It was a similar outfit that I wore on the night we dug his father and our friends out from under the Nemeton.

Stiles furrowed his brows. "Why are there two of you?"

Was Stiles dreaming of _me_? That is the only logical reasoning I could think of.

"Stiles…" dream me said in a panic. "Don't open the door, please, leave the door closed."

"But I just want to…" and somehow we were standing in front of the door? Neither of us had walked towards it. He extended a shaky hand to the knob. I hovered close behind while dream me stayed back and shouted in fear, begging Stiles to shut the door.

I kept screaming so loud, so terrified, "STILES SHUT THE DOOR! PLEASE DON'T OPEN THE DOOR! STILES! STILES! _PLEASE!__"_

He didn't listen.

He swung the door open.

Both of us entered the darkness.

Dream me became mute.

The sound of the rushing wind ceased.

Then, we were in his bed.

Stiles looked around confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. I touched his arm and he jumped. "Oh my god!" A hand flailed to his chest. "I-sorry. I didn't realize you were here."

He didn't remember what just happened.

I gave him a concerned look. "What's going on Stiles?"

"I don't know… I just had the weirdest dream…" he said. Then he flopped down on the bed and rubbed his palms against his eyes. Then he sat up abruptly, eyes narrowing at me. "I thought we were at your house?"

I didn't think I should tell him he was dreaming. Not if I wanted to figure out what was going on with him, so I shrugged.

Then his bedroom door cracked open. I jumped at the sudden noise and Stiles matched my fear. However, Sheriff Stilinski poked his head into the room.

An unamused grimace appeared on his face. "Stiles… I thought we had this discussion before. No girls in the bed. And keep the door open."

Stiles cheeks burned bright, bright red. "Sorry Dad… I didn't even… I thought I was… I promise it won't happen again."

With a fleeting eye roll he went downstairs.

"What's today?" Stiles questioned. "Is it Saturday? Or Monday? Or is it…" He held up his hands and stared down at them confused, eyebrows pinching tightly on his forehead. "Huh."

I pressed my hand into his tense shoulder. It was still so weird how I could feel him, yet, it didn't feel real at the same time. Not like the Stiles lying on the bed next to me, squirming in his nightmarish sleep.

"Stiles?" I pressed when he started mumbling to himself about his fingers.

"Come on, we have school," he said resolutely, apparently giving up whatever thought he had..

Then we were inside the school before I could blink. There were beakers and odd glass vials on the desks. Chemistry classroom. My eyes widened. I glanced down, yep, still in my sweats. Stiles was wearing a white teeshirt and maroon pants now. I had a very inappropriate thought of how cool it'd be for me to just change with a blink of an eye. It was gone when I realized we were the only two in the classroom.

Well. There was one other person…

Mr. Harris, but Mr. Harris was dead.

Stiles seemed to realize this. "Mr. Harris… I thought you were, you know… dead?"

Mr. Harris didn't say anything. He just stared at Stiles. Stiles looked around and found me. I just shook my head not understanding.

Then the entire classroom was filled with unfamiliar faces. And Stiles started to panic. They were all staring at him silently. He scrambled out of his seat towards the door. Then the door opened before he could reach it. He stilled.

I was behind him. He glanced at the body of students who all still watched him with blank faces. Then their facial features melted, and they were just faceless bodies watching us. Quickly he opened the door.

Then there was the rushing violent wind. My hair whipped around my face and I was trying to tame it to get a clear view of what was happening.

Stiles stood in the center. He was standing on the tree stump of the Nemeton, _screaming_, his hands clutching his ears as he tried to drown out the noise.

And that's when I realized Stiles was _really _screaming. I opened my eyes and stared down at the boy squirming on the bed. Reaching out for him, I grabbed his shoulders and held him down. He tried to kick me off, he tried to hit me, but I was shockingly stronger (or not so shockingly, I have to remind myself I'm a succubus).

"Stiles, Stiles, _Stiles!_" I yelled his name.

Bloodshot eyes snapped open and he just _stopped_. Then he was sobbing. I cradled him against my chest as his fists wrapped themselves into the back of my shirt.

What in the hell?

It took a few moments for him to calm down, but when he did he stood up on shaky limbs.

"I should go home," he said.

"Stiles…" I whispered cautiously. "You should stay. You shouldn't-"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. My dad… I just need to go."

I tried to take a step towards him, but Stiles just ran out of the room. I blinked as his entire being darted out of the bedroom. I listened to his footsteps pound down the stairs, the sound of the elevator door opening, and then to the silence.

"Seriously?" I huffed. This was irritating. I didn't even know what that even meant. All I know is that my boyfriend is having weird ass dreams that have him wake up screaming. At least that explained the not sleeping part…

But it really only left me with more questions. Did this have something to do with the whole sacrificing thing? Deaton did say there would be consequences…

Ugh. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. This was ridiculous. Now I was stuck home alone… and that made me… nervous.

My skin prickled dangerously on the back of my neck. I thought back on Stiles and my date, that weird person that stood off in the distance. Something nagged at the back of my head. It was like they had been watching us. Or me?

I found my phone and called the only person I knew I could call. Which is someone, I guess, I never thought I would.

A familiar sultry voice answered after one ring, "Hey green eyes, never thought you'd call."

"Hi Lydia…" I bit my lower lip. "I was, um, wondering if you wanted to maybe have a sleepover?"

~o~

The front door swung open before I could reach for the doorbell. I grinned nervously at the strawberry blonde and her bedhead. She dressed in a simple lavender nighty, holding a single finger against her lips while ushering me inside. We both tip toed quietly upstairs. She shut the door softly behind her, both of us wincing while it squeaked.

I dropped my backpack and overnight bag on the floor with a thump as Lydia locked the door behind her. I stood in the center of the room as she swayed her hips lazily around me, crawling onto the bed she sprawled out. Her beautiful mane fanning across her barely covered body.

Thank Deaton he gave me that freaking potion. I don't think I'd be able to control myself sleeping in the same bed with Lydia after our previous incident. Not that I even wanted to do anything, because I didn't. I mean Lydia is beautiful, but things with Stiles (excluding his lack of sleep and the weird incident today) have been amazing. And if I had a choice over my creepy succubus powers I'd say I'd only be attracted to him. But the more days past the more my attraction grew towards others. It was strange to think how when I was with my… my father… that I'd never even noticed boys before-let alone _girls_.

I wonder what he'd think of me. Of my powers… how long did he think he could hide it before he was forced to tell me the truth? Why hadn't he _prepared _me for what I was to be?

"Lilly," Lydia drawled with a smirk. She patted the spot next to her and I squeezed myself under the covers. Resting her head down on the feather down pillow, I mirrored her with a shy smile.

"So, what happened?" she asked after she soothed the blanket over her legs.

I raised a brow. "What makes you think something happened?"

"It's the middle of the night. You seem oddly twitchy, and asked to come sleepover way past the usual request time."

Who knew there was a sleepover request time?

"Derek and Peter left to escort Cora back to her old pack today. She doesn't want Scott to be her alpha…" I sighed, scrunching my nose at the thought of my sister. When would be the next time I'd see her? Weeks? Doubtful. Months? Not likely. Years? Hopefully, eventually. "And then something really weird happened with Stiles."

She rolled her forested eyes. "Stiles and weird go hand in hand."

"This was _extra _weird. So… I noticed he hasn't been sleeping well. He's been coming up with excuses and evading the question every time I ask what's wrong. I might've used my succubus powers to enter his dream?"

"Is that a fact or a question?" Lydia asked with a perked brow.

"Ugh, fact. Well… the dream was weird. Didn't really make sense. He dreamt of the Nemeton mostly, and this door kept creeping open and he had this overwhelming urge to just go in it. So he did. Then he was screaming… and like, really screaming in real life. I woke him up. Then he was _crying, _and he was like 'I have to go,' then took off! He's been acting so… off."

"Allison's been acting weird too," Lydia observed thoughtfully. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I think it has something to do with whatever Deaton had them do."

"Me too."

"We should talk to them about it tomorrow. Figure out if something is happening to Scott as well."

"We should probably talk to Deaton…"

She nodded. "Until then, we should sleep."

I blew a raspberry. Could I sleep? My mind felt cluttered and overwhelmed.

"Come on," she taped my nose with her pointer finger. "Shut down that brain and get some rest. You could use some beauty sleep."

"Whatever."

She giggled and shut off the light.

To be honest, I didn't sleep. I listened to Lydia drift off, and then I thought off Stiles. He hadn't texted me or anything since he left. I sent him one asking if he got home okay, but nothing. Derek didn't check up on me either. Besides Lydia, who was lost in her dreams, I felt completely and utterly alone.

* * *

A/N: I want to apologize immensely for the long overdue update. Also, for the update being so short. The reason why it took me forever… still hurts! UGH. All my documents for my stories were deleted. Yep. GONE. I had future chapters written that I put SO much effort into. And they vanished. Never to return. NEVER. So, I was very frustrated to re-write this entire chapter. WHICH I HAD FINISHED AND WAS READY TO POST LIKE THREE WEEKS AGO. RAHHHH.

Anyways.

Sorry. Hope this satisfies SOMETHING at least D:

Thanks always for the reviews: . (periods between every word), xXbriannaXx, meangirl8, RHatch89, lostrachel, InkHeart1212, and guest!


	25. Chapter 25: Like, like

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Like, like.**

"Smile baby don't cry.

I will only fly with you by my side.

Baby I'm cornered now.

Baby don't push me out.

Lately I walk in doubt.

Maybe it's crashing down.

Baby can you save it now."

_**Half Mast ~ **Empire Of The Sun_

* * *

The next morning Lydia took advantage of me spending the night. She decided that none of the clothes I brought with me were worthy of wearing and borrowed me hers. Honestly, I didn't see the problem with the shorts and solid black tee, but apparently they "are not worthy" of my apparent "sex appeal," according to the red head. She dolled me up in a very _Lydia _outfit; black floral print shorts with a black crop top. Then she made me wear matching black booties. I kind of resented the fact we were almost the same size in height and everything else. Like, at least Allison had the excuse of "I'm too tall for that" or "we don't share the same shoe size." Nope. Not me. And Lydia was very smug about this. She had especially enjoyed curling my long hazelnut locks and lining my eyes with coal. I think she was getting pleasure through all the whining I was doing.

Pursing her already painted plump lips, she smiled as she used a wand to coat my long lashes with a thick liquid. "I wish I could pull this off as well as you," she tells me as she looks over her work. "I mean, I can, to an _extent_. But you have this seductive appeal."

I rolled my eyes. "Hence being a succubus."

"Lucky bitch," Lydia mutters. "You have the power to seduce anyone, and you chose Stiles."

"Stiles is…" my lips tug up in a grin as I'm trying to fight it off. "Perfect."

And I really think he is. Even if he still hasn't answered my text from last night, and I'm thinking of strangling him from running out of the apartment right after his nightmare.

Lydia doesn't respond, just gives me a look of approval. "I've really outdone myself. I'm kind of regretting how hot I made you look right now." She frowns as she goes over to the full length mirror that hung on her open closet door. I think she looks beautiful. Hesitantly, she slides her hands over the white crop decorated with light pink and purple flowers, it loosely hangs off her shoulders. Then her fingers play with the hem of her light blue skirt. It's probably the most casual outfit I've seen her in since I've met her, and I think it's my favorite one.

"You look gorgeous," I make sure she knows this, because for someone so confident I can tell she clearly is self-conscious at times. Most girls our age are, so, it's not a surprise. Even if it's shocking to think someone so uniquely pretty should think themselves not perfect in every possible way.

Closing the closet door, she spins on her heel to eye me with a smirk. "Have you guys had sex yet?"

My nose scrunches up. "No."

"You're missing out…" She frowns. "Maybe. I don't know. You really need to tell me all the details when Stiles and you finally have sex."

The thought causes me to panic. The idea of sex terrifies me more than it ever had. When I was with Dad I never thought it was this pressing matter. I always figured when ever I decided to have a boyfriend it would just _happen_. I went to an all girls school so it wasn't like it was really something I thought would happen soon. I'd never been interested in the idea of dating. And now I'm apparently a succubus who seduces people and sucks out souls, so, it's becoming a much more alarming matter in my life as of late.

I think if I met Stiles as _not _being a succubus and started dating him it wouldn't be so… terrifying. It almost feels like it's going to be chore. Not that I think sex would be that… I just, I don't know, feel like I don't have control over it. And there's nothing worse than losing your virginity when you're not the person deciding whether or not you want it.

I doubt I'd regret sex with Stiles. I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy it. I loved when he ate me out and fingered me, and I definitely got off on giving him blow jobs.

My main problem was that I'm not ready to lose my virginity and I felt like I already needed to be.

"Hey," Lydia whispers. I jump when her hand squeezes my shoulder. I'd been staring at my hands unfocused. I hadn't even realized I'd dug my blunt nails into my thighs, moon crescents imbedded in my creamy skin. I blink my green eyes up to meet her own emerald orbs. "You don't need to have sex with him until you are ready. Just know Stiles won't take advantage of you, and if things do happen before you're ready, that you shouldn't regret it with him. He's a great guy, he would never hurt you with the intention of hurting you. He'd be patient and willing to wait as long as you're ready. But… I know you are going through things-things that I can't completely understand. Similar to how I'm going through things that I can't explain-" she pauses to lick her lips. "-and I know that with what's happening to you, things might escalate and you both might not have control over it."

"I shouldn't be this nervous after what I've done with you. But it just feels… different."

She tried to bite down a smirk, but it crossed her plump lips anyway. "That's because you _like _him."

"I like you," I clarify. And wow, what a weird thing to say. I recalled a few weeks ago when I didn't think I even liked Lydia as a person.

"Not like how you like Stiles, idiot," she mumbles the last part, but I hear it and shoot her a scowl. "You _like, like_ him."

"Oh."

She rolls her eyes and mockingly says, "Oh."

My scowl deepens.

"Come on, we need to get to school early enough to catch these three lunatics." Lydia snags a purse and ushers me to follow her out of the room. I reach for my backpack and sling it on my back. "Oh, and you're driving. We are taking advantage of that sexy ass Camaro in my driveway."

I smirk as I waggle Derek's keys. I guess there was _one _good thing about my brother being out of town.

~o~

Our first encounter in the school was Allison. As soon as we walked in we hovered near the front door to wait for Lydia's best friend, and apparently my "new best friend" -again, Lydia likes to decide things for me. She's really bossy. I'm still not sure if this bothers me.

While we waited off to the side Lydia started filling me in more on how Allison has been acting since the incident. She said she's been jumpy and acted terrified all the time. Neither of us really had any input on Scott since we both didn't really hang out with him unless Stiles or Allison were involved, and I haven't had a chance to be in a situation like that since I just recently started dating Stiles.

But I knew immediately what Lydia meant by Allison. We both perked up when the familiar chocolate haired teen rushed through the front doors. She paused, panting as if she had just ran a marathon or some other strenuous activity (that was definitely not okay for this early in the morning).

Lydia and I shared a look before moving in on her.

"Allison?"

The girl blinked her wide doe eyes at us.

"You okay?" asked Lydia.

Allison bobs her head quickly, but she looks horror stricken.

"You're not okay," I say pointedly.

"We need to find Scott and Stiles," Lydia demands. She gives her friend a stern look before we start heading towards the parking lot. Allison trails behind nervously and I make sure to glance back at her every few moments to make sure she's still following. She appears so out of it I'm worried she will drift off again.

Outside, Lydia and I marched over to two familiar teenaged boys, who appeared to be arguing outside the school near the stairs. Well, Lydia more like _swayed _while I carefully walked in an effort to not destroy her expensive designer shoes.

I fought two emotions while approaching Scott and Stiles: anger and worry. Seriously, I kind of wanted to punch my boyfriend in the head. Ugh. Since when did I have _feelings_ like jealousy and being hurt of an un-responded text? Shittttt.

As if Lydia could read my thoughts -which I wouldn't be surprised if she could- she shot me a narrow look over her shoulder. Then I realized Scott looked as if he were going to puke or something equally horrendous. I huffed, but picked up my pace just in time to catch Stiles say to his hunched over friend, "It's happening to you too. You're seeing things, aren't you?"

Scott grit out through clenched teeth, "How'd you know?"

Lydia paused before them, smugly informing all accused, "Because it's happening to all three of you…" Allison, Scott, and Stiles stare at one another with wide worried eyes. "Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one."

Instantly Allison defensively mutters, "We are not crazy."

Lydia chuckles sarcastically, "Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine."

The werewolf gazes down at his hands. "We did die and come back to life. That's gotta have some side effects, right?"

The bell rings loudly.

Stiles whiskey eyes meet mine for the first time since we approached, and I try to keep my expression blank when I notice the dark bags under his eyes. I'm mad, remember Lilly, _mad_. He left you last night ALONE and didn't answer your text messages, which is totally uncool. "We keep an eye on each other. Okay?" He gives me a pleading look, and I exhale before nodding my head in agreement. "And Lydia-" he shoots her a glare. "-stop enjoying this so much."

Lydia tries to play off her smile innocently, "What?"

Everyone parts off to head to class, except Stiles and myself, he cautiously approaches me as I pretend to inspect my nails. His long slender fingers invade my vision as he grabs my hand and intwines are fingers together.

"Sorry," he says softly. "I didn't mean to run out last night, I-ugh, just freaked out."

How the hell do I stay mad at him? It's not even worth being mad at him over. It's not his fault. He did die and come back to life, he has the right to be miserable right now. At least a _little _bit.

"Just… text me next time to let me know you're okay," I bite out, because that was still totally rude and needed to be clarified.

"I will," he promises.

"We are going to be late," I deduce as we begin walking into the building.

He shrugs. "Eh."

"You know… before Beacon Hills, I was a straight A student and didn't miss _any _classes."

Stiles raises a brow. "Really? I think I've seen you in class once."

"I think I've honestly only stayed at school once. It's your fault you know."

He bumps his hip against mine. "Is it now?"

"Couldn't resist your face."

"I've turned you into a rebel."

I stick my tongue out. "You're lucky I like you so much, or I might be disappointed by my lack of education."

"I promise I'll help you study. We probably should focus on getting our school work turned in… atop the insomnia, nightmares, and the fact that I might be going out of my freaking mind."

"Hey." I stop in the middle of the hallway. Stiles faces me and I squeeze his hands tightly. "Whatever is happening, I'm going to be here, okay? You're not in this alone. You're not going crazy. I mean… anymore crazy than you already are."

"Thanks babe," Stiles rolls his eyes sarcastically.

I ignore the way my stomach flutters at being called babe. Pet names are stupid. I used to make fun of the people who called each other babe, cupcake, pudding cup, whatever other stupid names they could come up with. Because _why _would you want to be called something _thousands _of people call their significant other? Then Stiles says it, and it's just like I forget the thousands of people that call each other babe.

Gross.

Stiles scratches the back of his messy locks. His cheeks turn a light pink as his eyes flicker over my face appreciably. "You look really beautiful today."

"Lydia decided to play Barbie with me."

"Barbie doesn't have shit on you."

I snort, "Shut the hell up."

The final bell rings.

"We should get to class."

I frown as I glance around the empty hallway. "Hey Stiles?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what my first class is."

Stiles laughs. "Do you have a copy of your schedule? I know we have like every class together except the first two."

"I think I have Government," I grumbled as I slid off my purple backpack to search for my schedule.

"Room 201, right?"

"Yes! That's right. Then Geometry with that Danny kid."

"Want me to walk you?" he asks.

I point to the bell above the lockers. "We are already late…"

He smirks, "Exactly."

Then his hand grips mine tightly and we start down the hall in the direction of my classroom. He gives me a cheesy grin as we sneak past the closed classroom doors. When we draw closer to room 201, Stiles hand slips from my grasp to snag around my waist. A surprised squeak erupts from my throat as he lightly pushes my back into the lockers.

"I don't want to go to class…" Stiles whispers with a pout.

"Neither do I."

"Wanna ditch?"

I kinda wanted to, but then I think about Derek. How he trusts me to be alone at the loft, how he's putting all this effort into keeping me safe. And sure, I'm _done _being the good girl, but I wasn't finished being a good sister. Not when I just started being a sister.

"We should really attempt to graduate on time," I sighed.

He rolls his neck. "Fineeee."

"But…" my hands sneak up his bare forearms causing him to shiver before I wrap them around his neck. I lay my palm flat on the base and draw his face down so that his adorable cupid bow lips are hovering over mine. "… I don't mind being _extra _late."

Then we are kissing. His hands are sliding under my crop top and tickling my waist, while I let my fingers fist his hair gently. He grabs my hips, thumbs digging into the skin and he presses his body flush against mine. It's heated and a little scandalous for the middle of our empty school hallway, but neither of us care.

Someone clears their throat.

We both pause, but our lips are still connected.

"Stilinski!" a familiar voice coughs.

Stiles and I are grimacing as we turn our heads, bodies still tangled together, to stare at Coach. He has a clipboard in his hands and an expression that's mixed between irritation and pride. Not sure where the later comes in, but that's _definitely _the look on his face.

"Heyyyy Coach," Stiles waves shortly.

Coach now only expresses annoyance at the situation. He snorts out a sharp, "Get to class!"

Stiles scrambles to untangle himself and I groan when he accidentally smacks me upside the head with his flailing limbs. He shouts an apology when I reach up to massage my forehead. Then he's giving me a hesitant look as Coach still watches us, obviously growing more offended that we weren't listening to him fast enough.

"Sorry Coach," Stiles says with a scrunched nose. He glances at me. "Meet me at your locker for Chemistry?" I nod. "Bye babe."

I walk backwards towards the classroom door. "Bye Stiles. Bye Coach."

"Bye… ugh…" Coach rubs his creased brow. "Kid."

Then Stiles scrambles off and I make the walk of shame into my classroom. Which I _surprisingly _get detention for being so late. _Shit_.

~o~

After my first period I realized I still had no clue what my first class even was. What had the teacher even been talking about? I didn't even take notes. Whatever.

I made my way to my locker as I moved past the crowded hallway. I noticed that a lot of people glanced at me, almost parted for me as I passed them. Their stares were longing, almost lustful.

Dammit. I was thinking about Stiles. _Again_.

Furrowing my brows I tried to force my thoughts on appropriate matters. Whoever said men think about sex every ten seconds clearly hadn't encountered a succubus. Because, damn, it was like my mind was _always _thinking about sex, and every ten seconds I thought about something else; like squirrels.

I reached what I recalled was my locker. Hopefully. Stiles had texted me my combination so I was currently trying to put it in the lock. How he knew and I didn't was beyond me. I was just grateful he understood how unfocused I was.

A familiar alluring scent filled my nostrils. I glanced beside me to see a smirking Lydia with Allison hovering behind her.

"Hey ladies," I greeted with a small grin. "What brings you to my humble abode-" I managed to get the locker open and recalled how the emptiness disturbed me. Never in my life had I wanted pictures and notes and stupid things to fill it up with memories. My scowl could match Derek's as I grumbled, "-the _empty_ locker."

Allison's lips pulled down as she eyed the locker at my obviously distasteful tone.

A sigh left Lydia. "Allison and I are ditching to go see if maybe we can get her to stop going insane. We wanted you to join us."

"I can't…" I bit my lip. "I got detention for being late."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "How were you late? I managed to get to class on time."

"Um… I forgot where my first class was, so Stiles had to walk me…"

"Then you felt each other up against the lockers?" she supplied.

I blushed.

"Been there," Allison said with a snort.

Lydia and I both glanced at her with amused expressions.

She chuckled, tucking a strand of loose chocolate strands behind her hair as her cheeks burned crimson. "Ha, ha. Hmm. Yeah, so, Lydia… we should… go?"

The strawberry blonde bumped her hit against Lydia's hip teasingly. "I'll see you later," Lydia told me with a grin. "I'll let you know if I still need a ride home from school later. We are just going to go out in the forest behind the lacrosse field."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. Call me if anything weird happens. Like, psychotic alphas or Darachs or whatever. Ya know, _shit_."

My phone vibrated in my pocket. A smile escaped me when I saw the message was from Derek.

_Derek: How__'__s school?_

A grimace appeared on my face. I really didn't want to mention detention. Like, if I could go the rest of my high school career without Derek discovering that everything would be great.

_Me: It sux. How__'__s Cora &amp; Uncle CrayCray?_

I slid the phone in my pocket and quickly made my way towards Geometry. When I entered I remembered that Danny kid telling me to sit behind him. He was conversing with some people around him, but there was an open spot behind him. My eyes darted to the other boy I remembered previously sitting behind. I honestly had a brief recollection of Greenberg, and the only thing that stuck out was his stench. I sat behind Danny.

He whirled in his chair when I sat and offered me a dazzling smile. "Hey stranger."

"Hi Danny. How's it going?"

He shrugged. "Could be better."

"I'm sorry." I frowned. "What's wrong?"  
A sigh escaped him. "My boyfriend, Ethan, and I broke up. His brother and him said they were going to be moving back to their old town… Which sucks."

"Ethan and Aiden?"

"Yeah."

Oh dear Lord, what the hell was it with people and dating psychopaths? They really needed to stop.

"I'm sorry about that." The _you could totally do a million times better _was on the tip of my tongue, because Danny was a fine piece of ass.

"It's okay." A crooked grin crossed his lips and it reminded me of a shark attacking it's prey. "Speaking of boyfriends… Stiles?"

I totally did _not _giggle. Nope. I refuse to believe the noise that escaped me was that.

NEVER.

"Hah, yeah. We are dating."

"Wow," Danny laughed. "That's so weird."

"Why?"

"I've known Stiles since pre-k, and he's like always the single guy that's pinning."

"Well, he doesn't have to pin anymore."

Danny tapped his finger on my nose playfully. "He's a great guy. A complete spaz and talks a lot, but his heart is always in the right place. You're lucky. He's going to spoil you rotten."

Good thing I intended to spoil him rotten, too.

~o~

My back was pressed into my locket as I waited for Stiles. I had already gathered my Chemistry book for our next class. I took out my phone and checked my messages as I waited.

_Derek: Both stubborn &amp; annoying. Had to pull the car over 3x. They__'__ve been arguing over the radio._

_Derek: Text me when you get home from school._

_Derek: There__'__s money in a locked safe under my bed. The code to unlock it is on the fridge. Use it for food, gas, w/e._

_Me: Thx bro, u r the best. Love you!_

A sinking feeling coiled in my gut. The kind that you get when something awful is about to happen, or you get really embarrassed. I didn't feel embarrassed. I tucked away my phone and lifted my gaze to stare around the hall. Someone was watching me.

I narrowed my eyes at the student body. Everyone watched me, but no one really stared. Anytime someone bumped into me it was almost like a shock factor at this point. I knew I gave off a vibe, a sexy vibe, which was disturbing all on it's own. I mean, I guess I should be getting used to it at this point. It apparently wasn't going away.

But this felt different.

And then I saw them. _Him_, specifically.

Sharp turquoise glare, amber hair that was messy enough to give Stiles a run for his money. Cut cheekbones, tall and wide, shoulders hunched in a predatory manor as he watched me.

What the fuck.

* * *

HEY GUYS! So, wanted to thanks for all the support you have given me! The story is starting to draw more into Lilly's personal plot, so I hope you're excited for it :D I know it's been a long build up to knowing what is going on with her, but I it's finally coming!

BTW. Joined wattpad and my username is lovesavetheempty! I'm in the process of uploading all my stories on there. The site is so cool! You can add youtube videos at the top or pictures for each chapter. You can have a CAST list! It gives you an estimate of how long each chapter will take you to read and how many minutes you have until you finish. IT'S SWEET. So. If you have one ADD ME! And send me your usernames so I can add you!

Thank you guest M, Erudessa-gabrielle, InkHeart1212, xXbriannaXx, MonkeyGoneToHeaven [periods between each word puhlease], and RHatch 89!

Some questions of my own! Because you guys help me form plots, relationships, and build on this story to make it greater. Which relationships are you interested in seeing Lilly develop/extend? What impact do you think Lilly will have on the Nogitsune? What do you think of Stiles and her relationship? What is their relationship lacking?


	26. Chapter 26: Claudia

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Claudia**

"Been trying so hard not to let it show.

But you got me feeling like

I'm stepping on buildings, cars and boats

I swear I could touch the sky."

_**Ten Feet Tall** ~__ Afrojack_

* * *

Those turquoise eyes narrowed even further, his brows furrowed as the kid glared. He definitely was glaring, not gaping or staring like people seemed to do around me since my abilities became more pronounced.

Offended at the glower, I shot him a menacing one in return. I made sure to think of Derek's face and all that I learned from his sour expressions. Yeah, Hale scowls are the greatest scowls, _mother fucker_.

But our staring contest was interrupted as flailing object morphed before my vision. Stiles.

"Hey babe," he greeted with a frown. He glanced behind him. "What are you looking at like that? That look is terrifying."

I shoved his shoulder aside to look behind him. "That guy…"

Said guy smirked.

Stiles blocked my vision of him once more as he rotated his neck, but said guy was gone.

Of course.

Like a fucking horror film.

Great.

"What guy?"

_Surprise_, he's hiding in the backseat of Derek's Camaro waiting to chop me up into little pieces!

"It's nobody. Just some asshole."

He bobbed his head. Then he pointed to the sea of bodies. "Ready to go?"

Holding out my hand, he gripped it with a proud grin. I leaned into his shoulder so that we were closer as we pushed past the students.

"Scott had a bit of a red eyed issue in the hallway earlier after first period."  
I raised a brow. "What?"

"He started changing and couldn't control it. It was like when he was first turned."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah… yeah… he's fine now."

The worry was clear on his face. I squeezed his hand. "Do you want to sleep over tonight?"

"Ugh, my dad is kinda, um, I-I don't think I can." He nervously ran a hand through his hair causing it to stick up. "Do-do you want to sleep over mine?"

"Will your dad mind?"

He shrugged. "He just wants me home."

Understandable. You would have to be completely oblivious not to notice Stiles current insomnia and skittish behavior.

"Okay. I actually have spare clothes in my car because Lydia forced me to wear hers today, so I don't even need to go home!"

"Great!" He paused. "There's, um, something my dad and I do once a month that we are going to be doing today…" Stiles stopped in the middle of the hall. I guided him towards the row of lockers so that we weren't blocking traffic. Whatever he had to say was causing him to fidget. "My-my mom passed away and we always bring her flowers. We are supposed to do that today."

Nodding slowly in understanding, "I can come by after-"

"No." Whiskey eyes locked with mine. Stiles looked anxious as he stuttered out his next sentence. "I was hoping you would come with."

"Of course."

~o~

Lydia ended up texting me that she would be getting a ride home with Allison. Something about an arrow and her best friend being a lunatic. This lead me to following behind Stiles jeep in the Camaro in the direction of his house so that we could consolidate to one car.

He drove us to a flower shop, and I couldn't help how nervous it made me as he muttered to himself. It was like I wasn't even there. I wanted to ask him if he was okay… but he seemed so… hostile? No, that wasn't right. Defensive. Passive aggressive? He was just _off_.

We entered a little boutique with elaborate floral arrangements. I tagged behind Stiles a few steps. A woman of hispanic decent immediately spotted us and waved her hand at my boyfriend warmly. She was a little taller than me, a little round in the middle, and had a _lot _of curly raven hair. Probably around Stiles father's age, if I was guessing accurately.

"Hola mi niño," she greeted, her thin lips stretching out into a wide grin. Stiles seemed to finally come back to reality. He bore a pleasant smile as she tugged him into a quick hug. "Como estas?"

"Estoy bein, y tu?"

"Excelente!" She released him to rub my arm. I had no idea what she said, but I figured she wanted to know my name. "Quién es este?"

I held out my hand. "Lilly."

She slapped it away and brought me into a short hug. I yelped at the action, which caused my boyfriend to laugh as I glared at him. "Esta es su novia?"

"Sí señora."

She made a humming noise, a smirk growing on her lips. "Ella es hermosa!"

He winked. "Lo se."

"Un momento, muchacho. Voy a ir a buscar las flores."

I elbowed him when the women stepped away into a backroom of the shop. "I didn't know you spoke Spanish."

"Two years of AP Spanish, what up!" he held up his hand and I high-five-d him.

The woman brought out a large floral pot. It had a assortment of flowers that were absolutely gorgeous. She handed them to Stiles who had a tiny grin as he stared down at them.

"¿No son hermosas?"

"Sí," he smirked.  
He motioned for me to follow him to the register. I hovered nearby, but started gazing at the different arrangements. They were all wonderful. I've never been a huge flower fan. Why would you want to give someone something that would eventually die? Why would you give the dead such a mocking thing? To show them that this flower will die just like them.

"Cien dólares y veintisiete centavos , muchacho."

"Muchas gracias María. Sé que Mom les habría amado."

It shouldn't be so hot to hear Stiles talking in Spanish. It really shouldn't.

Maria, apparently, held Stiles hands with her own. I wasn't sure what they were saying, I didn't speak Spanish, but it obviously was something profound by the amount of passion she expressed on her face. "Su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti, Stiles. Ella te amaba tanto. La echo de menos todos los días…"

Stiles looked down at their hands. Maria gave him one last pat before she winked. She motioned to me. "Usted debe comprar a su novia una flor bonita . Hermosas chicas merecen hermosas flores."

"Lillies?" asked Stiles.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

He waved a hand at me. "Not you."

Rolling my eyes I went back to viewing the flowers. Finally, the transaction was finished and Stiles picked up the massive arrangement of flowers. He sniffed them with a familiar smile.

"Voy a estar en breve, Maria," he said. Maria in turn darted around the counter and grabbed Stiles cheeks pressing kisses to either side.

"Adiós mi amor!"

"Nice to meet you," I grinned.

"You too, darling," Maria said in return.

I frowned as Stiles led me out of the shop. "She speaks English?"

"Fluently," my boyfriend stated.

Huh.

"Here." A golden hued lily was held before me. "A lily for my Lilly."

_His Lilly_.

"Thanks." Because I had no other words to express the amount of emotions bubbling in my gut.

~o~

Stiles carried the flowers into the Sheriff's office. He was waved in, like a freaking celebrity, and deputies greeted him warmly as we walked by. I made sure to look around to make sure there wasn't a WANTED picture with my face on it. I'm sure John Stilinski would have mentioned that to his son at some point though.

We entered the Sheriff's office. I stared wide eyed at the mess around us. Stiles hadn't realized it yet, too focused on the flowers in his hands. "You know, the last time we brought one of these to her grave it was stolen the same day." He set the plot down on the desk in the only spot that had any empty space.

"What assholes," I commented. Because really? Who the hell goes picking for flowers in a cemetery. If you're going to be that cheap pick some fucking weeds.

Stiles bobbed his head in agreement. "I know, right? Hundred bucks down the drain." He finally realized his dad was sitting on the floor surrounded by a skew of papers. "Hey, Dad." The sheriff gazed up at us blearily. He appeared to be getting as much sleep as his son. There were bags under his bright blue eyes and his uniform was ruffled from shifting around the hard ground. "Hi, what are you-what are you doing down there?"

"Working," he grunted. Then he started going back to his paperwork. "And hey, if somebody wants the flowers that badly, they can have them. It's the gesture."

"What is all this?" Stiles asked. There were boxes upon boxes of case files filtered around the room that the Sheriff was in the process of digging through.

"I've been looking over some old cases from a more illuminated perspective, if you know what I mean."

"_Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across freeway,_" read Stiles from a stack of papers.

"Kanima pile," John said as he smacked a huge stack of papers. I winced at that. Had that many people really witnessed their apparent old teammate running around as a giant lizard? I'm surprised Dean and Sam haven't shown up already, seriously. But then I'd have leave Stiles, because _Dean-_ he's like, the love of my life. Swoon.

Stiles crouched down so that he was level with his father. "Dad, you're not going back through all your old cases seeing if any of them had something to do with the supernatural, are you?"

The man sighed heavily, as if the weight of all this was pulling him down. I admit the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me… _reassessing_. There's at least 100 cases here where I look at the details and I can ask myself,_ If I knew then what I know now._"

Somberly, Stiles met his fathers intense stare. "Right, but are you sure you wanna go down that path?"

"Do I have a choice?" And that felt like a ton of bricks being perched on my shoulders. None of us had a choice. "There's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head." He held out one of the files to Stiles who started to flip through it. I peered over his shoulder down at the pictures of a little girl. "Eight years ago, I was elected Sheriff of County, my first official duty was to tell a man that not only had his wife and two kids died in a car accident, but, as best we could tell, the body of his had been dragged from the wreck by coyotes."

"You mean dragged and _eaten_?"

I moved the picture of the girl to see a picture of the accident. There were two bodies mangled and bloodied, a few bugs even visible in the photograph. My stomach twisted. "Oh gross."

Stiles slid the picture of the girl back over to hide it from view.

"We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. They had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Two bodies that were still in the car were covered in bites and slashes."

"So you're thinking bites and claw marks, probably a werewolf attack?"

"Maybe."

"But coyotes, they scavenge, right? So, couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes?"

"Absolutely. But guess what night the accident occurred on?"

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. "The night of a full moon."

"Yeah."

He closed the file and handed it back to his father. Then his whiskey eyes narrowed at all of the paperwork. "Hey, Dad, where are all these going?"

John pursed his lips. "Yeah, we, uh We probably need to talk about that."

Stiles ran his hand through his hair. "We should probably get all this cleaned up and into the car before it get's late. We still have to go to the grave…"

"Alright kiddo," John said. "And hello Lilly. Sorry. I should have said that earlier."

"It's okay," I smiled. "Nice to see you Sheriff."

"Let's get started," Stiles muttered, glaring at the mess his father created.

Stiles and I assisted him maneuvering them into certain piles that he created. One for Kanima, one for werewolves, another for unexplained supernatural entities. Then we piled them into the trunk of the Sheriff's company vehicle.

Then we were on our way to the gravesite. I held the plotted plant in my lap as we drove behind the Sheriff's cruiser towards Beacon Hills Cemetery. I've never been to a graveyard before. Dad and I were never close enough to anyone to really know them personally enough to attend. I should have realized that was weird.

I focused my ears on listening to Stiles tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and gaze on the tauntingly gorgeous flowers. I traced one of the soft pedals with my finger. _Everything beautiful dies._

The three of us were mostly silent as we made our way past the tombstones. Our shoes crunched against the soiled grass. My skin pricked at the thought of us walking over decaying bodies.

I wonder what they did with my fathers body.

The lily that Stiles gave me was in my hands. I twirled it between my fingertips as I lagged behind father and son. They had started their own conversation quietly. I didn't bother trying to listen in, this was a very intimate moment they were allowing me to accompany them on.

Plus, the idea of Dad was overwhelming. I've been so great at blocking out the sight of his bloody body, his last words, the memories of him.

Stopping at a beautiful tombstone I read the name: Claudia Stilinski. Somehow her name fit so well as Stiles mother. It was such a _good _mom name. If that makes sense.

Stiles bent over to place the plot down on the grass before it. The sheriff reached over and grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. Their eyes met in an intense moment of vulnerability. Then John said with such passion, "You were _right_. She would have believed you, and I am so sorry for ever doubting you."

And Stiles released a shaky sob that was part laughter. They hugged tightly and I gnawed on my lower lip.

I'd never get moments like that with my father again. _Shit_. It felt too real all over again.

Slender fingers wrapped around my hand, which was in the view of my longing stare at the lily clutched tightly in my palm. Looking up at Stiles, I provided him my blankest stare. He didn't need to know my pain, it wasn't right when he was trying to show me his.

His arm slid around my waist and he tugged me into his side. "Hey mom," Stiles whispered in a shaky voice. "This is Lilly. She's my girlfriend. I know, right?" he laughed to himself in disbelief, while John snorted. "She's beautiful… but she lost someone recently, too. I hope he's there with you."

Then I broke.

My knees gave out, and I couldn't coherently form words or figure out what was going on. All I knew was Stiles supported me as tears poured from my eyes and painful sobs shook my body. Arms were around me and tugging me in close, the scent of Stiles filling my nostrils when my face was shoved into his chest. His hands were rubbing soothing circles onto my back.

"He's _dead_," I sobbed, my hands twisting into the fabric of Stiles white shirt. "I-I'm never getting him back."

Stiles lips were pressed against my temple. "I know."

I cried harder.

And I didn't stop for who knows how long. My body was mush by the time I started to calm down, only hiccuping at this point.

I didn't want to look at John as I rubbed at my swollen eyes. I know I shouldn't feel embarrassed, but I was.

My eyes met the lily in my hands once more, and I decided something. I bent down to set the flower alongside Stiles elaborate floral piece for his mother. I grabbed for Stiles hand and explained, "For my father, and Claudia."

Then his hands were around me again in a tight hug. His chin rested against the top of my head. My hair started to get wet, and for a moment I thought it was starting to drizzle. But then I realized Stiles had begun to cry. I squeezed him tightly against me.

We all gave ourselves a few moments to compose ourselves, and then we left.

* * *

A/N: Well. This chapter was sad. I had so many feels writing it!

Thanks all who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it so much you have no idea. WickedlyMinx, InkHeart1212, xXbriannaXx, Rhatc89, Guests (there were quite a few of you, thanks all!), meangirl8, AlexMelRose, M, farahsbc, and MonkeyGoneToHeaven (periods between her UN).

I got so many awesome questions and comments this chapter that I would like to mention.

Q) Who did she run into at the end?  
_A) You__'__ll have to wait and see ;)_

Q) Is said person going to get between Stiles and her?

_Not in the way you would think, but it will definitely cause issues within their growing relationship._

Q) When will there be a sex scene?

_A} Two chapters from now! You__'__ve all waited so patiently, but it__'__s coming (pun intended). And that threesome is going to be coming (pun intended again) shortly after that!_

A lot of people said they are interested in seeing the Nogitsune &amp; Lilly have some mind blowing sex. Lemme just say, be prepared for some really interesting stuff when Stiles starts converting. Be expected to see Lilly's powers emerge and some fucked up shit between her and Void Stiles. Literally, it's going to be somewhat disturbing. O_o


	27. Chapter 27: It Was Glorious

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: It Was _Glorious_**

"They say pain is an illusion.

This is just a bruise and

You are just confused,

But I am only human.

I could use a hand sometimes."

**_Human_**_ ~ Krewella_

* * *

The next morning I woke to Stiles arm slung around my waist and my nose pressed into his neck. A quirky grin slid on my lips. I distinctly remembered the Sheriff and his _no nonsense _rule from last night, which Stiles clearly ignored. John had ordered me to the confines of Stiles bedroom, while Stiles was given the couch downstairs. Seeing as Stiles chilly body was pressed up against my own, the rules were ignored.

I kissed his cheek and he mumbled in his sleep. Or, what I thought was sleep. His eyes popped open and I frowned at the blackness underneath his red rimmed eyes. Recalling the last time I went into his dream a couple days ago I figured he hadn't slept. At least not well if he was getting any rest.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked.

He shrugged passively. "Little bit."

"Liar."

Stiles squeezed my hip and his eyes were full of seriousness as he muttered, "I need to talk to you about something."

Repositioning myself so that my chin was resting in my palm and my elbow was on the mattress, I perked a brow. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Have you…" he sighed, brows pinching in frustration. "Have you ever felt like you were dreaming, but you were awake? Or felt like your dreams were real?"

"Yep."

More like I felt like _Stiles _dreams were real.

Stiles fingers dug into my skin. It was almost painful how tightly they clawed at me, but what worried me more was the panic on his features. "I can't tell when I'm dreaming or awake."

"Like when?"

"Like, right now."

"So, you don't know if you are awake?"

He shook his head. "No."

"People can't die in dreams. So, we can just kill someone you don't like and I can prove you're awake," I joked half-heartedly. Because, shit, he didn't know if he was _awake_ right now. And I knew I was awake. I could sense the reality of this situation.

"They say you can't read when your dreaming, and that you can't count your fingers."

I pivoted so that I could snag my phone from his nightstand. There was a missed text from Derek that I held out for Stiles. "What's this say?"

Hesitantly he admitted, "That's the problem. I haven't been able to read since…"

"Since the Nemeton?" I supplied. He bit his lip. Looking down at the text I smiled. "Well. It says 'love you too' just so you know."

He sat up to peer at it, even though he just said he couldn't read. "From who?"

"Who do you think?"

His arms flailed to suggest he couldn't guess.

"Scott," I said with a straight face.

"Sc-Scott? My-" he pointed at his chest. "My best friend, that Scott?"

"You're an idiot." I rolled my eyes. "It's from Derek."

"Asshole," he muttered, shooting me narrowed eyes.

Stiles then spread out his hands and stared at them silently for a moment. "I have ten fingers."

If it were any other time I might joke that he was a big boy for counting, but this wasn't the time. I nodded. "You sure do."

"I'm not dreaming," he decided.

My hand gripped the hem of his Spider-man teeshirt that he wore to bed and dragged him down. I pressed my lips into his in a soft kiss and he returned it willingly. His lips pulled up in a smile, and mine involuntarily did the same.

He reeled back after a moment with a sour face. "We have morning breath."

"Let's go brush our teeth then." I smirked at him. "Race you!"

Both of us rushed to the bathroom. Both of us fought over the toothpaste. Both of us shoved each other lightly as we scrubbed at our teeth. And once we both spit out the dirty paste our lips were on each others. Stiles had me shoved into the bathroom door, and my hands were around his neck as our lips moved in sync.

We didn't waste anytime. Honestly, I don't think Stiles could if he wanted to. His eyes were glazed as the _Beast _took some control of the situation. I didn't try so hard to fight it. After all, Stiles and I were interested before it made it's appearance.

His long slender fingers were in my pajama pants and under the band of my underwear, two fingers were massaging the wet folds erupting gentle moans from deep within my throat. I let one of my hands glide down his chest and tuck under his own pajama clad bottoms. And I gripped his already hard cock stroking it as fast I could with the odd angle.

His tongue was in my mouth, and I rutted against his hand as he slipped a single digit inside while his thumb rubbed circles around my sensitive clit. We were panting, we were moaning-a little too loud considering his father was home, but we didn't care. My head fell back to bang against the door as Stiles lips left mine to suck on the sensitive spot right underneath my ear.

I tightened my free hand in his tousled hair and he groaned as I tugged on the strands a tad rough. Stiles began thrusting his hips to cause more friction on his cock as he drew closer to his release. He moaned into my neck fifthly, groaning a _"__fuck_" and then his hips quickened as his orgasm hit him. The seed making my hands sticky as I slowly jerked him until I knew he was too sensitive to be touched anymore.

The _Beast _was purring at bringing him to his peak.

And then he was on his knees, sliding down my pants with my underwear, and lifting my leg over his shoulder. Then his tongue was on my clit and his fingers were pumping inside of me. I fisted one hand into his hair while I used my free hand to cover my mouth to stifle my moans.

I stared down at Stiles, his whiskey eyes were closed as he lapped at my folds as he drank in my sweetness. The muscles in his arms contracting with every push of his fingers. Then I was done, shouting out Stiles name as came undone, his fingers slipping out of me to take in my juices with his mouth. My body shaking, seeing white, and it felt _amazing_. I couldn't even describe it.

It was _glorious_.

And it was ruined by a nock on the bathroom door.

Stiles reeled back to stare up at me, and both of us shared an 'oh shit' look. Scrambling, I hopped around to get on my underwear and pants, while Stiles arms flailed around in an effort to figure out what to do with himself. There was wetness all on his swollen red lips and I wiped it off onto my palm while he freaked out at the cum staining the front of his pajama pants.

There was another knock.

"Um, Dad, I'm in here," Stiles called shakily. He wiped at his crotch with a towel, but all it did was spread the stain.

"Is Lilly in there too?" John's voice ask in a very no-nonsense tone.

_Shit._

I stared at my boyfriends too pink lips and the wet stain on the front of his _light blue _plaid pants. Yeah, like that wasn't freaking obvious.

He clucked his tongue, wincing as he said, "We were brushing our teeth?"

I threw my arms up and ran my hands through my hair at the questioning tone he used. Way to make it even more obvious!

"Doors open, Stiles. We had this talk less than twenty-four hours ago," John sternly reminded him. Because he had. One of the rules of me sleeping over was that any room that we were both in together had to be kept open at all times. Rule two was that we had to sleep in different rooms. Both rules were broken less than ten hours later.

Grimacing, Stiles opened the door.

Both of our cheeks were crimson as John glared at us with narrowed hazy blue eyes. He took in Stiles appearance, and I didn't miss the way he glanced down at his sons wet patch with an eye roll. "You two, downstairs. We need to talk about something."

Then he left us.

Stiles went to his bedroom to grab a change of pants before we made our way downstairs. We found the Sheriff in the kitchen with one of his case files closed before him on the table. He motioned for both of us to take a seat.

Stiles and I shared a confused look as we sat down. I thought we were going to be scolded for the bathroom incident, but this seemed more serious than that.

"While I was doing some research last night I came across this." John opened the file and slid it over towards me. "Do you wanna explain that to me, Ms. Hale?"

I gulped. It was a missing persons case for myself from sixteen years ago. Right after my father had taken me into hiding.

"Um…" Looking at Stiles for help, he read over the file with narrowed eyes. "It's kind of a long story…"

"It's something supernatural, right?" he pressed. I nodded in agreement. "What was it that Stiles said you were?"

"A succubus," Stiles clarified with a smug look, but it transformed into a grimace when he recalled what his dad had just caught us doing. "It's a, ugh, sexual demon."

"Right…" John appeared disturbed. "Isn't Derek Hale a werewolf?"

Stiles gave him a thumbs up for remembering. "Yeah."

He pointed at me. "And isn't he your brother?"

"Yes, he is my brother."

"Then why aren't you a werewolf?"

"Okay…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I… ugh… My dad was an incubus, which is the male form of a succubus. He seduced my mother, who is Talia, and got her pregnant. Well, apparently my dad pissed off a lot of people, so he convinced Talia to let him take me away incase any of them went after the pack. But, they didn't want to completely erase me from the family history incase I needed to come back, if something happened to my dad or whatever. So, Talia and my dad planned this elaborate missing child report."

John watched me carefully. "Is your father who you said was dead yesterday?"

"Yeah." My shoulders tensed.

"What happened to him?"

I began to panic. Would he throw me in jail? Would whoever find out I was here and kill me?

"Lilly," the sheriff reached out a hand across the table and pressed it atop my own shaking digits. "Whatever it is, you can trust me. I will keep you safe."

Looking at Stiles for confirmation, he nodded and patted my thigh. "Someone killed him. I'm not sure who. He-he told me to come here… and I found Derek. But I'm afraid that whoever killed him is going to come after me. And _they_ aren't human. I don't even know what they are."

"So, you skipped town?"

Licking my lips I nodded. "Yeah. Um, my-my name up until a couple months ago was what I believed to be Lillian Spencer. I came home one day and found Dad-" I took in a shaky breath as the metallic scent filled my nostrils as if his dead body lay before me. "-he was so… it looked terrible. I wanted to call the police, but he said they were coming for me. He told me to go into his bedroom and there was a box under the floorboard that held everything I would need. It lead me here, along with a very huge inheritance."

"Alright." John rubbed his face tiredly. "We are going to have to do something to explain your sudden appearance after sixteen years of missing, but I don't want to draw too much attention to that right now. You're living with Derek?"

"Yes sir."

"We are going to have to fill out some paperwork so that he can become your guardian _legally_," he stressed the last word in particular, glaring at Stiles and I both.

"Well, Derek's not exactly here at the moment…" informed Stiles.

John sighed. "What do you mean?"

"He's taking my sister Cora home."

"So, who's watching you?"

"Um…" I pointed at Stiles. "Him?"

"He left a minor at home unattended," John said with disdain.

"Hey! It's not his fault. Some really weird shit is happening and he needed to take care of that. I'm fine alone," I defended. Then I realized I snapped at the sheriff, and my eyes went wide. I hunched over and muttered, "Sorry."

"Until he comes back you're staying here," John decided. He saw his sons eyes light up and he glared. "And you're sleeping in different rooms. Doors open at all times when you're alone together. No brushing your teeth at the same time, either."

Stiles gave him a shit eating grin, because he knew his dad wasn't home ninety percent of the time anyway. "Sure thing, Dad."

"God." John looked up towards the sky as if it had all the answers. "Please help me."

"I don't think anyone upstairs is going to answer you anytime soon," Stiles pointed out. "Especially since we are all downstairs."

John stood from the table. He had a stern finger in his sons face as he he said, "Just don't get her pregnant."

Stiles turned red and I squirmed alongside him. "Dad. We, ugh, bleh. We haven't even done _it _yet."

"Good," John muttered, but he appeared flustered. "I'm heading off to work. You guys get to school. Got it?"

Stiles saluted. "Yes sir."

Heading back upstairs, we started to get ready for school. Thankfully that entire interaction with the sheriff hadn't gone terribly, which put me in a better mood. I didn't realize how much tension the thought had given me until my body felt more relaxed.

I threw off my nightshirt, pants, and underwear so that I stood nude in Stiles bedroom. We had already seen each other naked at this point, even if we hadn't had sex. So I didn't feel uncomfortable being bare before him. That didn't stop him from gapping at my naked flesh.

"What?" I asked with a smug smirk as I slid on a clean pair of lace panties.

He ran a hand down his face. "Oh god."

"Not god, Lilly."

Stiles squinted at me, like that was the only reaction he could form considering he couldn't speak as his mouth open and closed like a fish.

I had my bra hanging backwards as I snapped it in place, then twisted it around to the front and slipped my arms though the bands. "Like what you see?"

"Hell yeah," he proclaimed with passion.

Snickering, I continued to put on my clean clothes. Stiles found his bearings enough to change into his own fresh garments. Which he did fast so that he could scoop me up into his arms and place teasing kisses all down my neck.

"We need to go," I said without much push. "We are going to get in trouble…" Speaking of trouble. "Oh shit, Stiles. I had detention yesterday. And I didn't go."

He paused his kissing to place one on my forehead. "Just seduce them in order to get out of it."

"Excuse me?"

"You know, touch their hand or something. Convince them that you went, or that you don't need to go. I'm pretty sure it will work. Every single time you accidentally use it on me I feel like I will do anything for you. Not that I wouldn't when you aren't touching me, but it's like I don't have control over it."

"Huh." My lips hovered over his, I eyed him teasingly. "Anyone ever tell you that you're freaking genius?"  
"My mirror," he said with a wink.

"I'm definitely going to give it a try."

~o~

_It worked._

Like. It really freaking worked.

After first period I waited until all the students piled out so that I could talk to my teacher, whom had requested to speak with me "after class." So, I did. He was a slender man, around my father's age. He had brown hair that was graying at his temples, but he was relatively good looking for a teacher at his age. That's what I had to tell myself in order to do what I was planning on doing.

"Ms. Hale," he had said with a frown. "Can you please explain to me how you missed out on detention yesterday, and managed to show up for class late _two _days in a row?"

Picturing Lydia and the face she made when she was acting aloof, I attempted to copy that. I think it might have worked. I twirled a long strand of hazelnut hair around my finger and titled my head to the side, a smirk playing on my lips. "Mister…"

And oh shit, I didn't even know my teachers name.

He sighed heavily, "Mr. Daniels."

"Mr. Daniels, I apologize for my absences and tardiness. I've just been going through a lot."

Which was one hundred percent true.

"I don't mean to be a nuisance…"

His brown eyes watched me like a hawk as I casually strolled around his desk so I was standing in front of him. I held out my hand and met his stare. "I was hoping that we could start over."

He looked ready to protest, but grabbed onto my hand to shake. And that's the hugest mistake he ever made. Because he taught me how to manipulate to the highest degree, and I don't think I'd ever take that back.

His eyes were hazy with lust and a hopeful sigh escaped his lips.

"I was hoping that you could forgive me for being tardy and for missing out on detention."

Mr. Daniels nodded. "Yes, of course."

"And maybe excuse me from that paper that was just assigned? Possibly just give me, I don't know, an A."

"Anything," his voice whispered, desperation behind his words. He reached out for me and I held his hand down. "Please."

Suddenly uncomfortable, because wow this escalated way quicker than I thought it would. "Mr. Daniels, I have to go to class now."

"Okay…"

I let go of his hand. He blinked confusedly for a moment, but his eyes rested on mine. I waited for something, anything that would give me away.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class, Ms. Hale. Your paper, the tardiness, and absences have been excused." Then he smiled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

I nearly barfed.

Then I darted out of the room to smack into a familiar chest. It was Stiles, and Scott hovered off to side with wide chocolate eyes.

"Did it work?" my boyfriend immediately asked. He glanced behind me to look inside the classroom carefully.

"A little too well."

"What's that mean?" he asked.

We all started walking towards my locker. At least, that's where I was going. The wolf and human just tagged along.

"I might have been able to convince him to let me out of doing some stupid research paper, and he's giving me an A on it. As well as excusing my tardiness and absences."

Stiles gaped. "Seriously? Think you can get me out of all the Chemistry homework I missed."

I bit my lip to hide my smirk. Because, yeah, I really thought I could.

"This is going to be amazing," said Stiles with glee. He hit Scott's chest lightly. "You and I are going to ace everything!"

Rolling my eyes, I shifted through my locker to gather my books. "What are you guys doing here anyway? Isn't your classroom like on the other side of the building?"

"Just wanted to see if you actually did it. I told Scott and he was being nosey, so he joined me."

"I was not!" Scott defended with a glare at his best friend. "I just wanted to see what you can do."

I giggled, "Hence being _nosey_."

"I also might really want to do this-" plump lips were immediately pressed against my own. I kissed back shortly, but felt slightly odd knowing that Scott stood less than a foot away watching us.

"This is so weird," muttered Scott as I pulled back to smile at my boyfriend.

Stiles hummed with a dazed smile on his full lips, "Hmm. What's weird?"

"You having a girlfriend," Scott said with a chuckle. "It's like… so… _cute.__"_

"Don't let the word choke you," I laughed, because Scott's face distorted when he forced the word out.

"Dude, we need to go," urged Scott when the bell rang. "Our class is like on the other side of the school."

Stiles pouted, he squeezed my hand. "Okay. I'll meet you here before Chemistry."

"Sure thing."

I totally didn't skip to my next class from being so happy.

~o~

Economics was interesting. Specifically because of Coach. I wouldn't admit this aloud, but Coach is my absolute favorite teacher. He is weird, energetic, and totally inappropriate. He made it difficult _not _to pay attention. Plus, he was always yelling.

Unfortunately for me, since I was new I had to take one of the only available seats away from Scott and Stiles. There was another new student who sat beside me. She had introduced herself as Kira with a shy dimpled grin, which I just waved as nicely as possible. I honestly didn't feel _capable _of really making new friends anymore. Everyone was in danger that I already knew, why drag anymore down?

Getting so lost in my thoughts I actually managed to zone out of class, which surprised me. Because I really didn't think it was possible.

That's probably why I didn't notice that Stiles was hunched over his desk scribbling furiously in his notebook, head bobbing as if he were trying to prevent himself from falling asleep. Coach's whistle was screeching loudly and Scott had his hands clamped over his ears with a pained expression. Poor wolf-boy.

"Stilinski!" Coach shouted angrily.

Stiles jerked up in his seat. "Uh-huh?"

"I asked you a question."

"Uh, sorry Coach. What was it?"

"It was 'Stilisnki are you paying attention back there?'" he barked, narrowing his eyes at the blinking teenager.

"Oh. Well, I am now."

Coach sighed. "Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink... _Every night,__" _he grumbled a few more profanities to himself before pointing at the board. "Does anybody else want to try the question on the board?"

Scott and Stiles whispered to each other in class and I began to panic. I pulled out my phone and texted Stiles quickly so that Coach wouldn't notice.

Me: What the hell just happened?

After a moment of not getting an answer, and Stiles looking frazzled a few rows away, I grew agitated. So I took out a paper ball and tossed it at the back of his head. It missed, hitting Scott instead. Who in turn flung around in his seat with wide eyes. I waved sheepishly and pointed to Stiles.

Scott returned my grin and motioned for his best friend to look back at me. When wide whiskey eyes my own pale green I held up my phone and pointed at it. He threw me a thumbs up then struggled to get his out of hi pocket.

Stiles: I'm fine. Don't worry about it.

Me: Like hell. wtf happened?

Stiles: :( it's a long story. meeting for free period after this to discuss it with the pack.

Me: :p

Stiles: miss you.

Me: I'm right here.

Stiles: too far. want kisses xoxoxo

I snorted, which caused everyone to look at me. Apparently it had been quiet or something. Coach raised his brow expectantly and I ducked down in my desk. My phone vibrated when the lecture continued.

Stiles: you are so cute when u r flustered babe.

Me: Shut up.

~o~

"Okay!" Stiles yelled as he flopped down onto a bench outside the school. I slid in beside him and he sneakily wrapped an arm around my waist to tug me closer to his side. Scott took the seat beside me so that I was sandwiched between Stiles and him, which is definitely a great sandwich to be in the middle of. Hands down, Scott and Stiles were the two most adorable boys at school.

An amused grin danced on Lydia's lips as she took the seat across from us, Allison and Isaac coming in behind her.

"Well, don't you two look cozy," she commented as her forest hued eyes focused on Stiles and myself.

Blushing, I ducked my head to check out my phone. The arm wrapped around me tightened in a squeeze.

"Super cozy," Stiles declared with a wink.

"Alright," Isaac interrupted with an eye roll. "We get it, you two are adorable. Let's get on with this."  
I glared at Isaac, who just shrugged with a smug look.

"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott started.

Stiles twisted a hand in my shirt. "And is unable to tell what's real or not?"

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" added Allison, shifting nervously across from me.

"They're all locked up because they're insane," joked Isaac.

"Seriously?" I scowled at him.

"Ha," Stiles scoffed. "Can you at least try to be helpful, please?"

Isaac folded his arms across his chest condescendingly, "For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me_.__"_

"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?"

Isaac glowered. "Yeah, maybe I am still milking that."

The other new girl who I sat beside in Economics appeared at the edge of the table. She twisted her long raven hair nervously around her finger while her other hand clutched her books to her chest nervously. "Hi. Hi, sorry," she stuttered as her eyes glanced at all of us cautiously. "I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about." My eyes narrowed at her. First, invasive. Secondly, listening into our weird metaphysics type conversation and stating you might 'know' something is even stranger. Then she decided to plop a seat alongside my boyfriend. "There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state." The state between life and death."

We contemplated her words silently, until Lydia pursed her lips and trailed her eyes analytically over the girls wardrobe. "And what do they call you?"

"Kira. She's in our history class," Scott supplied with a wide grin.

"And in our economics class. She sits next to me," I said.

Lydia nodded. She focused her attention on our newfound companion curiously. "So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?"

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

The last part caused Stiles to stiffen against my side. That didn't sound good.

Disturbed, Isaac asked carefully, "Wrathful deities? And what are those?"

"Like demons," Kira said with a happy smile, delighted in being able to answer our questions.

Stiles met my stare sourly, muttering, "Demons."

"But what kind of demons? I mean," I widened my eyes and swayed my hand down my torso to motion to myself. "I'm a, you know, but like, I steal souls and seduce people. What do these demons do?"

Kira's eyebrows were raised as she overheard my whispering to Stiles. Allison saved us by quickly asking, "Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?"

And once again the girl cheerfully answered with a wide smile, "Death. You die."

My arms latched onto Stiles and my eyes were wide with panic as I stared at him. No, no, no, no, _no_. Stiles was not allowed to die. Ever.

"We really need to talk to Deaton," Stiles said with a fierce look in Scott's direction. The wolf bobbed his head.

"After English."

And off we were. With more questions, and even less answers.

* * *

A/N: SO two more chapters and it's going to finally get to the part a bunch of you have been waiting for. It's definitely going to be very raw and shit, prepare yourselves!

Everyone that reviewed, thanks so much! I know I don't respond to all of them personally, but I still very much appreciate you giving me a moment of your time to leave your thoughts. It helps me write and inspires ideas!

WickedlyMinx (totally not weird to be excited for the fucked up shit, because I am too haha), Chella8181, xXbriannaXx, RHatch89, AkexMelRose, meangirl8, InkHeart1212, farahsbc, guest M, IloveStallison, teragram143, and Red red red ribbon! There were so many reviews I'm so happy, thanks for the love guys!


	28. Chapter 28: Ajar

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Ajar**

"We're diving in the deep end.

We can't turn back again.

The battle never ends but you won the war.

And the tide, it takes me away from you, and it brings me back again.

And you fall like water through my hands with every word you say."

_**Between The Devil And The Deep Blue Sea** ~__ XYL__Ø_

* * *

The air was humid and my thighs were sticking to bottom of the Jeeps interior. All the windows were rolled down to allow in some cool air as we drove down the road, but it was hardly helping. It was as if we were stuck inside a furnace. Stiles hands were clutching the steering wheel harshly as we drove behind Scott on his neon bike.

I wanted to do something, like hug him or whatever. He was tense. And I understood why. If what Kira said was true… then Stiles, Allison, and Scott might _die._ My heart beat erratically in the chest at the thought.

My father was dead. Erica was dead. Boyd was dead. Others had died, and now others _would _die if we couldn't fix this.

To think, here I was freaking out over losing my _virginity_ and Stiles could be dead tomorrow. Trying to hold myself back from having sex because I didn't think it would feel right. Well, if my life was playing out how it was then I wouldn't be able to_ do it_, period.

Never have I in my sixteen years felt like anyone was more right to lose my virginity to than Stiles. So why was I holding out?

Because I was _terrified_.

Terrified of what? To have sex. Sex was nothing compared to what I had gone through in the past couple months. So, Stiles and I would take our clothes off and be naked in front of each other? Guess what Lilly? You've already done that.

Why are you holding out then?

What excuse are you going to have tomorrow? Or the day after? Or the day after that?

Screw being a good girl, but screw being a bad girl too. I just need to _live_.

The car jolted to a stop causing me to jump in my seat. Stiles hand reached out for mine, his thumb massaging my knuckles. "You okay?"

Nodding my head feverishly I ran a hand through my damp hair. "It's just hot, sorry."

"Come on."

Scott held open the door to the clinic for me, Deaton greeted us with a grim smile. He led us to the back area, Stiles filling him in on the weird stuff that has been happening to Scott, Allison and himself. Which baffled me, because Stiles hadn't been able to explain what happened to him in class due to Kira sitting at our table for the free period. And in the car I'd been so consumed with my thoughts I completely forgot about the incident like a terrible girlfriend.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you," Deaton deduced with a creased brow.

Weakly Stiles asked, "Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?"

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands?"

Scott raised a skeptical brow. "You know sign language?"

"I know a little. Let me give it a shot."

"I know some too," I said. Scott glanced at Stiles curiously, but he just shrugged. "It was an elective in school."

Stiles nodded. "Okay-" he held up his hands and started the motions. "-The first one went like this."

"That's 'when,'" Deaton said.

"Then there was this, twice," he moved his hand from side to side.

"Door," I supplied.

"And this in between."

He performed the final movement and I looked at Deaton confusedly. "A riddle?"

Crossing his arms, Deaton asked, "Thats it?"

"Yeah."

The doctor and I shared a look as he spoke to see if we came to same conclusion, "When is a door not a door?"

"Yeah, that's what that means," I agreed.

Stiles seemed dumbfounded as he repeated irritably, "When is a door not a door?"

My nose scrunched up. "I'm terrible at riddles…"

"When it's ajar," Scott muttered.

"You're kidding me. A riddle?" His eyes met mine and Scott's, showing his growing agitation. "My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super-consciousness You essentially opened a door in your minds."

Scott worriedly fidgeted. "So what does that mean? The door's still open?"

"Ajar," Deaton corrected.

"A door into our minds…" Stiles breathed loudly.

Deaton nodded. "I did tell you it was risky."

And I distinctly remember me not wanting it to happen.

"What do we do about it?" questioned Scott.

"Well, that's difficult to answer…"

The boy beside me pointed an aggressive finger in the mans direction. Thrusting it with each word. "Oh, no, wait a second, I know that look. That's the "we know exactly what's wrong with you", "but we have no idea how to fix it" look."

"One thing I do know is that having an opening like that into your mind, it's not good. You each need to close that door. And you need to do it as soon as possible."

"Or what?" he grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Or you die…" I whispered, Kira's words echoing in my head. "You'll all die."

Deaton appeared torn between answering or keeping quiet, but he finally said in agreement, "Or you die."

Horror stricken, I curled in on myself. Stiles dying? Scott and Allison? Would everyone I care for or _want _to care for die? Because making friends was starting to get exceptionally difficult with all of them being checked off like on a freaking hit list.

"Great!" Stiles hands flew up in the air defeatedly.

"I'll start looking into it and see what I can come up with."

There was a somber silence before Deaton hesitantly motioned for me to follow him. "Come with me, Lilly."

"I'm going to wait in the car," Stiles decided as him and Scott walked out of the clinic. He stilled fumed as he stomped out of the clinic.

Deaton and I stepped to the backroom where he had started keeping the vial I needed. He held it out for me to drink, which I did without hesitation.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Smiling lightly I said, "That was a question."

He chuckled. "They are personal questions."

"Shoot."

"Are you still a virgin?"

I snorted. "Just going right for it. Alright," I heaved a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm a virgin."

"Are you being sexually active in any way?"

"Ugh." My cheeks were burning. "Yeah."

"Good."

Not exactly what I was expecting, but I'll take it.

"Succubus need to have an outlet or it get's… messy."

"Soul sucking, got it."

"Not just that, but it can cause one to become mentally unstable and lose control entirely to the demon."

My brows drew in confusedly. "So…"

"Usually I wouldn't say something so… explicit, but for you it might be best to start becoming _more _sexually active. Succubus have this unconditional urge and it's best to release it than bottle it up."

"What you're saying is, is that I should have sex?"

He winced. "Your father would be killing me if he heard me say this, but yes. You should be having sex. With protection. Succubus are more susceptible to pregnancy than the average human."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, most women can only get pregnant at certain times of the month. Which is why women do not always become pregnant during a mistake, such as a one night stand or-"

"-the condom breaking, got it."

"What I'm saying is, is that succubus bodies are always prepared for mating. Therefore, if there is any _accident _it is more than likely you shall become pregnant."

"Oh okay. Wow. That's just _awesome._"

Deaton grimaced. "I know this is all difficult for you to take in. In our society it has been more accustomed to wait until your married and go to college first before having a child."

"Or, you know, finishing _high _school without supernatural creatures trying to murder you every two seconds."

"Unfortunately, human anatomy doesn't always agree with society. You're body is prepared for childbirth, while your life is not."

"You mean succubus anatomy."

He chuckled. "You remind me so much of your father. If you need anything, please Lilly, you may come to me. Your father and I may have had a falling out, but he has always been my best friend."

My stomach tightened. "Had been," I corrected.

Warm brown eyes turned downwards at my words. "I wish I would have…" His words faltered and he shook his head. "Scott and Stiles are waiting for you. You should get going."

"Thank you."

I exited the clinic to find Stiles and Scott conversing with the Sheriff. Frowning, I made my way over to them silently. Their conversation ended by the time I approached the trio.

A thin smile grew on John's face when he saw me. "Hello Lilly."

"Hi." Waving awkwardly, I shifted beside Stiles. "What's going on?"

"Just discussing a possible wolf-y investigation," Stiles drawled with an eye roll. He touched my shoulder briefly, finger sliding down the creamy skin of my arm until his fingers found their way to my own, wrapping them together. "We won't be able to look into it until tomorrow, so, how about we head to the loft and grab some more of your things before we head back to my house?"

"Sounds perfect."

Because little did Stiles now, but tonight we were _both _going to be having sex for the first time.

* * *

OKAY. Mostly a filler chapter, but the next chapter is everything you guys have been waiting for, but probably not what you expect entirely. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS and FAVORITES (OMG) I didn't realize how many people favorited and followed this story until I glanced at it the other day. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME: Shadowblaze339, BlueEedSalvator, Storylover00, M, xXbriannaXx (my boo!), RHatch89, meangirl8, InkHeart1212, . ., WickedlyMinx, and all the guests! YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE GREATEST!

xXbriannaXx asked if Lilly is going to be able to seduce the Nogitsune! And I wanted you all to know that, _that _is something huge that's going to happen. I won't spoil it, but shit is going to happen with Void Stiles and Succubus Lilly (which is where she shall finally have her full transformation). Teehee!


	29. Chapter 29: Are You Ready?

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Are You Ready?**

"You say you wanna get so high.

Breathe me in like air tonight.

Let yourself unwind,

And get yourself lost in the garden of my mind."

**_Fantasy _**~ _Alina Baraz &amp; Galimatias_

* * *

Sweat gathered in the palm of my hands that I quickly wiped on my shorts. The jeep rumbled to a jolting stop as Stiles shifted it into park. I eyed the Stilinski home with such profound nervousness, seeing it for the first time as if I hadn't slept there the night before.

Was there a neon light flashing above my head reading "LOSING HER VIRGINITY IN ROUGHLY TEN MINUTES - GIVE OR TAKE A MINUTE OR TWO, MAYBE FIVE?" Because it felt like it.

Did Stiles feel it too?

My boyfriend shot me a dorky grin as he hopped out of the car, slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed to the front door. Nope, he had no clue.

With a shaky breath I followed him inside the house. He locked the door behind us.

"Hungry?" he asked as he headed into the kitchen.

My lips pursed as I stuttered out, "N-nope. Not hungry. Stomach is kinda queasy actually."

"Headache? Fever?" His palm was on my forehead the next moment. "You are kinda sweaty."

I sighed dejectedly, "Great." Nothing says 'hey wanna get it on?' when you're a sweaty mess (prior to the sweat inducing activity of sexual intercourse). "I just, um, want to lie down for a little bit."

Stiles kissed my temple, palm moving to the dimples on my back as he guided me upstairs. A loud laugh escaped me when I saw the present Sheriff Stilinski left his son and I on the bedside table.

The red tint to Stiles cheeks was adorable as he rushed over to the box of condoms. He picked up the sticky note attached to it that had John's scribble of 'use protection! love dad, not grandpa' on it.

"Dear lord," Stiles muttered in mortification. He gaped at me with wide eyes, sticking the box behind his back to hide it. "Um… Sorry, he's a little-" he cut himself off when he caught the curious stare on my face.

A smile quirked on my lips as I walked over to him slowly. His whiskey eyes narrowed while my hands slid around his waist to grab the box from his hands. They were ribbed. My cheeks turned red as I read over the package.

"Well…" I started, my voice soft as I popped open the lid and took out one of the foiled condoms. "Um…" my confidence was coming out in spurts at this team. I could literally feel the _Beast _roll their eyes at me. Like it had any more experience than _it_ did with sex, idiot. "Maybe we should give it a try? Wouldn't want all these condoms to go to waste?"

Stiles left eye twitched, his mouth doing that gaping goldfish thing he did whenever his brain was going a hundred miles per hour and he tried to form a sentence that explained all of his thoughts at once.

"W-what?"

I set the box on the nightstand and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. My fist grabbed the hem of Stiles shirt as I dragged him over me, my back was flat against the mattress and he had two elbows placed on either side of my shoulders to hold himself up.

I boinked him on the nose with the condom package playfully and looked into the newfound lust in his dilated eyes. I whispered, "I'm ready." Then pressed my lips onto his.

His head snapped back quickly. "Wha…? You're, um, you're ready for what exactly? Because if it's what I think you're ready for, then I'm totally ready. Like-" he glanced down to where his pelvis was pressed against my core, the restriction in his pants evident. "-I'm _so _ready."

"I can feel that you are…" I drawled with raised brows. "Why else would I pull out a condom? A water balloon fight?"

A frenzied laugh escaped me, "Ha. Ha. _Ha. _Maybe?"

"No, you idiot."

Then I crashed my lips to his once more. This time he didn't pull back, instead he kissed with equal passion. He put all his weight on his left elbow so that his right hand could grab the hem of my shirt. We've been around this tango since the Nemeton. We always got to the point where we were almost naked, or were entirely. We just never got to the penetration part. Unless you consider him penetration his dick inside my mouth, then sure, _that _happened several times a day.

My shirt was on the floor in a matter of seconds, then his shirt, my shorts, his pants, my bra, his socks, _my socks_, and both of us stilled. Our eyes were blown wide, heavy pants from adrenaline pumping through our veins.

I tried to will away the _Beast_. If I concentrated hard enough, like I was now, I could somewhat control it so that Stiles wasn't a complete brainwashed mess. It helped that I'd taken Deaton's special anti-succubus-sucking-sous potion.

Calloused fingers danced on the edge of my panties. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah." My hands curled into fists around his boxer briefs.

The soft thud of my panties and his boxers hit the floor. I reached around the bed until I found the condom I tossed to the side during our stripping. He sat back on his heels between my spread open legs.

Apparently we were such in a rush to do this foreplay hadn't crossed either of our minds. Honestly, I still wasn't even concerned about it. I just knew I wanted this, I wanted Stiles.

Tearing the package with his teeth, Stiles squinted at the condom in his finger tips. He looked somewhat alarmed as he turned it in his hand. The tips of his ears were a deep red, cheeks flushed in such an adorable way I wanted to pinch them. Yeah, I wanted to grandma on those puffed out cheeks. Probably not the time to be thinking about that. He blew out a concentrated breath as he rolled the condom down the mushroom head until it hit the base of his cock.

What felt like hours, but was merely seconds, he positioned himself at my wet entrance. Or what he thought was the entrance, but really I had no idea where he was going with it.

"Um," Stiles muttered, biting his swollen lip. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, but that's not where it is…"

He swallowed. "Oh… ugh, sorry, let me just-" he guided himself so that the head slipped along the folds in an attempt to find my core. Giggling, because it was kinda hilarious to see him so flustered, my hand reached out for him and helped him move to where he should be going. If possible his face was even more red than before. He popped his lips with embarrassment, "Thanks…"

My hands reached out to rub his arm reassuringly. Slowly he started to push inside.

Now. All my girlfriends back in Oregon always talked about sex. We were at an all girls school, and girls at an all girls school had a tendency to be promiscuous because they were so unbelievably sheltered. Not all of them, obviously I wasn't. But, a majority of them talked about their sexual escapes, how fun sex was, how it felt to be filled be a huge dick or whatever. There was a lot of nonsense I filtered out, and I kinda wish I didn't. Because surely one of them would have explained that losing your virginity _hurts_. Really, really bad.

Tears pricked my eyes. It literally felt like Stiles was ripping me apart. I've never seen a _real _penis other than Stiles. He looked big. I couldn't necessarily compare him to anyone else other than pictures from health books (and okay, maybe I started browsing through porn since I started dating Stiles, because I didn't want to be _completely_ clueless). I'd never actually cared to see what my vagina looked like, either, but I couldn't imagine it being as painful as it was as he entered (it look so much easier in porn).

Stiles halted once he was all the way inside. Whiskey eyes were staring at me concernedly. "Lilly, do you want me to stop?"

"No… Just-just give me a minute to adjust."

I took in a shaky breath. Then another, and a few more until the pain dulled. It still stung, but definitely not as much as before. Stiles bent down to kiss my lips, and even though I was still in slight pain I smiled. He repositioned himself so that his chest was flat against my breasts, my fingers wrapped around his forearms.

"Okay," I said finally. "Move."

"You sure?"

Biting my lip I bobbed my head in confirmation.

Stiles kissed my lips again, this time keeping them locked as he slowly lifted his hips before pushing them down. After a few more times of doing this the pain was almost forgotten, nothing but a dull ache taken over by a newfound pleasure.

Stiles eyes were squinted tightly and he looked like he was trying to stop himself from expressing his pleasure, which made me feel bad. Was he trying to hold back because of the pain I'd experienced?

My lips were on his neck then, sucking lightly at his clammy skin. I tasted his sweat, but it was oddly arousing. Stiles groaned, his neck craning to the side so my tongue could continue with its exploration.

I reached one hand down to his lower back and pushed, silently urging him to go faster. His hips bucked a tad harder into mine, but still at a cautious pace. The _Beast _wasn't interested in caution, and the more Stiles cock drove into me the harder it became to fight. It wanted it harder, faster, it just _craved _it.

"Stiles. _Harder_," I groaned, and I could tell a bit of the Beast slipped through at the husky tone I used.

The only response I received was, "_Fuck.__"_

_S_tiles hands slid to wrap under my thighs and he lifted up my hips. Then he was _pounding _into me feverishly. It was nothing I'd ever experienced before. His fingers were definitely hot and experienced at this point, he knew how to twist those long digits in a way to stretch me out and get me off. _But this_.

I now understood what it meant to be filled.

My nails clawed at his back, he hissed but then moaned loudly in appreciation. He pulled himself up so that he was resting on his heels again, arching my back so that my ass was in the air and my thighs were wrapped around his waist, and he pounded into me with his fingers digging into my hips. That familiar feeling of the _Beast _crawling up my spine and taking over was almost sinister in our love making. But it seemed to make the pleasurable feeling ten times better.

With my right hand I reached around Stiles cock pumping inside me to gather some of the wetness slipping out from my extreme arousal, I coated my fingers before rubbing the soft pads into my clitoris. A load groan came from Stiles as his blown out stare watched me pleasure myself. Smirking, I used my free hand to tease my nipple.

Stiles bent forward so that his lips were able to reach out and lock around my right breast, his tongue flicking over the perky nub. My toes curled as I felt my release building up. Everything felt _amazing. _Stiles hands curling into my skin, the feeling of his cock pressed into my tight wetness, his tongue licking circles around my nipple, and his sweat soaked body moving in sync with mine.

And then I was moaning loudly, arching even higher off the bed as spasms racked my entire body. Stiles name slipped through my lips like a song as I came, my walls pulsating against his cock. I heard Stiles choke out my own name before he picked up his pace, and then he was coming into the condom.

Our breaths were heavy as we moved apart. Stiles stood on shaky legs to discard the condom in the trash bin, and then he was moving back over to me. I watched him confusedly as his eyes nearly bugged out of his skull.

"Shit," he muttered. "Are-are you okay?"

I sat up quickly. "I'm fantastic. Why?"

"There…" His hand motioned to the bed. "There's a lot of blood."

"What?"

Scrambling to the side, I gazed down at Stiles blood stained sheets. Embarrassment quickly swept throughout me. I knew for a fact most girls bled when they lost their virginity, but it was still mortifying. Throwing my face in my hands I willed myself to be _anywhere _else as I groaned loudly, "Oh my god."

"Babe." Reaching out for my hands he dragged them off my face. He was kneeling in front of me. Naked, mind you. Which just made this all the more awkward.

"When girls lose their virginity they, um, bleed…"

"Oh, okay, so you're okay then?"  
"Just humiliated."

"Hey, hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about. As long as your okay. I'll just wash the sheets and it'll be like the blood was never there."

I nodded numbly, because jesus christ how freaking ugh. After all we've been through together I was embarrassed to bleed in front of him.

"Want to take a shower?"

"Yes."

Stiles helped me stand, and holy crap my legs were wobbly. He steadied me with a chuckle. "How about you take a shower and I clean all this up?"

He grabbed me a towel and showed me how to work his shower before leaving me alone. As soon as the bathroom door shut I let myself behind the navy blue plastic into the steaming stream. My head bounced off the tiled wall as I clenched my eyes shut.

I wasn't a virgin anymore. I guess I felt like there would be some neon sign flashing across my forehead telling the world. Instead I just felt… oddly complete, if I really thought about it.

The _Beast _had been subdued as soon as my orgasm peaked. Like it hadn't been that burning sensation crawling up my spine and debating about sucking out Stiles soul (which I'm pretty sure is something the _Beast _would be interested in doing).

Maybe there was some physical sign? Maybe I sprouted wings, because Stiles was really interested in that idea.

My hand reached for my back subconsciously to check. _Nope_._ Lilly, we are good_. Sweet.

There was only mens shampoo and body wash so I used that. Then I dried myself off and reentered Stiles bedroom. He had changed the sheets and made the bed, now sitting on it anxiously waiting for me in clean black boxer briefs and a Harley Quinn teeshirt. Deciding to opt out of clothes for the time being, I sat on the edge of the bed. He scooted so that our thighs were pressed against one another.

"What are you thinking about?" he finally asked after roughly five minutes of us staring down at our hands in silence.

"I haven't heard from Derek in awhile."

He pursed his lips. "Scott texted him a couple times and he hasn't answered."

"Huh. That doesn't sound like him. Hand me my phone?"

Stiles obliged and I checked for any missed messages, but I had none. I sent out a quick text to him asking him where he was, then I flopped onto my back. The towel still snug around me, but it rode up on my thighs leaving me hardly concealed.

I saw Stiles blinking at me, eyes roaming the length of my body. "What are you thinking about?"

"How beautiful you are."

"Oh."

He twisted with a jerky movement so he was on his stomach beside me. His head dipped down to kiss my cheek, a wide dimpled grin on his face. "Is it wrong of me to say thank you?"

My face contorted into a grimace. "I'd prefer if you didn't thank me. It would make me feel like a prostitute."

He squinted. "I can see how that sounds."

Laughing, I ran my fingers over his cheek. "I love your face."

"I do have a pretty great face."

Deciding this conversation was over, because I figured Stiles could potentially gone on about his face for forever, I changed the subject. "So… Deaton told me some stuff today that I should probably warn you about. Especially because of, um, things that could happen if we aren't really careful."  
"Okay."

"Well, apparently succubi are more likely to get pregnant if there are any _accidents_, such as a ripped condom or not using protection."

The look of terror the passed over him would be amusing in any other situation. "That is great."

"I might ask Deaton about birth control and stuff. See what works on succubi and what doesn't."

"Smart idea."

"Well, it is _my _idea."

"You suck."

"Only if you say pretty please."

Stiles hummed happily. "Pretty please?"

And before he could even react I had my pants down his pajama boxer briefs. He groaned as I gave his soft cock a few gentle tugs, then I bent my head and took him entirely in my mouth. There were a few choked words that he managed to get out, "Lilly" "oh god" "fuck that's amazing." His hand twisted in my wet hair, holding them out of the way as I bobbed my head to take as much of him as I could in my mouth.

"Stiles! Lilly! You home?"

My mouth slid off with a loud 'pop' that echoed in the room. My wide green eyes were on Stiles, who was tucking himself into his pants. Here I was without pants on _again_ while my boyfriends father was a minute away from catching us in a sexual act.

Darting off the bed, I grabbed the suitcase I had packed with enough clothes to last me a few days. Tugging on one of Derek's black v-necks and gray sweats I considered myself dressed. Who need underwear anyway?

I plopped on the bed Indian style in an effort to appear innocent while Stiles sneakily opened his bedroom door, wincing as it squeaked. John appeared in the doorway dressed in his Sheriff's uniform just as Stiles made himself comfortable on the computer chair.

He braced his arm on the wall, narrowing his eyes at both of us suspiciously. "How are you two?"

"Great!" Stiles shouted. Yes, shouted. Like a freaking kid screaming 'I didn't do anything wrong.'

There was an awkward moment of silence, John's eyes found the open condom box on the bedside table and the torn condom wrapper that someone ended up on the floor. He scrunched up his nose, dragged a hand over his face (the action reminding me so much of Stiles), and then he cleared his throat asking, "You two hungry?"

My stomach rumbled.

"Ugh," I laughed when both set of eyes landed on my bright red cheeks. "Yes."

John gazed hopefully at his son. "Is it too late for a pizza?"

Stiles glanced at the clock. It was late, but there would definitely be places delivering. He squinted at his father . "Only if you get the vegan cheese with veggies on it, and without meat."

"If you let me get regular cheese I'll pretend that I don't see that condom in the trashcan."

I give up. My hands went to my face and I buried myself deep under my heated fingers. Great. If my Sims are able to die from embarrassment that means _I _am able to die from it, fact.

Stiles groaned, "Sure, yeah, please get regular cheese and _get out of my room._"  
The Sheriff smirked, fist knocking on the door. "Doors open, kids."

Holding his hands around his lips to shout to his disappearing father, Stiles screamed, "Dad. I'm a man now! Not a kid!"

"For gods sakes," John muttered as he stomped down the stairs.

My fist punched at Stiles shoulder roughly. "What the fuck Stiles!"

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for, asshat."

~o~

Roughly twenty minutes later we were all gathered around the kitchen table after the pizza arrived. John moaned loudly at the scent of cheese as he lifted the box for all of us to view, and smell. Because _hot damn _that pizza smelt amazing.

"Stiles, get plates," ordered John as he opened a separate brown bag that contained curly fries.

"Dad," Stiles said in a disappointed tone as he watched his father shovel a handful into his mouth. "We didn't agree on curly fries."

"We agreed on doors open, but the rule has been broken multiple times now."

Defeated, Stiles grumbled under his breath as he dished out a plate for each of us. When we all shoved as much food as we could on our plates (the Sheriff being scolded various times about _too _much pizza and _too _many fries) we sat down.

"So, tomorrow I was planning on heading over to the Tate house. I was hoping Scott and you would come with to see if you can catch a scent on Malia," John started between shoving the pizza in his mouth.

I licked some sauce off my finger, asking between my _cleansing_, "Who's Malia?"

"Remember that car crash case we were looking at, at the station?" questioned Stiles. I nodded my head, lips filled with the seasoned fries. "The girls body that they couldn't find. That's Malia. We think a werewolf might have gotten her or something."

"Or something?"

"The bodies had coyote bites all over them."

"Is there such things as _were_coyotes?"

Stiles scoffed."No. Or, er-" scratching the back of his neck, he shrugged off his unsureness. "-maybe?"

"Does Scott get a weird scent from her father? I doubt her sister or mother were a were creature, or they wouldn't have died in the crash."

"Scott's been kind of _off _since the Nemeton. He doesn't have control over his wolf," Stiles explained in a soft voice. "Speaking of, heard from Derek yet?"  
"No…" I frowned. "I haven't."

Where in the hell was my brother?

* * *

THANKS EVERYONE: xXbriannaXx, RHatch89, meangirl8, Scoot121, AlexMelRose, guests, guest M, InkHeart1212, Jade18, and CaptainAmericanna (nice name BTW).

AlexMelRose asked: **what is going to happen with the Malia/Stiles situation in the basement?** HONESTLY. I'm not quite sure yet. I'm entirely against cheating and just am not interested in making Stiles a cheater. I feel like Lilly being in the situation would change his interactions with Malia, because Malia being a were creature would be able to sent he was mated to someone. But, still thinking about it.

Jde18:** how often do you update?** Depends on what's going on in my life and how much I currently have written. I'm really busy right now because I'm trying to get back into school as well as getting my life together. A very long process for someone like me! Unfortunately.

I know you guys have been waiting for this chapter. I wanted it to be more realistic in two aspects: 1) they are both virgins. Losing your virginity is NOTHING how it is in the movies. It's sloppy and messy and confusing and super dooper awkwardd and weird. 2) Lilly is a succubus, so I feel naturally she should be able to get it on. So, I hope you guys got that feel from this chapter!


	30. Chapter 30: Not For Anything

**Chapter Thirty: Not For Anything**

"Did you throw your heart away?

Oh I know just what I say

Did your phone cut in the way?

Being still downtown I say

And I know you ran away,

oh I know but I'm feeling okay

And I found love and fear won't go,

and I found love and feeling won't go

See you walk away, feeling okay now,

happy now, happy now?

Stay with me, stay with me, stay with me, stay with me."

**_Late Night _**_~ Foals_

* * *

I sat patiently in the Sheriff's cruiser while the man himself, Stiles, and Scott were inside Mr. Tate's home. John being a welcome guest, the inseparable duo breaking in through the back door. Which left me alone with Malia's missing persons report, and damn me for being so unbelievably nosey and poking through it.

_Poor fucking girl_ were my sad thoughts as I flipped through her own personal report. I wonder if she knew she was adopted? I'd like to say that if she had known and there had been detailed medical documentation on her family history that things might have turned out differently for her. That she wouldn't have mistakenly morphed into a bloodthirsty creature and kill what she presumed to be her true mother and sister. Honestly, the likelihood of that making a significant difference is slim to none.

'I'm giving my daughter up for adoption. She might be a creature that transforms into a coyote on the full moon and murders innocent human beings if not trained.' Yeah. No.

The soft pad of my finger skimmed over the features of the girl. Her beautiful brown eyes so full of life, small pointed shaped lips stretched out into a dimpled grin, and her straight caramel main fanning around her. _Adorable _would be the first word that came to mind. I tugged out my phone and searched coyotes on Tumblr. Adorable is the same word I would use for them, too.

But there was _something_ in the shape of her eyes that reminded me of someone. I thumbed the photo out from underneath the paperclip and brought it eye level.

"Cora…" I heard myself mutter unconsciously.

That wouldn't make sense.

Or it completely would.

It's not like it would be the _first _time someone in my family was pawned off like they didn't exist.

A knock on the window had me jumping in my seat. I widened my eyes at the person standing between the door and myself. Then they narrowed and I put on my Hale scowl. We needed to paten that shit.

Swinging the door open I snarled, "You."

The familiar turquoise eyed messy haired kid backed up enough not to get hit, but close enough where he was still _too close_. A smirk slipped on his plump lips.

I've never been a confrontational person, but I suppose that's more due to the fact that I'd never been in a situation where I've had to be. That's why I was surprised at myself for twisting my small hand in the fabric of the teens shirt and shoving him roughly against the side of the sheriff's vehicle. My voice raspy with rage, "What the hell do you want with me?"

He gazed down at me, thick brows furrowed in concentration. "Just letting you know that I was in town."

I raised a brow. "And I care because?"  
He shoved me off of him and I stumbled back and landed on my ass in the grass. Now, I totally would have caught my footing if my foot hadn't caught the curb. I huffed. "Are you fucking serious dude? You just fucking shoved me in the grass. I'm wearing _white shorts_."

"You shoved me into the side of the sheriff's car," he retorted.

"And your point is?" Pushing myself to my feet I quickly rounded on him again, my right forearm pressed firmly across his chest as I dug my elbow into his ribs. "You've been following me. You were at the park, weren't you? And you've been watching me at school."

"Observant."

If possible, I scowled deeper. My left hand reached out to grip around his wrist. I focused on his eyes. Trying to tap into whatever the hell I did with my teacher, I asked in silky voice, "What do you want with me?"

The boy blinked. "That isn't going to work on me."

"Excuse me?" I pressed, elbow digging deeper into his ribs and my hold on his wrist tightening.

"What the hell is going on here?"

The teen quickly shoved me off of him, once again knocking me on my ass. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating back as he darted down the street away from John Stilinski.

He quickly jogged over to me just as I got to my feet. My eyes glanced towards where the fucking creep had disappeared. _Gone._

"Lilly, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I grumbled as I gazed down at the bright green stains on my shorts. "Peachy."

"You're bleeding," he said as he motioned towards my arm.

I shrugged uncaringly. "It'll heal."

So, that's what it felt like to be so nonchalant about getting an iron pole shoved through your gut. Huh. Now I understand Cora and Derek's indifference towards bodily harm. I mean, when you can heal…

John glanced warily at Mr. Tate behind him, who had come outside to view the scene. Then he gazed into my eyes with concern. "Who was that?"

"I'm not sure. But he wanted to let me know he's in town," I said lowly, in an effort to not let the third party hear our very private convo.

John opened the car door for me, lips pulled in a thin line. I slipped inside without another word. Immediately I got to work in covering up the mess I made of Malia's case files while John talked to Mr. Tate about whatever. He eventually slipped into the car, small eyes zeroed in on me as I fiddled with the files in my lap. There was no way I was telling him Malia had Cora's eyes, which in turn were _my eyes_.

"Want to explain what happened back there?" he asked as he started the car. He pulled out from Mr. Tate's house and I immediately saw the familiar blue jeep tailing us.

"I wish I could, but I'm not entirely sure myself."

"Have you encountered him before?"  
"He was at the school. Watching me."

John's fists tightened around the wheel. "If you hear from him again let me know. I'm going to talk to the principal, gather any information I have on any recently admitted or transferred students."

I smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

He bobbed his head. "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Oh dear sweet baby jesus, I was having sex with this man's son. And he was way too good to me.

"How did Mr. Tate take the news?"

A heavy sigh escaped the sheriff. "Not well. He's spent years believing it was an accident. All of a sudden we suggest murder, and it changes your entire world."

"Yeah…" I licked my lips, suddenly as dry as my thoughts. "I'm familiar with the feeling."

John frowned. "Sorry."

"It's okay…" I bit my lip. "Can I… Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

I breathed shakily. "My dad was my world. My best friend. I told him everything. I want to be so _angry _with him for not telling me any of this. Of what I am, who my family is-was. But, I miss him so fucking much it hurts to think about him. I can't… the only way I can…" I ran a fist through my hair, tugging at the ends harshly to prevent myself from crying. "I block him out, as if the last sixteen years of my life weren't real. I can't think about him without _breaking_. Does it make me a bad person for wanting to hate him?"

Silence followed for a moment. Then he muttered, "I used to hate my wife, Stiles mother." He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, the action reminding me of my boyfriend. "She became ill. Lost all sense of herself, of her world. I couldn't blame her for what her body had done naturally, but I wanted to. I hated the person she became when she got sick, half the time so messed up in the head she thought her son was trying to kill her." He shook his head. "He was _eight _and he loved her so damn much. He was a mama's boy, and there she was, brain turning to mush in a hospital convince he was out to kill her, while I worked overtime to pay for her medical bills."

He grinned. "But then I remember she was the second best thing that happened to me, and she gave me the first."

"What was the first?"

John turned on his right turn signal as he moved to park on the side of the empty road of the preserve. He rotated his body to face me as the jeep parked with a jolt behind us. A goofy grin was on the sheriff's face as he peered into the rearview mirror.

"My son," he said.

Then he unbuckled his seat and slipped out of the car. My fingers curled tightly around the files in my hand. I watched as Stiles slipped ungracefully out of the drivers side of the jeep. And all I could think was the sheriff and I had one thing in common: Stiles Stilinski was the best thing that ever happened to us.

~o~

Later on the night, Stiles and I were in the kitchen cooking while we waited for John to get home from work. His hands were snug around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder as I stirred the angel hair noodles in the boiling water.

He nuzzled his upturned nose in the crook of my neck, breathing in deeply as he did. I giggled at the sensation of his hot breath cascading over my sensitive skin.

"My dad might get fired because of me. _Again_."

The hand I was using to stir stilled. I turned my head so that my pale eyes were staring into his whiskey brown. "Want to try that again with the first part of your thoughts, and not just jumping into the pessimistic end result?"

"Scott's father is an agent. He was sent in to investigate my fathers lack of success in the crime in Beacon Hills. Because of all the unexplained murders… he might get fired. _Again_."

"How about you go back to before the again?"

"He was dismissed when Jackson became to kanima, but was reinstated when we solved that the murder was Matt."

"And he's going to get fired because of unsolved murders and animal attacks?"

Stiles sighed. "Most likely."  
"Scott's father sounds like a dick."

He laughed. "That's accurate."

"That means we need to find Malia."

"You sound very determined…" he squinted at me. "More so than just helping out my dad. Why?"

I placed the wooden stirrer on the stovetop. Turning so that I was facing Stiles, my eyes flickered on his seriously. "I think Malia is related to me."

He raised a brow. "What?"

"I read over her case file in the car, since you left me with your _father_." Which in reality, ended up being not so bad. But originally the idea of being stuck alone with my boyfriend's father had scared the crap out of me. It was nerve wracking! And he willingly signed me up for it. Ugh.

"You're so totally my girlfriend," he said with a chuckle, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

I pulled back with a huff. "Not sure how me snooping through your dad's stuff makes me any more your girlfriend than the sex, but whatever. ANYWAYS. She was adopted. The only family in Beacon Hills that I know about involving anything were-creature related are the Hale's, oh wait? Is that my last name? Lillian _Hale_? Oh, well, I think it is! SINCE I JUST FIGURED THAT OUT LIKE A MONTH AGO."

"Calm down on the sarcasm, babe. You're totally oozing hotness right now. With your red cheeks and the steam coming out of your ears…"

"I will hit you. And I recently discovered, it will hurt."

"Alright. See, there you go. Verbally reminding me your Hale doesn't work without the threats."

I sneered, "I'll keep that in mind."  
"Of course you will."

"I wish I kept her picture… You would know exactly what I'm talking about if you looked at her eyes."

Stiles flailed as he dug for his phone in his front right pocket. "Coincidentally, I have a pic that I took today." I waited as he pulled up a photograph of a young Malia and another younger girl, her adoptive sister. They were in the snow, Malia's arm wrapped protectively over the other girls shoulder. I reminded myself not to be jealous. Maria had lost more than me. She lost her adoptive family, her real family, her humanity, and most likely her sanity. There was nothing to be jealous of.

"Look at her eyes," I ordered as I hovered over him as he used his thumb and pointer finger to spread out across the phone screen to zoom in on Malia's face.

He sounded in awe as he muttered, "Woah."

"Same eyes, right?"

He cupped my cheeks so that I was facing him directly. Eyes danced across my face exuberantly. "Yeah. Minus the fact that you have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen, yeah, exactly the same… but not really much else."

"There doesn't have to be anything else… I just- I know."

"Okay." Stiles nodded his head. "She's something to you. Any idea what?"

"No…" I sighed. "Definitely Hale though. Cora has the same eyes as me, so, I'm guessing nothing from my father's side. Maybe someone was pregnant in the fire? And they were able to save the baby? Or something?"

"Or something…"

Then"Huh."

We were interrupted by Stiles phone ringing. He stepped away to answer while I drained the water from the noodles. Stiles talked to someone as I stirred in the pasta sauce and made a bowl for the two of us, and left all the extra in the pot for John.

"Dad won't be home till late. Working late since they are short staffed…"

He didn't let me comment as he immediately sat down and stuffed his face. We ate in mostly silence, minus Stiles mumbling some random comment between bites of food.

Then we were upstairs. Our clothes discarded around Stiles bedroom floor, the door even cracked so that we could say we didn't disregard the sheriff's rules while he was out.

I was atop Stiles sweating body, his eyes glazed over as I let more of the _Beast _than usual come out. My palms were spread wide over his chest, nails digging into his creamy skin lightly as I used it to balance myself. I thrust my hips down onto his hair cock, my wetness slick and making the tight glide easier as his sac smacked agains my asscheeks with the harshness of my thrust.

"Fuck," I muttered against Stiles ear. He matched every single trust with one of his own, his own fingers digging into my hips to help him fuck me harder.

Sex was a million times better the second time around.

_A trillion_.

I threw my head back as I changed the pace and rolled my hips while he was completely inside me, my clit rubbing against his pelvis. The sex didn't last long. He came within a few more thrusts, stuttering out my name in warning as he came inside the condom.

When he came too sensitive to continue trying to get myself off, I peeled off and my fingers immediately went to my clit in playful circles. My boyfriend dipped his head between my legs and assisted with his strong tongue, lapping between the folds and sucking on the sensitive nub creatively.

It only took me moments to follow him in my release.

We dressed ourselves and laid across his bed, way too hot for blankets. My arm was wrapped around his waist and I spooned his back as I drifted in and out of consciousness. We were waiting for the sherif to get home either to yell at Stiles to go downstairs, or give up and let us sleep in the same bed. Guess which one we were hoping for?

Both of us were equally surprised when there was a knock on the cracked door, which in all was alarming because neither of us heard any movement in the house.

Stiles and I sat up as the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Scott McCall.

He gave a half-hearted grin.

"Hey, what's going on?" Stiles asked concernedly, which was a very different reaction compared to my offended one.

"How the hell did you get inside the house?"

"You and me," Scott said. "We are going out to find a body. A dead body."

Then he frowned.

"With Lilly."

His frown deepened and he swiftly pulled out a golden key. "I had a key made."

Stiles beamed. "You made a key?"

"Yeah."  
"How did you-"

"I, um, borrowed your key?"  
"Oh," Stiles blushed. Literally, fucking _blushed_. "Thanks man."

"Oh god." I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead. "Your bromance is so fucking nauseating. I want to vomit."

"Dude!" Stiles exclaimed, he motioned to me wildly. "We had sex!"  
I flopped on my back and stared at the ceiling. "This is my life," I grumbled to myself. "This will always be my life. For the end of time."

Scott stumbled on his words. "Ugh, se-sex? Wait, dude, you're not a virgin anymore?"

Stiles raised a hand for a high five, which Scott met enthusiastically. And I sat on the bed. Like a fucking blow up doll.

They hugged.

This was my life now.

And I wouldn't change it. Not for anything.

* * *

YO GUYS. So. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if there's a lot of grammar errors or whatnot. NOT EVEN GONNA LIE, I've had like 5 beers (currently drinking #6) while writing this AND I have ADD, so my focus is like WOW what? I don't even know right now. There''s no words to describe the amount of not focus I have right now. Like, it's 1 am and I'm blasting Gorillaz, watching Megamind, writing, and watching Teen Wolf season 3 at the same time. How? IDK. Explain! EXPLAIN IT TO ME SO I UNDERSTNANDDDD! Because I have zero focus on life. This is my life.

THANKS SO MCUH FOR REVIEWiG. I love you all (with or without the alcohol-even more with). I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows. BUT I really, really appreciate the reviews. Even a simple "great job" or even an aggressive "UPDATE NOW ASSHAT" means a lot to me. It lets me know you're entertained and interested in the story, which gives me motivation to finish the story (which still has a long way to go) so I appreciate everything, seriously.

RHatch89, MonkeyGoneToHeaven (periods between username - also, check out her Stiles x OC fic if you haven't), CaptainAmericanna, xXbriannaXx, WickedlyMinx, guest M, guest, and Elextra!

\- OKAY. And I'm going to say this RIGHT NOW. Due to popular demand AND MY OWN personal stand on this, there shall be NO romantic relationship between Stiles and Malia. It was somewhat of a debate, but nah. I've decided Stiles will be a good boy where needed and that's one the places needed in a good relationship.

CaptainAmericanna: I personally love Malia, when she's NOT with Stiles. So, I'm excited to try and bring her character more into the story because I love what she CAN become and not necessarily what she is at the moment. :D I hope I can make you like her.

xXbriannaXx: to your questions: does the fact that they had sex kinda like...encourage the succubus side of her to make a full appearance? and maybe even the nogitsune? No and yes? NOT in really upcoming chapters, but later chapters she will be affected by the Nogitsune. BUT not from what you think. Or at least, not in the way I think you might be picturing it. A lot of shit will be happening to Lilly soon and it's gonna end up being messy and she's gonna have lots of shit dealing with her succubus, which she won't be able to control.


	31. Chapter 31: Whore

**Chapter Thirty-One: Whore**

"There's blood on your lies

The sky's open wide

There is nowhere for you to hide

The hunter's moon is shining

I'm running with the wolves tonight

I'm running with the wolves."

_**Running With The Wolves** __~ Aurora_

* * *

Pine needles crunched underneath my black combat boots as I trudged through the thick foliage. The serene scent of fallen leaves did nothing to calm my nerves. Here we were in the middle of the night looking for a dead body, or some sort of creature. Our big bright moon, which was at half mast, did nothing other than add to the ominous vibe hanging in the crisp air.

I snuggled my father's leather jacket tighter against my chest. I've been avoiding wearing it since it was the only thing I owned that smelt strongly of him anymore, but it was the only warm object I owned at the moment. Plus, it made me feel _slightly _safer. Like he was watching over me.

"How you holding up back there, babe?"

My eyes narrowed at the two teens ahead of me. Scott and Stiles stomped ahead, Scott holding out his cell phone flashlight to guide the way. Not even bothering to take into consideration that they made me the third wheel in their bromance. Or the fact I was so far behind I wasn't getting any of the light and tripped over every single branch, twig, leaf, and _air_.

"Peachy," I sneered.

Stiles paused slightly. He turned his head to glance back at me. "You don't sound peachy."

I shouldered past him into the darkness ahead.

Scott and him shared a confused look.

He shrugged, turned to Scott and said, "You know, if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet."

His best friend sighed heavily, "I know."

"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that."

"Ugh, those guys were creeps," I added. I can't believe Lydia had been sleeping with one of them.

"Yeah. Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore…"

There was a howl, which sounded less wolfish and more whined that filled the forest. It sounded close. I jumped, hugging the leather jacket tighter around me in fear. It's not like I could use my succubus powers to seduce an animal. _Gross_.

Any light that somewhat drifted from behind disappeared, followed by the sound of a splash. I turned around to make out Scott picking up his phone from a puddle.

Stiles impish voice saying, "Sorry, buddy. I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal."

Scott turned it on and the light when on again. "It still works."

"You should put it in some rice when you get home. It might work now, but if the water continues to soak through it might not tomorrow."

"Thanks Lilly, I'll keep that in mind."

We walked in silence a bit more, until Stiles started grabbing for Scott's phone. "Let me see the flashlight. I think we found it."

"Why don't you just use your own phone?" I asked as he scrambled ahead leaving Scott and I in darkness.

The light flashed over a tumbled vehicle. It looked worse than the pictures of the crash I'd seen in the case file. More real. There was still blood, too.

"Uh. Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott questioned as I followed close beside him towards Stiles scrambling around.

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out."

I spun in a circle confusedly. "First of all, how in the hell did it even get out here? Like. There isn't even a road. And there were trees, lots of trees."

"The crash was over eight years ago. There were more forested roadways back in the day. Most of them are long gone by now, but I'm pretty sure there was one close by. Hey. Here-" he motioned to long scratches on the car. "Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer."

Scott ran his finger tips down the metal. "Then it's a werewolf."

"Or something else," I added.

"Hey, what's that?" Scott pointed to something stuffed inside the vehicle.

Stiles reached under to pick it up. An electronic voice filled the air as a naked bald baby doll cried "I'm hungry!" Stiles and Scott both screamed, my boyfriend being way too high-pitched for my poor ears. I jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sudden noise, and smacked Stiles shoulder angrily for scaring me.

He winced. "Ouch! I think I just had a minor heart attack."

A loud rumble filled the air.

The hair on my neck stuck up. Any sense of calm that I might of had, which I _didn__'__t_, quickly evaporated.

Panicked, Scott muttered, "Guys, please tell me you see that."

My eyes were wide as I faced an unnaturally blue eyed creature. It looked much bigger than any coyote I've seen at a zoo or on television, but considering the fact it was most likely supernatural… The coyote's upper lip curled back in a snarl.

"I see it," Stiles admitted, voice wavering in fear.

"Me too…"

Then Scott booked it in the coyotes directions. Werewolf and coyote disappeared in the distance. Stiles blinked at me for a moment, trying to grasp that we'd been abandoned by our alpha, and we started running after him.

"SCOTT, WAIT! HEY SCOTT!" Stiles screamed into the pitch black. "SCOTT! COME- LILLY! YOU'RE- UGH-" He tripped forward and I skidded to a stop. Turning, I discovered the Stiles was significantly far behind me. With a frown, I backtracked to where he was slumped on the ground and helped him to his feet.

He wheezed, "Holy (wheeze) shit (wheeze). I didn't-didn't know (wheeze) you can run so f-fast!"

My green eyes were wide. "Neither did I."

He winced. "I think I hurt my knee."

I slid out my phone and flashed the screen on Stiles pants. Indeed, there was blood seeping through his jeans slightly.

"Think you can walk?"

"Yeah. Just hurts."

"Come on."

I wrapped his arm around my shoulder to take most of his weight. Surprisingly, he wasn't very difficult to carry. We walked in the general direction Scott and the coyote ran off in for a few moments before Stiles lobbed to the side energetically.

"What the hell, Stiles?" I questioned exasperated, as he almost took us both down with his scrambling.

"Look!" He pointed at an odd spot in the trees. It looked like a bundle of broken logs were covering something. "This isn't that far from the car. We should check it out."

I yanked him back so that my arm was supporting his waist. He gave me a grateful grin as we traveled closer. There were piles of animal bones randomly around, and it looked like a small nest in the corner that an animal created.

"It's her den," Stiles stated in awe. He started to poke around and found what appeared to be children's winter clothing.

"Aren't animals super picky about their dens? Like, don't they usually abandon them once they smell humans?"

A noise came from behind us. I immediately positioned myself in front of Stiles protectively. Chocolate brown hair popped into my vision and I scowled as Scott trotted to a stop inside of the den.

With an irritated finger shoved in Scott's face I scolded him aggressively, "Idiot! Why did you take off like that? You can't even transform right now without control. What happened if it attacked you?"

He sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck, eyes in that adorable puppy dog look that made me want to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him. Because, puppies can be stupid when they chew on your new shoes or whatever… but how can you stay mad at them when they look so innocent?

"Sorry Lilly… I won't run off again. Promise."

"Yeah, well." I shrugged a shoulder pretending not to care. "You better not. Or I'll beat you up."

"I think we found something," Stiles interrupted with arms spread out inside the den.

Scott nodded. "So did I."

"It's a coyotes den."

"_Were_coyote."

"It explains why they thought the mom and sister were killed by a coyote. If they found that animals hair on the bodies instead of a wolfs," I said. "Plus, I think you guys would have noticed if there was another werewolf in town. Maybe werecoyotes have different abilities? Like other supernatural creatures?"

"See. This is why I lov-" Stiles face turned a bright tomato red. I raised both of my brows and looked at him horror stricken, but he immediately corrected himself. "Like you. I like you. You're the best, bro." He threw a fist awkwardly in the air. I glanced at Scott who was watching the scene with a grimace. Thankfully, Stiles didn't waste a moment as he rushed to ignore the awkwardness of what he almost said. "Um. So. These clothes. This is Malia's. Remember, it's the same one she was wearing in the photo."

Scott stiffened. "We shouldn't be in here."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not going to come back now. We just invaded her home. Our scent's going to be everywhere."

I made a dramatic show of pointing at Stiles. "I told you! I told him Scott. He just never listens to me."

"Dude, who's side are you on?"

"Not yours, _bro_."

He glared. "Well, if she's not going to come back here, where's she going to go?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't know."

"Can you track her now? You think you got her scent?"

"Maybe… But I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf. And I'm still worried that if I do it, I won't be able to turn back."

Stiles sighed, "The door's still open."

"If I can't get to Derek, we're gonna have to find someone else to help…" Scott looked at me hopefully. "Have you heard from him?"

I pursed my lips. "No. I'm worried. He wouldn't just not answer me. He's pretty overbearing. Especially since I started dating Stiles." I shot said boyfriend an eye roll. "I mean, since I became a _bro._"

Scott ran a hand through his hair. "This is basically a crime scene, right? I think it might be a little out of my boss's league."

"And more in my dad's," said Stiles.

The three of us hovered close by the den as we waited for the sheriff to arrive. It took them less than five minutes before the familiar sound of sirens filled the still night.

I hovered off to the side while the sheriff got out of the police cruiser to talk with his son over the supernatural business. I've had enough of it for one day. My eyes drifted shut as I rested my back against a thick tree. I just wanted to go to sleep. Seriously. I was happily riding Stiles until Scott decided to show up.

Ever since we started having sex I couldn't stop. I mean, it was _fantastic._ Who knew that sex could be so amazing? Especially when the _Beast _snuck through. I didn't want to admit it, but the few times I let it creep out it made the sex even more pleasurable. Until Stiles eyes grew glassy and I knew he wasn't in control anymore. It was kind of a turn off.

My thoughts went back towards Derek. Where in the fuck was he? Peter and him both went to escort Cora to keep her safe. Did something happen to them? I wish I had a way to contact Cora. She didn't have a phone yet. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to stay on Derek's phone plan where she was going. She took down my number and said she'd call once she was settled. This was all such a mess. Why couldn't my family be normal?

I scowled at the back of Stiles, Scott, and John's heads. And here these idiots were messing with some other supernatural thing that _wasn__'__t necessary_. I understand the whole wanting to solve a mystery thing, but I personally thought we should be focusing on more how to close their damn doors.

Something snapped a few feet out in the woods. I glanced over at the sheriff, Stiles and Scott. Neither of them appeared to have heard it. Hmm. Pushing myself off the tree I crept in the direction on the balls of my feet. The flashing red and blue lights were still vibrant so I felt safe enough to continue into the forest until they were starting to dim, then I stopped. Because, what if it was a bear or something trying to eat me? This idea to go into the forest was kinda stupid. Stiles was rubbing off on me, and not in the way I enjoyed. Alone. In his bedroom. Or wherever, it doesn't have to his bedroom. Or alone, either. If Lydia wanted to join. Or pretty much _anyone_, if the _Beast _had a preference.

Then something shoved me into a tree. I made to scream, but a hand firmly placed over my mouth. I stared wide eyed as my heart started to beat wildly in my chest when my eyes at startling familiar turquoise eyes. Their ever growing smirk had me twisting around in their very tight grasp.

The unnamed boy that clearly was _stalking _me pressed his body flat into mine so I could feel every ripple of his muscles underneath his clothes. I glowered, but stopped fighting when I discovered my struggling only made the position worse.

"You shouldn't venture out alone… there's predators out here."

He removed his hand, but let it trace nauseatingly down the side of my cheek before it wrapped loosely around my neck. My nose flared angrily. "I came to finish our discussion from earlier."

"Are you planning on telling me why you're stalking me? Or whoever the fuck you are?"

"My name is Jared."

"And, _Jared_, why are you stalking me?"

His smirk grew, hand tightening around my neck slightly. My hands reached up to grab at his wrist and I let my nails dig into his skin warningly.

"You're very beautiful. I'm sure all the boys love you…"

"And girls, too."

Jared chuckled darkly. "I'm sure they all love you. Think you're beautiful, want to fuck you-" his other hand reached out to my hip and he squeezed aggressively. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing it hurt. Jeez, I should probably scream for help at this point. Scott would be here fast. He'd protect me, even if he couldn't transform. John had a gun. Stiles, well, he was Stiles. "Nobody sees what I see you for."

"And what do you see me for?"

"A _whore_."

The word was so venomous coming from his lips as his smirk twisted into a dangerous sneer. His hands tightened and I released a sharp cry.

"I bet you fuck them all. Suck out their souls, get off on manipulating people."

"How do you know what I am?" I asked fearfully. Because I had a pretty good idea of who this guy might be the longer we spoke.

"I think you know."

"What do you want with me?"

His hands suddenly slipped from around me. He took a step back, but then he cupped the sides of my face; thumb tracing my full lips.

"I want to cure you of all your signs," he finally whispered after a moments silence. "Purge the demon inside of you…" and then he backed away. And he was gone, sprinting into the darkness.

I breathed shakily. I should have screamed, called for help, done _something_. But like an idiot, I stayed there to chat with some freak who had his hands wrapped around my neck? And was _stalking _me.

Closing my eyes I gave myself a moment to take in a few calming breaths before heading back in the direction of the police lights. Approaching the clearing I found more officers standing in the area. Along with a very angry looking man, I recognized him as Mr. Tate from Malia's case file. John and a taller man in a suit were arguing.

As I caught Stiles eyes he threw his hands up in the air and gestured wildly at the forest. He left Scott's side to stomp over to me, fingers loosely grabbing on my forearm as he brought me close to his side.

"Where the hell were you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Thought I heard something."

"So, you decided to go look for it. ALONE?!"

I rubbed anxiously at the burning skin on my neck. "Yeah."

"What the-" he moved my hands away to stare at my neck. His whiskey eyes were wide with fear as they met mine. "Who was out there? You neck is _bruised_ Lilly."

"Look," I eyed are surroundings warily. There were deputies crawling around and I didn't want anyone to overhear. I didn't even understand what was going on. "Let's discuss it at your house, okay?"

He nodded, wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He started guiding me over towards Scott, but not before shooting the forest behind us a dirty look.

The man in the suit glowered at three of us. His long finger pointed at Scott irritably. "We will be talking about this when we get home."

Scott rolled his eyes, probably the most hostile look I've ever seen on the alpha's face since I met him. We quickly moved out of the forest towards the boys vehicles.

Once we approached Scott's neon green bike and the beat up jeep, Scott aggressively got on his bike. He only gave a short "bye" before he zipped off out of the preserve parking lot. I watched him disappear down the forested path with furrowed brows.

"Who was that? In the suit." I asked as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Scott's dad."

"Oh… right. The FBI agent…" _Fuck_. THE FBI. Who, if need be, will look into _me _and maybe find out I'm a fugitive? That the sheriff of Beacon Hills is harboring in his house? And dating his son? The same sheriff who's job is on the line by Scott's asshat FBI father?!

Dear god.

Would I ever catch a freaking break? Seriously.

* * *

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH: RHatch89, Wickedlyinx (totally not judging, I'm looking forward to crazy Nogitsune sex too), M, AlexMelRose (SAME!), guest, xXbriannaXx (this guy is a little bitch! and the sheriff + lilly will have more sweet moments to come as well. and the Nogitsune is going to be the big trigger for Lilly turning into her complete form), InkHeart1212, and guest! :D

SO. You guys should listen to the song _Running With The Wolves by Aurora _because it just reminds me of Teen Wolf so much.


	32. Chapter 32: Stalking

**_Chapter Thirty-Tw__o_: Stalking**

* * *

I've been pretending all my shots are blown

Cover my heart up never let it show

I'm shaking it off to find a higher low

So heavy the water

Oh so heavy the water falling…

_Oh Wonder ~ Livewire_

* * *

Stiles fingers ticked aggressively on the steering wheel the twenty minutes it took us to get home. He kept shooting me these concerned glances the entire time. It was unnerving.

He parked the car in the garage. Somehow, he managed to sprint around to my side and yank open the door. His hand wrapped snuggly around my wrist as he tugged me inside.

"They are already healed," he observed while inspecting where the bruises on my neck once were. "Now, are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Someone's… stalking me?"

"Why does that sound like a question? Are they stalking you? Who is it? Why did they hurt you? Have they done this before?"

"I-I don't really know who they are. He said his name is Jared. I saw him at the school watching me and he was outside of Malia's the other day. Your, um, dad saw him."

"And he didn't do anything? He's a freaking-" Stiles started pacing. "Oh boy! When my dad gets home…"

"He didn't hurt me. He just pushed me and ran off before your dad could do anything about it."

"And that means it's okay not to tell me-you know, you're boyfriend- about it?"

"I'm sorry Stiles…"

"What if he… what if he-I just," Stiles gripped at his hair. "You're never going anywhere alone again. It's final. You're getting all your classes switched to mine. I'll get us handcuffs, house arrest, I don't know! But I'll do it."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"He put his hands on you!" He suddenly shouted angrily. "And I was RIGHT there. And I didn't know, I didn't do anything."

"Stiles…"

"Just _don__'__t!_ Why didn't you tell me the first time?"

"Because he just stood there watching me! It was nothing, and I think it's more important to close this damn door so that you don't _die_. I figure that was the main priority at the moment. Not some creep who claims he wants to purge the demon out of me."

HIs hands flailed. "You said _what_ now?"

"Okay… so." I cringed. "In the forest, he was saying things like… like he _knows _what I am."

"What did he say, Lilly? Specifically. Details. Paint me a pretty picture."

I scowl at his sarcasm. "Stuff like me sucking out souls… curing me of all my sins… purge the demon." My stomach churned. "He called me a whore."

"He-he called you a wh…"

Stiles exhaled sharply through flared nostrils. "I know what I'm going to do. I'm going to call Derek! And he will kill this Jared guy."

"Um… Derek is kinda M.I.A. at the moment. Just a reminder."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Fine! FINE! Then _I _will kill him then."

"Stiles…"

"STOP SAYING MY NAME LIKE THAT!"

I backed away from him at the harsh tone. Stiles is breathing heavily, hands shaking aggressively at his side.

"This isn't something that's okay, Lilly. You can't just say 'it's fine,' because it's not."

"I'm… I'm sorry…"

He runs a hand through his hair. "No, I just… I'm sorry…" He holds out a hand for me and I eye him warily. When he sees my hesitance he gives me the saddest puppy eyed look I've ever seen. "I didn't mean to… Shit, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I'm just pissed."

"Okay…"

I take his hand and he swiftly pulls me into his chest, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry," he repeats.

"I'm scared, too," I admit. "But what's going on with you right now is the number one priority. If this isn't fixed soon… Scott, Allison and you will _die_ Stiles. And I can't handle that."

"And if this guy gets you alone and chokes you to death, you'll die too. I can't handle that."

"I'm going to text Scott and let him know someone is following you around, so that we can keep an eye out for anything strange. Well, strang_er_ than are usual amount of strangeness."

"I'm going to try calling Derek," I tell him.

Both of us flop on the bed. We both drag out our phones and begin our intense task of contacting our brothers (because let's face it, Scott and Stiles are brothers from other mothers… and misters).

Derek's voicemail box is full. I send him a dozen angry text messages about his disappearance and how he's giving me abandonment issues, but I receive no response.

"I'm worried about Derek," I mutter. My hands are shaking as I stare down at the blank screen of my phone. "Why isn't he answering me? What happened to him?"

"Derek will be fine," Stiles says soothingly. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and brings me in for a hug. His chin rests on my shoulder and his plump lips smack against my temple loudly. "He's always fine. He's just really great at doing the whole disappearing act. I think he might be a magician."

"I'd pay to see Derek's magic act."

"Only down part to that scenario, Derek would eat the bunnies in the top hat for breakfast. _Raw_."

"Ew!" I smack his shoulder. "Derek would not."

"I think he likes to hunt rabbits in the backyard."

"Derek does not eat rabbits in the backyard. He likes bacon and eggs. Sometimes he makes roast beef sandwiches for lunch."

"Really? Huh."

"What do you think I eat for dinner? You think Derek gives me leftover rabbit?"

Stiles raises his brows skeptically. "Does he?"

"You're an idiot."

"Surprisingly, you're not the first person to tell me that!"

"I'm supposed to be surprised?"

He pushes my shoulder and I fall flat on his bed. I kick my shoes off and lift my arms above my head, I give him my most innocent pout. "I'm sleepy. Help me put on my pajamas!"

Stiles chuckles. He helps remove all my clothes, and I might convince him to remove his too. We both know the sheriff will be home soon, but we make it quick. The way his body slides along mine, my hands fisting in his hair, the sweet tender kisses he places down my neck, and the feeling of his cock feeling my wet heat. It's bliss. It feels like home.

And I love afterwards how he falls asleep with my arms wrapped around his torso.

~o~

The next day at school Stiles decides he is going to walk me to every single class. It's sweet, but frustrating as he is rushing me so that he's not late for his class.

Also, he decides to make _me _late for second period by dragging me on his little escapades (not that I really care).

Stiles has the map of the forest preserve pulled up on his IPad, Scott and him are explaining to Allison the den we found the night before. "It's right in the middle of the hiking trails."

She nods. "Well, that could narrow it down. Coyotes travel in fixed trails. But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolves. And they're really smart. If they don't want to be heard, they actually walk on their toes."

"Coyotes tip-toe?" he asks with raised brows.

Allison and I share a look at my boyfriend's inability to focus on the bigger picture of what she just said.

The bell rings.

"I got to go, but seemed me the pinned location," Allison tells him.

Stiles quickly grabs her hand. "Can you walk Lilly to class?"

"Um… sure?" she confirms.

"Stiles… it's just one class. I'll be fine."

My boyfriends grabs my shoulders and shakes them lightly. "What did we discuss? It's either this or house arrest."

"I think I prefer house arrest…" My hand reaches out to his wrist and I smile sweetly. "Think of all the things we can do at home… in bed…"

Stiles jaw slacks. But then he smacks away my hand. "No! No! You're not allowed to use that on me to get what you want. Allison is walking you to class. End of discussion."

I glower at him, but wave goodbye to Scott before Allison and I make our quick retreat in the direction of our classrooms.

"Why does Stiles want me to walk you to class?" Allison questions once we are out of my overbearing boyfriend's hearing range.

"Because he's obnoxious."

Allison laughs, "That's Stiles being Stiles."

"Exactly!"

"What class do you have now?"

"I have geometry," I tell her.

She giggles. "At least it's in the same hallway."

Suddenly Allison stops walking. I frown as I slow myself to wait for her, but she's glaring at a spot on the wall.

"Allison?" I ask concernedly. Her doe brown eyes are wide with shock and fear. "Oh no… that thing is happening right now? Isn't it? What the shit am I supposed to do?"

She doesn't answer. She takes a few hesitant steps forward, then darts down the hallway. I immediately race after her until we are in an empty classroom.

Allison pauses, then abruptly turns on her heel and throws a freaking _dagger_ at my face. I roll out of the way just in time for it to penetrate the wall with a harsh thud.

I scream her name hoping it'll wake her up, "Allison!"

Instead, she just knocks over a desk and picks up a chair. She hauls it at my head. I'm thankful she doesn't have superhuman strength because it doesn't manager to get very far before it clatters to the floor.

But she doesn't have some serious fighting skills, let me tell you, and the girl comes at me like a ninja. I try to remember the few times Cora fought with me and what she taught me, but I'm in such a panic right now it's hard to remember where I need to place my hand to block her blows, or where I need to hit to knock her unconscious for a few minutes (or hours, whatever I'm not picky).

She kicks at my stomach and I hold onto her leg. I try to knock her over by pulling, but she flips out of my grasp and kicks me in the ribs. _Hard_. I hear a crack and my mouth parts in a silent cry.

Fuck.

Thankfully a familiar growl fills the room. Isaac sprints past me and grabs ahold of Allison. His grip is firm enough to restrain, but soft enough not to hurt her.

I let myself stay slumped on the floor. Every breath I take is sharp and painful, I want to cry, but I want to learn to be strong like Derek, Cora, and everyone else involved in this mess. I don't see them crying every time they break a bone.

"Oh-oh my god."

Allison slides to the floor beside me. Her hand is shaking as she pushes back my long wavy hair from covering my face.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry. Oh god, are-are you okay? How bad did I hurt you?"

She touches my ribs, which I'm clutching, and I cry out loudly in pain. Allison lifts up my shirt and her eyes have tears in them.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"It's kicked really badly out of place."

"Fuck it hurts," I wince.

"It looks like it might have ruptured something…" Isaac informs.

I know what I need to do. The _Beast _is telling me what to do. So, I listen to instinct. I grab Isaac's face and press his lips hard against mine. Then I open my mouth and I _feel it_. That orgasmic bliss, the feeling of being feed the juiciest meatiest steak that's so unbelievably rare it's better than sex. And I feel it _healing _me.

My mind stays focused on Stiles. I concentrate on his quirky smile, his adorable upturned nose, the freckles dotting his skin. It's the only way I know how to not be consumed by the taste, the hunger, the _Beast._

I manage to pull myself off. I silently thank Deaton for providing me the potion for my little problem as I'm not tainted by the dark thoughts to just consume him.

Isaac is wheezing when I push him away from me. His nails are clawing at the tiled ground of the classroom, and I let myself collapse on my back to stare up at the ceiling idly.

Allison's eyes peer over me and she blinks wide eyes.

"I'm good!" I give her a thumbs up. I pat my stomach and smile when there's not even a dull ache. "Brand spanken new!"

"S-seriously?" Isaac barks. "What the hell did you do?"

"Sucked out your soul. Kinda. I don't know…" I smile blissfully, because the afterglow of that is nothing like I've ever felt before. "I think I had an orgasm?"

Allison starts laughing.

So, I start laughing.

Isaac doesn't find the situation funny, but snorts at us.

"I think I might ditch my next class," I decide. "That was a little too intense for second period."

"Yeah," Allison agrees.

"I know where we can go."

Both of us look at Isaac expectantly.

~o~

He leads us to the bleachers under the lacrosse field. The three of us plop in the grass. It feels a lot less tense outside.

"This is where Boyd, Erica, and I would go when we would ditch class. Sometimes Derek would meet us here for an impromptu meeting."

Allison and I eye him warily. I think that's one of the most intense things Isaac has ever said around me before.

He's looking down at his hands, blue eyes ablaze and tormented with grief. Allison reaches out a hand to his shoulder to give him a gentle squeeze.

"I wish I could have met Erica," I say.

Isaac grins. "She would have liked you."

Allison bites her lip.

My phone begins to vibrate in my pocket and I scream in surprise when it's a call from Derek. I quickly answer it with a breathless, "Hello?'

"_Hey_."

"Oh no. You better do better than that, asshat. I've been worried sick about you. Where in the fuck are you?"

"_Lilly__… __I__'__m coming home. Everything is fine. I__'__m sorry I didn__'__t call. Peter and I were a little-__"_

"_-a little tied up,__" _Peter's voice comes in. I hear Derek scolding him for the phone back, but my uncle shushes him. "_I__'__ll be brining your overbearing brother back in one piece. Promise. Me? I almost lost a finger.__"_

"Do I want to know?"

"_It__'__s a really great story actually-__"_

"-_Ignore him. We should be home in a few days. I love you, Lilly.__"_

"I love you too, jerk."

"_I__'__ve really got to get going. There__'__s something we need to do._"

"But Derek. Scott, Allison and Stiles-"

He hangs up the phone.

"Did he say where he's been?" Isaac asks.

"No. Peter and him seemed distracted. I'll call him later," I decide, even if my blood is boiling from the sudden hangup. "I should let Stiles know I'm with you guys."

**To Stiles:**

** lacrosse field w/ Isaac &amp; Allison. BTW Derek called. ddnt get to talk to him long b4 he hung up! :(**

"So…" I smile. "Who wants to play eye spy?"

Allison and Isaac both grin widely. It's a distraction, and will only last for a single period. But it's enough to take away the pressing tension, sadness, guilt, grief, and horror all of us have felt the last few months and are _still _feeling. That we lost so many in what feels like a terrible war. That Scott, Allison, and Stiles are losing their minds. That later today we are going to try save a girl from being captured in a coyotes body.

I see Allison smile wide and bright, a single dimple in her cheek that's the most adorable thing I've ever laid eyes on.

Isaac looks at her like she's the sun in the sky, the moon in a starry night, and any other obsessively romantic thing I can possibly think of.

And I feel like a little piece of myself that I didn't know I was missing is slowly being filled.

* * *

THANKS for the reviews everyone. Sorry for the long wait! I've been working on a few other things! I finally finished my _Fields Where I Run _story, which is a Derek/OC spinoff of this one in the future. I currently started a new _**Stiles/OC**_ story called **Alleviate**! Which I've posted a few chapters for if ya wanna check it out (and I've almost completely finished writing already). And I also started a new Derek/OC story called _Sedated_, which is Scott sister fiction! Feel free (and please do) check them out!

THANK YOU aslsciles, wickedlyminx, RHatch89, menagirl8, xXbriannaXx, M, gigglez2004, Romantic Journalist, and guests!


End file.
